2Xtreme
by FaeryPrincess59
Summary: A new partner of the WWF team 2Xtreme. The journey of Destiny. The actress turn pro wrestler. Watch her as she becomes friends with The Rock, Triple H, Christian, Jericho, and, of the cours The Hardy Boyz...to name a few. Welcome to her life, her story...
1. 2Xtreme

****"We're here at the WWF Sunday Night Heat. We've just gotten word that Lita has split from the 2Xtreme team. Now, she says that the split isn't about the Hardy Boyz, who is the other half of the 2Xtreme team. Lita looks to the guys still has brothers and Matt and Jeff look as Lita as a sister. So, it looks like the new member of the 2Xreme team will be shown tonight as the 2Xtreme takes on the Radicalz." An announcer said.  
I sat backstage hearing that, shaking. My first fight as a pro wrestler was to start soon. I sat there in a pair of black pants and a 2Xtreme shirt and a pair of boots. Not like all the other female wrestlers, I wore clothes. I looked up and saw Christian walking past.  
"Good luck." He said to me.  
I nodded my head. It was about four years ago when I attend school for pro wrestling on the advice of my acting coach. I never thought I'd actually have the chance to do this. With everyone that attends, only a few make it. I only took this to widen my acting chances. Now, I was sitting in a chair waiting to step into the ring.  
"You go on soon." A man told me.  
"Yes, yes I know." I said. I stood up.  
"It'll be fine." He said. "You'll do just fine."  
I smiled nervously. I started my walk to the entrance. I saw Jeff and Matt talking to a reporter. Talking about me, the unknown wrestler about to start her career in wrestling with the best tag team in the world.   
I knew I wasn't allowed anywhere near reporters. They didn't want to give me away. I was to remain hidden until I made the step onto the platform and show myself to the world. Walking out with the Hardy Boyz entrance theme playing behind me. My theme was still in the making. An original written by people I didn't know.   
"Ready?" A man asked.   
"I guess." I answered. "Who we fighting?"  
"The Radicalz. The Kat, Perry, and Dean."   
"Oh, all right."  
The weirdest part about this whole wrestling thing is, once the cameras are off, there really aren't any enemies. These guys don't hate each other as much as you think they do. For example, The Rock and Triple H are supposed to hate each other, just before they were talking and laughing.   
"Destiny." Jeff called to me.  
"Yes?"  
"This is it." He said. "You ready?"  
"Can't turn back now." I replied. "I feel bad about Lita."  
"Don't worry, she told us she was going to leave way before this. She left now because she knew you were coming up."  
Matt stood quiet while we waited. I guess it was his way to get ready. Jeff was jumping up and down. I was praying to God that I didn't screw up. It was now our turn.  
"Tonight, you will see the new member for the 2Xtreme team. As we said earlier, Lita broke from the 2Xtreme team. We just got word of her name, Destiny."  
The theme music started. We stood there for a few seconds. I was told that we would walk half way, and then do the guns, a Hardy Boyz thing. We walked to the ring and got in. I'm not sure if anyone watching could see the fear in my eyes.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, here you have it. Destiny. The new member of the 2Xtreme team. Starting off tonight agents the Radicalz."  
I looked at the entrance as the Radicalz made there way down. The Kat, Perry, and Dean. I was standing in between Matt and Jeff and the two knew I was shaking.  
"Don't worry." Matt said. He patted my back and we went to the corner.  
"OK, Jeff, you're on Dean, I got Perry, Destiny, get The Kat." Matt told us.  
Me and Jeff nodded. What made me most nervous was the stunts. The high flying, jumping, flipping, the things that made the Hardy Boyz known, yes, and even Lita. In the practice runs I had to do a few of those moves myself. I was afraid I'd mess up.  
The fight started with Matt nailing Perry. Jeff waited outside the ring, going after Dean from outside the ring. I got on one of the turnbuckles and flipped knocking The Kat down. I made a quick look at Matt and Jeff, both busy. I stared nailing The Kat. She also got a few good moves on me. But, we came out victorious. I could now breath easy.  
"See, wasn't so bad." Jeff said as we walked back.  
"I can't believe I let my acting coach talk me into that."  
"You act?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, all my life."  
"How old are you?" He asked.   
"Twenty-four." I answered.  
"Me too." Jeff said. We went to get a drink.  
"I've been doing commercials on TV before I could talk. I stared in an Indie film when I was 9."  
"That's something to be proud of." Matt said.  
"What about you?" I asked. "Any childhood things you're proud of?"  
"Well, we were into wrestling our whole lives. We did teen wrestling too. We weren't that bad." Matt answered.  
"Nothing compared to what you are now." I said. "You are the best."  
The smiled. Yes, they were the best. I was fighting along side the best of the best. Tag Team champs. Belt holders, the real deal.  
"What does the belt look like?" I asked.  
"It's big." Jeff answered.  
"That I know. My friend showed me a picture of Matt in just the belt."  
"Oh, yes, that one." He said blushing a little.  
We went to go get changed. But, not before the press could get a hold of us. Asking questions like how it was to fight for the first time. And, asking the boys how I was. Typical things. We were the second to last fight. So, leaving seemed like a good idea.  
I went to the girls side of the dressing room. Going to my locker and getting my baggy pants and a big T-shirt. I put what I wore fighting, in the dirty clothes basket and walked out.   
"Want to get something to eat before we go back to the hotel?" Jeff asked. I didn't think they'd wait for me.   
"Uh, yeah sure." I answered.  
We went to a diner about a block away. The guys offered me a ride and said they'd take me back to the arena after dinner.   
"So, tell us about yourself." Matt said.  
"All right." I said. "Well, like I said, I've been acting all my life. When I graduated high school about 8 years ago, I went right into school for wrestling-"  
"Eight years ago? That would make you sixteen." Matt said.  
"Yes, I know. I'm like a genius." I told him. "And, well between then and now I've been doing Indie films non stop."   
"Sounds cool." Jeff said. "We did teen wrestling when we were kids. Our biggest thing."  
"Oh! Yeah right!" I said. "You guys are like the best tag team out there!"   
Two fans came up to them asking for autographs. Two girls. Jeff and Matt looked at them, ya know what I mean. I couldn't help but me jealous. The typical groupie like teens. Sick.  
"That was cool." Matt said with a smile.  
"Oh, please." I replied.   
"What can I get you?" A waitress asked.  
"I'll have some ice-cream." I said. "Um, three scopes of cookie-dough with whipped cream, hot fudge and walnuts."  
"Anything else?"   
"Yeah, a side order of mozzarella sticks and a water."  
"And, for you?"  
"Just a cheeseburger." Jeff said. Matt nodded in agreement.  
"God, you pig." Jeff said to me.  
"What? I haven't eaten all day." I said defensively.  
Conversation was big that night. Getting to know each other. Those girls kept looking at the Hardys and making sexy notions. I rolled my eyes and made gagging noises as they did. Some I think they heard.  
"It's people like them that make me sick." I said.  
"Why?" Jeff asked.  
"They hang around the back doors of arenas for pro sports and musicians and actors. They strut their perfect bodies around in clothing, well I wouldn't even call it that."  
"I see." Jeff said almost understanding what I was getting.   
"They're our fans and ya gotta do what ya gotta do for them." Matt said. "But, yes, some are a little out there."  
"Foods here."  
"What I don't understand is why you even bothered with this wrestling thing. I mean, things look like they were going just fine in the acting department." Matt said.  
"Well, my coach told me that if I do it, I can do more. Make my acting abilities more, ya know? And, I've seen it on TV and it looked like it would be fun. I did it for my acting, and then got the gig. But, I haven't given up on acting. I got a script yesterday that I'm thinking of taking up."  
"I don't know if I would do this if I had the acting talent you seem to have." Matt said. "But, if it helps get a role, then hell yea I'd do it."  
"It actually did." I said with a small laugh. "I had to play an ex-wrestler that was kicked out of the WWF because of a drug habit. And, that's another thing. Every movie I've done since I was 15 involved me either being in a gang, drug addict, pregnant, something along those lines."  
"Those movies though make the best." Jeff said.  
"They do! I agree. But, those are also the hardest to make."  
"How so?" Jeff asked.   
"Well, these are about things I've never experienced in my life. So the inspiration for it, I have to pretty much make all that up. And, the pain that the characters have to go thru, and it's just very hard."  
"It's getting pretty late." Matt said looking at his watch.  
They took me back to the arena so I could get my car. On the drive to the hotel. I started thinking. Mainly about what was going to happen in this wrestling deal. How I was going to deal. So far, so good.   
"What do you think?" Jeff asked Matt as they were going to the hotel.  
"About?" Matt asked switching lanes.  
"Destiny."  
"Oh, right. I don't know. It's only been one match. What can you tell from that? But I do know this, she don't take anyone's shit. Pretty head strong, which is a good thing. Sweet girl."  
"Yeah, I agree. She's going to be just fine."  
I got to the hotel before the guys did. I was tired, and pretty sore. I haven't been keeping in shape as much as I should. Better start hitting the gym more often. Anyway, I decided that a nice hot bath would do me good. I went thru my bags and found those things from Bath And Body Works.   
I was sitting in the bath when I heard a knock. I ignored it, thinking who ever it was would go away. But, they didn't. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and went to the door. Not caring that I was only in that towel.  
"Hey, sorry to...bother you." Matt said saying bother you slower than the rest of the sentence.  
"No, that's fine. What's up?" I asked.  
"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go to hotel gym." He said trying hard to look away.  
"Now?"   
"Well, no not know. We're going early tomorrow morning. Like at around eight or so." Matt answered.  
"Yeah, sure I'll be ready by then." I said closing the door.  
I smiled, almost laughing out loud. I finished my bath, decided to take a shower after my trip to the gym tomorrow morning. It would make no sense to do that now and then again after the work out. I watched TV and fell asleep to it. Waking up to the alarm I had set and got ready for the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2Xtreme Chapter Two

****I sat up in bed. I looked outside the window. Looked like a nice day. Maybe I'd be going to the pool later on. I went thru my bags, trying to find what I would wear to the gym. I found a pair of basketball shorts, and put them on. I kept my sports bra on and put out a Knicks basketball jersey on my bed. I looked down at the navel ring I had, wondering if I should change it. I did have the bar in for a while. But, that wasn't important. There was a knock at the door, I put my jersey on and went to answer it.  
"Ready?" Matt asked.  
"Yup."  
I almost didn't recognize the guys without their wrestler gear on. Jeff was in sweatpants and a Pearl Jam T-shirt. Matt wore shorts and the same shirt. I put my hair up and walked to the gym.  
"Nice tattoo." Jeff said poking at my arm. I a cross on what, I guess is my bicep.  
"Thank, you." I said. "I have one around my bellybutton. I see you've got one too."  
"Right." He picked up his leg.  
We got to the gym, and no one was there. It was better that way. I wanted to warm up, so I went to a treadmill and ran for a little before moving onto the major machines. The guys showed no mercy and headed for the big stuff.  
"I gotta work on my tummy." I said hitting it.  
"Oh, God, not you too." Jeff said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Women are always complaining about their looks, no matter how many times we say you look fine."  
"Oh, no, I'm not worried about that." I said. "I just gotta tone it, that's all. I see you two waist no time there."  
"This is what it's all about." Matt said lifting a 50lb free weight.  
"Oh, Mr. Tough guy!" Jeff said. He matched Matt with a 55lb weight.   
"Both of you are trying to show off." I said. I sat at a machine. One in which you lift over your head.  
"What, you can do better?" Matt asked.  
"I am not gonna challenge you." I answered. I placed the weight on an easy 70lbs.  
"How many reps you going to do?" Jeff asked.  
"Usually five reps of ten." I answered. I added weight each rep.  
"Not bad." Matt said. "But, can you do this?"  
He went to a bench press. One that you had to put on free weights. He stacked on about 175lbs for starters. Weight he lifted with ease. He got up after three lifts.   
"You're turn."  
"All right." I said. I sat down. "Three lifts?"  
"Yup, if you can do that, I'll add more."  
I lied back on the bench and put my hands on the bar. Jeff was our spotter. He helped me lift the bar off the holding area. I eased the bar down, then pushed up. Making three easy. I sat back up. "All right, tough guy. What's next?"  
Matt added ten to the bar. Making the total weight 185lbs. He got down on the bench. Cracked his knuckles, and then proceeded to lift three more times. This continue until we got to 250. We could have done more, but we strained ourselves getting there.  
"I think my arms are going to fall off." I said sitting up.  
"Me too." Matt said. Jeff laughed.   
"Hey, you didn't just do that." I said.  
"You didn't have to." He told us. "Work on your legs."  
"That's what I really need. My right leg never really healed."  
"What happened?" Matt asked.  
"I was in a car accident and I almost lost my leg. I have pins and metal bars in there. I bruised a few ribs. But, my leg was shot. I didn't think I'd walk again." I answered. "Now look at me, I wrestle."  
"Must have been hard to get to here."  
"Very hard. I had to do a lot of shit to get back on top, ya know. I almost made it."  
I made my way to a leg press. My leg power isn't what it used to be. Before my accident I could max out this machine. Now, well not anymore. I put the weight on more than I could handle. I did that because I didn't want to seem weak to the guys. I struggled on it. Matt came over. Jeff was on a machine, his back my way.  
"You shouldn't put on more than you can handle." Matt said. He got on one knee.  
"I can do this."  
"You're still recovering it seems. Start light." He made the weight less.  
He winked and got up, going back to Jeff. Making sure that he didn't kill himself on any machine. I should have been worried about them because the two of them ended up fooling around and almost killing themselves.  
"Is there ever a time for sibling rivalery? Like, I'm the better wrestler than you are. Or, just what siblings do." I asked.  
"Not really. There's really no time for it." Jeff answered. "We're always together, and yes, it gets rough, but we're best friends."  
"That's good." I said. "It would screw up the whole deal."  
I looked back at saw a sauna. I could really use that. I got off the machine and looked at it. Didn't need any money or anything.   
"I'll be in here." I said.  
I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom in the weight room to put it on. I walked out and went into the sauna. I rested my head against one of the walls and feel asleep. I woke up when I heard the door open.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."  
"No, it's fine." I said. "You're Christian aren't you?"  
"The one and only."  
"Destiny." I said.   
"The new chick. I saw ya fight last night with the Hardys." He said.  
"Right."   
"You did good." He said. "Pretty impressed."  
"Impressed huh." I said.  
"Well, for a new comer, you seem like you fit right in." He told me. "Don't worry, we're easy to get along with."   
"So far, I know two that are. The third's looking pretty good." I said with a smile.  
"Matt and Jeff? Yeah, they're some nice guys. Insane, but sweet."  
"Insane?" I asked.  
"Well, we all are. You have to be insane to be doing this."  
"That's so true." I said. "Never thought I'd be this sore."  
"That you'll get used to. You'll be working at it almost everyday that it doesn't bother you anymore."  
"Well, I can't wait for that." I said. I changed positions. "When I did the schooling for this, I thought how can someone do this? How the hell can you pull this off. But, now that I am actually doing this, I see how. I'm not saying it's easy. But, it's not what I thought it was."  
"Never is." He said. "And, you never get used to anything you do. You can do a move a million times, hear your theme music a million times, walk down the ramp a million times, and you feel the same way you did the first time you did it."  
"Really?"   
"Well, for me it's that way. I still feel the same way I did when I walked out the first time."  
"Well, maybe it's a good thing. Cuze, that might be a feeling you want to hold with you for the rest of your life."  
"This is my life. When I decide to not do this anymore, I'm going to make sure I left a huge scar in the WWF. I want to go out with a bang."  
"That can't be a hard thing to do." I said.   
"I want people to look at the matches after I'm gone and say, 'Christian did that', or 'Christian started that'."  
"Gives you something to look forward to." I said.  
"Can I join the party?" I looked up and saw Christian's best friend and tag team partner Edge.  
"Come on in." I said.   
"Hey! You're that new girl!" He said. He slapped my hand.  
"Right, the new girl." I said more calm.  
"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Christian asked.   
"I just got back from a breakfast buffet." He answered. "Huge stock of jelly doughnuts!"  
"Oh, man." Christian said shaking his head.  
"Where are those Hardys?" Edge asked.  
"Working out." I answered.   
"Oh, I see." He said. "We're leaving here tonight."  
"Where are we headed?" I asked.  
"I think Boston." Edge answered.  
"Sweet." I said. "I better get out of here, I'm gonna start looking like a prune."   
I got up and changed back into my clothes. Matt and Jeff were still on the machines. Their shirts and pants, or shorts in Matt's case, were wet with sweat.   
"Well, it's good to know y'all work hard." I said touching Jeff's shirt.  
"Looks like you were talking to Edge and Christian." Jeff said.  
"Yup. Christian's sweet, Edge's a psycho."   
"Both of them are psychos." Matt said. "Maybe Christian was just tired or something."  
"They said we're going to Boston later on tonight." I said.  
"Yeah, I know. We have like three days there. First day we have to rehearse the moves. Then we have the match, then we can just chill." Jeff told me.   
"I'm going to the pool." I said. "You can join me if you want."  
I went back to my room to change into my suit. I walked outside and took a lounge chair. I put my diskman on, jamming to The Doors. I worked on getting a tan before swimming. I was lying there when my sun was being blocked. I looked up and saw two bare chested bodies in my way. Those bare chested bodies were Matt and Jeff.  
"We're taking you up on that offer." Matt said sitting in the chair next to me. I took my headphones off.   
"It's a nice day." I said. "Nice July day."   
"Very nice." Jeff said.   
"And, we got the pool to ourselves." Matt said.  
He went to the diving board and did some of the moves he does off the turnbuckle. They looked even cooler going into the water. Jeff saw this as a challenge, or as a fun way to show off what he knows. I sat up and watched them. Laughing when they screwed up.   
"Oh, you think you're so hot?" Jeff asked.  
He ran over to me and flung me over his shoulder. He ran with me to the diving board, and while on his shoulder, jumped in. I surfaced.  
"What are you doing?" I yelled. I swam to him and dived at him.  
I got out and went back on the diving board. I walked to the far edge and then ran and flipped in. Just like the guys were doing. As childish as it may seem, it was actually very fun. Seeing who would mess up and slam their backs or bellies onto the water.  
"OK, I've gotta stop. I'm getting dizzy." I said. I swam to the shallow end.  
"Yeah, good idea." Matt said diving out and swimming my way.  
"Swanton bomb!" Jeff yelled. He did that into the water before coming our way.   
"When do we leave?" I asked.  
"Not sure." Jeff answered. He went under and took Matt's feet right out from under him.   
"Jeff, you dick!" Matt yelled.   
Matt tackled Jeff and the two went under. I laughed as the two grown men play fought. After a ten minute session they calmed down and we went inside. We saw Edge and Christian in the arcade room.  
"Hey guys." Jeff said.  
"Hey! It's Jeff and Matt Hardy!" Edge said.   
"It's Edge and Christian!" Jeff said. The two guys hugged.  
"Nice to see you again." Christian said. "And, better dressed."  
I smiled and looked at the floor. Edge told Matt and Jeff that they were getting ready to leave soon so get everything ready. We all went to our hotel rooms and packed everything up. Then, went to the airport to return the cars. There, the bus picked us up to drive to Boston. We were in Philly, so the drive wasn't that long.  
"Ready?" Vince asked us all.  
We grabbed our things and headed to the bus. It was now when I felt out of place and uncomfortable. Here I was, in the middle of a federation. Cliques were everywhere. Even Jeff and Matt seated themselves with Edge and Christian.   
"You look lost."  
"I am." I said.   
"Come, sit with me." I seated myself next to Stephanie McMahon.   
"Thank you." I said with a smile.  
"I know, it takes getting used to." She replied. "Don't worry, in no time you'll fit right in."  
"Hope so, but I am used to seeing new people all the time." I told her.   
"Maybe I can help you out." She said. "Honestly, there really aren't any bad people. Once the cameras are off, these guys are very close. There isn't any rivalries or anything like that."  
"Didn't think so. This morning I was seeing The Rock talking with Triple H and all that."   
"We're one big family." She said. "Welcome to the family."  
I smiled. The bus was like a tour bus almost. Just minus the beds. Half hour into the ride there, the bus started getting restless and people started moving around. Some played video games while others played cards. I put my diskman on and tried to sleep.   
When I woke up we were coming into Boston. I woke up to see the lights of the city. I rubbed my eyes and saw that half the bus was out. I looked to my right and saw Jeff getting his hair dyed by Christian.   
"Good morning." He said to me.  
"Hey. Christian, do you know what you're doing?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I do this all the time to him." He answered.   
"Good. Wouldn't want screw up his hair." I said.   
Edge came walking down the bus in a skirt and heels. Why? Who the hell knows, but him and Christian are known for being, well, different. I saw him and laughed.   
"It looks good on you." I said.  
"Naturally!" Edge said.  
"But, the glasses have got to go."   
"No!" He shrieked. "I love these glasses!"  
"They are cool." I said. I reached up and took them. "What do you think?"  
"They are so you!!" Matt said popping up from the seat in front of me.  
'"You scared the crap out of me." I said putting my hand on my heart.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"No one looks good in the Edge glasses than Edge." Edge said.   
"Edge glasses?" I asked. I shook my head.   
"What?" Christian asked.  
"You're not much different!" I said.  
"I'll finish this in the hotel." Christian told Jeff.  
We pulled into the hotel and got out. Finding our rooms. I told Christian that I was going to go to his and Edge's room. I put all of my things away and ran to their room.  
"Hey." I said. Edge let me in.  
"Come into the mad house." Edge said laughing.  
"Oh, no." I said.  
"Jeff's in the bathroom." Matt said. He brought Play Station into the hotel room and was playing WWF Smackdown 2. He was himself playing a tag match against Edge and Christian.  
"As if you couldn't get enough in real life." I said sitting down.  
"This game rules!" Matt said.  
"Looking good, Jeff!" Edge said.  
"Hey, Christian, how about doing me up?" I asked. "My hair."   
"Oh, yeah sure." He said. "Come into the barber shop of Christian."  
"Thank you." I said.   
"I've only got purple and blue left." He said. "So, I'm gonna have to do ya like Jeff."  
"That's fine." I said.  
"So, what do you think?" He asked.   
"Of...?"  
"Us, the WWF."   
"Oh, that. Well, so far so good I guess. I have yet to experience it all." I said.   
"Don't worry, in time you'll fit right in and it'll be like you were here forever." He told me. "You've got personality, it won't take long."  
"Enough bus rides, that'll do the trick." I said.  
"Or, just some time in the hotel." He added. "Wow, this looks good!"  
"Let me see!"   
"I can't turn you around yet, not until I am done."  
"What's going on in here?" Matt asked thru the closed door.  
"Nothing." Christian yelled back. "I'm almost done."  
"I'm getting tired. What time is it?"   
"Uh, like 9:30." He answered. "Done." He said about a half out later.  
"Let me see." I said. I jumped up and looked into the mirror. "Christian, you are good!"  
"Told ya!" He said.   
"Shit!" We heard Matt yell. I ran out.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I lost!" He cried. "Wow."  
"What do you think?"  
"Hey, man!" Jeff said. Edge clapped his hands.  
"Hell ya." I sat on the bed. "So, what do you guys do in your free time?"  
"Wrestle." They all answered at the same time. Freaky.  
"Seriously?" I asked.  
"Most of the time. It could be on video game, on the beds, or just anywhere really. One time, we all put our mattresses out in the hallway of the hotel we were at and wrestled on that." Matt answered.  
"You don't get sick of it?"  
"Not really." Jeff answered. He stood on the next bed. He jumped at Edge knocking him only an inch from where I was.   
"OK, enough." I said pulling them apart.  
"What?" Edge asked like a child.  
"You almost killed me." I yawned then continued, "so cut it out."  
I curled up on Christian's bed and soon fell asleep. And, I woke up with Christian next to me. I forgot last night for a second and thought something else happened. But, I saw the Play Station out and it came back to me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Cool hair dye.  
"Good morning." Christian said. He rolled over.  
"I almost got the wrong idea." I said.  
"I am wearing boxers." He showed me.  
"Matt and Jeff are in their room?" I asked.  
"Yup. They left at around midnight, you were out cold by then." He said.  
"Like Edge?"  
"Yes, like Edge." He laughed.   
I put my hair up in a bun and sat at the edge of Christian's bed. I stared out into space. There was a knock at the door. Christian got up to get it, as I continued to stare.   
"Hey, man." Jeff said to Christian.  
"Good morning. What brings you here?" He asked.  
"Breakfast. Want to go?"  
"Yeah, sure." Christian answered. "I'd have to wake Edge up. Come on in."  
"All right, but only for a little I'm waiting for Matt to come out of the bathroom."  
Jeff walked in and said hi to me. Then, I snapped out of my trance. I looked at him a smiled. He smiled back then went into the bathroom that he so desperately needed to use.  
"Want t0 know one of the best things about being this dude's partner?" Christian asked me.  
"What?"  
"Fill this with ice, and I'll show you." He said.  
I grabbed the ice bucket and went to the ice machine down the hall. I put a dollar into it and filled the bucket up. I was walking back when I saw Jericho walk down to the elevator.  
"Hey." He said to me.  
"Hi there." I replied back.  
"You're new here. I wanted to say hi and welcome to the WWF." He said.  
"Thank you, Jericho."  
"Now, that's not fair." He said. "You know my name and I don't have a clue as to what yours is."  
"Destiny." I said putting my hand out.  
He took it. "Nice to meet you." Then left.  
I smiled walking back to Christian's room. Jeff had already left by then. I handed him the ice bucket.  
"Here is the best thing about working with Edge." Christian said.  
He took the ice and one by one, placed cubes down Edge's boxers. Edge freaked and shot up. I stood there and laughed as Edge and Christian had it out for a while. Then, Edge went into the bathroom.  
"The ass sleeps all the time, so waking him up is the best."   
"That's great to know." I said, still laughing.  
"Christian, it's us let us in." Matt yelled thru the door.  
"Hey, just waiting on Edge." He said.   
"What am I going to wear? I have no time to go back to my room."   
"Here." Christian said.  
He tossed me a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. Stuff I knew would be way too big for me, but I had no choice. I made a quick change and went with the guys to breakfast.   
"Where do you want to go to eat?" Edge asked.  
"Oh, I dunno." I answered.  
"Can we go to McDonald's?" Christian asked.  
"Yeah!!!" I interjected.  
"Sure." Matt said.   
Vince did the car rentals. So, the four of us took one of the cars and found a McDonalds. Hardly anyone was there.   
"McDonalds rocks the body that rocks the party." Edge said. Where have I heard that before?  
"Sure does dude." Christian said.   
"So, we have to go to like a rehearsal after this?" I asked.  
"Yeah, something you didn't do on your first match." Matt told me.   
"I wasn't told I had to." I said.  
"We have fun at these things." Edge said.   
"Do you actually practice?" I asked.  
"Yes, most of the time." Christian answered. "Sometimes we just screw around."  
"This is going to be fun." I said. "Do you all get the ring at once?"  
"No, if we did that then we wouldn't have enough room." Jeff said. "We rent out like a gym kind of thing and they set up a few rings for us."  
"One time, we took the mat out of the ring and filled it with water." Edge said.   
"I can only imagine." I replied.  
"We threw Trish in there along with Tori, and well-"  
"Enough." Jeff said. "Not one of my finest hours."   
"Really? I find that unbelievable."  
"Tori, maybe, but Trish? I am sorry, not for me." Jeff said.   
"Not for you huh?" Edge asked. "Well, that one time we found ya in the closet with her."  
"That I had no control over." He said starting to get defensive. "You were just as drunk as I was."  
"Drunken men stories, gotta love them." I said sitting back.  
"Yeah, I hear ya." Edge said realizing it all. "I jumped out the window."  
"Oh yeah man!!! I remember that!" Christian said. "It was on the first floor and-"  
"I woke up with this pain in my back and I asked what happened. Christian told me that I jumped out the window. And I was like, dude no way! He said, yea man you bet everyone you could fly. Then I was like dude why didn't you stop me? Then he said coz I bet them $20 you could do it!"   
"Oh, man." I said.   
"Do you have any drunken stories to tell us?" Christian asked.  
"Drunken stories? Yes, I have a few."   
"All right, share." He said, looking me in the eyes.  
"Lets see, where to start? OK, I've got a good one. One time a few friends and I got together and went out clubbing. New York is the best place for that. Anyways, none of us own cars we walk everywhere we go. One Friday night we were walking back to my place for some more drinks. We stayed up very late at my apartment and drank all night. My friend, Jake, ran around the building naked. That, well that wasn't something I want to see ever again. Then, well this is the embarrassing part."  
"Hey, I just told you I thought I could fly out of a first floor window." Edge said.  
"And I was in a closet with Trish." Jeff said, he shuddered when he said it.   
"Here, I'll tell you one." Christian said adjusting his weight. "After a match me and Edge went out for some drinks. It was in LA, so we stopped at a beach to walk around in the water. I almost died in not even a foot of water."   
"Damn man!" Mat said.   
"Hey, what about you!" Christian shouted.  
"What about me?" Mat asked.  
"How about the time you got drunk and Jeff found you in the shower masturbating with ice-cubes."   
"Oh yeah, that."  
"See, everyone is screwed up when they are drunk!" Edge said. "And, you were saying?" He looked at me.  
"Lets just say I had my first lesbian experience that night." I slid down in my chair.  
"Oh, hell ya!!!" Edge said.  
"It's not that funny." I told them.  
"Oh, I know, but lesbians rule!!" He shouted.  
"You are such a guy." I said back to him. "You think with your little head instead of the big one. And, it is little."  
"Oh, harsh." Christian said.  
"That was wrong, man." Edge said. "It's not little."  
"If you say so." I said.  
"Want to see for yourself?" He asked.  
"These are how rumors get started." I told him.   
"I don't care about rumors." He said. I knew he meant it.  
"Know what, neither do I." I said.   
I grabbed his hand and led him to the girls room. I was only on this thing like two or three days and was starting. At this pace I'd be like Trish. No, wait, no one is as big a slut as Trish.   
"What just happened?" Mat asked.  
"I think Destiny led Edge into the bathroom." Jeff answered staring at the door.   
"This isn't right." Edge said to me, taking my shirt off.  
"Oh, I know." I replied doing the same to him.  
"Then, why are we doing this?" He asked.  
"Why not?" I answered directing him to a stall.   
"That's not fair!" Christian said after a while.  
"They better hurry, we have to go soon." Mat said looking at his watch.  
"Well, we shouldn't be here too long." Christian said with a laugh. "Edge is a pretty quick guy."   
"They're gonna start asking questions." Edge said.  
"They already know." I said.   
He pushed me against the wall. "Ow." I said. Damn toilet paper roll thingy. Anyway, I hadn't done anything like this in a while. Pretty damn fun! Anyways, it felt great, and well I was very happy. Hell, anyone within a few miles could have known that one.   
"All right, I can't wait anymore." Jeff said.   
"We better go." Edge said in between breathes.   
"Yeah." I said, just the same. Out of breath.   
"I can never look at a bathroom stall the same way again." He said reaching for his clothes.   
"Yes, well." I said getting mine.  
"I know what they're going to say." Edge said. He changed faster than I did and was headed out the door.  
"Edge!" I called to him. "You're right, it isn't small at all."   
He smiled and left. I smiled and dressed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 2Xtreme Chapter Three

****When Edge reached the table he was applauded. He took a few bows and sat down with a huge smile on his face. I took my time getting ready. Wasting as much time as possible.   
"Lets go." I said when I got out of the bathroom. Everyone looked at me. "Oh, don't give me that. Lets go."   
They followed me to the car. We were going to somewhere to practice the moves for the match that night. Something that sounded like fun.   
"So, does this make you two, a ya know?" Matt asked me and Edge in the car.   
We looked at each other and then back at Matt and said, "nah."  
"OK then." He said.  
"Oh, and if you talk about this to anyone, I'll kill you." I said. "That goes for any of you."  
"Right." Christian said. He took a kazoo out of his pocket and started playing.  
"Oh, boy here we go." Matt said.  
Edge and Christian did their kazoo routine for us. Once we got there, the four guys said hello to everyone the wanted to and went to a mat. We were getting our schedules for the next week. I would be fighting The Kat tonight. Fun.  
"Oh, we fight the Dudleyz." Jeff said. He rubbed his hands together.   
We all stretched and did some moves that we had to do for tonight. The moves were written down for us. I used Christian to practice on. He used me after I did my moves. The Kat came down to our ring.  
"So, you are the one I'm fighting." She said.  
"Yup." I replied.  
"Just wanted to check ya out. Good luck." She said.  
"Do we have to do a run thru?" I asked.  
"Us? If you want. I saw you work with Christian, so you don't need to do one."  
"OK, thanks. Good luck too." I told her.  
"I don't need it, you're going to win."  
I looked at the paper, and indeed I was the winner. Pretty cool. After a few takes on the routine I had for tonight, and the guys doing theirs, we all did some aerial work. I could do it, but they didn't know I could. They being the ones that write the moves in and all that.   
I got on the turnbuckle and did a move that no one had done before. A flip that I had done in practice rounds back in the day. Jeff saw and was stunned. Dunno why, it was just a simple flip.  
"You should make that your move." He told me. "That backwards double flip thing you just did."   
"And call it what? The Bitch Bomb?" I asked joking.  
"Yes!" He said. "The Bitch Bomb. Matches your music."  
"My music?"  
"Oh, yeah you haven't even heard it yet." Jeff said. "It mentions something about being a bitch and stuff." He handed me the tape and a walk man.  
I went to go listen to my music as the guys screwed around. It went: I am the bitch, the one and only bitch. And, all you men can't handle this. I'll push ya down, kick ya round. And kick your ass like a woman should. Then, there was some music and it repeated. Pretty simple, but so me. I walked back and handed the tape and player to Jeff.  
"The Bitch Bomb fits." He said. "Do it again."  
"All right."  
"Edge, lie down." Jeff yelled. "I need to see something."  
Edge lied down and I did the jump. Jeff's eyes widened as he looked at it, and said, "that looks so cool!"  
"What's it called?" Matt asked.  
"The Bitch Bomb." I answered. "I will forever be known as the bitch." I said.  
"Suits you well." Christian said.  
"Hey, do I add my jump where is says insert jump here?"  
"Yup." Jeff answered. "You really should add your new jump."  
"Right." I said feeling stupid I asked.  
Jeff had found a razor scooter someone had left and was riding it around. Matt was doing his twist of fate on Edge. I sat on the turnbuckle and watched them. I had my hole deal memorized. I looked at other mats seeing the other people work on theirs. Pretty cool.  
I walked off the turnbuckle and started walking around. There was a Yoga class just starting. I had done that a few times so went in. Bending my body in weird shapes is something I love to do. I didn't, however, have the intention on having some of the wrestlers watch me.   
"Someone can bend their body that way?" Christian asked turning his head.   
"I guess so." Matt answered doing the same.   
"Oww, that's painful." Jeff said putting his hand over his, well you know.   
"That's supposed to be very relaxing." Jericho said coming up behind them.  
"That?!?" Edge asked.  
"Yes, that." He answered. "And, my, my, that is a sweet looking lady."   
"Yes, that's Destiny." Matt said.   
"I know." He said. "I met her in the hallway."  
"You have a wife, dude." Christian said.  
"Yes, I know. I didn't say I wanted to do her, I said she was a sweet looking lady."  
"Word has it that every guy wants to do her." Christian said.   
"Why wouldn't you?" Jericho asked. "Not that I have the intention on doing it, but c'mon."   
"So true, bro, so true." Edge said. Not mentioning that he did, in fact, "do me".   
"But, we all are dreaming." Jericho continued. "She's too good to go for guys like us."   
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.   
"Girls that look like that go for guys like us. It's just the rules." He said. Edge knew better, so did the rest of them. "Here's a second opinion. Triple H!"  
"What?" Triple H asked.  
"Girls like that, they don't go for guys like us right?" Jericho asked.  
"Hell no." He answered then walked away.  
"If you say so, but I'll prove you wrong." Jeff said.  
"Right, I'll hold that to ya." Jericho said. A smile came on his face.   
"No one can bend their body that way!" Christian said, still stuck on that.  
The class was an hour, and I did the entire hour. I did feel better after it was over. I came out and Christian asked me that very question. "How can you bend your body that way?" So, I showed up.  
"Damn!" He said running away.   
"Splits always do the trick." I said to myself. I got up and went to wash up. We were now going to the arena.   
"I get to announce a match." I said to Matt.  
"Aren't you lucky." He said. "What match?"  
"Yours." I answered with a smile.   
"Great!" Matt said sarcastically.  
"Hey!" I said slapping his back.   
At the arena, we set our things up and walked around. Reporters were coming in, trying to grab anyone for an interview. Me and Matt played the, "I have to pee" thing to get out of them.   
"Reporters always ask stupid questions." Matt told me. "Get out of them as much as you can. That is, if their not during the match. Those you can't help."  
"Yes, that I know." I said.  
"We all saw you in the class before." Matt confessed.  
"Oh, I know." I replied. "Saw you with you heads turned."  
"Well, what do you expected. I've never seen a body bend like that." He said.  
"Hey, it's got it's advantages." I said with a smile.  
"Yeah, Edge should know!" He said. "Why him?"  
I laughed. "Why Edge? Why not Edge? Edge, I think, it's pretty good looking. I don't think I really knew what I was doing. So, when it happened, it happened. He knows, and I know, that the two of us would make a horrible couple. So, it was just one of those things, ya know?"   
"These are the very reasons, I wait so long to get into a serious relationship." He said. "Lets do the meet the fans thing."  
"Sure." I said.  
Me and Matt went outside to meet the fans. Some of them. I never really bought into the whole, you're an inspiration. Mainly because I've seen how some people are. They say all these things just so they can have a shot of meeting someone famous. But, there was this one girl standing outside looking in awe that me and Matt were there. I walked to her.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Allie." She answered handing me something to sign. "You are so lucky, to be able to fight along side the Hardy Boyz."  
I looked over at Matt. "I guess you could say that." I smiled.   
"So, what is it like?" She asked.  
"Great!" I answered more excited than I wanted to. "It's great. They are so sweet."  
"And, hott." She said.   
"That too." I replied.   
She went on to mention how into this she was. And, that she was trying to get into school to become one. I never met a fan before, and never heard one talk like that. I excused myself and went to find a body guard. I came back and handed her something.  
"You're giving me a backstage pass?" She asked.   
"Yup." I answered.  
"Why?"   
"Well, you're the first person I've talked to that makes any sense. I think you should tell the guys that."  
I couldn't explain her facial expression at that moment. I led her inside and backstage. She was shaking as I introduced her to Triple H and Jericho, who were the first I saw. Then, we passed Edge and Christian who were practicing their kazoos. Finally, onto the Hardy Boyz.   
"Who's this?" Matt asked. When he looked at her, she went white.   
"Allie. A fan from outside." I answered.  
It took awhile for her to get her voice. But, she did manage to say how much she was into all this. Very very sweet girl. She had to go to her seat. The matches were starting soon. And, the Hardy Boyz Vs the Dudley Boyz was the first match. I seated myself in the announcers table.  
"We have with us tonight Destiny." The announcer guy said. "How are you tonight?"  
"Fine." I answered.  
"You're going to call this fight with us. These are your team mates, the Hardy Boyz."  
"Yes, they are. And, I believe they will do just fine." I said.  
The match started and I added my praise to the chorus as the Hardy Boyz came out victorious. There was, one question, I couldn't get around.  
"Is there anyone in this federation that you have your heart set on?"   
"Well, if you are asking if I am single the answer is yes, I am." I answered. "Or, if you're asking me if I like someone, the answer is yes. I do, in fact, like a few of these wrestlers, but have my heart set on just one."  
"What one would that be?"   
"I can't tell you that." I answered with a laugh. "I will, though, say that Edge, Christian, and Jericho are on my cutie list, just to name a few."   
"But, this mystery man will remain a mystery?"  
"Yes, it will. Well, until I decide to come forward with it." I said with a smile.   
"I see a smile! We'll make sure you come forward with whoever it is." He said.  
"How come I gave this feeling that I'm not going to be able to get out of this?"  
"You don't"  
I got up after the match to warm up for my match. I saw Stone Cold. I will always be afraid of Stone Cold. My fight was next. I did some last minute stretching before going on. Again, in big jeans and a T-shirt.  
"Well, we don't have to worry about you being a skank." Edge said.  
"Lets just say I have a few tricks up my sleeves." I said with a smile and a wink.   
I walked to where I had to walk down. Me being the first out. The sound of the music, and I walked. Sliding into the ring. I walked around and then The Kat's music came on.   
The fight was on. What was going to happen was this, The Kat was supposed to dominate most of the fight. It was supposed to look like I wouldn't win the fight. But, I would turn the tables when I did the "Bitch Bomb" as it was now called. Then, I would dominate the rest of the fight.  
"Nice work." Matt said as I came backstage.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
"What's that about a crush?" Christian asked running to me. "You mentioned it before, I didn't have a chance to ask."   
"Ha! I am not telling anyone." I said.  
"But, you will announce it?" He asked.   
"Yeah, I am. Later." I answered. "You just have to wait."   
"It's Edge." He said when I left.   
"You don't know that." Matt said, catching on.  
"Yes, I do." He said sitting in a chair.  
"They said it themselves." Matt told him sitting next to him.  
"It's probably someone we are least going to expect." He said with a small laugh.  
"Me? Jericho? Triple H?"  
"The Rock." Christian added.  
"Jeff." Matt said. The two laughed.  
"I heard my name." The Rock said. He was getting ready for his fight against Rakishi.   
"Oh, it's nothing." Matt told him. "We're trying to figure out who Destiny's crush is."  
"That new chick? Yoga girl." The Rock said.  
"Her." Matt said.  
"She ain't so bad." The Rock said. "She could be really good."  
"What are you talking about?" Christian asked.  
"Well, I'm just thinking. She's got some moves, that jump. She's can bend, we've all seen that. That helps. She has an attitude. Attitudes help in the long run. She's got a body that is rock solid. I'm just saying, she can take the women's title right from Ivory, easy."  
"That would be a fun fight to see." Christian said.   
"Hey guys." I said walking to where they were.   
"You did good." The Rock told me.  
"Oh, thanks." I said. "There's a club down the street, anyone want to go after the matches are done?"  
"Count me in." Matt said. "Now, I must got find my little brother."  
"Sure, me and Edge love to go out." Christian said with a laugh.  
"Oh, boy." The Rock remarked.   
"You want to go?" I asked him.  
"Love to." He answered with a smile. A smile only he could do. "I must go now. Gotta get sat on."  
"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked. "I don't care how much he tries to soften the blow, if someone that big sits on you, it has to hurt."  
"That it does." He said.   
I started walking around the arena. Looking for something to do. I wasn't going to be in anything backstage, so I got bored. I found myself near the parking lot where I saw Undertaker.  
"Hey." He said to me.  
"Hi there." I replied with a smile.  
"What did I miss?" He asked. He must have been late.  
"Well, I won my match against the Kat. And, that's basically it. The Rock is on now, vs. Rakishi."  
"Congrats on the win." He said.  
"Thank you. Are you fighting?" I asked.  
"Yes, me, Kane, Triple H, and Stone Cold." He answered. "Fatal Four Way."  
"Ohhhh! That sounds like a fight." I said. "Care to share who the winner will be?"  
"Not really. But, lets just say that you all will be surprised on the out come."   
"One of those fights huh?" I asked. "Well, good luck."  
"Thank you." He said.  
"Before you go." I called. "You look cute with you hair braided like that. Very very adorable."  
"Thanks." He said. I knew that wasn't what he had in mind, but it was true.   
I walked a little more and found myself back in the front. Now, I can't go in the regular way. I walked around, the cool air felt nice. It was a nice, breezy, summer Boston night. I looked inside. Fans were in there, doing what fans do.   
I didn't want to go back into the hot backstage area, but I wanted to see the main event. I also, had a few matches until then. But, I did promise Edge and Christian I'd watch their match against APA. That match was coming up after The Rock. I turned around and walked back to where everyone was seated.   
"Where did you disappear to?" Jeff asked.  
"No where, and you?"  
"In the locker room." He answered.   
"Edge and Christian on?" I asked.  
"Just getting there." Jeff answered.   
I sat and watched, intensely, as the match drew on. They didn't win that match, but it was defiantly something to watch. I smiled at them when they walked off.  
"Ouch, does my ass hurt." Christian said.  
"You got dropped a million times." Edge told him.  
"I know, I can't sit down." He sighed.   
"Aww, poor Christian." I said. "Can't sit on his sexy ass."   
"You think it's sexy?" He asked me. He turned to try and look at his ass. "It hurts."   
"It has potential." I said.   
"Potential!" Christian shrieked. "It doesn't get any better than this!" He shook his ass for everyone to see.  
"You gonna be able to dance with me tonight?" I asked him.  
"Don't you know it." He said coming closer to me.  
"Oh no, here we go again." Matt said putting his head in his hands.   
"What, a girl can't have fun?" I asked. "And, don't think I don't know what you're bringing back tonight."   
"Are you gonna just go down the line of male wrestlers?" Matt asked.  
"Excuse me?" I asked. "For your information, I only hook up with the good ones. And, I don't see you in my bed in the future."   
"Ohh!! Diss!" Jeff said to Matt.  
He got up, pushed Christian out of the way and got in my face. "You think I care?"  
"You do. You're afraid that you can't have any of this." I said taking his hands and rubbing his hands down my body. I did feel him shudder.  
"Afraid?"  
"Very." I said pushing my face close to his and biting down right in front of his nose.   
Everyone looked at us. It was funny, I admit it. My ego and his ego collided. I wouldn't even call it that. I was looking for a reason to get close to him. But, he's not the one I truly want. As things were going, I was going to burn thru another wrestler or two before making it known that I like ---- Does that make me a slut?   
"You're being a very bad girl." Matt told me.  
"What are you going to do, spank me?" I asked.  
This proves the sexual tension between us. It's still there. Always will be there. I saw Christian in the corner of my eye, looking, wide eyed at us. But, I didn't want to be with Matt tonight.  
"Is that an invitation?"   
"I've got the bed if you have the time." I said.   
"I'll take the invitation."  
"Good." I said. I stuck my tongue out and came this close to his lips. Pulling back in an effort to tease him. Then, walked away.   
"Matt, what was that?" Jeff asked.  
"I-I don't know." He answered with a smile.  
"I hate you." Christian said. "Oh, last match is on."   
I walked to a different TV to watch the match. It was a surprise. Kane looked at Undertaker, and the two teamed up and beat down Stone Cold and Triple H. Something, that no one thought would happen, ever.   
"Are you boys ready?" I asked.  
"Don't you look good." Christian complemented.  
"Thank you. You're not used to the low low cut shirts and short skirts?"   
"No, are you?" He asked.  
"Yes! I can pull this off, I've done it a million times." I answered. "I am, after all, from New York."  
Everyone was in their club gear ready to go. I do have to say, The Rock looked good. Not hott, not sexy, just good, ya know? I told him that.   
"So, Christian, we're still on for that dance?" I asked, once in the car.  
"You bet." He said.   
"So, when are we going to find out who this crush is?" Matt asked, he was driving.  
"Not for a while. I still have a few people, things rather, to do." I answered.  
"Smooth." The Rock said.   
The club was already bouncing once we got there. I took Christian and led him to the dance floor. He looked around. The rest of the guys weren't on the floor yet.  
"I love to dance." I said. "Try and keep up."   
"You're forgetting who you're talking to." He told me.   
I looked at him weirdly. I didn't know that Christian really did have a rhythm. A good one for that matter. He really moved with the beat. Which, helped, since I am a dancer and have been doing it for years and years. A crowd began to form near us.   
"Hey, he's found a new way to draw attention." Matt said.  
"Yeah, he doesn't have to be an ass." Edge said, laughing.  
"You're the ass to, ya know." Triple H told him. The smile erased from his face.   
"I can do that too ya know." Edge went on.   
"Sure." Matt said taking a sip of his drink.  
"Oh, and you're Mr. Dancer dude."   
"No, I'm not. I can't." He said.   
Me and Christian went on for a little bit longer before calling it quits. We walked to the table where everyone was sitting at. We got a standing ovation.  
"Thank you, thank you." Christian said sitting down.  
"So, you wrestler, dance, act, is there anything you can't do?" Matt said.  
"I am just the best." I said.  
"Aren't we full of ourselves." Jericho said.   
"Hey, where I came from, you had to have the ego in order to survive." I said. "Hey, where are we going next?"  
"We hop a flight to Miami in two days." Jeff answered.  
"Sunny Florida!!" I shrieked.   
"Where did you learn to dance?" Triple H asked Christian.  
"I may not be able to bend my body in a million different ways. But, I can move to a beat." He answered.  
"Very well." I added. "This is what I plan to do tonight. I plan to dance my ass off, and get pissed drunk."  
"Yeah!" Edge said putting his glass up.   
"And, who are you going to screw tonight?" Matt asked.  
I looked up from my drink. "Not you." I answered.  
"Not this again." Jeff said sitting back.  
"That I know. I want to know who it will be." He said.  
"You'll find that out tonight, when you can hear thru the walls." I said.   
"Please, don't do that." Jeff said. "I need my sleep."  
I finished my drink and grabbed Christian. I dragged him back on the dance floor. This time, Triple H, Edge, and The Rock followed. All of them very well liqured up. How were we going to get to the hotel?   
"This dancing thing ain't that bad." Triple H said.   
"All the wonderful things you can do when you're drunk." I laughed.  
After a dance, I went to a pay phone and called Steph. I told her to come down here and bring one other person so they could drive us home. She said she'll be here at midnight. Good enough. I know what happens when you drive drunk, I am living proof.   
After one more drink, the dancing style of me and Christian changed. We weren't doing the style we were doing before. Now, we were all up in each other.   
"He's next." Matt said. He had some chick sitting on his lap.   
"Why are you so concerned?" Jeff asked. "She's just having fun."  
"I dunno. I guess I don't want another Trish around."  
"Me either." Jeff said. "But, she won't be like that."  
I wasn't going to be like that. I was the little girl next door. I didn't have the time to have a good relationship. Edge was only the second person I ever slept with in my entire life. And, I was 24. People my age are married. They have kids. But, I wasn't like that. Now, I feel I have the chance to let lose. And, that's just what I am going to do. Go all out. But, there was still that crush.   
"I hope not." Matt said.  
"Well, look at you. I know I'm not sleeping on our room tonight." He said.  
"Yeah, but this is once in a while." Matt replied. "I think she's just going to keep pressing on until she announces who that crush is. And, I think she'll only stop when she gets that crush."  
"Why do you think that?" Jeff asked.  
"Well, because it's what I'm seeing." He answered.   
"I don't see what a little screwing around is so bad." Jeff said. "We are human."  
Matt shrugged as he watched me and Christian. Steph picked us up, along with Shane. I was up front with Steph. I was thinking about what I was going to do. Was I going to take Christian now, or was I going to be a good girl and not. I was the good girl my whole life. I can finally release some of that energy.  
When we got back, Matt took his unknown chica to his room. Jeff went in with Edge, while Christian came with me. I put my things down and sat on my bed. He very well knew what I had in mind and crawled up on me. I let out a small laugh as he kissed me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 2Xtreme Chapter Four

****"Oh, my God!" I screamed as I was thrusted against the wall.  
We were competing with Matt next door. Christian took his fists and banged them against the wall. A girl yelled "shut up" to us. This was the second person in one day for me. I knew what I was getting into. Something I shouldn't be getting into. Something that would catch up to me in the end.   
We somehow made it back to bed. Both, on our knees. I wrapped my legs around Christian and laughed as he placed me down. I can't do a comparrasion, it's just not right.  
"Why does Matt always get the girls?" Jeff asked.  
"You'll get one." Edge told me.  
"I know who I want." He said.  
"So do I." Edge replied. "Don't think I don't know. I have this sixth sense for it."   
"So?"  
"You don't like the fact that she's banging Christian right now. Or, the fact that she did me this morning."  
"Right."   
"You have to talk to her about it."  
"Talk?"  
"Yes, you have to actually talk to a girl." He said. "Imagine that."   
"I talk to girls."  
"Yeah, but do you really _talk_ to them? No, I know you."  
Matt's mystery girl was gone by dawn. As he woke up alone. I woke up the sound of Christian getting his things together. I opened my eyes and saw him.   
"I know you don't want a relationship, not with me anyway." He said. "Which is fine. But, I have an idea that will blow everyone's mind down at the WWF."   
"Shoot." I said. "I'm open to ideas."  
"We just lay it on like we're going out. We can screw, date, whatever, anyone we want to. Just, make it look like this is a couple thing happening. But, not admit or deny it."   
I smiled widely. "That is a good idea." I said.   
"Isn't it? It would blow everyone's mind. And, it could get us serisouly worked in the act."  
"I love the way you think." I said as an sly grin appeared on my face.  
"We don't tell anyone about it. We'll see if they can figure it all out."  
We made the plans for what we were going to do. It was the perfect set up. And, we could pull this off so easily. Christian said he wouldn't even tell Edge about it. That was big. He left and I went into the shower. Thinking about what I would say to anyone who asks about it. I couldn't admit to anything, but couldn't deny it either.   
After my shower, I went, wet hair and all, to the restaurant in the hotel to get a bagel. I saw The Rock there eating with Triple H. I will forever call these guys by their wrestler names. It's a force of habit now.  
"Just get out of the shower?" I heard Triple H ask.  
"Yup." I answered.   
"So, you were with Christian last night." The Rock said pulling a chair out for me. I sat down.  
"So, what's it to ya?" I asked.   
"Nothing." He said. "Don't go to far."  
"I won't." I replied getting up. Then, leaving.  
"Don't go to far? Since when do you care?" Triple H asked.   
"I care! I am a caring person." He answered. "No, but seriously. I don't want to see her, or anyone, get hurt and mess around with the wrong people."   
"You're just so sweet!" Triple H said in a joking manner.  
I went back to my room. I saw Edge walking out of his. I kinda felt bad about the whole Christian deal, since they are best friends. I walked up to him.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey." He replied.   
"Sup?"  
"Not much, you?"  
"Nothing, going to eat and dry my hair." I answered.  
"Cool."  
"Yeah." This was really getting somewhere. "Look, are you cool about what happened last night with me and Christian?"  
"Yeah, I'm cool with it. Don't worry. We both know what it was all about. No hard feelings." He said. "It'll take a lot more than that to ruin that friendship."  
"I meant with us." I said.  
"Oh. Yeah, it's all good, really. I don't hate you for having fun with my friend. And, it will take more than that to ruin our friendship." He made a weak punch at my shoulder and left.  
I felt better knowing he was cool with it all. I went back to my room putting something in front of the door so it would stay open a little and I could get some cross ventilation going on. The AC wasn't working well. I put a CD in my CD player and listened and sang along as I dried my hair.   
"'November Rain'. Good song." I heard Jeff say.  
"God you scared the crap out of me." I said.  
"Sorry." He replied.  
"Yes, it's a good song. I made this CD myself." I said.  
"That hair dye is a good color on you." He told me as he looked at his hair in the mirror.  
"Christian's not that bad."   
"In what way are you talking about?" He asked.  
"Oh, God. You guys are never going to shut up about him or Edge are you?"  
"Maybe. Just maybe." He said with a laugh. "But, I have yet to talk to Matt about the girl he had last night."   
"I'm very surprised no one else came home with someone."   
"Matt always gets the girls." Jeff complained.  
"Someone jealous of his older brother?" I asked.  
"Ha! No, just saying. I don't mind." He answered.   
"There shouldn't be a rivalry with you two. You're too close." I said.  
"Very close." He corrected.  
"Must be great to have someone like that you can trust on the road with you." I said.   
"It is. I never had to worry about finding that someone to trust. I always had one." He replied. "Now, I have found a lot of people I can trust but none are like Matt."   
"Siblings are hard to replace."  
"You have one?"  
"Nah, I'm an only child. Even if I had a sibling I don't think I would have seen much of them."  
"Why do you say that?" He asked.  
"I was in acting before I could talk, walk, or even crawl. My acting coach was all I knew as a family. I don't know how I managed to graduate, and early. I would do the school thing, do my homework and studies with my acting coach. When school was done and I went to collage, I never sent more than two months at home, still haven't." I answered. "You have this family here, I don't believe strongly in family. Friends are family to me. Without them, I would be nothing."  
"You're parents never worried about you?"  
"Worry? Ha, why worry? They were jealous of what I had. Their acting was off Broadway. Acting is my God sent. They did minor shows off Broadway. When they knew that I would have more success then they ever had, their interest in me grew less and less. Then, I graduated early. That pissed them off even more. Then, going into wrestling school really blew them over. If they didn't hate me then, they sure did now. But, I don't care what they think about me or of me. This is my life, I live it like I want to."  
"You seem to have a good out look on the situation."  
"I've had to look positive my whole life." I said.   
"It's the best way to look."  
"It's not the easiest way. There's been many times when I would want to give up. Throw it all away and try to be normal."  
"There's no such thing as normal." He told me. "From what I see, you don't need them. You never have. But, it would be nice to try and patch things up. They are, after all, you're parents and you only get one set."  
"I know, I'd like to. I just don't know if it would work out very well. There's this unspoken drama here."  
"Unspoken drama?"  
"Yeah, like we don't have to talk to each other to know the situation. How dramatic it really is. It's complicated. They don't bother me, I don't bother them."   
"You and Christian seemed to have a good night." He said changing the subject.  
"This again?"  
"Well, I mean it was a competition between you guys and Matt and whatever her name was."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Me and Edge are in the room right across the hall from the two of you guys. We can hear, we're not deaf. I feel bad for Triple H and Jericho coz they are in the room next to me and Edge. We could hear. I think you and Christian won."  
"He added to the noise." I said.   
"Tell me about this crush." He brought up. "You mentioned it when you announced that match. Our match I believe. I saw the tape."  
"Another thing I'll never live down." I sighed. "Hey, that dude asked first."  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"I'm sticking to my word and I will make it public."   
"I would be so nervous."  
"Oh, I am." I confessed. "Very nervous. But, hey this is the chance I get to be someone different than myself."  
"That's how everyone looks at it." He said. "Well, I shouldn't say that. Like, with me, I try to be this alter ego, but that's kinda hard. So, ya mix it in with who you really are. I don't want to give off the wrong vibe, ya know?"  
"I hear ya. I don't want to be the next Trish."  
"No one wants to be the next Trish." He said. "Want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure, I need to get out of here." I replied. "We leave for Florida soon don't we?"   
"Yeah, later on." He told me.  
I grabbed my shoes and we left. We talked about everything from music to the real world. We shared a conversation, a serious one I thought I couldn't have with him. We laughed and talked.   
"I can't wait to get to Florida." I said. "The first day we get there I am going straight to the beach."  
"Sounds like a good idea." Jeff said. "Nice way to relax."  
"Could be. I want to hit the surf."   
"You surf?"   
"Not really. I was taught. But, I just wanna hang in the waves." I answered. "Work on my tan."  
"We only have three days, again." He said.   
"Hey, as long as I can hit the beach, I don't care."  
"You're easy to please."   
"That's the one thing I want to do. We're flying into Miami right?"  
"Right."  
"South Beach!"   
"I don't want to know what or who you plan to do."  
"Oh, lay off." I said. "I am expecting my friend soon so I am going to lay off."  
"I hope that friend of yours isn't late." He said, then walking ahead.  
I knew something was up. There was a reason why he was brining this up all the time. But, what he said to me scared me. I never put much thought into that. Edge was a spur of the moment deal. Christian, well I and he weren't thinking. A ball grew in my throat as thoughts came into my mind. I looked at Jeff who was waiting to cross the street.  
"I don't have to worry." I said once I caught up with him.   
"Ya sure?" He asked.   
"Yes." I answered. Trying to sound sure.   
"C'mon, we gotta head back."  
Boy, did the vibe do a 180 then. We were now quiet. Jeff walked at a faster pace than before. I tried to catch up. I didn't know if I should even ask why the mood changed. I had an idea.   
"Jeff." I said. He turned around. "What's the deal?"  
"I just don't want to see something bad happen to you." He said.  
"I'm fine, going to be just fine." I told him.   
He smiled a little and said, "just don't take this guy thing too far."  
"That's what The Rock said."   
"You seem like a responsible girl, a knowledgeable girl. I trust your judgment."   
"Good." I said.   
We walked back just in time to get our things and leave. We all took a bus to the airport before getting on the plane. On the bus ride over all of us were hyper and off the walls. Singing whatever song popped into our heads.   
"Is it always this insane?" I asked Triple H, who was next to me.   
"Yeah, usually." He answered with a laugh.   
The traffic was rough, making the insanity level on the bus grow. By now bets were being made on who was stronger. Half of us girls were flashing the cars that drove by. I know, it's not exactly the highest maturity level, but we were running out of ideas. I was walking down the alley way with Matt walking my way with a glass of water. The bus hit a bump and that water landed on my white shirt.  
"I am so sorry." He said. Then, his head took a dive to the teal bra that was so clearly seen thru that white shirt.  
"Dude, you gave me such an idea!" Edge said walking up. "Who here would like to see a wet T-shirt contest?"  
"Oh, hell ya!" Jeff said.   
"That would be a great idea." Matt said running to refill his cup.  
Edge grabbed me, Steph, Tori, and Lita and threw us in the middle of the bus. We didn't care. We welcomed the pitchers of water. Laughing and screaming.   
"This is what I want." Christian said. He walked up to me and thrusted his pelvis into mine. I put my hands around his head and played with his hair. He moved in, and a small kiss was made.  
"I thought we were faking it?" I asked quietly.  
"Right." He answered backing away.  
I grabbed him and brought him back. No one even noticed. We were all to wrapped up in our own hype to even care. After a few minutes, I let Christian go and went back to my seat.   
"I don't wanna be wet!" I cried.  
"Here." Jeff said. He handed my his shirt.  
"Thanks." I answered with a smile.   
Two men gave their shirts up as well. By the time we got on the plane, the hype was nearly gone. Half of us just wanted to sleep. The other half just wanted to sit and relax. The thoughts of South Beach and Miami filled our heads.  
"Well, this is different." Matt said sitting next to me.   
"It is." I said.   
"What did you and Jeff talk about on your walk?"  
"Everything. I think something is bothering him. He kept bringing up Edge and Christian and when I told him I was getting my friend soon he made it very clear that he hopes it's not late."   
"I hope not either." He said.   
"It won't be." I replied. "Anyway, we have a 2Xtreme team match in Florida. I read about it."  
"We do?" He asked. "Well, we'll win."  
"That we will!"   
"You breath new life into the tired 2Xtreme team." He said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I don't think me and Jeff have ever been so happy to walk out as part of the 2Xtreme team. Sure, we look it. We have to. And, I have nothing against Lita, but it's just something about you that makes 2Xtreme team so much better."  
I blushed and looked down. "Thank you." I said, not making eye contact.   
I soon feel asleep on Matt's shoulder. He carried me to the hotel room I'd have. I woke up to the Miami sunshine pouring in from the window.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 2Xtreme Chapter Five

****I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't know how I got into the room, but didn't care. I was in Miami. I opened the curtains the rest of the way and greeted the Miami sun. It was nine in the morning, and already hot. I was still in my clothes from last night. I changed and went outside.  
"Wow." I said. It was mad hot outside. Even a tanktop and shorts were too much.   
I ran back inside with every intention to go in the pool. I ran into Jericho who looked like he was already going out somewhere.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"To a mall." He answered. "I need to get a few things. Do you want to come?"  
"Yeah, sure! Just let me get my money and things."   
"So, should I worry about the noise level tonight?"  
"No." I answered sharply.  
"OK, then." He said. "What's the weather like?"  
"Hot, very, very hot." I told him. "I'm dying in this."  
"Gotta love it." He said. "Lets go."  
We went to a mall. He needed to get some new clothes. I took this as my opportunity to get some nice clothes. A little revealing, but not over doing it.   
"I'll be in the women's department if you need me." I said.  
"All right."   
I walked away to find something good to buy. I had a decent amount of money with me. I went through the racks of clothes, picking out three outfits I liked. I tried them on, paid for them, and then went to find Jericho. He was somewhere in the men's department.  
"There you are." I said.   
"Looking for me?" He asked.  
"Yup. I'm done." I said showing my bag.  
"I'm almost done." He replied. "Just gotta find a shirt."  
"I'll help." I looked at the pants he was getting and went to find a shirt to match. "How's this?" I asked holding up a black shirt with white strips.  
"I like it." He said. "I'll have to take you shopping with me more often."   
"All right." I said with a smile.  
We paid for the things and Jericho treated me to ice-cream. Such a sweet guy. We were sitting on a bench outside.   
"You seem to be fitting in very well." He said to me. "Already part of the family."  
"I guess I am." I said. "You guys are all just so sweet."  
"We try."  
"I thought, man I'm gonna get into this whole deal and know no one. I'm not gonna click with anyone. I've clicked with so many people, two in a more personal way."   
"Yes, we all know about those two." He said. "But, I think that maybe you should give Christian a chance. I saw you guys on the bus to the airport. I saw that kiss."  
"I know, I know." I said. "I just don't know if that's what I want."   
"Sure, he's a weird psycho, but he can be the nicest normal guy."  
"Are you trying to hook me up?" I asked.   
"If you want." He answered.  
"No, if I do, I'll come to you."  
We finished our ice-cream and went back to the hotel. Matt and Jeff were leaving their hotel room. I passed them, and they stopped me.  
"Where did you go?" Jeff asked.  
"Shopping, with Jericho." I answered.  
"We're going to the beach."  
"Enough said, hold on." I changed in record time and was ready to go.   
"That was fast." Matt said as we walked down the hall.  
"I know." I replied. "Anyone else going?"  
"Triple H is already there with Mr. Rock." Matt answered.   
"Mr. Rock? That guy gets new names every day."   
"Do you want a new name?" Jeff asked.   
"I have one, The Bitch." I answered.  
"We can call you the sexy bitch." Jeff said.   
"It fits!" Matt replied.  
"That it does." I said. "The beaches are going to be very crowded." I said as we were driving.  
"I know. We have accesses to a private beach." Matt told him.  
"Wrestlers have private beaches?"  
Turns out that a relative of Triple H's lives down here and let us use her private beach. We got there and Mr. Rock, as Jeff called him, and Triple H were there. Few others were on their way.  
"Now, this is a beach!" I said looking out onto the crystal water.   
We ran down to the towels set up for us along the shore. As we ran down, Edge and Christian pulled up and were very eager to get in the water. They passed us and dove into the waves.  
"They don't waist any time." I said putting my things down.  
"No, they don't." Matt answered. He and Jeff went ahead. I walked down to the shore and stepped into the water.   
"Chicken fights!!" Christian yelled. He dove under me and came back up with me on his shoulders.  
Matt and Jeff did the same, Jeff on Matt's shoulders. Edge said he'd judge. But, Matt and Jeff didn't like that idea. They got Triple H to do it. I held onto Christian's head.   
"Don't drop me." I said.  
"I won't." He told me.  
"I wanna play winner!" Edge said. "Rock, let me get on your shoulders."  
"OK, OK." He said.   
Triple H sounded the start of the fight. I have to say this, Jeff and Matt are as good of a team outside the ring as they are inside it. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I pushed and pulled at Jeff. Trying hard to get him off. Under us, Christian and Matt were doing the same. Trying to get the other one to fall over.   
"Should I mention the fact that every chicken fight I've had, I've won." I said pulling at Jeff's arms.  
"I will change that." He said.  
"Yeah, sure." I replied. With one, hard, quick push Jeff feel. But, he took me down with him.   
"OK, I play Destiny and Christian!" Edge said.  
"Wait, wait. I need to catch my breath." I told him. I walked onto the shore.  
"That should be a tie!" Jeff cried following.   
"Oh, you're just being a sore loser." I said. I sat down.   
"You came with me!"  
"You hit the water first." I said.   
"Still should be a tie!" He cried. He placed his hands around my waist and started tickling me.  
"Jeff!!!" I yelled.  
"I have found your weakness!" He laughed.   
"No fair!" I screamed rolling, trying to get away. I did and make a break for the water.  
"Get back here!" He said.  
"No!!" I yelled back. I ran behind Matt. "You wouldn't hit your own brother."   
"No, but I can do this." He said. He went under and grabbed my legs, dragging me under Matt's.  
"Hey!!" I yelled when I surfaced. I did a wrestling move on him.  
"No one said you could do that!"   
"No one said you could tickle me."   
"I said I could."   
"Oh, really?" I asked. I walked over and pulled another move on him.   
"Oh, that's it. It's on now." He said getting up and charging at me.  
"What about that chicken fight?" Edge asked himself.  
"Not, now." Mr. Rock told him.   
"Should we stop them?" Triple H asked.  
"Nah, this could be funny." Matt answered.   
Jeff picked up some sand and tossed it my way. "Hey!!" I yelled. Then, did the same.   
"What?" He asked.   
I charged at him. Doing backflips and all the gymnastics like moves I know at him. He did the same. We all know these Hardy Boyz have amazing moves. It was more a battel of who had the better moves.   
"OK, OK, enough." Jeff said.  
"Yeah, you're gonna kill me soon." I replied.   
"Can we do that chicken fight now?" Edge asked.  
"Yeah, sure." I answered. "Christian."   
He swam under me again and came up with me on his shoulders. Now, to knock Edge off Mr. Rock. Shouldn't be so hard. About a few pushes and tugs and five minutes later, I did just that.   
"We rule!" I said to Christian.  
"Hell ya!" He replied.  
"It was a lucky shot." Edge said kicking up sand as we walked on the beach.   
"Oh, pipe down." I said. "Now, I am getting a tan. Leave me alone." I got my diskman and closed my eyes.   
"Hey, Jericho, nice of you to show up." Triple H said.  
"I had trouble getting out." He replied.  
"You missed the chicken fights!" Edge said. "We all lost. Damn Christian and Destiny."  
"Oh, damn." Jericho said rolling his eyes. "She sleeping?"  
"Tanning." Jeff answered.  
"Someone should stand in the sun, just to piss her off." The Rock said.  
"You do it." Triple H told him. "I wouldn't."  
"Moody?" He asked.  
"No, I wouldn't say that. She fits her name well. The Bitch." He answered.   
"Better bitch than slut." Rock said.   
"What's going on with you and her?" Triple H asked Christian.  
"What do you mean?"   
"You and Destiny." Triple H said. "What's going on with you guys?"  
"That's none of your business." Christian answered.  
"C'mon man!" Edge said. "If theirs a romance, I wanna know!"  
"Don't worry about it." He said.  
"I won't be jealous." Edge replied.  
"Why won't you spill anything?" Matt asked. Jeff stayed quiet.  
"I don't have to." He answered.  
"He's not gonna talk." Jericho said. "We'll never know."  
I got up after a few more minutes of lying in the hot sun. The guys were playing a volleyball game. I got up and went over.  
"Do you need anyone?" I asked.  
"They do." Jeff answered pointing to Edge, Christian, Jericho and The Rock's side.  
"How'd I know." I replied walking over.  
"If only I was good at volleyball as I am at wrestling." Edge said.   
"Dude, this is as good as you are in wrestling." Christian joked.  
Edge just made a face. I tried to take over most of the court. None of these guys were that good. Jericho was, I have to admit, the best one they had. We had no chance, and lost.   
"You're fighting with us tomorrow." Matt told me.  
"A 2Xtreme thing?"  
"Yup!" He answered proudly.   
"Against?"  
"Right To Censor." He answered.  
"I have an idea." I said. "And, you'll have to wait until the match to find out what it is."  
"Damn." He said.   
"Don't worry, it'll be a good one." I told him.  
"Why can't you tell me?!!" He wined.  
"Lets just say I'll give them something to censor." I told him, then walked over to where Jeff was.  
"What you and Matt talking about?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I answered. I looked back and he had a puzzled look on his face.  
"We're leaving soon." He said to me. "So, get your things ready."  
"All right." I replied walking back up to the towel again. Christian followed.  
"They asked me about us." He said.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"The guys, they asked if anything's going on with us."  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing, I told them I didn't want to say anything." He said. "They're gonna ask you." He smiled.  
"This is fun." I said. "Very fun."  
"Screwing with people's minds is great!" He said.   
We walked up to the cars together. Him with his arm around me. We were up there before everyone else. So, I sat on a car and we started talking.  
"I'm telling ya, there is something there!" Edge said pointing to us.  
"He won't tell." Matt said. "Could just be a very good friendship."  
"I'll get it out of him." Edge said. "You'll see." Again, Jeff remained quiet.   
"Do you think they're talking about us?" I asked seeing them talking over Christian's shoulder.  
"No doubt." He answered with a smile. I smiled back.   
"What if this goes too far?" I asked.  
"We'll just slowly make it go away." He answered. "When you make the announcement of it is you like."  
"And, if anyone asks just say we we're good friends." I said.   
"Right."   
I got back in the car with Matt and Jeff and we all went back to the hotel. There was this nice restaurant me and Jericho saw on the way to the mall. He wanted to go and we all said we'd go too. It was an outdoors one. I thought it looked cute. We all had to change, where something nice.   
"I don't have to like, really dress up, do I?" I asked.  
"Nah, just something kinda nice." Jericho answered. I was at my door. "Nothing you bought today. I saw those outfits!"  
"Oh, them. Well, I won't. I'll wear a short selves shirt and a pair of shorts. I want to shower before I go. Get the salt water out of my hair."  
"Good idea." He said. "We're meeting in the lobby in an hour and a half."  
I nodded. That gave me just enough time to get ready. I got into the shower. Felt good. All that salt water and sand. Yuck. I changed into a nice shirt and shorts. I did my make up and left. I didn't bother to dry my hair. I saw Mr. Rock in the lobby first.  
"You look good." I said. He was sporting one of his button-down shirts. His was open and a pair of black pants. I thought he was crazy for wear black pants, but he didn't mind. And, of course, his sunglasses.  
"Thanks." He said turning around. Jeff was next down.  
"Where's your brother?" I asked.  
"Coming." He answered. "I didn't know you had curly hair?"  
"It's a perm I don't want anymore." I said. "I usually blow it out so it's straight."  
"I like it." He said. Matt was down in the following elevator with Triple H and Jericho. Of course, Edge and Christian were last down.  
"We can wear open shirts?" Edge asked. He opened his.   
"Copy cat." The Rock said to him.  
"I had it un done, Christian told me to do it back up." Edge defended.  
"Oh, be quiet." I said. "Both of you."   
"Thanks." Christian said. He winked at me, and walked ahead.  
"I gotta know something." Matt said coming up from behind me. Followed by Edge. "What is going on with you and Christian."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.   
"You know what I mean." He said.   
"What, must you know everything that happens?"  
"He's my bestfriend!" Edge squealed.  
"Then, ask him." I said. "As for you, Matt. I don't have to tell you a damn thing. You didn't say squat about that mystery girl."  
"That's different." He said.  
"How so? It's your 'love life'. Ya know, you guys don't have to know everything that goes on in people's private lives." I said. "Like, if I were to take you into my room now and we screwed around, no one would have to know."  
"She's got a point." Edge said. "I'll ask Christian!" He went off.  
"He's dense sometimes." Matt said. "I thought I didn't have a chance in hell."  
"That was before. I'm talking about now." I said.  
"Oh, so now I have a shot."   
"What, you thought I was gonna tempt you like that and not give you a chance? There's something in your future." I said. "Lets catch up."  
"Right." He said. He couldn't hide the smile.  
"Oh, and keeping on the private lives deal, if it does happen, you tell no one."  
"Well, I'm sure that's going to be hard to do. I don't have to tell people. They just know. And, if they knew, it's Christian they shouldn't tell."  
"Would you lay off!" I said slapping his arm.  
"Just assuming."  
"Yeah, and when you assume you make an ass out of you and me."  
"Where have I heard that before?" He asked. "C'mon, it's not like the signs aren't there."  
"Just, lay off. OK?" I pleaded.  
"Fine, fine." He said.   
I walked with him to the cars. The car arrangements were the same as they were with the beach. The Rock and Triple H, this time with Jericho. Me, Jeff and Matt, but we got Edge and Christian. Lucky us. Just kidding. Those guys are great guys. Weird psychos at times. But, I shouldn't be talking.   
"What kind of place is this?" Matt asked. He was driving.  
"It's Italian." I answered. I was sitting in between child number one and child number two.  
"I love Italian food!" Edge said.   
"Just, be good." I told them. I felt like their mother.  
"We will." Edge replied with a smile.   
The best thing about these guys was that they could clear a restaurant. If they wanted a table, they'd get that table. If they wanted peace, Goddamn it, they had peace. So, we made sure that no one bothered us while we ate. I don't care if I'm in the mall, or walking down the street, fans can come up to me and ask whatever they want. But, if I'm out with friends, or doing what I am now, I want to be left alone. That goes for any celebrity.   
"I am very hungry. I think I'll eat the whole menu." Triple H said.  
"You could do it too." I replied.  
"He ate the entire McDonald's lunch menu once." Christian said.   
"Yeah, and then he was sick for two weeks." Edge added.  
"You actually did that?" I asked.  
"Yup." He answered. "And, I was sick for two weeks."  
"That's gross." I said.   
"I'm a big boy, I have to eat!" He said.  
I rolled my eyes. We got top notch service too. That was cool. We got everything we needed, faster than anyone else. Pretty damn cool if you ask me. We didn't even have to worry about Edge and Christian.   
I think those two get a bad rep. Not like I'm helping much by saying their psychos. But, in all honesty they can be just as serious as the next guy. They defiantly rank high on my sweetie list. Just two guys that have the extra gene for being a psycho. I think I have that same gene.  
"Glad you two saw this place." The Rock said. "I'm in Heaven." He raised his glass. "I want to make toast. A toast to the WWF, friends, family, good health, and our new member." He looked at me.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"Yes, you've been adopted into our little thing we have here." He told me. "So, how about it? WWF, friends, family, good health, and Destiny here."  
"I'll raise my glass to that." Edge said lifting it. We all followed suit.  
"2Xtreme Team will strike tomorrow." Matt said placing his glass down.   
"Yes." I replied.   
"And, you have this awesome idea you won't tell anyone about!" Matt cried.  
"You do?" Jeff asked.  
"I do. And don't worry, it doesn't involve you." I answered.  
"Why not?" Matt cried.  
"It could." I said. "But, then I'd have to tell you and I don't know if I want to do that."   
"Please!!" Jeff begged. He got on his knees. "Please!!"  
"Like I told Matt, I'm going to give Right To Censor something to censor."   
"Oh! I like the sound of that!" Edge said.   
Jeff smiled and returned to his seat.  
"Everyone does that." The Rock says.  
"I know." I replied. "But, I'll add in my own thing. See how I can piss them off."  
"It is fun." Jericho said. "I've never really done it. But, I get a kick out of it."  
"It's fun pissing off the censor dudes!" Christian laughed.   
They tried to get the rest of my idea out of me. But, couldn't. I have never been at a dinner that I had this much fun. When we left it was around 8 or so. Jericho wanted to go for ice-cream again but I couldn't eat a damn thing. They could. So, we went.   
"Full moon." Matt said sitting next to me.   
"I know, it's pretty." I replied looking up at it.  
"No, Edge ya gotta like put it all in your mouth, like this." We heard Christian said. We looked over and Christian was shoving almost the entire ice-cream in his mouth.  
"You're attracted to that?" He asked.  
"Hey, weird shit turns me on." I answered.  
"Ha! So you do admit it."  
"I never admitted anything. You asked if I was attracted to that." I told him. "I never said a damn thing about a relationship."   
"But-"  
"Nope." I said.   
"Make room." Triple H said. He and The Rock pushed me and Matt over on a bench.  
"No room for the lady?" Matt asked.  
"That's OK. I have a seat." I said sitting on his lap.   
"Ohh!" The Rock and Triple H said at the same time.  
"What?" I asked. "Oh, I see, you're wondering if he's next." They nodded.  
"That's what's on everyone's minds." Triple H said looking at me as I undid a few buttons on my shirt. His head dropped with every button.   
"What is she doing now?" Jericho asked.  
"Seducing my brother." Jeff answered shoving his cup at Jericho then started to walk over.  
I took the cherry on Matt's ice-cream and dipped in the whipped-cream and licked the cream off. This is the typical seduction thing. Then, I placed the cherry in the dip of my bra. "Go a head, eat it." I said. And, without hesitation, he did. The Rock noticed Jeff walking this way and slapped my leg. I quickly fixed myself.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Feeding your brother. Want some?" I took some cream and put in on my finger.  
"Nah." He answered.  
"All right." I said putting my finger in my mouth. I got off Matt and went to Jericho.  
"Yo, Matt." Jeff said.  
"Sorry man. But..." He pointed my way.  
"You have some way about you." Jericho said.  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
"You can turn the most talkative man to silence." He answered. "The guys are all over you. You seem to be a treasure."  
"I'm trying to have as much fun as I have until I make it known on who it is I really like." I said. "Not like I don't like Edge, Christian, and even Matt. But there is someone else that strikes my fancy just a little bit more."   
"And, we won't know who that person is until you make it known?"   
"No. I will soon. I plan to do it in front of everyone, in the middle of the ring."  
"You are crazy." Jericho said throwing his cup out. "Very crazy."   
"I know." I said.   
"But, if that's how ya wanna do it, go for it." He said. "We gotta get back. It's getting kinda late."   
"Yeah, I'm tired." I said.   
We rounded everyone up and went back to the hotel. I was very tired and just wanted to get into my bed and sleep. We said our goodnights and I went to my room. I changed and feel right to sleep. Thinking about my match the next day with Matt and Jeff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 2Xtreme Chapter Six

****The sexual tension me and Matt thought we had, was now multiplied by 100. The tension we will always have. I didn't forget about last night, and neither did he. Neither did anyone. They were convinced he was next. But, I was greeted by my "friend" the next morning. I was actually happy for that.   
The matches were tonight. I wanted to get down to the gym to work out. I hadn't in a while. Down there, already, was Triple H. He was all sweaty and everything. I started out on stretching.  
"You have a big match tonight." I said.  
"Yup, me, The Rock, and Kurt Angel go at it. No title involved, but it should be a good match."   
"I think Stone Cold should be in that match. The winner goes on to face Angel for the title."   
"Austin? Nah, he'll get his chance. We have to have it out one more time before he has his shot at the glory. It would be perfect if I win tonight. But, who the hell knows." He said.   
"You have to face Austin?" I asked.  
"Next Raw." He answered. "It's a singles match. No tricks, no props, nothing."  
"I'll be at the monitor looking at that one." I said. "So, how is the person going against Angel gonna be determined?"  
"I'm not really sure yet. Either the winner of tonight goes against him, or another match. I'm not really sure."  
"Well, if Austin's not going to be going after the title any time soon, you and The Rock should have it out. Whoever wins that match should go against Angel for the glory. Maybe on Smackdown."  
"I'll talk to Vince about it. That's a good idea." He said. "Then, have the title match after me and Austin have it out."  
"We have this all planned out!"  
"What about you? Are you ever going to have a shot at the Women's title?"  
"Oh, I haven't given that much thought. I've fought men, the only chick I fought was The Kat." I said. "I was thinking I'd have a better shot against Jericho for the Intercontentail belt."   
"Yeah, things are looking that way." He said. "Maybe you should involve yourself in more women matches. Maybe something will happen with Ivory tonight."   
"Maybe I can stir things up." I said getting more ideas.   
"Just tell Jeff and Matt what you're planning to do." He said.  
"Hell no! This is my thing. Just tell them after it all to keep out."  
"You want your own drama?"  
"Yes." I answered. "My entire backstage drama has been revolved around them. I mean, if Lita didn't leave, I wouldn't be with them. So, yeah I guess it's good." Triple H looked at me weirdly when I mentioned the fact that Lita left. Ha, that's not exactly the case, but I'll get into that when the time comes.   
"So, do it." He said. "Screw around with Ivory. Should be fun to see."  
"Me kick ass? Hell ya, that's fun to see." I smiled.  
My match was with Ivory, Steven Richards, and The Goodfather. I'd fight all three at any time, but I wanted Ivory. She had the title, after all, and if I wanted a shot at the title, I'd have to prove that I could fight and beat the title holder. I had no doubt I could beat her. Maybe tonight Vince would consider the idea.   
"I'll talk to Vince. Maybe after tonight he can put you in a few female matches." Triple H said. "Or, maybe he'll keep pushing you and put you in the Intercontinental race."  
"Either way, I think I could win."   
"That's the attitude you need in this business." He told me. "If you don't have a little ego, you'll never make it. But, I think you might be better off in the Women's title race."   
"That's just it. Everyone expects me to do that. But, no one knows how good I really am. Hell, Steph said I reminded her of Chyna, and she took home the Intercontinental belt." I added more weight to the machine.  
"Go for it. Either way, I'm letting Vince know you should start working towards a belt."   
A belt. Anyone who dreams of WWF stardom dreams of receiving a belt. Light-heavy Weight, European, Intercontinental, Tag Team, Women, and the all might World Wrestling Federation belt. Everyone wants one. Not everyone can get one. The emotional ride it is to be the one who is handed the belt is amazing.   
"You're one of the best new starts this federation has seen in a while. You're the best female fighter, second only to Chyna. But, her injury has thrusted you into the top spot. I know that, I'm sure you know that, face it, the whole Goddamn federation knows that. You'll get a belt. Either a Women's belt or the Intercontinental belt. Hell, why not get both?"  
I smiled. I didn't know that. I knew I was a good wrestler, but what Triple H said surprised me. Chyna, well she was the Goddess of wrestling. A comparrassion to her is like a huge deal to any female in the business. People like her give females in this business a great name.   
"You think I'm that good?" I asked.   
"Yes." He answered. "Look, I know you feel like you have something to prove. Maybe you don't. Maybe it's what the female rep is here, whatever it is, you're a great wrestler. And, your attitude towards it, is the best there is. You're heading on the right path to success. You're going to be someone, a real someone." He put his weights down and left me to think.   
My actions in wrestling, my style, my whole deal with it was a mix of the two things Triple H said. I felt like I had something to prove, and I hated the rep females have. Not like any of them help it out. This goes back to my days in school, wrestling school. I fought men, mostly men. My sexy moves in the ring were because of that. A way to make them powerless. My innocence was lost when I went to wrestling school.   
I wanted to keep on top. I didn't want to be another slut, like most of the females were. With Triple H's words, and my own small ego, I decided to push forward and go for the Intercontinental belt....even though it was Jericho who had it.   
If I was going to do that, I knew I had to tell a few people, Jericho being the first. We had a great friendship, and I didn't want to lose that because of a belt. Hey, maybe by the time I reach that point someone else will have it.   
I was working out and didn't even see Mr. Rock come in. He sat at the machine next to me and looked at me for a few moments before I realized he was there. I sat up, and smiled.  
"Sorry, I was really working out." I said. "So, you and Hunter are having it out tonight."   
"Yeah, I was pretty surprised about that. I mean, all's been quiet with us."   
"Well, it's not just you and him, Angel's thrown in too."  
"Yes, but this will lead to a small thing with us. Always does." He set his legs on the leg press. "Besides, me and Triple H have some history."  
"History?" I asked.  
"Yeah! We go way back." He answered. "But, with this thing going on. Me, you, Matt, Jeff, Jay, Adam, him, and Jericho, Vince is getting a little ancy on what he's gonna do next. Is the on going drama that lies between these people going to go? Or, will it stay, forget the closeness we have?"   
"Well, if that's what your pitching at me, this is what I think. I think you and Hunter should have your last huge deal in a match for the belt. Say, you win. You go on for the belt, but Hunter, unknown to you, decides to help you win it. We all know his hate for Angel is very high. And, if he wins, you do just the same for him. That way, you can throw away the old deal, and start fresh with this eight man thing we have going on. This eight man deal could start some better fights and some newer things."  
"I love how your mind works." He said.   
We started figuring out away to pitch this to Vince. Thinking on how we could convince him. I told Mr. Rock my idea with Triple H and Stone Cold. He said everything is going to Vince. Telling him the new things we can start up. But, not letting the Stone Cold and HHH thing die.   
After a while, I couldn't do another rep. Me and Mr. Rock walked back to the rooms. We still had awhile before the matches and couldn't think of a damn thing to do.   
"Wanna go to the mall?" He asked. "I saw one down the road."   
"Sure." I answered. He went with me into my room.   
"What's going on with you and Christian?" He asked. "I found it odd that you didn't really talk when we went out for ice-cream."   
"We're fine." I answered.  
"The whole gang is confused if you two are going out or not." He said. I continued to look for my money. "I'm guessing I'm not getting an answer."  
"Found it." I said. "Lets go."  
I found out who The Rock really was. I got to know him as Dwayne. He was such a sweet guy. He was telling me about some of the drama he was involved in, and brining up new ideas.  
"If we play our cards right, this eight man deal can work out very well." He said. "Involving us in a lot of things, more than some are used to."   
"More then I'll be used to." I said.   
"The shit that happens backstage is a way for the new people to get noticed more."  
"I don't want to be noticed as a slut like the rest of them, or as a pain in the ass like Lita."   
"You don't like her, do you?" He asked.   
"There is no one I hate more in this business." I answered. "And that's the damn truth, damn truth."   
"Well, I think the two of you should have it out in the ring." He said.  
"What? So Dean can come in and screw it up. You know Matt will turn and fight for her." I said. "Then, if Matt goes, Jeff will follow. I'll get screwed out of a win coz the Hardyz will turn and go after Dean."   
"They wouldn't." He said.   
"Yes, they would." I replied. I started to walk faster. "Once a member of 2Xtreme, always a member of 2Xtreme."   
He chased after me.   
"Destiny." He called.  
"Why don't I just leave 2Xtreme and have her come back. It's what they want."   
"Where is this coming from?" He asked.  
"I know how they look at each other. I know that no matter what they say, they'll go in for her at a drop of a dime. And, I know that if I fight Lita, they'll turn and fight Dean because I damn well know he'll be there."   
He took me by the shoulders and said, "I know you can do this fight. I know you can win. But, think if you do win. If you win, Matt and Jeff just could have more respect for you."  
So, where is this coming from? Some has to do with jealousy. I have to say I've noticed Lita looking at me, giving me evil looks. I hated her before I got into this, before I signed the contract. And, I do know she wants everyone to believe that there was something between her and one of the Hardyz. And, even though they deny it, I can't help but feel something. So, maybe, yes, it's a jealousy thing. But, there's more to it.  
"I just know something will happen, and I might just be the one dropped from 2Xtreme."   
"Don't worry. It doesn't have to happen." He said.  
"Then, I kinda want to fight her. I want to kick the crap out of her. I know I can."  
"Then do it."   
"I might be going into the Intercontinental race." I blurted. Totally off track from what we were talking about.   
"Huh?" He asked.  
"Me and Hunter were talking and he said I should get into more female matches because I could easily win the Women's title. Then, I said I didn't really want to fight just girls. Then, he said he'd talk to Vince about an Intercontinental shot."   
"Big shot." He said. "Jericho has it."  
"That's the problem."  
"Ah, I see. Well, maybe he won't have it by then." Dwayne said. Wow, I called him by his first name!   
"Maybe-Oh, my God!" I shrieked. "I've been looking for a jacket like this!"  
"It's a leather jacket." The Rock said.  
"Pleather, not real leather. Anyways, I have been looking for one."   
I dragged him into the store. He felt so out of place. He just walked around looking around.   
"How does it look?" I asked.  
"It's long." He answered.  
"It's supposed to be." I told him. Those jackets that go down to your like ankles or whatever.  
"In that case, it looks hot." He said.  
"Hot?" I asked.  
"Yeah, get it." He told him.   
"Don't think you're getting out of this store that easy." I said.   
I walked around trying to find something to go with my new jacket. I settled on a new pair of leather pants and a shirt that said Rock On. Satisfied with the sizes and look, I bought them.  
"That wasn't so bad." I said.  
"Nah, it wasn't." He replied. "But, now you have to go into a store with me."  
"All right."  
His store of choice, one that carried casual men's clothing. I looked for things for myself. Finding a shirt with Chinese symbols on it. Dwayne rolled his eyes at me when I went to buy it.  
"We should get back." He said.  
"Oh, right." I looked at my watch. "Matt and Jeff are gonna worry."  
"When you get back, their gonna nag you for your idea."   
"I'm not saying a word."   
We got back with just enough time to change and leave. Rock was right, Matt and Jeff did nag about it. All three of us were in my hotel room.  
"Why can't you tell us?!" Matt wined, banging on the bathroom door.   
"Because." I said opening the door.   
"You hold the record for peeing." Jeff said. I smiled took my shirt off and went around looking for a new one.   
"How about this?" Matt asked holding up my Jerichoalic shirt.  
"Great idea." I said taking it from him and putting it on. "Lets go."   
"That is a sweet shirt." Jericho said.  
"Naturally." I replied spinning around. "What number match are we?"   
"Fifth." Jeff answered. "Jericho's first. Defending his belt against X-Pac, then, Edge and Christian go against Too Cool. Kane goes against Rakishi, Raven against Hardcore Holly, then us, Essa Rios against TAKA, Billy Gunn vs. Shawn Michaels, and then that Triple Threat."   
"Wait, wait, Shawn Michaels?" I asked.  
"Yeah, his first match back." Jericho answered.   
"That guy seems so cool." I said.  
"He is!" Jericho said. "Sucks that he got hurt."  
"So, it's gonna be this big thing with him tonight?" I asked.  
"Actually, I think no one's supposed to really know he's there untill the match starts."   
"I have to see that match." I said.   
The ride there was full of the usual talk. Who was going to do what to who once the matches started. I kept to myself. Thinking about my Intercontinental shot, my almost fight with Lita the one that could happen, and tonight's match. Thinking of my own moves and my own ideas.  
Once we were there, I raced to the dressing room. Changed, and was out in record time. On my way out, I ran into the man of the night, Shawn Michaels. I just looked at him.  
"New?" He asked. I nodded. "Shawn, The Heartbreaker, Michaels." We shook hands. "When did you start?"  
"Not that long ago." I managed to say.   
"Any good?"  
"Yeah, I might be getting a shot at the Intercontinental belt." I said, not looking away from him.  
"I'll be damned. That's pretty good." He said. "You in a group or do you fly solo?"  
"Both, I'm part of Team Xtreme." I said. "2Xtreme Team, whatever you want to call it."  
"The one with the Hardy Boyz, right? Thought Lita was part of that?"  
"Not anymore." I answered shuddering at the name Lita.   
"You have a match tonight?"  
"Yup, me and the Hardyz against RTC."   
He smiled and nodded. "Fun."  
"It will be, I've got a plan."  
"I won't ask."  
"Good, coz I wasn't gonna tell ya." I said. "You'll have to watch."   
"I will." He said.   
"It must feel good to be back."   
"It does. Can't wait to get into the ring. Billy Gunn. Bad Ass Billy Gunn."  
"It's The One Billy Gunn now." I told him.  
"Right." He said.  
"You'll get the hang of it."   
We talked a little while longer. Then the matches started and Shawn had to disappear. Watch them on some other TV. Jericho, and his big mouth, entered the ring first. X-Pac shortly after. It was a good fight, but Jericho's big mouth didn't help him any. He lost. I sighed with relief because I knew I didn't have to face him.   
"Sorry Jericho." I said.   
"It's OK." He replied. Then, stood to watch the second match.   
Edge and Christian. Another group with big mouths. Edge did his little crawl and floor hump and I couldn't help me shudder. They looked very good tonight. They were victorious along with Kane and Raven. It was our turn.   
"Finally, get to see your idea." Matt said.  
We went to walk in. The music started. We did the guns, and "danced" a little. We slid into the ring and I took a mic. I waited for the crowd to die down before talking.   
"Tonight, we face Right To Censor." I said, doing the normal stroll around the ring. "And, I have a few things to say to them." I looked up at Matt and Jeff who looked back at me confused. "Since when has it been so bad to show some skin? Since when has it been bad for a woman to be sexy?" I walked to Matt. "Is it so bad to be touched?" I took his hand and rubbed it down my body. "Now, I don't know about these guys here, but I think being sexy is fine, and showing up some skin is just as fine. So, I will prove my point." I ripped my snap pants off and stood in tight short shorts. Then, did the same with the shirt and stood in the most revealing thing I could find.  
Their music started. Matt and Jeff looked over at me wide eyed. There mouths almost hitting the floor. Steven Richards was the first to come in.  
"This is disgusting." He said.  
"What is it that you don't like?" I asked. "Is it these tight, tight shorts? Or this tiny shirt?"   
With that, I jumped at Steven Richards and the fight was on. Matt was the legal man in the fight. He and Steven had it out for a while before he tagged Jeff in. Jeff had it out with Steven then the Goodfather, and tagged me in. I yelled at the Goodfather to tag in Ivory who was just about to run away. Like she always does. But, he did, and I dragged her into the ring. Beating at her.  
This went on for a while. The tags and all. Nothing to great to talk about. We did win. After the fight I shoved Ivory into the steel stairs and we left.   
"That was some plan." Edge said looking at me.  
I smiled at him and went back to change into what I wore out to the ring. Couldn't stand what I was wearing now. I came back out just in time to see Shawn Michaels make his way to the ring. We watched as the crowd freaked, no one knew.   
He won that match. Nearly cried after he did. He made a speech. Saying he was so happy to be back. It was emotional. Even though he lost, Billy Gunn shared a hug with the Heartbreaker. Then the tears started to flow. It was sweet to see a man cry. It showed sensitivity.   
Once back stage, the Heartbreaker was greeted by all. The three men involved in the Triple Threat had to take their places. We all watched intensely as they walked on the stage. One, by one. There was no belt involved in this match, but we all knew that once they were in this ring, they weren't allowed to like each other. They weren't allowed to be friends. But, the idea me and The Rock had would forever change that. All we needed was for the two men to agree on it. If they did, an alliance will form.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 2Xtreme Chapter Seven

****I held onto Matt's arm as we watched the Triple Threat. Triple H won that match. Now, it was on to find away to get these guys to not hate each other. In secrecy, The Rock would help Triple H achieve his goal. It was between me, The Rock, Triple H, and Vince.   
"Did you guys talk about that idea any?" I asked the two men once the match was over.  
"Yup, we're gonna do it." Hunter answered. "It's a good idea."   
"Time to put to rest the tension between The Rock and Triple H." Dwayne said.   
"Sad, but true." Hunter replied.  
We all changed and went out for drinks, celebrating Shawn's return. Everyone was going. It was, after all, our final night in Florida, we would leave the next day at around three. From there, we were going to Atlanta. We all piled into the cars that we came in and met up again at some club on South Beach.  
"Welcome back." Was said all night.   
Let me tell you, this guy is the King of Cool. Well, one of anyway. He took anyone on the dance floor. Even me. We danced most of the night away.   
After that, we all went back to the hotel. Sleep was a good thing now. I had to be carried to my room by Matt because I was too tired to walk. He brought me to my bed and tucked me in and kissed me lightly on the forehead.  
That morning was our last morning in Florida. The theme of the day, clean up your room. You couldn't go back so you had to make sure everything was picked up. We all met up in the lobby. Did a head count, and went onto a coach bus. I sat with Christian. Edge walked in the seat behind us, a little disappointed that his seat was taken. He sat next to The Rock. Matt and Jeff sat together, obviously, as well as Jericho and HHH. I rested my head against Christian's shoulder and went to sleep.   
"Is she like out?" Edge asked.  
"Looks like it." Christian answered.  
"Jay, man, I'm your best friend, what's going on with you two?"  
"You want to think something's going on, then think so. But, you're not getting anything out of me."  
Telling Edge to think what he wants isn't exactly a good idea. Saying, "if you want to think something's going on, then think so" meant he would. And, him thinking that meant he'd talk about it. So, me and Christian were screwed if he did just that. And, would have to find away to make sure our plan wouldn't backfire on us.   
Christian woke me up to tell me we were there. He offered to carry my things, but I declined. I waited up for Matt when he got off the bus. Christian was with Edge, Edge asking the questions.  
"Have a nice nap?" Matt asked me.  
"Mmhmm." I answered.   
"Adam asked Jay about you two." He told me.  
"And?"  
"And, Adam's saying there's something there." See, I told you he'd say that.  
"Did Jay say that?" I asked. I, being asleep, needed to know. So, I walked to Christian and asked him.  
"I said think what you want." He told me. "I guess he did. Who knows, this could be good."  
"Good, yeah, if we avoid each other tonight." I said.  
"That's it!" He said. "Avoid each other. If we're an 'item' we should be together."  
"OK, then." I said.  
"And, you should sleep with Matt." He told me.  
"I can't." I said.  
"Or Adam, hey Hunter will do."   
"No, I just can't." I replied. "I-"  
"All right, you don't have to. But, remember we have to avoid each other, now leave."   
I did that. Going back to Matt, as Christian went to Edge.  
"What was that about?" Matt asked.  
"Oh, nothing." I answered. "Don't worry."  
"So, is what Adam says right?"  
"I'm not having this conversation." I said, walking a head.   
I had to avoid Christian now. And, the idea of sleeping with Matt came into my mind. Wouldn't be so bad, if I could. And, I had a visitor, so I couldn't.   
"Do you want anything before we get on the plan?" Matt asked.  
"Sure." I answered. I took my wallet out.  
"No, I got it." He said. "What do you want?"  
"A cinabun and an ice-tea." I told him. "You don't have to."  
"I know." He handed me what I wanted and sat with Jeff.  
"You guys seem to be hitting it off well." Jeff said taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
"Yup." Matt answered, trying to open his.  
"Too bad she's with Jay, or so the rumors say."  
"I wouldn't be too sure." Matt said. "I talked to her and she said nothing about it. And, since they got off the bus they haven't said two words to each other."  
"True, he's over there with Hunter and Dwayne, and she's with Jericho."   
"We'll see how the day goes." Matt said.   
"If they are going out, sucks for the rest of us." Jeff replied.  
"Yeah, but if they are, I'm happy for the guy."  
Not talking to Christian was going to be hard. Not being able to sit with him was also hard. He sat with Edge, big surprise, while I sat with Rocky. He was in deep conversation with Hunter about what they were going to do with this alliance. I joined in.  
"You need a reason, don't you?" I asked. "How's this. Both of you, can't stand Austin, can't stand Angel. Rocky here realizes he has no real reason to hate you. That ever screw up he's had was Austin or Angel intended. Hell, have Steph help him along. By, asking him to please go after Austin for something he did to her and she can't go to Hunter about. I dunno, he made a deep pass at her or something. But, you say fine because you can't stand Austin. Then, Rocky here over hears Angel talking about a way to screw Hunter over at the title match. You feel that you have some inside info that you need to tell someone. You tell Steph, Steph tells Hunter. At first, you're confused. Why's The Rock helping me? You somehow hear from someone about what Rocky did to Austin coz of what he did to Steph. Then, you hear a plot Austin has against Rocky for that, and you help out. Bingo, an alliance is born."   
"You should really work for the WWF." Hunter told me.  
"That's perfect." Rocky said.  
"And, I'm working on Vince." HHH told me.  
"Oh, don't worry. Women's, Intercontinental...I can wait." I said. "It would be kind of funny if almost everyone in this eight person thing had a belt."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, let Jericho win his back, Trip, you have a shot at the WWF title, I could get Women's, Hardyz or Edge and Christian can for Tag Team, and someone can go for the Hardcore title and European."   
"You're on to something." Triple H said.  
"I was kidding."  
"No, have it this way. Jericho: Intercontinental, You: Women's, me: WWF, Hardyz: Tag Team, Edge: Hardcore, and Christian: Light-Heavyweight, Rocky: European" He told us.  
"I couldn't see Edge with a Hardcore title." I said, with a laugh. "But, do you know how hard it would be to pull that off."  
"Worth a try." He said.  
"I agree with Hunter here." Rocky said. "All of us could win one of those belts."  
"Whatever!" I said. "I don't care. I was here to help you two out, not come up with this weird ass plan of the eight of us all with belts."  
"It would look so cool!" Rock replied. "Think about it."  
I did, and they were right. It would be cool if we could pull it off. But, that was near impossible. Think of the minds that would blow. The eight of us, walking to the ring, all carrying belts. It would be so perfect. Such a picture moment. I told them that idea.  
"What, all eight of us, walk to the ring just to show off the belts?" Rocky asked.  
"Why not? It's something will be near impossible to do." I said.   
"Show off the belts, have a photo thing." Hunter said. "Get a freaking job working here."   
"I do work here!" I said to him.  
"You know what I mean."   
"So, we're going to do that?" I asked.  
"Yup, I'll talk to Vince." Hunter answered.  
"Wouldn't it sound move convincing if all of us went to him?" I asked.  
"She's right." Rocky said. "If all of us go to him about the belts, he'll have to say yes."   
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. He turned himself around to face us.  
"How all eight of us will own a belt." Hunter asked. He couldn't tell him about his plan with Dwayne.   
"Yeah, right." Matt said. "That's impossible."  
"Not the way we figure it." Hunter told him. "I'm going for the WWF title, Des here's going for the Women's, you and Jeff have the Tag Team one, Edge can go Hardcore, Jericho can win back his Intercontinental belt, Christian can go for the Light-Heavyweight, and Rocky's going for the European belt."   
"Yeah, I'd like to see that happen." Matt said. "It's good up until Edge going Hardcore and Rock's belt shot. I just don't see it."   
"Want to switch it?" Hunter asked.  
"You don't even have everyone else's ides on it." I said.   
"Matt, Jeff, Jericho, Adam, Jay, get over here." Hunter said.  
"What's up?" Chris asked.  
"We have an idea." He said. "All of us own a belt."  
"How?" Adam asked.  
"OK, I go for the WWF, Rocky goes for European, Hardyz go for Tag Team, Destiny's got the Women's one, Adam you go for Hardcore, Jay go for Light-Heavyweight, and Chris can win back his Intercontinental."  
'That would be so cool!" Jay said. "We could try and pull it off. I mean, Adam, you're not that bad in hardcore matches, and Rocky can go almost anywhere."   
"I think it's impossible." Matt said.  
"Then, we'll call it Mission Impossible." Hunter said. A huge smile appeared on his face.  
"You don't think we could win the Tag Team title?" Jeff asked.  
"It's not that, I just think it's going to be very very hard for all of us to hold onto the belts long enough. I mean, Dwayne's never really fought anyone in the European race, and Adam isn't exactly the best hardcore man."   
"But, wouldn't it be great if it happened?"   
"Yeah, Jeff, it would be."   
So what if Rocky wasn't a European man, and so what if Edge couldn't really do hardcore that well. All of us, no including Matt, thought that this was a great idea. And, Hunter was taking that and the Triple H Rocky deal to Vince that day. The rest of the plan ride was full of conversation on if we could pull it off.  
"You think we can?" Matt asked me. He jumped into the seat next to me.  
"I think if we try hard enough." I answered.   
"There's no doubt that you could have the Women's title, and Angel isn't all that great, and we could beat the Dudleyz, and Jay could beat Scotty for the Light-Heavyweight belt."  
"It's the European and Hardcore." I finished.  
"Right."  
"Give them credit." I said. "We will amaze you."  
"You are." He replied.  
"What?"  
"Amazing." He answered. "Let me finish before you deny it all. You are a great wrestler. Not only do you have the talent, but you are amazingly beautiful too. You're going to be a great superstar, wait and see."  
Boy, did I want to kiss him then. But, I held that in. I smiled up at him, blushing.   
"You think so?"  
"No, I know so." He answered. "You're not like the rest of the females here. You come out with this I don't give a shit attitude. You wear clothes, yet aren't afraid to show off the great body you have. You can take on anyone at anytime." He paused for second. "When you walk down that ramp you bring something with you. You're matches are full of great moves, sexy jesters, and this thing that you carry with you. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that makes you different from anyone that has ever walked down that ramp. It's that something that will make you the Women's champ."  
I moved in closer to him. Hey, I was supposed to be avoiding Christian, right? What a way to avoid him then be with Matt.  
"What I would give to have a belt around my waist." I said.   
"Oh, you'll have it." He told me. He moved in closer to me. We were now as close as we could be in the seats without being on each other. "Won't Jay be mad?"  
"Don't worry about Jay." I said.   
I grabbed his face and kissed him. He pulled away fast, looked up. Once he noticed that no one gave a damn about us right now, that they were too busy talking or sleeping to care, he kissed me. This wasn't just a kiss, but a full on lip locking session. That only ended when the sound of walking came to the back, where we were. We pulled away. Undertaker was making his way to the bathroom.  
"So, I guess then I'll talk to you about that match later." I said getting up."  
"Right." He replied. I walked away. Taker looked down at Matt. "What?"  
"Oh, nothing." He said, laughed to himself, and went into the bathroom.   
I walked down the plane to find Rocky. I found him, pressed against the window, sleeping. I sat down, back in my original seat. Trip was out too. I guess the excitement they had over their alliance and these belts really put them out. I had to wake them up to get ready for landing.  
"No." Rocky said. Trip was the good one about waking up.  
"C'mon, Rocky. Lets go." I said.   
"No."  
What's someone to do? Well, do it my way. I grabbed a pillow and beat him with it until he got up. He loved that. He shot up. I told him we were landing. He sighed, and got his things ready. Once on the ground, we walked out of the plane and met up near a candy machine. Adam was trying to get something out of it.  
"It's not working!!" He cried. I kicked it. "Hey, thanks." He took out the candy bar.  
We all walked to a rental car place. I didn't get a car. I got into the one with Matt and Jeff and we went to the hotel. I sat up front with Jeff while Matt lied in the back seat.   
"Jeff!" I cried. "Slow down!"  
"It's just the back roads, no one's here." He said speeding up.  
"Do you always do this?"  
"Yup." He answered.   
Matt was now sleeping, how, I have no idea how. I grabbed on to what I could. We got there before anyone else did. Gee, wonder why? I got out and had to watch my balance.   
"Don't drive with him." I said to everyone who drove in.   
"Oh, we know." Adam laughed.  
"Hey, I'm not that bad." Jeff said.  
"Sure." Adam said with a smile.  
I got my things out of the trunk of the car. Matt woke up, and stubbled into the hotel. Hey just wanted to go to bed. I got my room, single again. Doesn't bother me. I have all that room to myself. I said goodnight to Matt and Jeff and went to my room.   
"By yourself again?" Christian asked.  
"Yeah, it's not so bad." I answered. "Going in too?"  
"Tired. Very, tried." He answered.  
"See you in the morning then." I said.  
"Goodnight."  
I somehow got this feeling that this act we were playing was making Christian feel other wise. It was making me feel other wise too. I had put myself into a predicament. Matt, Christian, Matt, Christian. Two very nice guys. One I am with through an act, and one I am almost with.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. 2Xtreme Chapter Eight

****Morning, match day. What happened with Matt and my sudden and unexpected feelings for Christian were still in my head. The what am I going to do? thoughts filled my head. I wasn't even sure if these feelings I had for Christian was felt at the other end. They probably were, which makes this even worse.   
I showered. Putting on one of the outfits I bought with Jericho. I decided to have breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Jericho was down there. It was still early, 9:30. I joined him.  
"Didn't think anyone would be awake." He said.  
"I am." I said with a smile. "What's good around here?"  
"Bagel?"   
"Fine by me." The two of us went up there. "So, when you going to win that belt back?"  
"Soon I hope." We walked back to the table. "If we do decide to do this belt thing, I need to win it back."  
"It would be a lot of pressure on us to do it." I said. "I don't think we really need that extra pressure."  
"We work fine under pressure!" He said. "I think it's something to work for. Hey, you never know."  
You never know. So true. Jericho began giving me reasons on why this would be a good idea. Publicity for one thing. He said we could be all over TNN, or any station that will show wrestling. Then, he said it would make for great backstage drama. That Vince would have to make something up with us.   
"I think the backstage drama is the real reason we're in this." I said.  
"No, it's pride." He told me. "You want a belt, and will stop at nothing to get one. It's your ego that pushes you to the limit to get it. You need that ego. Without it, you'll get eaten alive."   
OK, so pride's the reason we're in on this. Well, maybe in on it. Who the hell knows what's going on in terms of belts. I finished my bagel and said good-bye to Jericho as I went to my room. Matt was on his way downstairs.  
"Hey, want to go for a walk?" He asked.  
"Sure." I answered with a smile.   
"We've been lucky to have this weather." He said. We were outside and making our way out of the hotel parking lot.  
"I know." I said looking up at the sky.   
"I'm sorry for that lip lock on the plane." He said. I knew that topic would come up.  
"Oh, Matt. Don't worry." I told him. "It wasn't your fault."  
"Well, if you're Jay's girl then-"  
"Lets not talk about Jay right now." I said. Of course, with Matt comes the feelings for Jay.  
"Are you guys having problems?" He asked. "I know you don't want to talk about him, but if you are I'd like to help."  
"First off, we're not-forget it. No, we're just fine."  
"OK." He said looking at me.   
"And, about that lip lock." I said. I didn't have a chance to say I liked it. He kissed me again. Just like that lip lock. Only, more. More intense, more passion. If we weren't outside, we'd be in trouble, if you know what I mean.  
"I'm so sorry." He said. He started to walk away.  
"No, it's fine." I replied. I walked behind him.   
I stopped him, spun him around and kissed him. He was surprised. This went on for a few minutes. We then realized we should get back. He promised Jeff he'd go out shopping with him. I said I'd tag along.   
"Jeff, you awake yet?" Matt asked through the door. Moron forget his key. A very tired Jeff answered.  
"No I am." He said. Me and Matt walked in.  
"I didn't mean to wake you. I was out for a walk with Destiny and forgot my key."  
"You'd do that." He said. He walked back to his bed and sat down.  
"You wanted to go shopping, right?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, I do." He answered. "I need a new pair of jeans."  
"All right. Destiny's gonna come. Is that OK?"  
"Fine." He said. "Just need to change."  
He threw a pair of pants over his boxers and picked up a shirt and threw that on. Found his shoes and we left. He promised he'd shower when we got back. I really hope so.  
Once at the mall. The guys did the autograph thing. So did I. Which always amazes me. Never get used to that. Jeff went to a few clothing stores before getting the pair of jeans he needed. I still had money and wanted to get something myself.  
"What do you want?" Matt asked.  
"A ring." I answered.   
"A ring?" He repeated.   
"Yes, I had one with my birthstone in it and it came up missing. I want a new one."   
He nodded. He and Jeff didn't really want to be in a jewelry store. I looked around and tons of rings. The people working there showed me great engagement rings. Made Matt and Jeff feel weird.   
"What do you think?" I asked. I showed them a white gold ring with a heart shaped cut to the stone. Small diamonds were placed on the outside of the heart.  
"It's nice." Jeff said. Matt nodded.  
"Good, coz that's what I am getting." I paid the lady and left with a nice ring.  
"Well, you went expensive." Jeff said looking at the ring on my finger.  
"You're twisting my arm." I said pulling it away.   
"Do you have a match tonight?" Matt asked.  
"Vince told me I have something special planned, but didn't say what it was." I answered.  
"That could be good or bad." Jeff said. "He could have you against Taker or Kane, or involved in a match for a belt."  
"Taker? Kane??" I cried. Sure, I was the ass that told Taker he looked adorable with braided hair. But, lets face it, these are the two scariest men in the WWF.  
"They're not so bad." Jeff said.  
"Not so bad? They have a combined height of the Empire State Building, not to mention a combined weight of 50 tons!"   
"I doubt Vince will do that." Matt said. "It could be that belt shot."  
Ah yes, a belt shot. The Women's champ right now was Ivory. *laughs to herself* She only keeps that title because the rest of the RTC jumps into her matches. I knew I could take her, and win.   
"Start off the belts for all of us." I said.   
We got into the car to go back to the hotel. The Hardyz had lost their belts to the Dudleyz. And, wanted them back, badly. Edge and Christian offered to help that one because they couldn't stand the Dudleyz either. I shouldn't say the belt was lost to them, but actually stolen. And, since belts are on the line 24/7 the Dudleyz are now the Tag Team Champs.   
Once back, I ran into HBK Shawn Michaels. I still was amazed by him. He made his appearance the match before and had a bright future ahead of him.   
"Hi there sweet heart." He said.  
"Hi." I replied surprised he was talking to me.   
"Thanks for the dances at the club." He told me.   
"Oh, it was nothing."  
"Hey, did Vice give you the special match yet?" He asked.  
"I was actually on my way there. I don't think I'm going to find out until we get to the arena." I answered. "Are you in on it?"  
"I do know what it is, yes." He said. "Don't worry, it's a good match. You walking out with Matt and Jeff?:  
"No, not tonight. I thought I had the night off until Vince told me I had a special match."   
"Oh, well, you're in for a good match. Well, special event really." He said. "Bye now."  
I said good bye to him and went back to my room. I was pretty confused really. He was in on it. Maybe he was involved. Would I have to face him? Nah, that wouldn't work. Something was up, this special match was going to be something. He knew, Vince knew. I wanted to know.   
Once in my room, I started going through my bags and came across a script that I forgot about. Completely forgot about. The wrestler chic that is let out of wrestling for a drug problem. I had a few months to think it over. My acting coach said that a few pro wrestlers would guest star in the movie. At the time I got the script I didn't even think I'd be this far in the WWF. I got it about a month before I started. And, the movie wasn't even going to be made until a year later. A few other Indie starts got the script too.   
I sat down on my bed and went through a few scenes. I could so nail this role. I knew how to be a bitch, a druggie, and a pro wrestler. I am a pro wrestler, I am a bitch, and I've played druggies in moves before. This role was meant for me. I started reciting a few lines. Giving it my own twist. Matt was at the door connecting my room from his and Jeff's. I didn't lock it.  
"Very nice." He said. I jumped.  
"Don't ever do that again!" I cried.  
"What are you reading?" He asked.  
"A script." I answered.  
"Oh, yeah, you mentioned something like that once."  
"I know. Thinking if I should do it." I replied.   
"Go for it." He told me. "It's OK if you miss some matches."  
"I have a few months to think about it, shooting starts next year." I said. "I might not get it, the part went out to a few people."  
"Well, I think you have a good shot." He told me.   
"I should be going to Vince's room." I said. "Find out about this special match."  
I said good-bye to Matt and walked down the hall way to Vince's room. I knocked and he let me in.  
"What brings you here?" He asked.  
"I wanted to know about this special match." I answered.  
"Oh, right." He said. "You're going to have to wait."  
"Wait? I'm gonna die if I don't know."  
"Don't worry hun, it's a good deal." He told me. "I just need you at the arena with everyone else. You won't come out until the main event. So, you'll have time."  
"OK." I said.   
I left just as clueless as I came. I wasn't any closer to figuring out what this special thing was. But, I did think it involved HBK. I mean, why would he ask me about it? Anyway, I went back to my room, and then into the Hardy's through that door.  
"What did he tell you?" Matt asked.  
"Nothing. I just have to show up with y'all and then get what I'm supposed to wear and then wait for the main event."  
"Must be dyeing to know." Jeff said not looking up from what he was writing.   
"I am." I sat in a chair. "So, what's the game plan?"  
"We don't have one." Matt answered. "We're just chillin until we leave for the arena."   
"Oh." I looked back at Jeff. "What are you writing?"  
"Creating a work of art." He said.  
"He's a poet." Matt told me.   
"I am too. Care to share?" I asked.   
"Sure." He answered with a smile. I smiled back, then went into my room and got my book. I handed it to him.  
"I apologize if some of it sucks or you can't read it." I told him.  
"Everyone has their off days." He said.   
Few minutes later we finished reading what we received. I was amazed at what he wrote. He was talented.  
"These a great." He told me. "I love them."  
"Oh, thanks." I blushed. "Yours are amazing too." I saw a bottle of hair dye. "You have red?"  
"Yup." He reached into a bag and tossed it to me. "Here."  
"I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom. I was back to the auburn red hair color I normally have. I brushed it out and dyed the tips red. "Thanks." I threw it back at Jeff.  
"Very nice." He told me.  
"And, I didn't need Christian." I said. I sat down next to Matt and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Edge's got his Play Station." Matt said after a while.   
"Lets go over and play." Jeff said. He closed his book and we went over.   
"I want to play." I said picking up the instructions.  
"Sure, just let me beat Jay." Matt told me.   
I sat there reading what to do. WWF Smackdown 2. These guys were addicted to it. Looked like fun. Matt and Jay's fight ended in a draw.   
"I want a rematch." Matt protested.   
"My turn." I said swiping the control from Jay's hands.  
"Any kinda match you wanna do?" Matt asked.  
"Single's fine." I answered.   
"Well, in my season I own the Light-Heavyweight belt. Want to play for it?" Matt asked.   
"Sure." I answered.  
He was himself and I was Jeff. Matt started out kicking my ass but I got used to the game and the tables turned. I read the book and knew what I was doing. Matt wasn't letting me win anymore. I really was doing good.  
"Swanton Bomb!" Jeff yelled as I did it, knocking Matt out and winning the belt.  
"I lost?" Matt asked.  
"To a first timer." I told him. He looked at me and I smiled.   
With my win came others interested in playing. I beat Jay, timed out against Adam, and beat Jeff. I was Jeff each time except when I played him. I was then Matt. Adam wanted to do a tag match. Tag Team belts on the line. I had to be the Hardyz since they had the belts and Adam wanted to be himself and Jay.   
"We have to get those titles back." Jeff said. "Damn Dudleyz."  
"We'll help." Jay said.   
"Why don't you go to Vince and ask him to set up a match?" I asked looking directly at the TV, not even moving.  
"We have, since they were stolen. He hasn't given us the match." Jeff answered.  
"Which sucks because we should have those belts." Matt added. "I'll beat him until he gives us the shot."   
"No need for that." I said. "Shit!" I almost lost.  
"Hey, they stole the belts from us. If they wanted them so bad they should have asked to fight for them." Matt said.  
"I'll talk to him." I said.  
My bliss with Vince would be short lived. In a manner or days the trust I had for him was lost and he will hate me. In the ring, it's Trish. Out of the ring, well, lets not get ahead of ourselves.  
"If you want." Jeff said.  
"Doubt it will work." Matt put it.   
After I beat Edge and kept the Tag Team belts I went to Vince's room. He let me in and I explained why I was there...again. He thought about it.   
"It really is a good idea." I said. "Could spark up some backstage drama. And, a reason for Edge and Christian and the Hardyz to side together. Didn't you say you needed a reason for them to side together?"  
"Yes, I was thinking of getting this eight man power house started." He answered. "But, with The Rock and Triple H, that's nearly impossible. But, this isn't about that. It's about the Tag Team titles."  
"It is. And, I know you're a man of fairness and all that and I know you will make the right decision about it. Just think about it, though, what it could do."  
"I know what it could do, and it could be an easy excuse to put the two teams together. But, I don't think the Dudleyz should give the belts up so fast. Not yet. I am looking for a great chance for that. I don't want to let the Edge and Christian thing slide."  
"It wouldn't have to." I said. "And, if you do the match you can throw Matt and Jeff into it as well."  
"I'm not sure if I want to do that." He replied. "I wanted to get Lita back into the picture. Making a plan of revenge."  
"Wait, wait, revenge? I thought she left on her own?"  
"Oh, no. It's said that way to keep the peace." He told me. "She was fired. And, I was going to make that become public and have her seek revenge on Matt and Jeff."  
"I wouldn't." I said. "Not saying it's a bad idea. But, I see this. Keep the Lita thing under wraps like you have it. No need for making that public when it doesn't have to be. Give Matt and Jeff the title shot. Edge and Christian will side with them on the drop of a dime because they can't stand the Dudleyz. Once the Hardy Boyz win the title back, a two tag team on one tag team thing will happen backstage. It will give way for the two teams to bond and start up this eight man power house, as you call it, started. Then, from there have a few of us interfere with the other people involved and start that up."  
"The hardest part you understand is The Rock, Triple H, and even Jericho. You know his past with both."  
"All Chris has to do is take his own advice and shut the hell up." I said. "He could poke at X-Pac which he's doing. I do know that The Rock and Triple H could side with each other. You'll be surprised."  
"Do you know something about that, something I should know?" He asked.  
"Possibly. Lets just say you'll get your money's worth with that." I answered. "All of this can take care of itself. But, you need a jump start. This title match will be that jump start."  
"What you failed to mention is the fact that Edge and Christian, Uh Adam and Jay, are a tag team and want the belts. If they side, they'll have to fight each other."  
"Not how we have it. We figure if we can do this, this eight thing. We can all try for different belts. Jay goes for Light-Heavyweight, Matt and Jeff will have the tag team ones, Dwayne can try and get the Hardcore title, Adam can try for European, I know Chris can easily get the Intercontinental back, and Hunter is already going for the WWF title. And, I'll try for Women's." Yes, I know in the original plan Edge was supposed to try for Hardcore, but doesn't it make more sense this way?  
"All of you thought this up?" He asked.  
"Well, it came on accident." I answered. "But, if it happens, and we can get everyone involved to get along, you will have an amazing backstage show. You will have greatness in your hands."  
He stopped to think for a minute. Soaking in the amount of info I just spilled out. I know he would agree to the match with Matt and Jeff, and the getting together of The Rock and Triple H. It was the belts I was sure he'd decline.   
"You are right." He said after a few minutes. "It would shake things up backstage. I'll give you the match, and the freedom to do whatever is needed to make alliances with the eight of you. The belts, well, I still have to think about that."   
"Thank you, Vince." I said.   
I ran back to Adam and Jay's room. Banged on the door. Adam let me. I didn't say anything until I got to the center of the room.   
"Told you he'd say no." Matt said.  
"He said yes." I told him. "You have your match, and we have the freedom to do whatever is needed to get the eight of us together."   
"You're kidding?" Jeff asked.  
"Nope." I answered. "With this match comes the bond between the four of you. Not like you weren't friends before, but this makes it a sealed deal, you know?"  
"Right. And, weren't you, Hunter, and Dwayne talking about a way to get The Rock and Triple H together?" Jeff asked.  
"We have a way. I just can't say what." I answered.   
"You're going to have to tell Vince." Adam said.   
"I know. I'm telling Hunter first."  
I called him up and told him what happened. He was thrilled. He told me that he would tell Vince what was planned for him and Dwayne. I told him to tell Chris to take his own advice and shut the hell up. I heard Chris laugh and say if it's in the interest of the team. It was! I also told him how I told Vince about the belts. He knew too that it would take some time. I mentioned how I put Rocky in Hardcore and Edge in European. He said they both should try for hardcore and whoever wins, wins.   
"It's a done deal." I said once off the phone. "Hunter's going to Vince tomorrow to tell him about The Rock and HHH thing. Why didn't you tell me Lita was fired?"  
"Who told you?" Matt asked.  
"Vince." I answered.  
"Well, we didn't tell anyone. Everyone is supposed to think she left herself and we're all on good terms still." Jeff said.   
"I thought she really did leave. Oh well, not like I care. Well, I did care. Now, well, now I don't"   
"We should get ready to go to the arena." Jay said. "Meet you up there?"  
Matt nodded and we left. Next to my door was the outfit I was supposed to wear. It was a skirt shaped as a V with hearts on it. And a top that had the same V shape. I knew this had to do with HBK, but hadn't the slightest idea what it would be. I changed into my outfit. Looked like a normal outfit to me.  
"Oh, where did you get that?" Matt asked. I had come through the door again.  
"Vince. It's what I have to wear tonight." I answered.  
"Looks good." Jeff told me.   
"Thank you." I said blushing.   
We walked to the car and drove off to the arena. I was in the back thinking what the hell am I getting into tonight? That and, I can't sit in this skirt! But, mostly about the thing I was involved in tonight. The main event was The Rock and Angel. Angel has the belt The Rock could have had. Even though he knew he couldn't have it, he still hated Angel. And, would still help HHH get it.   
I didn't see Shawn backstage. Shane came over to me and told me what he wanted me to do. Simply put, I was to wait around until the main event. He said I was Shawn's escort for the match. He was going to talk and I was his escort.   
"Escort?" I asked.  
"Yes, he wanted you." He answered.  
"Me? Of all these people, he chose me?"  
"Don't look at me. I'm just here to tell you that. Feel special though." He said. "Oh, and before I go, you tell no one about this." I nodded.  
I did feel special. Out of the many wrestlers he chose me. Why? I wish I knew. I planned on asking him that. Asking him why he picked me to escort him. I was pacing around with Matt and Jeff before their match. They were sitting in chairs talking.  
"Would you sit down, you're making me nervous." Matt said. I sat on his lap. "I didn't mean-nevermind."  
"So, do you know about your match?" Jeff asked.  
"Yes. It's top secret. You can't know about it. So there!" I stuck my tongue out. He did the same. "Don't stick out your tongue unless you intended to use it."  
"You did."  
"I intended on using in." I looked down at Matt, then got up and left.   
"No man." Jeff said.  
"Why not?" Matt asked.  
"You said it yourself. You were worried."   
"But, Uh!" He said.  
Jeff shook his head and left. Everyone always looked at Jeff weirdly when he would leave on the subject of myself. He walk away or just not listen. I saw him leave the room.  
"Done talking?" I asked.  
"Yeah, for now." He answered. "You really do look amazing tonight."  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Did Vince say when the belt match was?" He asked.  
"No, he didn't. But, I'm sure it will be soon." I answered. "You waited this long, I'm sure a few more days won't kill you."   
"When are you going to have your belt shot?" Jeff asked me.  
"I don't know."  
"You should get one. I mean, you've earned it."  
"I wouldn't think so." I said.  
"I do. The short time you've been here you've deffently proven to be someone worth the shot." He turned around. "Shit, gotta go. Match starts." He kissed my cheek and ran ahead.  
I just stood there, amazed. Edge came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped.  
"Hey, me and Jay were wondering if you wanted to walk out with us."  
"I dunno." I answered.  
"It's not like you have anything to do. You have to wait awhile before the main event. And, Matt and Jeff are out there now."  
"When do you go on?"  
"Fourth match." He answered.  
"OK." I said. "I'll do it.  
He took me to the room he and Jay were sitting in. We sat there, talked, did stuff. The boring things you do backstage when you're not involved in anything.  
"Matt and Jeff are against the Benoit and Saturn." I said. "What about you?"  
"Taker and Kane." Jay answered. He was reading a magazine.  
"Taker and Kane!?" I cried. "Undertaker and Kane?!"  
"Yeah." He said.  
"Oh, man!" I said.   
Once their match rolled around I didn't want to walk out anymore. But, did it anyways. Their music started and I walked out with them. Everyone was surprised about it. We stood in the ring and then Kane's music started. I moved closer to Edge. Anyone could tell I was scared. Then, Undertaker came out on his bike. I went behind Edge. He smiled, trying hard not to laugh because of me.  
"I hate this." I said when I walked to the turnbuckle.  
"Chill." Christian said to me. He stood there while I looked from the floor.  
"She's scared to death." Matt said backstage.   
"Why did you go out with them?" Jeff asked.  
"Coz they asked." Jericho answered.  
"Shutup smart ass." Jeff told them.  
Back in the ring, Edge was getting a beating from Undertaker. He somehow made the tag to Christian. I helped him out of the ring. Christian beat on Undertaker until he made the tag to Kane. The match went on for a while. Edge and Christian looking like they had no chance in hell. It was well into the match when Christian took on Kane outside the ring. Beating on each other. The ref went to them telling them to cut it out. Edge was on the floor and Undertaker was about to bounce off the ropes. I grabbed his feet and sent him falling to the ground. He looked at me and I ran away. I was going to help Christian but thought of a better idea. I grabbed a chair and waited. Waited for the right moment to strike. Undertaker had done the Chokeslam, and was now on to the Last Ride. Edge lay there, looked dead. He went for the pin. While the ref was still busy with Christian and Kane. I broke up the pin and when Taker stood, all 7 feet of him, up I beat him the chair. Took a few hits but finally got him to fall. Then, dragged Edge over him, threw the chair out of the ring, and stood there. The count...one...two...three. They won.  
It didn't hit me, what I just did. Christian ran to Edge while Kane looked at me, and Taker sat up. Me and Christian helped get Edge out of the ring before anything bad could happen. I was shaking.  
"I can't believe you did that!" Christian said to me. I nodded.   
"I'm in pain." Edge said. We had him seated in that room. "You are crazy, you know that? Crazy."  
Oh, yes, I was crazy. Anyone who would take those men are without reason is crazy. I sighed, and smiled. I left Edge to go and get a water bottle from the cafe.  
"I see you went with Edge and Christian today." Jeff said.  
"Yeah, they asked and I wasn't doing anything." I replied. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"   
"No, not at all." He answered. "Just saying since you fear Taker and Kane."  
"I didn't know." I said.   
"Didn't seem like you were scared."  
"I can't believe I did that either. I didn't realize it until after it happened." I laughed. "I have to find Shawn."  
"He's in the room next to Vince's." Jeff told me.   
I thanked him and went there. I needed to know why he picked me. I mean, why not someone from D-X? He didn't leave hating everyone, did he? It took me a few minutes before I knocked on the door.  
"Destiny, come in." He said. I walked in. "What brings you here?"  
"Just had to ask you something." I answered.  
"I have to say, you wear that well." He said. "Now, what is it that you want to know?"  
"Why did you pick me? Out of everyone you picked me, why?"  
"Why? Well, Vince had the tapes from the Raw and Smackdown before I decided to come back. Each tape had you with Matt or Jeff, or both. Vince said you were new and had the potential to become someone great, like Chyna. So, I thought why not give you exposure with me? You are a great wrestler, and I thought why not?"  
"Oh." I answered. "In that case."  
"We have two matches left." He said.   
"Right. I'll be ready." Then I left.  
I wasn't used to all these complements I was receiving. No one ever thought I was worth anything. It did feel good, just different. I finished off the water and waited around the ramp until I had to go. I saw Shawn come up and he took my hand and put it on his arm. His music started and the crowd went insane. Then, went even more crazy when I walked out. Backstage was also crazy. We got up to the ring and he took a mic.  
"You all got to see the return of HBK Shawn Michaels on Smackdown. Well, I am back and ready to claim what is so rightfully mine. Yes, I mean the World Wrestling Federation Title."   
After he said that X-Pac's music started and we came out with Road Dogg. The crowd went crazy again as the ran to where Shawn and I were. They looked pissed at first but then welcomed him back with a hug. After that Billy Gunn's music played and he came out, and did the same. Even Chyna, who is injured, got in on the act. I took the mic.  
"With the exception of Triple H, this is the first time the members of D-X has been onstage before." I said.   
Right after I said that, Triple H's music started. I turned and faced him mouth wide open. Amazed. He was the last person I thought would come out here. But, he did. He looked at me and winked. Then, took the mic from me.  
"I know you're wondering why I'm here." He said. "Why would I ever bother walking out in the ring with the members of D-X." The crowd broke his speech with chants of Suck It. Triple H did the notion and I knew what would happen.   
I stood far from them, watching on as history was being made. All of them stood in the middle, talked, and what not. The crowd going insane at the sights of all this. Then, one by one they left the ring in the order that they came.  
"I don't believe what just happened!" I shrieked.  
"You think I do?" Shawn asked. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I was just supposed to come out, say what I had to say, and leave."   
"Do we have a reunion in our hands?" I asked.  
"We could." He answered.  
Backstage was flipping as well. Everyone asking what just happened, and why. Shawn thanked me for escorting him and said that he'd come to me in the future. For every solo match he had, I was to be his escort.   
"You don't mind, do you?" I asked, for the millionth time.  
"No, not at all." Matt answered. "Go on, do it."   
"OK." I said.  
After the main event. Talk of a D-X reunion was floating around. No one was really sure if it was true. Chyna was still on the injury list, but she would go for it. And, X-Pac and Road Dogg would deffently go for it, as well as Billy Gunn. There was just Triple H. He was on the corporate side, and well, swore he'd never stand in the same ring with any of the members of D-X again. But he did, tonight.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 2Xtreme Chapter Nine

****I stood around as old stories of D-X were being told. Everyone laughed, and joked around. Maybe these rumors were true. Maybe tonight was the start of the reunion of D-Generation X.   
"You got to witness something great." Matt told me on the drive to the hotel.  
"I was amazed." I said. "I knew Triple H made that statement that he would never set foot inside the ring with any of them again."   
"I'd be really happy if they decided to do that all over again." Jeff said. "Maybe we could have a chance to go against them."  
"Not with Triple H." I brought up. "Remember."  
"Right, well we could go against the New Age Outlaws." He said. "That would be Road Dogg and Billy Gunn."  
"I know." I said. "And, I'm thrown in the middle of all this D-X stuff."  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.  
"Well, now I'm Shawn's personal escort. Every solo match he does, I'm right there with him." I answered.   
"Oh, right." He said. "What if you're asked to join D-X?"  
"I wouldn't be." I said. "I mean, I have Team Xtreme. I couldn't leave."  
The rest of the ride was quiet. I wanted to go to Shawn's room and tell him what I felt about this. That I didn't want to get too involved. That if D-X picked up, I didn't want to be involved with that. I told Matt and Jeff what I was doing and they said OK they wouldn't wait up.  
"Who is it?" Shawn called.  
"Me, Destiny." I told him.  
"What brings you here?" He asked. He let me in.  
"I need to say something." I answered. "I know you want me to be your personal escort, but I don't want to get too involved-"  
"I see." He said. "Don't worry, I know you have Team Xtreme and you are very devoted to that. I respect that. All I ask is for you to walk with me to the ring. You don't even have to fight if you don't want to. And, if anything happens with D-X I wouldn't ask you to drop out of Team Xtreme."  
"Thank you." I said. "And, I will be the best damn escort you ever had."   
He smiled and let me out. Walking back to my room I saw Matt waiting outside. I was surprised to see him out. We were leaving tomorrow morning and usually he's the one yelling at me and Jeff to stop screwing around and go to bed.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Waiting for you." He answered.  
"You know we have to leave." I said.  
"I know."   
"Figured you'd be in bed or something." He's the party animal when they don't have to go anywhere the next day.  
"Not tonight." He said.   
"What is it that you want?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim?"  
"Now?"  
"It's perfect. No one is there." He said. It was like I could read his mind when he said that.  
"Sure, let me change."  
I went into my room followed by Matt. I grabbed my bathingsuit and changed into the bathroom. We walked silently to the pool. It was still open. Even at like midnight. Matt dived in off the divingbored while I took the stairs.  
"It's cold." I said wrapping my arms around myself.  
"It'll get warm." He said. "Just have to get used to it."  
He swam over to me and started to tickle me. I screeched and went under trying to shake him away. When we surfaced he snuck in a kiss. Then I definitely knew what was up. He moved me against the pool wall, still kissing me. He untied the strap of my bathingsuit top.   
It was late night, the only light was by the half moon above us. I looked up at his hotel room, and mine next to it. It made me feel bad that were down here having the time of our lives, while Jeff was alone. That feeling was short lived when this feeling came over me and I let our a scream. Matt told me to shut up. He didn't want anyone to wake up.  
I woke up the next morning back in my bed. I knew I did something wrong. It was all I could think about. The pool, the passion, sex, it all. I actually felt guilty. Even though it was so good! But, anyway, that's besides the point. I had gotten my things together. We were leaving today.   
"You doing anything with D-X tonight?" Hunter asked me.  
"I'm not sure yet." I answered. "I'd have to talk to Vince or to Shawn." We saw Trish walk out of her room. She smiled at us and walked. Hunter's head turned to her.  
"You know she's the same slut out of the ring as she is in the ring." I told him. I took his chin and turned his head forward. "You're almost as bad as Adam."  
"I'd do the same to you." He said with a smile. "But, Jay would kick my ass for that. You know you do make a great couple."  
I smiled. The plan was going along fine. We were going to show up together and really lay it on thick for everyone. Time for us to really get them asking questions. We had everything planned out. What we'd say and do. It was flawless.  
We met up before we left to go over it all. Make sure we had it all fine.  
"And, we're going to walk in together, and you're going to tag with me." He told me.  
"Right." I replied.   
"This is going to blow everyone's mind."  
"Right."  
"You seem spaced out. You OK?" He asked.  
"I slept with Matt." I blurted. "Well, it was in the pool."  
"You didn't?"  
"I did." I answered. I dropped my head.  
"Well." He said at a lose for words.  
"Screws everything up doesn't it?"  
"No, no it's fine." He answered. "Just weird."  
"He's gonna talk to me about it. I know it."  
"Don't worry."  
He told me that it was fine and that if we do this right, he won't mention it. Fat chance. Then, he brought up this crush that no one knows about.   
"I'll make it public." I said. We were driving to the arena.  
"Wonder how he's going to feel knowing that you did me, Adam, and now Matt before you got to him."  
"I hope nothing." I said thinking about that.   
"Well, if he really likes you then I don't see why it would be that important. As long as you don't screw anyone behind his back." He looked at me. "Who is it?"  
I wanted to tell him. "I can't say."  
"C'mon! This isn't third grade, you can trust me."  
"I'll announce it when I want to announce it, OK?"  
"All right." He said. "I think you're nuts for announcing it."  
"I know."   
We pulled into the parking lot. A camera man was there. We made sure he'd get us on tape. And, he did. He taped us walking in. His arm around me and me smiling looking up at him.  
"I knew it!" Adam yelled. Everyone came to watch.  
"Well, it's about time our boy Jay here got his hands on someone." Dwayne said.  
"Why her?" Jeff asked to himself.  
"Well, I'm glad it is her." Matt spoke up. "They're perfect together."   
"They can't deny this!" Adam said. "I mean, camera got them."  
"As you just saw, Destiny and Christian just arriving." Michael Cole said. "What do you think about them? I mean, relationship wise?"  
"I don't think much of it." Tazz answered. "I think they're two kids that are just close friends."  
Vince told Adam that Jay was going to be involved in a special tag match. So, Adam would have to be alone. He didn't mind much. He said he'd tag along with Matt and Jeff and the three of them could fight together. Vince overthrew that idea.   
Me and Jay were going out first. We didn't see any of the guys before out match. Christian's music started. Everyone watching the TV were amazed.   
"If you had doubts before, they have to be gone now." Michael Cole said. "Vince did say there was going to be a special tag match."  
We walked out to a cheering crowd. We waited until we heard the Radicalz music. Well, two of them any way. Dean and Perry Saturn. I took my place outside the ring while Christian started with Dean. The match was like every other match. And, we won. After, on the platform before we left. I gave Christian an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Then, ran backstage.  
I tried to avoid everyone once I got backstage. Hiding out in the bathroom. The sign that says girls on the door doesn't mean a damn thing to them. I heard footsteps.  
"What was with the kiss?" It was Jay.  
"I'm sorry, I thought it would make it look better."  
"Good thinking." He said. I turned to him.  
"What did everyone say?"  
"The smiled." He answered. "They didn't say much. They asked if it was true. I just said don't worry about it."  
"Good." I replied. "What are we going to do when this crush thing goes down?"   
"Well, if it works, we just say we're good friends." He answered. "If it doesn't, well we'll see. I'm sure it'll work."  
"I don't think it's going to work." I said.  
"It will. If whoever it is disses you, their an ass. Because you are so beautiful and so amazing that they would have to be blind if they said no. "  
"Thank you." I said. I reached up and hugged him.   
"They're gonna wonder where I went." He said. "And, being found in here, with you, would just, well ya know."  
"Yes, this is the girls room." I replied. "I'll be right out."  
He left unnoticed. I came out five minutes later. Jeff looked at me. He didn't say anything, but I knew he wasn't comfortable. I smiled weakly at him and walked on.  
"Well, it's the WWF's newest couple!" Adam said.  
"No comment." I replied going to get a drink from the vending machine.  
"You can't say no comment. We all saw what went down." He walked to me. "What's up?"  
"Ever heard of good friends?" I asked. "Just because we tag together doesn't mean anything."  
"Well blah to you." He said sticking his tongue out.   
He was, after all, my best bud. And, making him suffer was the best part of all. Me and Jay also left together. Met up with everyone at the hotel. We stood outside waiting for everyone. I was kicking rocks around.   
"Fun?" Jay asked.  
"Yes!" I answered.  
"God, please don't tell me you're getting hyper." He said.  
"Yes!"   
He took my hand and sat me down on a bench. He told me to stay there. That everyone was taking way too long to get back. I feel asleep on that bench. Don't know how. But, woke up in my bed. I got up and went into the bathroom. I opened my door and saw Mark walk with a cup of coffee.  
"Morning." He said.  
"Hey, thanks." I replied as he handed me the coffee. "Got this pain in my back and neck."  
"I would too if I feel asleep on a bench."  
"How did I manage that?"   
"Don't look at me." He said.   
"So, what brings you here?" I asked. "And, if it has to do with Jay I am not saying a word."  
"No, no. I don't care about what you do with Jay." He said. "Just wanted to see if everything was OK."  
"Aw, how sweet of you." I said.  
"That and, I need to ask you a favor."  
"I knew there was a catch." I said. "What could I possibly do for you?"  
"On, RAW tonight I need you to help me out." He told me. "Me and Kane got a match against Haku and Rikishi. And, we need some help."  
"Me, help you? That would seem odd."  
"We're not asking you to run in the arena and stuff, just a small favor when they walk in."  
"Also would seem weird since I beat you with a chair that one match." I said. "But, in any case, I'll do it."  
I told him that if anyone asks, I did it on my own account. No one asked me to do it. He said he and Kane would disregard the chair thing if it worked out. Even if it didn't, they would forget it ever happened. They would continue to beat the crap out of Edge and Christian, but would leave me alone. It's a good deal.   
He left and I showered. After, I went through the TV. There was a notice about a new channel, channel WWF. It will be a channel that is going to be 100% dedicated to the WWF. Showing all matches, even PPV's. Also having interviews you won't see anywhere else. I called Vince's room to find out more about it.  
"It's true." He said. "The idea was pitched to me a month ago, and it's finally happening."  
"I think it's a great idea." I told him. "But, I have one question. Is it going to be all about the characters we play?"  
"No, not always. It's going to show every match. Now, people will be able to see the matches we have that usually no one sees. And, special interviews and things. Dealing with both the characters and who you really are."  
"It's a great idea." I said. "It's going to be a lot to handle."  
"I know. I have a great staff. I'm going to tell everyone tonight about it. Asking for help and whatnot."  
"I'll help." I said. "Do whatever you want. Host anything."  
"Sweet of you." He said. "I'll think about it. Michael Cole is going to be the news guy for us. Doing both news about what goes on in the ring and what goes on outside. I need to find him a CO-host."  
"Hello! What have I been saying?" I asked.   
He laughed, then said, "like I said, I'll think about it. It would be a lot for you. I mean, with all the matches that aren't shown, being shown, it's going to be a hell of a lot of work. It's going to be hard to get these guys to agree to do more."  
"What about what goes on backstage? I mean, not everyone is going to get this channel, are they?"  
"We're trying to have that happen. Make it a cable channel. But, it's not looking that way. If we do, it will be shown on recaps on RAW and Smackdown."  
"Right. Do you plan to have the cameras on us outside the ring now?"  
"Nah, I think you get that enough while you're at the arenas. But, there's going to be a ton of interviews and shows and things. Also, showing old matches and things. Should be a great show."  
"Sounds like it." I said. "And, like I said before, I am willing to help."  
"OK, thank you."   
I hung up and knocked on Matt and Jeff's door. Jeff answered. "What's up?"  
"Was talking with Vince." I said.  
"He changed his mind about the Dudleyz." Matt said.  
"No! I heard of the TV about an all WWF channel, called channel WWF. Dedicated 100% to the WWF."  
"Sweet." Jeff said.   
"It is. Vince is going to talk about it tonight to y'all. It's a really awesome idea." I sat on Jeff's bed. "You should help out. I am."  
"What's it all about?" Matt asked.  
"Well, those matches we have Friday, sometimes Saturday and Sunday's? Well, they'll be shown on the TV. But, there's no backstage action. It's just a channel that shows who you are in and out of the ring."  
"That's a lot of work. Worry about all them matches, and then a TV show." Matt said.  
"Plus interviews, two different news shows." I added. "It's a way to define your character in the ring and who you are when the cameras are off."  
"You'd be our journalist!" Jeff said with a smile.  
"I would, wouldn't I?"  
"Lets not worry now." Matt said. "We have until tonight. I want to go out."  
"Where?" Jeff asked.   
"I don't know. I don't want to go to a mall, and I don't want to just walk out."  
"Do you want to drive around?" I asked. "Maybe we can find something. Like a movie theater or something."  
"I'm down with that." He said.   
Jeff nodded. I waited as they got ready. We walked into Mark before leaving. I smiled at him. Jay and Adam were in the parking lot along with the rest of the gang, Rocky, Hunter, Chris, and Glenn was there as well. Mark was on his way out.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Basketball." Jay answered throwing me the ball. I made a shot, missed. "It's not my sport."  
"Mine either." Rocky said out of breath. "Where you off to?"  
"No where, really." Matt answered. "Just driving around."   
"Don't get lost!" Adam told us.  
"We won't!" I replied back.   
"We're going out to dinner at like 6 or so." Hunter told us.   
"It's like eleven now. We'll definitely be back by then." Matt said.   
"OK." Hunter said. "Have fun."  
"We're going out to dinner?" I asked, once in the back-seat.  
"Guess so." Jeff answered.  
"This idea, about this TV channel, seems kind of odd." Matt brought up. "Not that it's a bad idea, it's not. It's just, why would someone waist time on the WWF?"  
"We're an icon!" Jeff said proudly. "Touching the hearts of millions."  
"But, you don't see other sports have their own channel." Damn, Matt can be difficult.  
"Maybe the channels that air the matches are discontinuing them." I brought up. "In any case, this is a big thing. A great way for die hard fans to get together. Who knows what kind of shows we can put together."  
"I just think it's weird. No one's paid any attention to us before. We have to fight to be considered a sport." He said. "Maybe it's just for money."  
"Money's not an issue." I said.  
"You don't know that." He replied.  
"Matt, shut up." Jeff interjected. "I think it's a good idea, one that will benefit us. Give us exposure and all that. So, stop complaining."   
"You want to get involved?" Matt asked.  
"I do. I asked Vince about it and told him I want in."  
"You do know how much work will be involved. Extra work."  
"I'm all for it."  
"As long as you understand."  
Matt wasn't so sure about this. It did have an odd ring to it. I mean, a TV channel that is 100% dedicated to the WWF? Why not baseball or football or something? I guess the popularity of the WWF was growing? Who knows.   
"We should help out." Jeff brought up a few minutes later.   
"If you want." Matt said.   
"This is a good thing, Matt," Jeff told him. "Wouldn't hurt to help out."   
"I'm just not convinced yet."  
Matt doesn't jump into situations like these very fast. It was a new idea, something to get used to and he was going to wait it out. See if it was worth it all. I thought it was, Jeff was beginning to.   
"Look!" I cried. "A park!"  
"I'm guessing you want to stop and look around?" Matt asked.  
"Yes, sir!" I answered.   
We parked the car and go out. It was a perfect day just to walk around the park. Couples were everywhere. Made me feel kind of upset. I wanted a true boyfriend, not someone that I would have for one night and would leave in the morning. Didn't want what I had with Adam, Jay, and Matt. I wanted a true relationship.   
"Glad it's a nice day." Matt said.   
"We're lucky." I replied looking up.  
"Looking at that kinda makes me upset." Jeff said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Nasty breakup with my last girlfriend. Don't want to get into details."   
"I understand." I said.   
We walked around for a little. Looking at the park and what have you. It really was the perfect day. We talked more about this new channel. The more we talked the more Matt gave into it. We left shortly after and returned to the hotel. The basketball game was over. In it's place was weight lifting. All of us were quick to join them.  
"Where we going to eat?" I asked.  
"No where special." He answered. "Just to like a diner. I'm sick of hotel food."   
"Vince is holding a meeting after the matches tonight." I said. "So, stick around. Don't leave."   
"OK." Everyone said, at one time.   
"Woah, that was freaky!" I said with a laugh.  
After lifting we returned to our rooms to get ready to go to the diner. We walked there. It was down the block. We had to be the nosiest group in there. Laughing at matches gone wrong.  
"I went to do the jump and I slipped and fell." Matt said. "The turnbuckle slammed against you know what and I was crying."  
"I remember!" Jeff shrieked. "I was laughing so hard."  
"You feel off the turnbuckle." Matt said.  
"Right." Jeff replied. "Went do to a jump and my feet got all like messed up and I tripped and fell back."  
"I tried to bounce off the ropes and I fell right over them." Hunter said.  
"Same here." Jericho spoke up. "Moonsault gone wrong. My leg got caught in the ropes and I just, well I don't really know what happened."  
We were laughing as everyone spilt their embarrassing moments. Rocky told everyone about how he tripped running down the ramp. Yes, even the People's Camp makes mistakes. I have yet to have an embarrassing moment. But, I know I was sure to get one.  
"We better go." Hunter said looking at his watch.  
We figured the tip out and left. Still going on about embarrassing moments and what have you. I was thinking of what I was going to do to Rikishi and Haku at the matches tonight. We didn't have any problems yet. But, after tonight, I knew we would.   
We arrived on time. A little early. Vince was standing at the door saying he wanted to speak to us all. I guess that meeting was changed to before the matches. Anyway, we all went to where the ring was and listened to what he had to say. He told everyone exactly what he told me. How this new station would work. Everyone seemed cool with it.  
"Finally, we're recognized." Hunter said as we walked to our locker rooms.   
"That's what I said." I replied.   
"Vince kept looking you way when he said he needed our help." Jericho mentioned.   
"I know, because I told him I would help out any way I could." I said.  
"Sounds like you." Adam said.   
We parted ways to go into our locker rooms. I changed into my Team Xtreme shirt and pair of black jeans. I was thinking about the chair thing with Taker and Kane and what they would say about me. Since I was doing this on "my own account", what would they say about that? Never a dull moment here in the WWF.   
Anyway, after I changed and went to the parking lot. The cameras followed me as I sat and waited. While sitting there, Taker and Kane came in and looked at me. Then, after that, Michael Cole mentioned what happened with the chairs on Smackdown and replayed the clip.   
The cameras returned after Edge and Christian beat the Japanese dudes. At that time, Haku and Rikishi had come in, and there I was with chairs beating them. I left them on the floor and went in to wait for my match, then a commercial break.  
"You just saw before the commercial break Destiny beating Haku and Rikishi with chairs." Michael Cole said.  
"Destiny's getting into some trouble." Tazz said. "Knew I liked her."  
"Haku and Rikishi are set to take on Undertaker and Kane later on tonight. Now, why would she attack Rikishi and Haku?" Cole asked. "She did do a number to Undertaker with a chair on Smackdown."  
"Michael, shut up." Tazz told him. "The girl's got some guts if you ask me."  
Hardyz music started. I was tagging with Matt, of all people, today. Jeff got to walk around the ring. We were up against Dean and Eddie. I was ready to kick some ass. Matt took his spot in the ring, and me outside. Jeff was talking to me as we watched Matt. Telling me weaknesses and all that.  
I got the tag and came out against Dean. I had some good shots until a boot to the face knocked me over. There was a plan here. Eddie ran to Matt and started beating him. He threw Jeff into the stairs. He remained on the ground for a while. Then, dragged Matt to his side of the ring. Dean was now in control. Eddie should have gotten Jeff worse, because when he got up he rushed to my aid. The ref had been knocked out in the Dean's whirl wind of wrath.  
He did a perfect Swanton to break a pin up. Hitting me too, but I recovered, rolling over. Jeff took Dean out. By this time, Matt had gotten control on Eddie and returned to the ring. Just as Jeff left and just has the ref started coming around. He clapped his hands to fake a tag and dragged me out, finishing the job with a Twist Of Fate. We had won.   
I was in Jeff's arms. Dean had done a number to me. I couldn't escape anything. He helped me walk off as Matt continued to yell. We had gotten backstage and Jeff sat me down. The cameras were on Haku and Rikishi who were plenty pissed about what I had done.   
Once I came around, I was walking down the hall when they came after me. I heard something, and when I turned there they were, just looking at me. I looked right at them back and bitch slapped them both and took off.   
Soon enough their match came around. Taker and Kane heard about what I had done from a stage hand. They were out looking for them when this stage hand said they were looking for me because I had attacked them. They were confused about it. Taker and Kane won that match and then walked to where I was sitting.  
"I'm sorry about Smackdown." I said.   
"Don't worry." Taker said. "Did us a good favor today."  
"Going after Rikishi and Haku." Kane added.  
"Oh, it was nothing." I said.  
Taker patted my shoulder and Kane nodded, and they were off. I had to change now for the main event. I was going to escort Shawn again. This time, I found myself wearing a long skirt with the highest slits and a small halter top. His music hit and we walked out. Then, you heard Stone Cold's music.   
Shawn was in trouble. He was coming back and against the Texas Rattle Snake. X-Pac ran in to help, and Shawn picked up the win. While walking back, X-Pac did the "Suck It" motion, and Shawn followed suit. D-X was heading for the right track.   
"Very, very nice outfit." Adam said as I came back.  
"Thank you." I replied with a turn.   
"I really could get used to this." He said with a smile.   
I changed into my regular clothes. We were leaving tomorrow for a new destination. Tape Smackdown. I was wondered about how this D-X thing would go. Where I was going with Team Xtreme, how this eight man deal was going to end up. And, what was my relationship with Undertaker and Kane going to be like?   
  
  
  



	10. 2Xtreme Chapter Ten

**On the plane. Jeff was next to me out cold. Matt was next to him with his diskman on and reading something. I got up. Adam and Jay were sitting together, no one in the middle seat. I sat there. They woke up.  
"Hey." Adam said moving his shit over.   
"Hi." I replied.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I am so bored." I answered. "I need to do something."  
"Sleep." He told me.  
"I can't." I replied. "I hate to fly. I'm too scared to sleep."  
"Aww, poor baby." I heard Jay said. He put his arm around me and I leaned against his chest.  
Adam smiled and went back to bed. I just looked up. Jay had fallen asleep. He wasn't going to give up on me and Jay unless someone told him other wise. I still had to tell the world who I was in love with. Kinda strange since I went through three men already.   
Anyway, we landed soon. Jeff woke up and wondered where I went. He saw me with Jay and promptly walked to the back of the plane with Hunter. Adam noticed, and so did Matt. Matt came up to me while I waited for my bags.   
"Saw you with Jay." He said.  
"Matt." I replied. "Look, what we did, in the pool-"  
"Don't worry." He said. "I was in it for the same reasons you were. Just, don't hurt the one person who cares about you. He's closer than you think he is." And, he left.  
I took my bags and walked to the bus. Thinking about what Matt said. Did he mean Jay? And, if not than who did he mean? I walked onto the bus. Jeff motioned for me to sit with him. So, I did.  
"Thanks." I said sitting down.   
"No problem. Matt's got some major thing to talk to Adam about. And, Jay's tired as all hell and is taking up two seats sleeping."  
"Not fair." I cried.  
"I know." He said. "You seem to be fitting in just fine."  
"Got some allies." I said.  
"Yeah, looks like Taker and Kane will be fighting your battles along side you."  
"You upset about that?" I asked. "Aww, Jeffy!" He rolled his eyes. "There is no one I'd rather fight with than you and Matt. My career started with you guys."   
"We're here for you." He said. "This may not be relevant to what you're saying, but we will be. Me and Matt will fight any battel for you."  
"I know." I said. I kissed him on the cheek.  
He smiled and I smiled back. Then, he looked out the window. Then it hit, who Matt meant. It was perfect because that was who I was going to announce to the world. It gave me hope. He didn't care, didn't care about Adam or Jay. And, he didn't know about Matt. Whenever I decide to announce this, I wouldn't have any trouble.  
Anyway, I soon found myself carrying bags to my hotel room. I tossed them on the floor and fell onto my bed. I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. Everything was falling into place. That certain someone had a thing for me. For the first time, my life was good.   
"Hey, Destiny, can I come in?" Jay yelled through the door. I opened it. "Thanks."  
"What's up?"  
"Adam, he's asking about us again." He answered. "For the millionth time. When will that reekaziod learn?"  
"Reekaziod? You're not known to talk in character so much."  
"Well, he's getting on my nerves." He said.  
"Maybe we should just bag it." I said. "I mean, it's a good idea. And it's doing just what we want."  
"But that's too much." He replied. "I know. What do you think?"  
"I think you've gotta worry about Kane and Taker, and I've got Lita."  
"OK, then. Next person to ask, we just say it never was." He said, sounding a little disappointed.   
"I know." I said, as if he had told me he was upset.   
He left so we could change for the matches tonight. I would be doing battle with Lita tonight. A major match for me. Nothing on the line. Even if I did lose, I was still going against Ivory for that belt. I hope I'd be facing Ivory soon.   
Adam and Jay would be doing battle against the brothers united tonight. A match I wouldn't get involved with. I was wondering if I should ask Matt and Jeff to walk out with me. But, they had a match against Too Cool to worry about. But, I did have some ideas I needed to ask them about.  
"Let me in." I said through their door.   
"What's up?" Matt asked.   
"I need to ask you guys a favor or two." I answered.  
"All right." Matt said.  
"Well, can I use your music and your moves against Lita tonight? Just the Swanton Bomb and the Twist Of Fate. I only need to do it this one time." I looked at them with the sad puppy eyes. "Please."  
"Oh, all right." Matt gave in. "It's OK with me if it's OK with Jeff."  
"I don't see why not." Jeff said. "It would be kinda funny to see her face." He went through his bag and tossed me a shirt. "It's a Team Xtreme shirt."  
"Thank you." I said with a smile.  
"Well, ready to go?" Matt asked.  
We left. Adam and Jay offered to take us to the arena. It was weird sitting in the back next to Jay. Our fake relationship had come to an end. Pretty sad. Anyway, we arrived at the arena and went straight to our room. One room for all of us. I thought it was pretty cool. Also, tonight the start of The Rock Triple H thing would start.   
"I can't find my left shoe." I said holding up the right one. The same shoes the Hardyz wear.   
"You don't go on until later." Jeff told me.  
"Yeah, but I have to do shit backstage." I said. I threw everyone's things around. "Found it."   
"Chris, you have a belt match, don't you?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, try and win back that Intercontinental Belt." He answered.   
"You can do it!" I said.   
"Thank you, Des." He replied. "Yeah, if Justin Credible doesn't get involved."  
"If he gives you any crap, I'll run in and start kicking ass." I told him with a smile.  
"You'll run in for just about anyone." He said.  
"Not just anyone. Would have to be one of the seven of you."  
"Vince did say he was giving us a match against The Dudleyz, right?" Matt asked.  
"That's what he said. "I answered. "Though, he hasn't said much to me since the Taker Kane thing."  
"Well, don't get him pissed off just yet." Matt told me. "He might take that belt thing away."  
"That and our freedom to do whatever we wish with this eight thing or whatever." Adam added. "So, don't make him angry!"   
"Geeze, you act as if the fate of this rests in my hands." I said. "You can go to him yourselves you know."   
"Yeah, but you're already on his good, good side." Adam said. "So, don't fuck around!"   
"Yes, sir." I said. I laughed. "You'll get your match. And, soon you will own the Tag Team Titles."  
"I hope so." Matt said as he sat down.   
"Oh, don't worry." I told him. "The Dudleyz had to steal the belt from you in order to win it."  
"I just worry about the match." Matt said.  
"Yeah, I don't like getting broken through tables." Jeff said.  
I rolled my eyes. Tonight also marked the start of a new alliance. Between The Rock and Triple H. They would start an amazing bond. Here's how it started. Steph was sitting in her room, alone. Hunter was supposed to be out, somewhere. While waiting, Austin came in.  
"What do you want?" She asked nervously. She plays this so well.  
"Just came to see you." Austin answered.   
"Hunter's going to be back soon and he's going to kick your ass!" She yelled. He walked to her. "Get away!"  
"I've always liked your aggressiveness." He said. He winked slapped her ass and left.   
Now, the seed was planted. Steph ran out of the room and right into The Rock. At first, she just looked up at him. The Rock wasn't really to found of Steph, but she played the upset look wonderfully.  
"What's up with you?" He asked.  
"Austin." She answered between sobs.  
"You're big bad husband wasn't there to save you?" He asked.  
"Rock! He made a pass at me! He slapped my ass and came onto me!"  
Rocky looked at her weirdly. Tears fell from her eyes. She grabbed onto him. Rocky was even more surprised. He told her to calm down. Then, I came in.   
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Steph, go with Destiny." Rocky said.  
I left with Steph and you saw Rocky find Austin's room. Once inside, he closed the door and you heard some glass break. Onto a commercial break. Steph dropped the act during in.  
"Do you think this is going to work?" She asked.  
"I hope so." I answered.  
"Would be fun." She smiled.  
Once the break was over, Steph had to go back to the act. She sat on a couch and I walked back and forth in the room.  
"I didn't know who to go to." She said. "He was there."  
"No, you did the right thing." I replied.   
"You're close with him. Why would he do that?"  
"I'm not that close to him." I told her. "And, I don't know."  
"You can't tell Hunter."   
It was onto the next match. I had to find Rocky so I could talk to him about what he had done. This was great! The only thing more important to me than this, was my match against Lita. The main event.   
"Rock." I called. "Can I talk to you?"  
"Guess you heard about Austin."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Hey, I can do nice things for people. I am the People's Champ after all." He said.   
Then left. Hardyz Vs Too Cool. I wanted to run out with them, but I was busy with this backstage. And, of course, prepping for Lita. I was nervous, naturally. This was a big match. The heat between us was only getting worse. I mean, with my involvement in the Hardyz everyday activities and my shot for the Women's Title. It was only natural she'd hate me. Plus, she is a bitch.  
Anyway, Hardyz won. I was in the dressing room pacing. There was a knock, and Hunter came in. Time to play fix it with The Rock and Triple H.   
"Hey, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." I answered.  
"What's with Steph? I mean, she left the room when I went in."  
"She's shaken up." I answered.  
"Why?"  
"I can't tell you." I answered. "Not just yet. But, trust me."  
He sighed and put his hand on his head. "Was is something I did?"  
"If I tell you, you didn't hear from me."  
"OK."  
"Austin made some deep pass at her." I told him.  
He started going crazy. Insane. I told him to calm down, he wasn't supposed to know. He said he was going to be fine. He walked away. Not to his room, just away.  
Few matches later, I had to go out with Shawn. This time, I wore something I thought I could never get away with. It was a six foot long, three or four inch wide roll of red cloth. It was wrapped around covering the important areas. It was then, stuck to my leg. I, to this day, can't figure out how I wore that.  
His music started and we walked out. The crowd, and the guys backstage, stood amazed. I laughed as we walked into the ring. Then, RTC's music started. Steven Richards came out with Goodfather by his side. Shawn was to face Steven.  
"This is a disgrace!" Steven yelled. He walked to me. "You slut!" I slapped him.  
Shawn attacked him. I got out of the ring and paced around. Goodfather wouldn't even come near me. I started a chant in. "HBK, HBK, HBK...." seemed to work. He picked up the victory. After, I had to run, get changed, and continue with this alliance.  
"You told Triple H, didn't you?" Rocky asked.  
"Had to." I answered. "Sorry. But, he won't kill you."  
"I know." He replied. "Oh, and, you looked great with Shawn."   
I smiled and went on my way. I was now getting ready for my match. I was in the locker room, not wanting to talk to anyone. This was serious to me. Jeff and Matt sat there and watched.  
"Just watching you makes me nervous." Matt said. The cameras were on.  
"I can't help it." I told them. "I don't fear that I'm going to lose. I'm just nervous about what's going to happen to me."  
"You'll be just fine." Jeff said.  
"You have no idea what she can do. She hates me so much."  
"Yes, but the last thing you need is to work yourself up over all this. The more you think about it, the worse it's going to be." Jeff told me.  
I sighed and continued to pace. I didn't need to drop the act when the cameras were off. This was no act. I was scared to death of this match. Even more than my first.   
Finally, the time came. I was to go out first. I used the Hardy Boyz music. I was in jeans and a Team Xtreme shirt. I was a fan favorite now. The crowd was on their feet screaming for me. I smiled at them as I made my way to the ring. I had done the guns before running down. And now was mixing in what Matt and Jeff do on the turnbuckles.   
The crowd knew what I was doing. And, then Lita came out. The crowd booed her. She went from being loved, to being hated. She knew the music I used. When she saw my shirt, I could tell she was pissed. I ran after her. I threw her into the ring and the beating started. My nerves were shaking. This match meant so much to me.  
Lita had her hits on me too, and I have to say they were some hits. But, there were nothing compared to what I had in store. I had pulled off almost every move the Hardy's do. Now, it was time to end this. I held her in a Twist Of Fate Position. I yelled and made the move. Then, I got on the turnbuckle and did a Swanton Bomb. I went for the pin, and the win.  
After I won I took my shirt off and threw it at Lita. I yelled to her. Saying stuff that I was now part of Team Xtreme. And, that she is going to leave the Hardy's alone. Stuff like that. I walked backstage in a rage, in my sports bra. I was happy I won, and my hate was even worse.   
"Congrats on the win." Jericho said. I just looked at him, and he followed. "OK, what's wrong? You just kick the crap out of the one person you hate."  
"Oh, I am happy about that." I replied. "Now, I know why I hate her, and why I can't stand her."  
"Woah, woah. Calm down." Jericho said. "Look, I know this meant a lot to you. I know this victory is a great mile stone in your career. But, I don't want you to screw that up."   
"I won't. This just makes the competition worse." I told him. "It's sweet you worry. But, you don't have to. You can trust me."  
"Course I worry." He pulled me into a hug.  
"Dean!" Lita called. She had made her way, limping, into the her locker room. The cameras were on her. "Did you see what just happened?"  
"Yes, yes." Dean said. "I saw what happened."  
"She pulled off all of Matt and Jeff's moves!" Such a whiner.   
"Don't worry. I'll fix it so you get your rematch."  
"And, in that rematch, you better get out there." She said.  
That was on camera, but I knew she meant it. My talk with Jericho wasn't on TV. But, we meant it as well. But, that wasn't important. I was sitting down with Jericho by my side. He was a little worried about me, but kept his cool.   
"Sorry we couldn't come to you earlier." Jeff said as he burst through the door.  
"Yeah, we were hung up with some interviewers." Matt added.  
"It's OK." I told them.   
"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked. "We saw that match. It was pretty intense."  
"I'm fine. A little sore in my leg." I answered.   
"You're the only person that can do our moves, and do them right." Matt said. He smiled.  
"Well, I learn from the best."  
"I should go now." Jericho said. "I have a match against X-Pac."  
"Go win the belt back!" I said. He smiled and left. The cameras followed him out.   
"You earned that shot against Ivory." Matt told me.  
"I'm just wondering when I'll get it."  
"Yeah, and we want that match Vince gave us against the Dudleyz so we can get the Tag Team Titles back." Matt cried.  
"He said you'd have it." I replied.   
"Well, just make sure you don't screw your relationship with him up first." Matt said.  
"You're just like Adam." I said.  
I turned the monitor on and watched the Jericho/X-Pac match. And, naturally, Justin Credible was there. Pissed me off. Even though Jericho could handle this match, I had to get involved. I ran out. Through Billy Gunn and through Shawn. They didn't want me getting involved. But I did. I took Justin Credible and tossed him around. I picked him up and threw him out of the ring.   
I beat him around alittle. While I was doing that, a stunned X-Pac was kicked, and then put into the Walls Of Jericho. X-Pac tapped out. Jericho went to claim what he so deserves. Then, pointed to me. I helped him out of the ring and he put his arm around me while the other held the Intercontinental Title high.   
"What were you doing?" He asked me once backstage.  
"I told you I would." I answered.  
He smiled and shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Destiny, never." He messed my hair around and then walked away.  
I fixed it and went my own way. I sighed as I took a seat in the now empty locker room. I started to change out of my gear, slowly. I tossed it all into my bag and closed it up.   
"Going somewhere?" Adam asked.  
"You scared me." I said. "No, I'm just packing up."   
"Oh." He sat down. "I need to know something."  
"What?"  
"Jay, what's the deal?"   
"I don't know what y'all were thinking. But, we're just friends." I answered. "Honestly, just friends."  
He nodded then left. He stopped, turned to me and said, "there was something there. I know it." Then he left. I looked at the place where he stood for a second. Wondering about what he said. I then tossed my bag in my locker.   
Nothing more was going to happen with Triple H or Rocky. That was for tomorrow. We were tapping Smackdown tomorrow. And, another level will be made.   
  
  
**


	11. 2Xtreme Chapter Eleven

**"Leave me alone." I cried.   
"Get up." Jeff told me. "It's time to leave."  
"How did you get into my room?" I asked.  
"That door, it's open." He answered.  
I threw a pillow at him, but did get up. I told him to leave as I showered and stuff. He said we had to meet in the lobby in an hour and a half. Plenty of time. I took a pretty quick shower and spent the rest of the time packing. Getting everything together. Making sure I didn't lose any of it.  
I met up with everyone in the lobby. We were waiting to bored a small bus that would take us to the airport. Adam and Jay were reading WOW magazine. Checking up on the latest WWF news. In it mentioned something about this new TV station. Matt and Jeff were in the gift shop getting some food for the ride. I sat next to Adam.  
"What does it say?" I asked.  
"What do you think?" He folded over the magazine and on the cover was Vince and something about the station.  
"I know, but what does it say about it."  
"If you didn't know already, Vince made you the official spokes person of it. You're going to be promoting it and doing a lot of work on it."   
"Serious?" I asked. He handed me the magazine. "I wanted to be involved but not this involved."  
"You and Cole have a news show. You have to talk about what goes on inside the ring, in character. As for what goes on outside the ring, Vince has men in control of that."  
"Oh, so he dicked me over with the stuff that doesn't really count. I really wanted to help out with the real thing."  
"Sorry."   
I knew since that Undertaker and Kane thing Vince was going to be on my case. It was very clear to me he didn't like how I got involved. His version of punishment wasn't by suspension, But by a series of sucky matches and other things. And, yes, suspension if it was necessary. But, if it wasn't for me sweet talking Vince, I wouldn'd have this belt shot and neither would the Hardyz. Plus, whatever freedom we had in shaping our own destinies would be over.   
Anyway, Vince told us about our matches for Smackdown. I was finally having that belt shot, and the Hardyz would face the Dudleyz for the Tag Team Titles. So, half of what we wanted was in effect. Also on Smackdown more with The Rock and Triple H. The on going drama with them. Triple H would be facing Austin tonight and The Rock would over hear a plan Austin had to screw with Triple H. He wanted to get him backstage and unable to fight in the match. Rocky would attack.   
That's where I stop talking about Rocky and HHH. And start talking about what I was hearing with Adam, Jay, Matt, and Jeff. Two matches before the Tag Team Title match, Edge and Christian are to face the APA. The four men were talking about how they were going to get the Hardyz involved in helping E and C win. We had the freedom. Also, on top of all the HHH Rocky drama, Hunter was telling Jericho something. An added bonus to his idea. Austin was going to go after Steph and Jericho was going to be the one to help her and return her to HHH. A simple, yet good way for the two to bond. Anyone who saves HHH's wife is automatically a friend.   
It was now set. I was friends with everyone, all eight. Jericho was making it with Triple H, and could easily help out with anyone. The two tag teams could do the same. It was all about the placement of how it would go. You couldn't throw it all at the fans in one night. It had to be done slowly. Sunday Night Heat, I heard, would be another shot. Nothing with Triple H or The Rock. But, with E and C and Jericho. Jericho would come in on E and C's side during a tag match against X-Pac and Justin Credible. And, do the same when the Hardyz would face them on RAW. But, with the Hardyz, E and C would be doing a little backstage beating before the match. Then Jericho's appearance would top it off.  
So, it was all falling into place. An idea that has grown into something huge. Bonds would be made and people were gonna be amazed. It would take a week or so for the minor things to fall out. It's a lot to think about. In a short time. But, it would be amazing. Tonight would be the finishing touches on the Hardyz and E and C. And continue with Triple H and Rocky, with Jericho thrown in. I think Rocky was the one who is going to tell Jericho to watch out for Steph. I don't know though. Anyway, I was bored on the bus ride, and was sick of hearing everyone's ideas. So, I sat with Steph.  
"Intense huh?" I asked.  
"You're telling me! I've never seen these guys to wrapped up in an idea before." She said. "It is a great idea though. I hear that Jericho's gonna save me from Austin."  
"Who would have thought that?"  
"Right, but hey it's what they want."  
"I just heard what Matt, Jeff, Adam, and Jay plan to do tonight."  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Matt and Jeff are going to help Adam and Jay against the APA. And, I'm sure E and C will get involved with the Dudleyz."  
"All we have to do is just sit back and watch. I don't have to do much. And, you're already friends with them all."  
"Yup, we have it easy." I said.  
"You're the reason why they're doing this. You know that, right? It's because of you they're giving all this a shot." She told me.  
"What could I have done?" I asked.   
"You came in here. When you got here every guy wanted to get a hold of you. Then, you made friends with the seven of them. And, they wanted to do something about it. You mentioned the idea of it all happening, and since they all took a liking to you, they went through with it."   
"Oh." I said.  
"Anyway, it looks like my father has given you a pretty major role in this new station."  
"I know." I said.   
"I haven't met anyone my father respects more than his own kids."   
"Yeah, he is a nice guy. But, lately I've been noticing something."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Well, you're father's been real close to me. But, ever since I helped Mark and Glen he's been screwing with me."   
"You're just imagining it." She said.  
"I don't know. You watch. See how things go tonight."  
She nodded. Steph was the sweetest girl. She loved her father, but he did have some of the qualities he had inside the ring. He was a forceful man. It was his way or the highway. And, he was very demanding. He wasn't afraid. He would do whatever it takes to keep the business running to the way he wanted it.   
He was going to start me off slow. Put me in shitty matches. Doing what he did with the station. Not that I wasn't happy. But, I knew all I was going to do would involve being in character and the boring things. Wonderful for me. But, I would take whatever job I could get for that station. Then, after the matches he'd start to provoke me backstage and then he'd work his way into the ring. While that is going around, he'll piss off those closest to me and make it like hell for them. I know the whole deal.  
After this match tonight, against Ivory, I wouldn't be getting the matches I really wanted. And, if I went for him for any ideas for matches for myself or others, he wouldn't be so quick to hand them over. He already promised the freedom thing, but he could take it away. I did have to watch myself. Wait for all of this to work and then yell at him. Once it was done, or really started, he couldn't take it away. The fans liked it too much.   
We arrived at the airport and waited to bored our two hour flight. I sat in a chair and watched planes take off. I still hate to fly. I had a bag of peanuts and was tossing them in my mouth.   
"Earth to Destiny." I heard Matt say. I turned to him and a peanut I threw hit the floor.  
"Hey, Matt sit down." I said.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Nothing really. Watching the planes. The more I watch the more nervous I get."  
"Oh, right, you hate flying." He put his hand on mine. "Heard about the Jay thing."  
"And?"  
"Loved how you played it off so well." He said.  
"You knew?" I asked.  
"Well, not at first but when Adam told us about you saying you were just friends I kinda got the idea." He answered.  
"Nothing gets by you."   
"Now that I am positive there was nothing there and nothing to ge over, lets talk about a certain someone." He turned and looked at Jeff who was talking with Adam.  
"Jeff." I said.  
"Right, Jeff. He likes you. I know he does. I know my brother too well." He looked at me. "Look, don't let this one go."  
I was going to tell him my entire plan, but held back. He took his drink and joined Jeff and Adam. I finished off the bag of peanuts and got up. I stood around waiting to bored. The call was made and we slowly got on the plane.   
I grabbed the seat next to Jeff before Matt could. He saw me get into the seat and he smiled as he passed. Jeff adjusted a few things and smiled at me.  
"So, a lot's going on now backstage." I said.  
"Yeah, with all these alliances starting." He replied.   
"I heard what you and E and C have planned."  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
"Whatever you guys need to do is fine with me." I answered. I put my hand on my stomach.  
"Are you OK?" He asked.  
"No, I feel sick all of a sudden."  
I got up and ran to the bathroom. Adam saw and got up after me. He waited by the door, hearing what went on inside.  
"Hey, you OK?" He asked.   
"Does it sound like I am OK?"  
"Yeah, wrong question." He tried to open the door. "Let me in." I crawled over to the door and unlocked it. "Was it something you ate?"  
"I didn't really eat much today." I answered.  
"Maybe that's why." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old melted chocolate bar. That made me throw up even harder. "What? It's still good." He finished it up.   
"Thank you, Adam. That's just what I needed to see."   
He sat down next to me. "You know we have a tapping today."   
"I know that." I said.  
"You have a belt shot." Gee, thanks for making me feel so much better.  
"Yes, Adam, I know that."  
"It would suck if you couldn't fight."   
"Yes, Adam, I know that." I said again, but more pissed off.  
"You better hope it passes."   
I cried and then fell into his lap. I wanted to kill him for making me feel a whole lot better. After a few more minutes in the bathroom I went back and sat with Jeff. He looked at me as I sat down.  
"I'm feeling better now." I said. "I'm sure it's just my fear of flying."  
"Yeah, maybe." He replied. There was that weird silence for a while. "If you're not feeling well maybe I can get Vince to give you that title shot another time."  
"Won't work. Right now he's just a little pissed at me."  
"For what? Undertaker and Kane? That's a bullshit reason if you ask me."  
"Yes, well that's what I think. You just wait and see."  
"It doesn't really matter. You have your belt shot, and we have ours."  
"You're missing the point." I said. "I didn't do anything wrong, and he's going to punish me for that. He's going to take away this nice little alliance we have going. He can ya know."  
"He wouldn't do that."   
"You said that yourself. Remember? Don't fuck up that relationship."  
"That was Adam."   
"Still, I'm screwed."  
"Don't say that." He told me. "He'll cool off."  
"He better."  
I put my head back and closed my eyes. I wasn't feel so hot. Jeff knew enough to leave me alone. The plan landed and I just left by myself. I didn't want to talk or see anyone. I just wanted to get to the arena and get this match over with. I didn't even care if I won or not. I just cared if I was going to make it.  
Matt and Jeff took me to the hotel. There, I put my things down and we headed to the arena. I sat in the back quite the whole way. I had bought something in the gift shop for my stomach and I was waiting for it to take effect.  
"Are you sure you want this match?" Matt asked.  
"Yes." I answered. "I'm feeling better already."  
"That's because you threw up on the side of the road." Jeff said.   
"Please, Jeff." Matt said.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."  
"All right, champ." Matt said. I could see him smile in the rearview mirror.  
We arrived at the arena. I was just waiting for Vince to come in and say my match was canceled. But, he didn't. Hardyz and E and C were getting ready in one corner. Trips and Rocky were already in place. I watched on a TV.  
"Hunter, just be calm." Steph said.   
"How can I be calm? I have to face Austin. God, I'm going to rip him apart!"  
"I know what he did was wrong, but you have to be cool until then." She walked to him and put her hand on his. "For me?"  
"For you."   
The cameras switched to Rocky. He was walking in. He didn't have a match. Then, went to Austin walking in. And finally, to the ring where The APA's music started. Bradshaw and Faarooq walked down the ramp. Once they were in the ring Edge and Christian's music started. They did their thing and then Edge was set to face off Bradshaw.  
Match went on like any other. I saw Matt and Jeff ready to run in. Christian got a huge hit from Bradshaw and that's when they ran in with chairs. They beat on the APA until the ref got up and then they dove out of the ring. Christian laid on Bradshaw for the win. The Hardyz then helped E and C out of the ring. The four ran, and I mean ran, up the ramp.   
I was backstage watching it all, laughing. The four of them laughed as they walked by. I followed them. They sat in the locker room now talking about the Hardyz match. Matt said that Adam and Jay should stand on the ramp and watch the match. Then, when the Hardyz win, E and C were going to run down and beat on the Dudleyz.   
"Hey, it's the future Women's Champ." Adam said once he saw me there.  
"Don't say that, I'm not yet." I told him.  
"You will be." He said. "We'll make sure of it."  
"I don't want any of you running in for me. I want to beat Ivory myself. I know I can. And, if any RTC member comes out, then you can. But, leave Ivory for me."  
"All right." Jeff said. "You got it."  
"Good." I said with a smile.  
Now, it was back to this Austin thing. Steph was standing around when Austin came up. She jumped and grabbed the nearest thing, a pipe.   
"I'll use this if I have to." She said.  
"Oh, calm your ass down." He told her. He took the pipe from her.   
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"You very well know what I want."  
He walked closer to her. She bitched slapped him. Austin got pissed and was ready to hit back when Jericho grabbed onto his hand. You could hear the crowd's volume grow.   
"No, no Stone Cold." Jericho said. "Not this time." He walked to Steph and put his arm around her. "Ya see, we've got this thing going on, on the side here and I'd really like it if you stayed out." He smiled.  
He put his fist up again. This time, Jericho responded with a nice kick to the groin and dragged Steph away. He went to Triple H's locker room and let himself in.  
"I believe this is yours." He said handing her over.   
"Jericho, what have I told you about you putting you hands on my wife."  
"Hunter, when you hear this you'll be just as surprised as I am." Steph said. "I ran into Austin and he tried something again. And, he tried to hit me after I hit him. Jericho here stopped it all."   
"Really?" Hunter asked with a surprised look on his face. "Thanks, Jericho."  
"Yeah, no problem." Jericho said, then he left.  
The Hardyz match. They were nervous, very nervous. Adam and Jay told them to calm down, they had their backs. Adam and Jay said they wouldn't run in until the Hardyz won. All of them were so confident they'd win. I wasn't going to walk out with the Hardyz this time. I had to worry about my match right after.  
A few minutes into the match, E and C stood and the top of the ramp. They just stood there, pointing. The Hardyz did win it. Matt's Twist Of Fate followed by Jeff's Swanton Bomb sealed it. Matt covered D-von for the win.   
After the victory, E and C ran down and started beating on the Dudleyz some more. Then, walked back with Matt Jeff. Now, it was my turn. Before that, the cameras went on Rocky.  
"Listen, Angel I need your help." Austin said. "I need you to help me with Triple H. Before I rip him into pieces in the ring, I need you to set him up backstage. Can you handle that?"  
"Of course, Austin." Angel said.  
With that, Rocky went to Triple H's locker room and banged on the door. Triple H answered it, but he wasn't so happy to see the People's Champ.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"I heard something, with Austin." He answered. "And it took a lot for me to come here and save your candy ass, but I am. He's got Angel looking for ya. I suggest you don't leave this room."  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Hunter, maybe you should." Steph said. "He did help me out."  
"That you did, but I can't see Austin going to Angel."  
"Well, he did."   
Hunter stood around for a while then said, "all right, I believe you."  
Rocky nodded and there was a commercial. My match was right after those commercials. I was still pacing in my room.  
"Please, stop." Matt said. "You're making me very nervous."  
"Then don't watch." I told him.   
"Do something else, please." He said. I stopped pacing and began to jump. "Not that!"  
"Leave me alone!" I yelled. "I am about to have the most important match of my career so far."  
"You'll do fine." Adam said. He got up and started rubbing my shoulders. "This is your time now." A guy came in and told me to get to the ramp.  
"Well, this is it." I said.  
"Good luck!" Jeff told me.  
"You won't need it." Jay replied. I thanked them and left.  
"Well, Tazz you just saw a series of events that have surprised everyone." Michael Cole said. "First the Hardyz and Edge and Christian helping each other out. Then, Jericho helping out Stephanie McMahon-Helsmley. And, then The Rock getting involved with Triple H!"  
"I have to say for once, Coleslaw, I have to agree." Tazz said. "Things are going very weird around here."   
"Off that note, Destiny here has a title match against Ivory."  
"Destiny's got the talent and the determination that's going to get her the gold. There is no doubt in my mind that she's gonna walk away with the title."  
"We can't forget though about Right To Censor. Ivory's partner's in crime."  
"Even with RTC, she still will win. She's also got a few friends backstage herself. But, even with that I believe in this girl very much and she's going places." Tazz said.  
After that, my music started. I came out with a huge pop from the crowd. They loved me. Once I got in the ring RTC's music started. Ivory came out alone. I was surprised, but was expecting any of the members of RTC to run in.  
Backstage, RTC was taking the necessary deeds to make sure no one ran in for me. Val Venus locked Jeff, Matt, Adam, and Jay in the locker room. Goodfather made sure Jericho was busy by pushing him around. Triple H and The Rock were too busy in their own affairs to care. So, I was screwed.   
Meanwhile, in the ring, I was kicking ass. It looked like Ivory had no shot, not a chance in hell. Lets face it, it doesn't take much to push her around. I got on the turnbuckle to deliver the Bitch Bomb when Steven Richards got involved. He knocked me off and I feel onto the turnbuckle, one leg on each side. It hurt.   
He threw me off outside the ring. Ivory got to the ref and distracted him so Steven could do a number on me. He threw me into the stairs then tossed me back in the ring. Then, he set me up for the Steven Kick. Bam, right in the face. I laid there in pain, Steven had basically fought Ivory's fight. Once good ol' Stevie Richards was done, Ivory kicked me while I was getting up and went for the pin. One, two, kick out. I wasn't going to back down that easy.  
Matt and Jeff were freaked out by now, watching the monitors and seeing what was going on. Adam and Jay were just as bad. Jericho couldn't get passed Goodfather, Val had come over and helped him out. All four men locked in the locker room were jumping at the door to break it down.   
Anyway, Ivory did get a few shots to me while I was recovering from Steven. But, after she tried to hit me with the belt, I fought back. I started throwing out everything I could. Even getting Richards in the process. I made it back up onto the turnbuckle and did the Bitch Bomb and got the win.  
The four men finally got the door open as I Bitch Bombed Ivory. The ref handed me the belt and I raised in the air. I nearly fell over thanks to Steven Richards beating on me. Jeff ran down after I had won. I hugged him and he raised the belt with me. He helped me out. We got to the top of the ramp and continued to cheer. Jeff grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me. He went in for a deep kiss, but instead just gave me one on the cheek.   
I was amazed that he even tried to kiss me. Not that if he did would have been a bad thing, I wanted him too. Ugh, it's complicated. Anyway, I got backstage to a huge applause. I bowed and held the Women's Title up high.  
"What did I tell ya?" Adam said. "I knew it, I knew it all along."  
"You really are a champ, you didn't need any of us." Jay said.  
"Yeah, have a nice day too, prick." Chris yelled down the hall. "Do you believe that? Freaking Val Venus and Goodfather attack me so I can't run in." He looked down. "But, I can see you didn't need it! Congrats!" He hugged me.  
"We were locked in this locker room. Look, we broke the door down." Matt said.  
"Hey, before I go out for my match, I want to say congrats." Hunter said.   
"Thank you." I replied.  
We all watched after the commercial break. Angel was behind a corner, stalking Triple H, just waiting. Triple H heard from The Rock what Angel's intentions were. So, when Angel stepped out looking all friendly, Triple H knew what to expect. The fans got a real kick out of it when Triple H shoved Angel into a garbage pail.   
The match had started. The two men beat the living hell out of each other. Rocky was going to make the biggest move of his life. Triple H was near the end, Austin had him. That's when he struck. He started to run down the ramp, chair in hand. Steph got to the ref. Rocky beat the living hell out of Austin with that chair. After he was done, he took the chair and dove out of the ring. Steph stepped of the ring and the ref went back to the match. Triple H already had Austin in the pin. He had won.  
After he won, Triple H took a long look at Rocky who looked back at him. Both looked like they were going to kill each other. Rocky stepped into the ring and they paced around each other. Triple H took Rocky's hand and raised it in the air. The crowd went insane!  
Backstage I was jumping up and down. Even though I was in pain. Anyway, I knew this would happen, but it was exciting to see it all go down. They came backstage and I went and hugged them both.   
"So, the crowd does like it!" I said.   
"Guess so, there's still more that has to be done." Hunter said. "I have to have my turn with him. And, Jericho has to get involved."  
"Not to mention these tag teams."  
"Don't worry about us." Adam said.  
"Right, they have me." I said. "I'm friends with all y'all."  
"True. So, I guess that's fine." Hunter replied with a smile.  
So, it looked like everything was going great. Then, Vince came in. He looked at the eight of us standing around talking. He stepped in the center of the room.   
"Well, congrats on the two new champs tonight." He said. "And, this plan of yours is going great."  
"See, we told you." Hunter said.  
"Never doubted you." He replied. "Now, Destiny, you and Mr. Cole are starting tomorrow at like noon. Every noon."  
"OK." I said.  
"Be ready. This is a live show and I don't want that many screw ups." He looked directly at me when he said that. Steph had come into the room.  
"I won't screw up." I said.  
"Well, if you keep acting the way you have, then maybe." He started to walk away. "Oh, tomorrow you'll be fighting Haku."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Haku." He repeated and walked out.  
"Goddamn!" I yelled. I threw my newly won belt at the door.  
"Woah, calm down." Matt said.   
"What did I tell you?" I asked.   
"But, why?" Jeff asked.  
"I wish I knew." I answered. "I mean, if it's because of Undertaker and Kane-"  
"It can't be." Adam said. "That doesn't seem right.  
"It's the only reason I can think of." I replied.  
Dwayne picked my belt up and handed it to me. "I can find out." He said.  
"I will." Steph spoke up. She left the room.  
Vince was in his room getting ready to leave when Steph came in. "Stephanie, come in. What do you want?" He asked.  
"I need to ask you something daddy."  
"OK." He said.  
"Well, I was wondering why you're not being fair with Destiny." She told him.  
"It's too complicated for you to understand." He said.  
"I don't think so, daddy." Steph said. She sat down. "Tell me."  
"Well, in all honesty hunny, I don't like what she's becoming." He told her.   
"How can you say that? She's one of the fastest growing new comers."   
"She's too hot for me. Too good. The people love her too much."   
"Dad, that's good for the business." Steph said. "Look, I don't like what you're doing with her."  
"You don't have to like it. You don't own the WWF."   
"Are you for real? Look around, dad, there's no cameras. Fans aren't seeing this. We're talking about for real, dad."  
"I know we are." He said.  
She didn't know what to say after that, so she left. Then, told me, and everyone else. I was out-ragged. Completely, 100% pissed off. I picked up a chair that was in the locker room and threw it at the wall. It made a clanky sound as it hit the wall.   
"You need to calm down." Matt told me.  
"Calm down, I can't calm down!" I yelled. Vince walked in the room and I went to lunge at him. Matt and Jay both grabbed me to hold me back.   
"Have any of you seen my jacket?" He asked.  
"No, Vince, we haven't." Hunter answered.   
He nodded and left. Matt and Jay let me go and I charged at the door. After a few minutes and punching the door we left. I was still pissed off. I didn't talk to anyone on the way to the hotel. Once I got into my room I threw everything down, even the belt I had just won. There was a knock.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's me, Jeff. Can I come in? Or, are you going to bite my head off?"   
I let him in. "You can come in, but be careful, I might bite."  
"Well, this isn't good." He said.  
"Yeah, no fucking shit." I replied.  
"Woah, woah, don't jump on the defensive so quickly. We're on the same team here."  
"I know, Jeff, I'm sorry. It's just, I can't believe this. He's pissed at me for being good."  
"It's all about popularity around here." He told me. "Same thing happened with the Triple H thing. He was thrown in with Steph because he was too popular. Now you've come around and all that's changing."  
"A lot of things are changing since I've been here." I said. "I don't know if that's good or bad."  
"It's good, very good." Jeff told me. He picked up my belt. "This is a start of something. Something big, you know that right? It's more than just the belt. It's a bond between eight superstars a bond that millions of fans never thought would happen. Don't you see? You've started something amazing. The fans love you, the announcers love you, other superstars love you. Vince is right, you are very hot. You are a very hot new comer."  
I smiled. Jeff was throwing complementing me left and right. I took the belt from him and said, "this right here symbolizes strength. My strength in blowing off two people. Beating the odds to become the WWF's Women's Champ."  
"Now that's a good way to look at it." He told me. I sighed. "What's wrong?"  
"You don't have to ask." I answered. "The most amazing thing of my career has happened and I can't enjoy it because I am too pissed off about Vince."   
"I can't say forget about it, because you can't. But, just think about what you've done. What you just won. This is a belt, something every wrestler dreams of."  
"I know." I said. "And, I really am happy about this. But, it's hard to show when you know your boss can't stand you. I mean, I thought he respected me, ya know."  
"I know. It's a huge blow here too." Jeff told me.   
I sat on my bed, and Jeff followed. I rested my head on his shoulder, then got behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I wanted to tell him now what I will be soon enough. There's just one thing standing in my way. Something that's bigger than life. Something that would force me out of the WWF for a while.  
**


	12. 2Xtreme Chapter 12

****Jeff said he had to go. I let him. I showered and went to bed. I woke up with a huge nauseating feeling. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Just like the day before. I rested myself against the bathtub for a while. Then, decided to draw a bath. I sat in the hot water for a while, until there was a knock.  
"Destiny!!" Adam yelled. "We're going down to breakfast!"  
"I'll be right out." I called. I got out, changed and met Adam at the door.  
"You don't look so great." Were his first words to me.  
"Thank you, Adam." I said.  
"I mean you look sick."   
"I know what you meant. And, I feel sick." I told him.  
"Want me to take you to the doctor?" He asked.   
"No, no it'll pass." I answered.  
We walked down to the restaurant in the hotel. The superstars that were there greeted me with a standing ovation. I bowed and sat myself next to Jeff and Adam. I smell of everyone's food made me feel worse. I ate Matt's cinnamon roll.   
"You're not eating." Hunter said. He slid his plate to me. "Finish that."  
I put my hand on my stomach. "That's OK." I got up and ran to the bathroom. Steph followed.  
"You OK?" She asked.  
"Been better." I answered.   
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about my father."  
"It's all right." I said.   
"Maybe you should see a doctor."  
"If it doesn't get any better." I told her. "Then I will."  
"And, you've got your work cut out for you." She said. "A match against Haku and a show."  
"Thank God for Smackdown." I said sarcastically. "I don't know if I can do that show tomorrow. But, I know if I don't show up Vince will hang me for sure."  
"I can't believe my father. He's acting like Vince the man on TV, not Vince the sensible one. I don't even think his own children can get through to him now."  
"I don't want you to lose whatever you have with your father on an account of me." I said. "I'll fight this one out alone."  
"You shouldn't have to. It's not fair to you. You've got eight other men willing to help you, and you've got me." She hugged me.   
"For the first time in my life, I feel wanted." I told her.  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"Believe it. I wasn't exactly the most lovable person at home or anywhere else. The only other person I can remember, before now, that made me feel special was my acting coach. He was the only one who believed in me at all."   
"What about your parents?" She asked.  
"Like I told Matt and Jeff, they didn't want me around. They would gladly hand me over to my acting coach whenever they could. Once they saw that I was becoming better at acting then they, they didn't want me anymore. They were abusive people. It wasn't the best growing up in my house."  
"I'm very sorry to hear that." She said.  
"And, when I got here I made these friends. And I thought, wow how amazing is this. People that actually care about me. And, for a second, Vince was becoming a father figure. That's lost now." I sighed. "But I look on the bright side and think, look what you have here, in front of you. Eight wonderful, good looking, men that really care about you. You've got a girl that you can really talk to, this is a keeper right here. Don't let this go. This is family."  
"We try to be. This whole business is family. You're on the road all the time together you grow on each other. Sure, there's the rivalries, but for the most part we're very close. What you have, the eight guys, and me, we're the closest out of everyone."  
"I trust you guys, I really do." I said. "I can tell you anything. Then there's Adam who has become my best male friend, figure that one out. Matt and Jay are incredible people. They are so sweet and have become very close to me. Jericho's my buddy. I look up to him. Hunter's filled the father figure shoes, and-"  
"And Jeff." She stopped. "Well, he's something special, isn't he?"  
"If you want to say that." I said.  
"I can see through that, Destiny. I know what's going on. I knew from day one that stunt you pulled with Jay was for show. I know who this secret crush is. I know it all. Your secret's safe with me."  
I looked up at her. I respected Stephanie. She had to play this bitch in the ring, with a dick-head of a husband. All that was changing. Mr. and Mrs. Helmsly were parting from Vince's side. The bad side. And, they were coming onto the good side, our side.   
"I think I'm OK now." I said sitting up.  
"Now, are you sure you don't want me to take you to the doctor? We leave in three hours."  
"I'm sure." I said.  
When we opened the girls room door, the seven men were there standing. They wanted to know if I was OK, and Adam asked if I was going to die. Thanks Adam. Anyway, I told them I was fine and to leave me alone.   
"If you're getting sick, don't come near me." Jay said keeping his distance.  
"I have a feeling I'm not sick." I told him.  
"Then, what are you?" He asked.  
"It's hard to explain. I feel sick, but I don't feel that I am ill. It's just a weird feeling inside me."  
"Uh-huh." Jay said looking at me like I was crazy. "Maybe you're stomach's growing." He poked my stomach. "Hey, you, stop it!"  
"Jay, cut it out." I pushed him away.  
"You're not helping." Jeff told him.  
"Hey, we have to leave soon." Jay said.  
"Duh!" Adam replied hitting him on the back of the head. "I feel bad for you now, Des. You've got a lot of things to do tomorrow."  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm feeling better all ready."  
"If you say so." Matt said.  
I stayed in my room, alone for those three hours. I had the belt by my side. I looked at it. Smiling, admiring what I had just won. I surprised a lot of people. Not by winning, but by get a shot now, so early in my career.   
I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up to the banging of the door and Jeff and Adam's screams. I opened it and they walked in.  
"Gotta go." Adam said. He picked up my bags.  
"I can carry that." I told him.  
"I know." He winked at me and I smiled. I saw Jeff turn the other way.  
"Do you have everything?" Jeff asked.  
"Yeah, I packed everything up last night." I answered. "I'm all set." I picked the belt up from my bed.  
"You'll be carrying that I'm guessing." Adam said with a smile.  
"Yeah, well, I guess." I replied shrugging. "Where am I gonna put it?"  
We walked out and down to the lobby. I made my way next to Steph. She put her hand on my shoulder and asked if I was OK. I nodded. I did feel better now. A lot better. We all got into a bus and went to the airport. Tomorrow at noon I had to do a show with Michael Cole. I wonder what I would be saying. Who would I talk about? My win, the Hardyz win? How completely unfair Vince was? In any case, working with Coleslaw would be fun. Get to rant on him, that's always a laugh.  
I sat with Steph on the bus as well. Matt and Jeff sat behind us. She kept turning around and looking at them, Jeff mostly. Then she would smile at me when she faced me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Checking them out." She answered. "Jeff mainly, and not like that. Maybe I should talk to him."  
"I don't think so." I said.  
"Why not? I'm a perfect match maker."   
"I don't doubt your match making talents. But, I think I'm going to make this go unnoticed until I decide to spill it all."  
"And, when will that be?"   
"Soon, maybe." I answered. I adjusted the belt that was on my lap.  
"I owned that once." She said.  
"I know." I held it up. "It's shiny."  
"Looks better on you anyway."   
"I beat Ivory, only Ivory."  
"And Steven Richards." She said. "Remember, he had a little input on that match. And, he really had the other guys of RTC screw with Matt, Jeff, Jericho, Adam, and Jay."  
"I know, which really makes me mad. But, I've got other things to worry about." I told her.  
"Like?"  
"Lita for one." I answered. "Keeping this belt. And, trying not to get screwed over by your father."  
"Please, lets not talk about him. I am so mad at him. I just can't believe he would say something like that about you. I mean, you're great for this business. I hate to sound all business like, but it's true. You like second only to Chyna in the best women wrestlers. And, when she comes back I'm going to see to it that you guys hook up. What a tag team that would be."  
"Yeah, it would be great. But, don't forget about Team Xtreme and this D-X thing that I thought was starting." I said.  
"Don't doubt D-X. New and old members together. Everyone who was apart of it will be in it. Hunter told me they were thinking of calling it New Generation-X. But, that wouldn't go over real well. You've got a front row ticket to that one. Consider yourself lucky that Shawn took a liking to you."  
"Well, don't count on me joining D-X I've got the boys to think about." I said. "Which is why a tag team with me and Chyna wouldn't work out. Sure, I'd tag with her, but a real team like the Hardy Boyz or Edge and Christian wouldn't work." I shrugged. "We would be unstoppable."  
"A force to be reckoned with." She laughed.   
"What are you girls talking about?" Matt asked.  
"Girl things." I answered. "Talk to your brother."  
"I would, but he's sleeping. Look, his face is pressed up against the glass." We all looked.  
"Maybe you can help me out." Steph said.  
"I like helping out." Matt replied. "Go on."  
"It has to do with your brother and my friend here."  
"Oh, I know about that." He said. "Jeff's fallen hard, fast. Ever since day one. And, when he knew about Adam and Jay he wanted to hit the roof. Good thing he doesn't know about me."  
"You slept with him?!"  
"Steph, shut up!" I yelled. "Yes, I did."  
"Damn." She said.  
"Anyway, he doesn't care now. Sure, he's mad, but out of jealous."  
"I've got ideas up my sleeves." I told them.  
"Yes, going in front of everyone in the ring and telling them." Matt said. "You've got problems."  
"I think it's sweet." Steph said.  
"Thank you, Stephanie." I replied. "I don't know why I want to do it that way."  
"I think it's very bold of you." She said.  
"But, it has to be comforting to know that when you do it, it'll work out." Matt said. "By the way, when are you going to do it?"   
"Well, when the time is right." I answered. "Right now I am too wrapped up with Vince to be able to."  
"Hope that all works out for you." Matt said.  
"I'll make sure it does." Steph spoke up. "I am so against it."  
"Maybe you can walk in the ring with me and say a few things today." I told her.   
"I'm there." She said.   
"Good, because I have a few things I need to say."  
"I do too."  
I told her what I had planned for tonight. Once the plane touched ground me and Cole were immediately picked up and sent to a TV station. Vince was in the limo with us. I could tell Mike felt a little weird. He knew the situation, and I knew he would bring it up.   
"So, Vince are you going to watch the show?" Cole asked.  
"I would, but I can't." He answered. "I have a few things to do."  
"Oh, too bad."  
Now with Vince definitely not there, he would ask me about it. I mean, come on, it's going to be a huge thing. Anyway, we were dropped off at the station and left to do this show ourselves. We walked in, was seated, and was given sheets of paper with things we should cover. Basically, this show was up to us. We could talk about whatever we wanted.   
"Welcome to channel WWF's new station. I'm Michael Cole and my CO-host here is Destiny." He said. "How are you today?"  
"I'm fine. It's great to be co-hositing the show with you. There's a lot we have to cover." I said. "First off, The Rock and Triple H."  
"Right, two of the WWF's strongest apposers are slowly siding together. Now, I'm not really sure what to make of this. But, from an announcers point of view, this is a huge step in a positive direction."  
"I agree. Lets face it, if they hook up they'll be unstoppable. Both of them are amazing wrestlers." I said. "And, we can't forget about Jericho. The unlikely man who helped Stephanie out. And, with Austin? I find it very odd that Austin has a crush on Stephanie."  
"I think this crush is to get to Triple H, but that's my ideas."  
The show went on strong. It wasn't the best of shows, but went along fine. The whole subject of Vince and I wasn't brought up, until Cole mentioned the belt.  
"And, you are the new Women's Champ." He said. "And, as far as I know, that might not have happened. Vince has taken a serious turn of emotions towards you."  
"Since you've brought it up, yes. The reasons why will remain secret. But, yes Vince has did a total 180 on me."   
I didn't want to talk about it. Cole did bring it up, so I did my best as to not say anything bad. Don't piss him off anymore ya know? If I did that, he'd have me fighting Undertaker or Kane. He would do that.  
After the show a limo picked us up and brought us to the hotel. Vince wasn't there. Cole knew how I felt about this. He didn't ask me about it, or talk to me. I got out of the car and thanked Cole for the show.   
"Saw the show!" Jericho called to me.   
"And?"  
"I liked it." He said. "You and Cole make a good pair."  
"Didn't bash Vince too much." I replied. "But either way I've got that stupid match tonight."  
"You're right though."   
"We'll see what'll happen tonight after me and Steph say a few things."  
He laughed. "You're going to turn into me."  
"Is that bad?"  
"No, not at all."  
"I didn't think so." I said.   
"You look so much better than you did this morning." He told me.  
"I feel better too." I replied. "Don't know what it was."  
"Maybe those 24 hour things."  
"Maybe." I said. "God, I'm going to explode tonight."  
"Just, be careful." He told me. "This is for real."  
"I know. It's just frustrating."   
We talked for a little while longer and then went our separate ways. I had an idea of what could be wrong with me. But, I didn't dare tell anyone. I mean, it was serious. Anyway, I went to my room and saw a note tapped to the door. It read: _Destiny: Hey. I'll be in the arcade. Meet me there. ~Jeff._  
I went inside, fixed myself up and left. Sure enough, he was there, alone. I could only wonder what it was he wanted to talk about. I sat down in a chair next to him.  
"You look a lot better." He said.  
"Thanks, Chris just said the same."   
"It's true. You weren't yourself this morning."  
"I didn't feel like myself. So, what's on your mind?"  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about tonight." He answered. "I know this match is totally unfair."  
"That it is." I said.   
"Do you want me to be by your side? I know Rikishi will be involved."  
"You mean come out with me? Destiny with Jeff Hardy?"  
"That's what I mean." He answered.  
"I'd like that." I said.  
OK, so it wasn't the "I like you" thing, but it's a step. A small one, but a good one. He put his arm around me and we left the arcade. He told me Matt was in the indoor pool with Matt, Hunter, and Dwayne.   
"It's not fair! You know all the cool jumps!" I heard Hunter complain.  
"Yeah, but you make the bigger splash." Matt said.  
"They bitch about the stupidest things." I told Jeff.  
"I know." He replied. We walked in.  
"Hey!" Dwayne said, then was pushed by Matt into the pool.  
"Now you look like yourself." Hunter said coming up to me. He gave me a hug.   
"Glad I'm feeling better." I said.  
"You do have to fight Haku." He replied.  
"I know!" I cried.  
"But, you and Steph are going to have a few things to say."   
"True, should make it interesting." I said.   
"Jeff, Des why don't you come in?" Matt called.  
"Sure." Jeff said. He stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. I took my clothes off down to my underwear and bra and got in.  
"We should go skinny dipping." Hunter slipped.  
"I like that idea." I said with a smile. All of their faces lit up.   
"You're not serious, are you?" Jeff asked.   
"Well, if three of you left." I answered.  
"What three?" Hunter asked.  
"I can't tell you." I swam over and got into the hot tube part of the pool. Matt followed.   
"Jeff." He said.  
"Huh?"  
"You'd want all of us to leave, but Jeff."  
"Oh, yeah." I said looking down.  
"You might not get your shot in front of everyone." He started. "Jeff might make his move before then."  
"You have to make sure he doesn't." I told him.  
"You don't know my brother." He said. "When Jeff finds something he likes, he goes for it full on. It's a good thing, yet one of his biggest flaws."  
"I have to do this."  
"Then do it today, or on RAW, or Smackdown."  
"I've got Vince on my back, heavy." I said. "I'm lucky if I can get this out tonight. It's not going to be easy."  
"I understand you got Vince and shit, but if you want to do this, then I suggest it be soon." He sunk down in the water. "Kinda reminds you of something, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah." I answered.   
The warm water and jets felt good on my still sore leg. It never was the same since the car accident. But, I'm still going strong, metal rod and all.   
"Well, if she was gonna be in her underwear I'd be down here sooner!" Adam yelled running over to me and Matt.  
"Nice to see you too, Adam." I said.   
"Too bad none of that's white." He pointed.  
"Adam, keep your comments to yourself." Matt said. "Please."  
Adam shrugged and stripped down to nothing and jumped in. Everyone yelled at him to put something on. Adam can get real crazy sometimes.  
"I beg of you, cover yourself up!" Hunter cried.  
Adam gave into our begs and put his boxers on. We thanked him greatly for that. Hunter found a beachball laying around and we used that to play so volleyball. It was me, Matt, and Adam, and Jeff Vs Dwayne, Hunter, and Jay, and Jericho. He showed up just in time for the game and was put onto that team.   
Their playing didn't get any better from back when we played on the beach in Miami. Adam was all over our half of the pool. Banging into everyone. Such a spaz. Vince came in and saw us. We all stopped when we saw him.  
"Destiny." He said. He walked over with the sly grin on his face.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Saw the show." He replied. "A 180 huh?"  
"You can't get mad at me for that. I didn't diss you in any way."  
"Your match tonight is now a 2 on 1 tag." He said, then left.  
I wanted to cry. I got out of the pool, wrapped a towel around my waist and went outside. I felt the tears rise up in me. I didn't, and couldn't, hold them back and let them flow.   
"Destiny?" Jeff asked. I flung myself on him.  
"How can he does this to me?" I cried. "I can't handle this. 2 on 1 tag?"  
"I know, it's unfair."  
"You have no idea." I said. "I don't know why I should even bother. I can't win with him."  
"Don't quit." He told me.  
"I might as well. I'll hand this over to Amy, apologize for everything and just leave."  
"No. I didn't think of you as someone who would just quit like that." He said.  
"What's the use?" I yelled. I pulled away from him. "I've got this title, something I thought meant so much. Now, it means nothing. I can't look at it without thinking of the negatives."  
"You'll get through all of this, I promise." He said. He took my hands. "I promise you, look me in the eyes. I promise."  
I've never seen him so serious. I nodded my head. He brushed away my tears and pulled me into his chest. I was actually scared about tonight. Scared because Haku and Rikishi were more than twice my size. And, even though Jeff was going to be there with me, it wasn't enough.  
I excused myself from everyone and went up to my room. I took the belt out of my bag and tossed it on my bed. I took a long hard look at it. Then, I got a second idea for tonight. One that would be so painful for me to do. But, one I had to do.   
There was a soft knock at me door a few minutes later. I was expecting Jeff, but opened and saw Adam. He walked in. He saw the belt on my bed and said, "no one deserves that more than you right now."  
"I'm beginning to think it's more like a weight than anything else."   
"Look, I know you're real pissed right now. Pissed at Vince, the world. I'm sorry, I really am. But, I can't let you leave, and I can't let you look at this belt as nothing."  
"I don't want to leave. And, it doesn't mean nothing, it means a lot. But it's hard for me to look at that and not think of something negative." I said. "It's hard to explain."  
"Don't try." He replied. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You don't have to be shy or scared to come to me. My door's always open."  
"Thank you, Adam." I said. He smiled a cheesy smile and I giggled. "Works all the time. Seriously, I'm here if you need me."   
I nodded and he left. I laid down and feel asleep. The phone woke me up. It was Matt. He told me to get my ass out of bed and get to the lobby. I sighed, fixed my hair, grabbed my belt, and left.  
"You looked better before I left." Adam said. He looked at my face. "Have you been crying?" I shook my head. "Don't lie." I looked up at him. My eyes were red and wet, the tears were flowing. "Oh, hunny. It's OK. It's going to be fine."   
"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked. She came over and saw me. "What did my father do?"  
"Changed the match. It's one on two tag. Haku and Rikishi Vs her." Jeff answered softly.   
"You're kidding." She said. Jeff shook his head. Steph took me from Adam. "I am going to kill that man."  
She took me away from the guys. I'm glad she did. She took me to the arena. I had to calm down if I wanted to make this speech. I washed my face several times. I changed into what I'd be wearing tonight and got ready to head out with Steph. The belt was around my waist.   
My music was what we walked out to. Steph didn't get booed, since she was with me. We got into the ring and she took the mic first.  
"Lets hear it for you WWF's Women's Champ!" She said. The crowd freaked. "But, we're not here to flaunt this belt. We're here to confront my father. You see, he has made a two on one tag match involving Destiny here. Her Vs Haku and Rikishi." The crowd booed.  
I took the mic. "Mr. McMahon believes I am too popular for him. Well, as my good friend Shawn Michaels would say, suck it!" I had to throw the D-X in. "You're too wrapped up in Trish to even know what's going on in the business." I looked down at my belt and took it off. "Vince, I'm going to make you a deal. If you change this match, I'll turn in my belt." The crowd and Stephanie looked at me. "I'm serious, Vince."  
His music started and he came out. He looked at us both. He was none to happy. "Your belt if I change the match?"  
"Yes."   
"All right then." He took the belt from me and walked up, just before he left he turned and faced the ring. "You're match is still on."   
"No!" I cried as my knees hit the ring. I should have known that would happen. "Vince! You're a two-faced reekaziod. An ignorant fool! You could give a shit about the people who work for you!"  
At time, Stone Cold came out. He took Vince and dragged him back into the ring. "You're completely disrespectful. How can you say that? How can you flap your gums like that?" Vince thought he was talking about himself, I thought he was talking about Vince. But, after that he kicked me then stunned me and left with Vince.  
Steph was by my side. She helped me backstage. I went right to Austin. I barged into his locker room with ice on my neck. There was no camera man.  
"Des." He said looking at me.  
"What the fuck happened out there?" I asked.  
"I can see you're pissed."  
"Oh, I am way more than pissed."  
"All right. Look, I don't mean anything. This means nothing."  
"Means nothing? You sided with Vince fucking McMahon!" I yelled.  
"No need to get loud." He told me. "Look, I did that to help you out. Gives Triple H and Rocky one hell of a reason to hook up. I mean, not only do they have Steph, but now you." I looked at him. "I don't really want to side with him. What he's doing is wrong, but I figured it would help."  
"You're doing this for that reason?" I asked.  
"Yes." He answered. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell you."   
"No, no, it's OK. Sorry for getting so mad."  
"I would have too." He started to rub my neck. "I didn't do it hard for a reason. You'll be fine."   
I nodded and left. I felt like an ass, but I had to know. I walked into our locker room. Everyone want to know if I was OK. I explained why Austin did what he did. Hunter laughed saying that was typical Austin. Doing something, and then explaining later.  
"How am I going to get that title back?" I asked a little later. "Vince'll never give me another title shot, ever."  
"Don't worry about that now." Matt told me. "Lets get through tonight first."  
"Matt's right." Adam added. "It's no use getting worked up over that now. You have a very important match tonight. You need to think about getting out of that one OK."  
"Right now, I'll give up that match. Give them the victory." I said.  
"This doesn't sound like you at all." Chris spoke up. He's been pretty quiet on this subject. "Now, I may not know you like Adam or Matt does, or Jeff and Jay do. But, I do know enough about you to know that this doesn't sound like you. I know you're not the one to give up. Vince wants you to do that. He wants you to give up so he can just get rid of you. Like I said, I may not know you that well, but I do know this isn't you and you're not the type of person to just give up."  
I looked at him. He was right. I never gave up anything. Giving into Vince this way would be the reason he tossed me out of the federation. Dwayne came into the locker room after a few words with Steph in the hall way. He came into silence.   
"I saw what happened, Destiny." He said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here right away. I had to do some camera things."  
"It's OK, Dwayne." I replied.  
"I'm going to make sure you get that belt back." Steph told me.  
"Thank you, everyone." I said.   
I felt very wanted at that point. I felt that people actually cared about me. It's a good feeling. Jeff put his arm around me. Everyone scattered shortly after. Steph persuaded me to go with her and Hunter and talk about Austin with Rocky.   
"Today couldn't be any worse." I said. The camera man was set and rolling. "First, Vince screws with me, and now I have no belt, and I still have to face Haku and Rikishi, and I got stunned!"  
"Don't worry, Austin will get what he deserves." Rocky said. He looked at Hunter.  
"I want a piece of him, him and Vince." I said.  
"Now, I don't think that's a good idea." Steph replied.  
"I don't care." I said.  
"Don't worry now." Rocky told me. "Let us worry about that."  
"No need for you getting hurt, or pissing Vince off more." Hunter added.   
The two of them left. They went to the ring. They proceeded to walk out together. The first time they made an appearance together. The crowd really didn't know how to act.  
"I know that this is different to you all." Hunter said. "But, I think even you people can figure this out."   
"Right, Triple H and The Rock are here to say a few things to Vince McMahon." The Rock said. "The candy ass has pissed off two very powerful men." At that point the Hardy Boyz music started. A twist in our plan that wasn't expected.  
"It's great the two of you have hooked up." Matt said. They stood at the top of the ramp. Jeff stood there with his hands in his pockets nodding at what Matt was saying. "It really is. But, you're not only ones pissed off at Vince and Austin. Sure, Triple H, Austin made a pass at your wife. I know that sucks. But, Austin and Vince double crossed our partner. And, it's safe to say we want a piece of them too."  
Jeff took the mic. "We're not saying you shouldn't be mad too. What we really want is your help. You two have great motives for a fight against them. So do we. Here's the deal. If any of you get into a thing with any of them, Matt and I will be there swinging. But, if they go after us, you have to have our backs." Matt and Jeff had made their way to the ring during their speech.  
"Like a protection thing?" Hunter asked.  
"You bet."   
Now, what was about to go down, I can't believe went down. Our entire idea on how this would work went out the window. And, a new, better way began. Before Rocky and Triple H could give their answers, Edge and Christian's music started. They stood at the top of the ramp for a little.  
"Now, we're not out here to make tasteless jokes about you people." Edge said. "I mean, we could do that for hours!"  
"Right, it's so easy to make fun of you people from Omaha, Nebraska! But, we're out here for a reason." Christian added.  
"We don't want to seem like total gearboxes and not doing anything with this. We're close to Destiny too. And, Steph's helped us out one time, I think." Edge said. "Anyway, we're here because we want in on this little game."  
"Yeah, we so want to be part of this. It reeks of awesomeness." Christian said. In the ring, Matt, Jeff, Rocky, and Triple H looked at them as if they had four heads each. Edge and Christian got into the ring. Then, Jericho's music started.  
"How can you converse about something that I helped with without me being here?" He asked. He ran into the ring to make his speech. "I feel so hurt. You would make a protection deal or whatever without me being here."  
"You want in, is that what this is coming down to?" Hunter asked.  
"Well, junior." He said. "Pretty much."  
There was a minute of silence before Hunter opened his mouth. "It's settled then." The crowd broke his speech with a loud, huge cheer.  
"Stephanie, what's going on?" I asked. We were watching.  
"Everything they planned is like, gone."  
The deals were made. And, in one night, the idea that would take a few days was set. There was a commercial after this. Steph and I ran to them.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Don't ask." Hunter answered. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, I have no freaking idea what happened or what was said."  
"You made all of that up?" Steph asked.  
"Yes." Jeff answered.   
Talk was short, I had to get ready for my match and E and C had a tag match. I was shaking while I was changing. Jeff was standing there.  
"It's going to be fine." He said. "We've officially got a lot of people behind us."  
"I know. But, I can't help but to be scared."   
He came up to me and kissed my cheek. "It's OK." Then, he left.  
The signs were so clear, on both parts. The people around us had to of known. I wondered if Jeff knew that I liked him? He probably could tell. I mean, who can't?  
Anyway, time came for my match. A few things happened backstage before then. Rikishi and Haku came out first. I had helped Undertaker and Kane against them. They had a reason to beat me up bad. Then, me and Jeff came out.   
I did my thing on the turnbuckle and got ready to face Haku first. Jeff stood outside the ring and led a chant in. I was getting my but kick. Every move I did didn't do a damn thing to them. They tagged in constantly, just to get to me. Jeff had enough of them beating me. He climbed onto the turnbuckle and when the ref was busy with Haku he nailed Rikishi. I was still out, he dragged me onto Rikishi. But, even Jeff's perfect jump didn't help. Rikishi was down for two, then shoved me off. I came around when he pushed me off.  
Jeff was pissed. He wanted this victory because of what Vince did. Haku and Rikishi were just the lucky ones asked to beat me up. Haku noticed Jeff's efforts to help me and came after Jeff. He did a number on him and awaited the tag. In the middle of the match, Vince came down holding my once owned Women's Title. That was flue for my anger. I charged and Rikishi and got some good shots on him. But, I couldn't finish it off. He sat on my chest for the pin, and win. I couldn't move.   
After the three count, Jeff dove into the ring and came to me. He held me into his arms and started yelling at Haku and Rikishi. His anger wasn't towards them, and they knew it. Then, Jeff looked at Vince who was standing there laughing. He held up the Women's belt. Jeff got pissed even more and dove at him and started punching him. I remained in the ring not moving.   
  



	13. 2Xtreme Chapter 13

****A few minutes into Jeff's punching fest, Triple H and Rocky came out and joined in for a little. Then, Triple H carried me out of the ring. Rocky had to keep Jeff back. The cameras came on with all of us in a locker room.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Jeff yelled. Jeff never gets mad on camera like this. He hardly ever talks.   
"Woah, woah. Just have to calm down." Hunter said. "We'll figure something out." He looked at me. "Is she going to be OK?"  
"She should be." Jericho answered.   
"I'm OK." I told everyone.  
"Just to be on the safe side, you should remain laying down." He told me. I nodded.  
There were three knocks at the door. Hunter answered it and his mouth dropped. He backed up and the man walked in.  
"I saw what you guys did tonight, and I have to say. I think it was great. The way you guys teamed up to go against him and Austin. It was amazing." That man said.   
"Shane?" Hunter asked.  
"Yes, I'm back." He answered. "And, it seems like you took my idea. I've been watching and I've seen what my father has done. I don't like it. What he did to Destiny, and his own daughter, son-in-law, and everyone that works for him."  
"I want a piece of them in the ring!" I yelled. "Shane, give me match!"  
"Destiny." Matt said.  
"I can give you your shot at both of them." He told me. "And, a chance to get your belt back."  
"How?" I asked.  
"Shane." Hunter said.  
"A tag match. Me and you, Vs them. I need to take a shot at my father." He answered. "And, if we win, you get your title back."  
"I love the way you think."  
"Hold on one-second. Lets talk about this." Matt said. "Are you sure you want to take on Austin, Destiny?"  
"Yes. I have to get this belt back."  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine with me." Shane assured him.  
The camera turned off. But, the act didn't. Shane was serious about this match, as well as I was. No one in that room thought it was a good idea but me and Shane. Midway through talking about this, a woman came in with a red outfit for me. I had to walk out with Shawn.  
Tonight's outfit was red leather pants and a small top. Nothing major. To make this match even better, he was against Austin. Shawn asked a million times if I was OK. I said I was and that this match would be perfect. Shawn told me he'd nail him extra hard because of what he did.   
His music started first. The crowd love the Shawn Michales/Destiny combination. We were two very colorful characters. It fit very well. We walked into together and stood around. Tonight was a very unpredictable night. God only knows what could happen in this match.   
Shawn started off strong. But, with me being there, Austin was pissed. I showed no fear. I looked at him, like a lion stalking his prey. I wanted to make sure I got involved in this match. Austin went to bounce off the ropes I was near. I grabbed his leg and sent him falling to the floor. He got out of the ring and threw me into the metal stairs many times, then slammed my face on the ring. I was out for a while.  
When I came around, all the members of D-X were in the ring and the bell for the disqualification was ringing. Chyna wasn't there, but she'd be back soon. I stood up and felt something warm drip from my head. I put my hand on it, and pulled back. Blood was on it. I climbed into the ring and Shawn took me.   
I was still a little dizzy and feel over. Shawn and Billy Gunn carried me out. One leg over each of their shoulder.   
"Just a few stitches." Shawn said when they walked in. I came around when they were carrying me.   
"You can put my down now." I said. They sat me down.  
"That was good acting." Jeff said. "You just take it too far." Austin came into our room.  
"Are you all right." He asked.  
"Just a few stitches." I answered.  
"I had to do something, but I didn't want to do anything too hard." He said.  
"I understand." I replied.  
"You sacrificed your popularity for us." Hunter said.   
"Not totally. I'm gonna ditch him." Austin told us. "Apologize for all this."  
"You've had this planned out for a while then." Jeff said.  
"You had all of us fooled." I added.  
"I know you were fooled." Austin said. "You had some nice things to say to me after I stunned you."   
"I had a right to be mad!" I defended.  
"Lets get out of here." Jeff said. "I'm taking you for stitches."  
"I hate needles." I cried.  
"You have some tattoos, how can you hate needles?" He asked.  
"I do. I didn't look at them when they did it." I answered.  
"Don't be baby." He told me. He took my hand and we left.  
"I see right through them." Adam said picking his jacket up and putting if over a chair.  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
"Duh, hello. Am I the only one that sees them connection with them?" He said.  
"Oh, right." Jay said. He sighed. "Is she gonna be OK? I mean with Vince, the stun, being sat on, and plus she's been sick."  
"She's a strong girl." Matt said. "She'll be fine."   
Jeff didn't talk to me much on the way to the hospital. I kept tossing bloody tissues on the floor. Jeff wasn't too pleased with the sight. But, he wasn't completely displeased with the sight. He started to laugh.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing really." He answered. "I just find it funny. All of this that has happened tonight. You lost your belt, got put into a match you couldn't handle. And, what happened in the ring with all of us. It's been a wild night."  
"It has." I said."Who knew."   
"Maybe it's better all of this happened tonight. It was perfect." He said.  
"No one expected anyone to come out like that." I said. "I had no idea any of that was going to go down."  
"We're unpredictable." He smiled.  
"That you are."  
We got to the hospital. I got my stitches. I was peaceful about it. They gave me a small band aid and told me not to wrestle. Jeff said I could reopen the wound and getting stitches the first time was bad enough.   
I feel asleep on the way home. We were there for some time. Tomorrow, everyone had the day off. In fact, we were off until Sunday Night Heat, four days later. Then we'd have the matches, and RAW in New York. What was so special about Sunday Night Heat, RAW, and Smackdown was that all were in the state of New York. The matches for Sunday Night Heat was at the Pepsi Arena in Albany, RAW was at MSG, and Smackdown was at Nausea Coliseum.  
Jeff carried me to my bed. I woke up at around noon the next day in my wrestling gear. I knew we had no where to be, so I took my time getting up. I took a long shower and changed into an Edge and Christian shirt. The yellow one that says totally reeking of awesomeness on the back.  
I got out of my hotel room and banged into Chris. I put my hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"No, my fault." I replied.  
"You OK?" He asked.  
"I'm still a little sore from that stun, and I feel nasea again."  
"Maybe you should have told the doctor about that last night." He said.  
"I totally forgot." I sighed.  
"Do you want me to take you?"   
"No, I'll do it on my own."  
"Want anything to eat?"  
"Not really. I'll only throw it back up." I answered.  
"You need to eat." He said. "Just a little."  
"What about some popsicle?"  
"Sure." He answered.  
He took me to a store and bought me some a box of then. I ate two red ones. It wasn't the best breakfast, or lunch in this case, but I could keep that down. I was walking with Chris when all-of-a-sudden I remembered something.  
"Chris, what's the date?" I asked.  
"It's a Saturday." He answered. "The sixth."   
"I have to find Stephanie." I said.  
I ran off and banged on Steph's door. Hunter opened it. I tossed him outside and ran to Stephanie.  
"Woah, what's the hurry?" She asked.   
"Tell Hunter you'll talk later." I told her. "This is important." She did and came back.  
"What's going on? Did my father do anything?"  
"I'm late." I said.  
"Late? Late for what?"   
"Stephanie." I said. "I'm _late_."  
"Oh. Oh, my God." I nodded. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. We have to find out, for real."   
"Yes, yes, of course."  
She took me to a doctor. I was so nervous. What if it was positive? How could I hide this from everyone? They're going to ask me things when I have to leave.   
"What's your father going to say?" I asked.  
"He doesn't have to know the reason." She answered. "If it's positive. I'll tell him you need to take some time for personal reasons." I put my head in my hands. "It's going to fine. You'll get through it all."   
I wanted to kill the doctors for taking so long. He finally returned. I looked at him and he looked at me. He sat down and put the chart on a table.  
"You're pregnant." He told me.


	14. 

**It was like he didn't say it. I looked blankly at him. He repeated himself. Steph thanked him and he left. I laid back on the table and started to cry. This was too much for me. First Vince dicks me over a million times, and now I'm pregnant.   
"I'll tell my father the story." She said.  
"Thank you, Steph." I told her.   
We took the long way back. I wasn't ready to see the guys. I couldn't tell them. What would they think? They would hear the same story Vince is going to hear, until I can think of a good way to tell them. I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell Vince the truth. He didn't have to know. But, then again, he would. He owns this thing and if I needed a lot of days off, he would start to ask why. This was too much to think about right now.  
We pulled into the hotel parking lot. I sat in the car for five minutes. I put on some of Steph's makeup and tried to look normal. We walked in and everyone was wondering where we had gone.  
"Where were you guys?" Hunter asked. "You had us worried."  
"We had female things to do." Steph answered.   
"You OK?" Adam asked me. I nodded my head and walked by. This was going to be too hard.   
"When do you want me to tell my father?" Steph asked.  
"Give me three more months." I answered. "I'm going to my room."  
She let me go. The guys ran up to her asking her things. What's wrong and all. She didn't say anything.   
"You know something." Matt said. "Tell us."  
"I can't tell you anything." She replied. "She's just not herself."  
"Will she be OK for RAW?" Adam asked.  
"She's not going to be herself for a while. She can fight, but she's just not herself."  
"Good, I need to barrow her from you two." Adam told Matt and Jeff. "I have a real important match."  
"OK." Matt said. "Against who?"  
"Dunno know how this happened, but I got a Euro belt shot." He smiled. "I need her support."  
"Good luck." Matt said. He turned back to Stephanie. "It's really important that I know. She's more than just my partner."  
"I'm sorry, Matt."   
I was on my bed crying. I didn't have my belt, I didn't have Vince's support, I didn't have much of anything anymore. What I did have was a boss who hated me, stitches, a baby, and people who I couldn't talk to even though I needed them most. Stephanie was the only one who knew, the only one who was going to know at this point. I had to tell the guys. They had to know. Vince didn't have to know.   
I opened a door and stepped onto the balcony by my window. I looked down at the pool and saw families. Parents with children. Something I would be dealing with in due time. I sat out there for a good ten minutes, just looking. I would have stayed longer if there wasn't a knock at my door.  
"Jeff." I said.   
"Is this a bad time?" He asked.  
"No." I answered.  
"I saw you come in with Stephanie and you didn't look too happy." He said. "Are you all right?"  
"I've been better to say the least."  
"I am sorry about this whole Vince thing, and your belt." He said. "It's unfair that he's doing this to you."  
"At least I have a match against him with Shane."  
"And Austin. Now, I know Austin's just faking it, but still."  
"I know what you mean, Jeff. But, I'm going to go out there with a lot of power. Nothing is going to stop me. I'm going out with full force."  
"Anger and fear fuel anyone."  
"Fear's only a four letter word." I told him. "I'm not fearing anyone. It's anger that's pushing me."  
"Don't do anything you'll regret later." He told me. "I know how you feel. Revenge is key right now. But, don't do anything that will harm you."   
"I've got my reasons to watch myself. Don't worry about me."  
"I have to worry!" He said. "I worry that you're going to take to the ring and come out in horrible shape. I'm worried that the outcome of this match could result in you getting fired and I'll never see you again."  
"If Vince wants to fire me, you'll still see me. It'll take a lot to get me to go away." I said.   
"I'm begging you to be careful." He sighed. "We have to get going."  
"Going to New York?" I asked.  
"We're going to the arena, you're going to WWF New York."  
"I am?"  
"You didn't know? You're hosting Sunday Night Heat."  
"I had no idea." I said.   
"I guess Shane didn't inform you then." He shrugged. "Well, now you know. Get your things ready and lets get out of here."  
Hosting Sunday Night Heat would be fun. I'd have to take a different plane than everyone else. But, at this time that seemed more like a good idea. I would be able to sort things out without everyone around me.   
We arrived at the airport. My flight was coming in first. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about what everyone would think. How was I going to do this? I can't handle a child. I can't do this alone. Someone's hand was on my shoulder.  
"Destiny, is there anything you want to talk about?" It was Adam. I shook my head no. "I know that's a lie."  
"Adam I'm-" I stopped myself. "I'm just not feeling well."  
"I can see that. It has to do with Vince, I know." He said. "I know it might not mean much anymore because you've heard it so much, but I am very sorry."  
"It means a lot, Adam." I said. "More than you know."  
"And, the offer still stands. If you need to talk, I'm always ready to listen."   
"I know. This is something bigger than that."  
"What?" He asked.   
"I can't tell." I answered. "You just need to trust me when I say that."   
"I'll always trust you." He said.  
"You'll know, just give me some time, a lot of time."   
"I'll wait."   
"Thank you." I said. I rested my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.   
My flight was called. I said good-bye to everyone and boarded. I took my seat. The flight was about two hours. But seemed so much longer. A million ideas were spinning inside my mind. I was driving myself insane. I did have every right to be insane. Too much has happened in such little time.  
I got off and a man was waiting to pick me up. I got my own limo. How nice. Sunday Night Heat wasn't going to start for another few hours. I told the driver to drop me off there now, and pick me up after. He said he would.   
"Destiny, good to see you." Michael Cole said. I hugged him and Tazz. "We're expecting a phone call from Shane tonight."  
"I know why." I said.   
After a few minutes of talking, I went to the store part of the building. I began looking around and shirts and things. Buying a lot of things, things I didn't need. Like another Edge and Christian shirt. I left there after I bought what I did. I took a walk down to Central Park. It's so peaceful there. I sat in Strawberry Fields and paid my respects to John Lennon.   
Sitting there, all those thoughts came back up. If I could take this back, I would. I' ve watched those TV shows on TLC with mothers giving birth. I'd sit there and watch, wanting one. And, now that I'm going to have one, I can't take it. I wish I wasn't. Abortion went through my mind. But, I could never go through with that.   
I must have spent an hour in Central Park. I had an hour now until the show started. I got something quick to eat and walked back. I arrived ten minutes before the show would start. I now had to put an act on. I couldn't let anyone know that I wasn't right inside.   
My new music debuted and I walked out. A song called "Destiny", a song made for me by Aerosmith. The crowd went crazy. I smiled and thanked them. I took the mic from the stand and pulled the stand back.  
"How is everyone here in New York!?" The crowd screamed. "This is my home town. Born and raised here. It's great to be back. I only wish I could be holding the Women's Title. But, as you all know, Vince McMahon is a two-faced reekazoid, as my friends Edge and Christian would say, and I no longer have it. And, Vince has made a new friend. Stone Cold Steve Austin has sold his sold to the devil. You all saw what happened last night to me. I plan to get my revenge."  
Night went on the same. I kept on dissing Vince, not caring what he would do to me. Then, the call came. Shane McMahon called to announce the match.  
"Shane?" I asked. "Can you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear Destiny." He answered. "I'm calling today to announce a match at RAW. A tag match. My father, Vince McMahon, and Stone Cole Vs. Destiny and I." Crowd loved that idea. "If we win, Destiny gets her title back. Will Regal wouldn't help me out. So, I went to my mother. She went to Mick Foley. He made sure this match would happen."  
"Make sure you tell Mick I said thank you."   
He hung up, and Cole had something to say, "Destiny, do you think it's wise to do that?"  
"Sure do Coleslaw." I answered.  
I left it at that. Cole came up to me after and asked me about it. He didn't want me to get seriously hurt. He even thought this Austin thing was for real.   
As soon as I left WWF New York, the stress and problems of before sunk right in. I got into the limo and nearly broke down there. I called up my apartment, no one was home. I told the driver to drop me off there and that I wasn't going to be needing his services anymore. I watched him drive away from The Dakota.  
I unlocked the door and walked in. I hadn't been in here in so long. I put my things down in my room and walked around. I put my hand on the heater, the one where I used to talk to our neighbors, John Lennon. I had to call everyone and tell them I was still in the city and I'd meet up with them. I didn't want them in this house in a fear that my parents would return. I picked up the phone and called Stephanie.  
"Hun, saw the show. You looked great." She said.   
"Felt great too, then I left the place and bam all that was haunting me came back." I told her. "You with everyone?"  
"Yes." She answered. "We're getting ready to leave. What did you think of the matches?"  
"Good, good." I answered. "I'm not in a hotel. I'll meet you at the entrance of Central Park at noon tomorrow."  
"Where are you?"  
"Don't worry, I'm OK." I told her. "Just meet me there."  
"With everyone?"  
"With everyone."  
"They have been asking me about you all damn day." She said.  
"What did you tell them?" I asked.  
"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me." She answered.  
"Good. I can't tell them, not yet."  
"You're going to have to."  
"When I return. You're father, well, that's a different story."  
"He doesn't have to know." She said.   
"I can't leave this, I can't do this." I told her. "I'm going to be alone. I can't, Stephanie, I can't."  
"You can. You're going to be fine. As soon as you get back you'll have so many people here for you."  
"I'm not worried about when I get back. Well, I am. Worried what they'll say. But, I'm talking about when I leave."  
"I'm only a phone call away. I don't give a damn what my father says anymore. I'll get on the first flight out if you need me."  
"I can't keep you away for so long." I said. "They need you. Someone has to slap the guys around while I'm not there."  
"You know who's going to miss you most." She said. "Jeff."  
"I know." I sighed.   
"You should give him a shot."  
"I want to, I really do. But, that's not what I need right now. I need friends, not lovers."  
"I understand. Look, we have to go now. I'll see you soon."  
"OK."  
We hung up. I didn't know what to do. It was now about 8:30. I took my wallet and left. I had no destination. I just needed to leave. I couldn't stand still. I walked through Central Park again and down to Times Square. Trying hard to sort out everything in my head.   
I had totally forgot about meeting the guys at noon and happened to be near the entrance of Central Park. I didn't see them. Adam ran to me.  
"Hey, didn't you see us standing there?" He asked.  
"Oh, my God. I am so sorry it must have slipped my mind."  
"Are you all right? This doesn't seem like you."  
"I told you, you're going to have to trust me when I say I can't tell you right now."  
He didn't like that idea, but nodded anyway. He put his arm around me and led me to everyone else. I said my hellos. I tried so hard to put on a good face for them. But, I know they saw through it.   
"I'm really hungry." Matt said. "Where can we eat?"  
"What do you want?" I asked.   
"Doesn't really matter." He answered.  
I took them to a pizza place across from MTV Studios and near WWF New York. No one really noticed. New York is a huge city. Only a few people noticed who we were.   
"Hey, Destiny, can I ask you something?" Adam asked.  
"Sure." I answered.  
"Tonight I have a very important match, European Title shot. Can you walk out with me?"  
"What about Jay?"  
"He'll be there too, I want you to come along. It's the second match."   
"Sure." I answered. "Where are y'all staying?"   
"Some nice hotel." Jeff answered.  
"I need my stuff. I'll meet you back where I met you before in an hour." I said.  
"Why can't we come?" Chris asked.  
"Don't worry." I called.  
I walked back to my apartment. Why couldn't they come? I had no idea when my folks would be back. The last thing I needed was to run into them. I unlocked the door and saw the two of them standing there.  
"Mother, father." I said. "I need my things and I'm gone." I walked past them and got my bags.  
"Professional wrestler." My father said. "I thought with your talent you'd be doing something with more of a future."  
"Oh please, father. You have no idea what it's like. I was the Women's Champ."  
"Was." My mother added.  
"Yeah, until the owner screwed me over." I told them. "Don't start. I am no in the mood for your shit."  
"We're your parents, don't talk to us that way." My father told me.  
"You never were parents."   
I slammed the door shut. The last thing I needed was to see them. They made the situation worse. I met up with everyone at the entrance of Central Park.  
"Sorry to have you do this." I said. "It's just, my parents are in there. That's my apartment, The Dakota. Right next door to John Lennon. And, my parents are exactly the nicest people. Hell, they're not nice at all. I don't want anyone to have to deal with them."  
"It's OK." Jeff said. He hugged me. He could see the tears rise up. "We'll take you back to the hotel and let you drop your things off."  
"Hey, why don't you take us shopping?" Stephanie asked.  
"That's just what I need right now." I smiled. "That sounds real corny, I know." I sighed. "God, I am too emotional."  
"No, no it's fine." Jeff said. "This isn't easy." If he only knew.   
A limo was waiting. It was only the way all of us could get around by car. I rested my head against Jeff and he stroked my hair. I just wanted to close my eyes and never wake up.   
Soon enough we pulled into the hotel. Jeff carried my things in for me. I got my room and he came in with me. I sat on one of the beds. He put my things down and sat next to me.  
"I know this week hasn't been the best for you." He said. "But, there is something else that's bothering you. What is it?"  
"I can't tell you, Jeff. I want to, but I just can't." I answered. "You are going to have to trust me."  
"I want to help."  
"Even if you knew, there's nothing you can do to help." I told him. "What I need now, more than anything, is the friendship y'all have been giving me. That means so much right now."  
"I'll never stop being your friend."   
I thanked him and we left. Shopping was a good method of therapy. Not the best, but a good one. I took them to Center For The Dull. An unique store. Jeff went to town.  
"I wouldn't wear any of this." Hunter said. "Oh, it's the women's section, that's why I wouldn't wear any of it."  
"Way to go, Paul." Chris laughed. He put a hat on and started dancing in the store.  
"Why do we hang out with them?" Steph asked.  
"You got me." I answered. I smiled.  
"You haven't done that in a while." She said.  
"This is what I need." I told her. "A nice day out with everyone."  
"Everything will work out." She said. She put her hand on my shoulder.  
"I hope so." I said. "For once I'd like to do something where nothing goes wrong."   
"I know right now you're pissed at everything and everyone. But, look at what you have done. Met me for once!" She laughed. "Seriously, you have a lot of people that care for and about you."   
"That's what I need." I said. "I just hope they don't turn on me."  
"They won't. They care too much."   
We continued looking at clothes, and finally buying them. We walked around the city, laughing and having a good time. I almost forgot what a good time was. We also stopped at the Hard Rock Cafe.   
"I haven't seen you laugh in a while." Matt said. I smiled. "You have a wonderful smile." I did again. Matt put his hand on mine.   
"So, you lived next door to this guy, huh?" Hunter asked pointing to a picture of John Lennon.  
"Yes, but I hardly remember him." I answered. "I remember the day he died. People thought it was me at first. Then they saw. It was so odd. He stumbled up four or five stairs. I saw him there. And, when I saw him, I freaked. I yelled at him to wake up and to move. He told me he loved me. That much I remember. Then, I remember being taken to the hospital to make sure I was OK. Then, I walked in the ER and saw them with him and the flat line and it was just so weird."  
"That's a horrible thing to have to witness." Adam said. I nodded.  
"So, are you ready for RAW?" Jay asked. "You've got an interesting match with Shane O'Mac."  
"Yes, my belt back on the line." I said. I sighed. It was more pressure than I needed at this point.   
"You'll pull through." Jay told me. "You're a strong girl."  
We spent the entire day walking around. We almost forgot that we should be at MSG. We ran most of the way. I got my clothes and started to change. Austin came in.  
"I'm glad you're here." I said. "I need to ask you a favor. A big one."   
"Sure sweet-thing."  
"If you could please not do too much damage to my stomach."   
"Sure, want to tell me why?" He asked.  
"Not really." I answered.  
"OK, it's a deal." He answered.  
I started putting everything away. Adam came in to change for his match. It was the first one. We didn't say much for a while. I think he was kind of upset that I wouldn't tell him why I was feeling the way I was.   
"I would tell you." I told him.  
"Than why won't you?" He asked.  
"You said you'd trust me." I told him. "I need you to do just that. Trust me. I'll tell you when the time is right. The time isn't right."  
"I do trust you, Destiny, I always will I told you that. But, it bothers me to see you upset, crying, and not being yourself. I want to help you."  
"Please, Adam. You'll know in time." I sighed. "Who has the Euro Belt?"  
"Test." He answered. He looked at the floor. "Thank you for coming out."  
"No problem." I answered. "Least I could do for putting everyone through this."  
"We worry, Destiny." He told me. "We have no idea what's going on and it bothers us. We just want to know you're OK and that you're going leave us." He sighed. "We worry that what you may have is going to get the best of you."   
"I'm not going to die, if that's what you're trying to say." I said. "I just, I can't tell anyone. I'm sorry, I really am. I just can't. And, maybe you'll understand why. Maybe all of you will understand why." I put my shoes on. "Are you going to win that European Title or what?"  
"I am." He said.  
He smiled. We met up with Jay near the ramp. We waited a few minutes before Edge and Christian's music started. The three of us walked out to a great response. I smiled, putting the act one. Adam went in the ring and did his thing while Jay and I got inside and started to hype the crowd up more.  
Soon after, Test's music started. We stood in the ring looking at him. He showed off the belt proudly. The bell ran for the match to start. Jay and I climbed out of the ring and started walking around it. Making sure Adam would win this match.   
We would grab at Test's feet, or distract the ref. All the things everyone does. Edge was stuck in the corner. Test was walking around trying to get his energy back up. Edge regained his strength just enough to spear Test. Test went down and Edge crawled on him and picked up the win.  
Jay and I dove into the ring and got him before he fell over. We handed him the belt and helped him out of the ring. Adam said he wasn't going down to the ring anymore tonight.   
"Are you ready for your match?" Matt asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.  
"You'll do fine." I heard Shane say. He came into our room. "I believe in you." I smiled. "We must go now."  
I said good-bye to everyone and walked with Shane. His music would be first. Everyone wanted this match. I wanted this match more than anything. I watched Shane walk to the ring. My heart sunk into my stomach and the nerves came over me. My music started and I walked out.  
This was an unusual tag team, but also made perfect sense. We stood together in the ring when Vince's music came on. He was booed as he walked down. He looked at Shane in the ring. Shane showed no fear. Then, Austin's music came on. He too was booed. He came out with a sly grin on his face.  
Shane and Vince started out. The two attacked each other. I watched on, more nervous about my own personal being than what the out come would be. Shane tagged me and I went to work on Vince. Vince got in Austin. Austin went for my chest, never my stomach. I was thankful for that.   
The match went on for a while. Each side showing great strength. I didn't think we had a shot, and was very surprised to see us doing so well. Austin was half-assing it out there. He wasn't fighting like he normally does. I didn't know if that had to do with what I said to him, or if he just wasn't in the mood.   
Shane was in with Vince again. Shane went on the top rope and landed a perfect Moonsault. Vince was out. I ran in thinking Austin would be there to break up the pin, but he never showed. We won. The ref handed me the belt. I looked at it, amazed. Vince was coming around and was pissed. He grabbed at my leg and threw me down. He then started kicking my stomach. Austin couldn't do anything, he'd ruin it all. But, his face showed anger. Shane ran over and pushed his father away and helped me out. Steph met me at the ramp.  
"Are you OK?" She asked.  
"Fine, fine." I answered. I looked at the belt in my hands.  
"You did it!!" Jeff said. He ran over to me and picked me up.   
"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" Adam told me. He hugged me. Whatever tensions I had with them before, were gone.  
"What? Fighting Austin?" I asked. "Hell, we've got a match lined up next week, don't we?" Austin came over.  
"We do?" He smiled. "As long as I'm on your side."   
"We have a title shot tomorrow."Hunter spoke up. "Good luck."  
"Thank you, it's going to be one hell of a match." Austin said.   
If Hunter won, he'd have the WWF belt. I had the Women's, Adam had the Euro Belt, and Matt and Jeff owned the Tag Team Titles. Jericho would get is shot for the ICU belt on Smackdown too, and it looked like Rocky was heading for a shot for the Hardcore Title.   
Vince walked by us all. He didn't look too happy. He was holding his back. He knew he got his ass kicked. I got the title back, and he hated that. Adam was the European Champ, and he hated that. He hated that Matt and Jeff were the Tag Team Champs. He hated the fact that Hunter could be the WWF Champ, and that soon enough Jericho would be the ICU champ and The Rock would be the Hardcore Champ.  
Vince was losing control of his federation, and he couldn't stand that. He didn't like the fact that now seven men and one woman were calling the shots. It was true, slowly but surely we were taking over this place. Our demands were high and hard.   
"Must feel great to be a champ again." Jericho said.  
"You bet." I replied. "You have your shot."   
"I know, and I'll win." He said with a smile. A Jericho type smile.   
"That's the sprit!" I yelled.   
"Your kind of sprit." He told me. I smiled. "You really are an amazing woman. You can beat the crap out of every girl here, and almost every guy. You single handily pissed of the owner of this business."  
"Is that something to be proud of?" I asked.   
"I'll say." Chris answered. "You'll be remembered long after you're gone."  
I blushed. For that one, quick second, I forgot all about the baby and the shit I'd be in. I put my hand on my stomach and went to get changed. I didn't let the belt out of my sight.  
"Lets get out of here." I said once everyone was ready.  
"Good idea." Jeff said. "I want to get into bed and like sleep forever."   
We left. I feel asleep on Adam's shoulder on the way there. He didn't know where my key was so I woke up in the bed next to him. He and Jay shared a bed. I woke up and the two of them were out cold. I reached into my pocket and put the key Adam couldn't find on the table.   
I sat at a desk with a mirror and looked into it for a while. I looked long and hard at the reflection staring back at me. I wasn't proud of the things I had done. Messing around with Adam, Jay, and Matt. I wasn't proud of being pregnant, or what I had said and done to Vince. I wasn't proud of a lot of things I had done in my past. But, I was finally in a job where what I was doing made me feel proud. I was proud that I owned a belt, that I have these kinds of friends.   
I was so conflicted. I was in a predicament and didn't know how to get out of it. The consequences were so high. The outcome of this could effect me in the future so great that I won't be able to do this anymore. And, if I can't do this, I've got nothing. I blew off that script for this job. It would probably be the last script I'll receive. I'll literally have nothing if this goes south.   
"Yo! Destiny!" Adam yelled. "You've been sitting there for ten minutes."  
"Oh, I must have spaced out." I said. "Adam, if this wrestling thing goes bad, can I stay with you?"  
"What?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry, forgot it." I said.  
"You think you're going to lose your job?"  
"I have this thing that's going on, and I might." I answered.   
"I won't ask, because I know you won't tell. But, if that's what you think, my door is always open to you."   
"Thank you." I said. "Can I hang out here for a while?"  
"As long as you want." He answered. "You're free to take anything from mine or Jay's bags."   
"Pants, no. I'll wear these again." I said.  
He threw me his and Jay's bags. I took out one of Adam's shirts and a fishermen's hat from Jay's. I went into the shower. Adam came in the bathroom.  
"Don't worry, I won't rape you." He said. I laughed. "But, a bathroom does bring out memories."  
"I can't walk into a McDonald's the same way again!" I cried.  
"We had fun." Adam said with a smile.  
"If that's what you wanna call it." I looked down.  
"I really want to know what's bothering you. It hurts me to see you like this."  
"We've been through this before, Adam."  
"I know." He sighed. "I know." I heard the sink stop running. "Why do you think you'll lose your job?"  
"Something's going on that I might get fired or have to quit."  
"Please, talk to me." He said. "It's like your crying out in pain and in suffering for help, and when it's offered you dismiss it."  
"I am crying in pain, and suffering. When I cry at night it's because I am hurting. I know you want to help me, Adam. Everyone does, but right now no one can help. There is nothing anyone can do. You say you trust me, then trust me."   
"I do, a million times I do. But, this isn't about trust. This is about you. You're lost, confused, and scared. You need some-"  
"I need friends that will respect my descion. It's not easy for me to look you guys in the eye and say I don't need you."  
"Then don't ever do it." He said. "Look, I'll be here whenever you need me. If you need a place to stay, food to eat, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here. That'll never change. I'll give and give and give for you. I feel like you're about to tell me and then you're gone."  
"I'm sorry I'm hurting you. I am thankful you are willing to do all of this for me. It means so much, more than you'll ever know. But, you will know what's going on."   
"I won't know soon enough."   
"At least you will know. It's not like I am going to do this and come back a few months later and not say why I left."  
"You're leaving?" He asked.  
"For a few months, yes. I have to."  
"Those few months are going to be hard." He said. "But you will come back?"  
"Of course. I couldn't leave you guys forever."  
"Is this a private party?" Jay asked.   
"Come on in." Adam answered.  
"Morning Destiny, Adam." He said. "You almost done in there?"   
"I'll be out faster if the two of you left." I told them.  
"Well, I'll leave now since I need to get in there." Jay said. "Lets go Adam."   
I finished up in the shower just as the left. I got dressed and sat on one of the beds. Jay got up and went into the shower. I laid back in Adam's lap. He stroked my hair. Jay came out pretty fast he looked at us, then smiled. There was a knock at the door.  
"If it's anyone other than Steph, I am not here." I said hiding my head under a pillow.   
"It's Jeff." Jay told me.   
"No, I don't know where she is." Adam told Jeff.  
"Well, if you see her, tell her I am looking for her." Jeff said, then left.  
"I'll talk to him later." I said.  
"I bet he's worried about you too." Adam replied. He sat back down.   
I brushed my hair back and rolled over. We had to travel today. The tapping of Smackdown was today. It wasn't a far travel from here to Long Island.  
"You can't ignore everyone all day." Adam continued. "They're going to ask questions." I just sat there. "Are you listening to me? Destiny, I'm serious. Everyone's real worried about you, and if you chose to ignore everyone it's not going to help." I didn't say anything.  
"Des?" Jay asked.  
"What am I going to tell them?" I finally asked. "What's wrong, no I can't do that. I know everyone wants to help, but there is nothing anyone can do. When are you going to believe me?"  
"When I see it myself. When I see with my own two eyes that you're all right." Adam answered. He got up and left.  
"He's just worried." Jay said in an effort to comfort me.  
"I know that." I replied.  
"He cares about you." Jay continued. "He doesn't like to see you cry. He sees your hurting and he wants to do everything in his power to make you feel better."  
"What would make me feel better is if he would just not mention it. If he was just trust me and believe me when I say I don't need help."  
"That's the one thing I know he can't do." He said. "It's impossible for him to just sit there and see you like this."  
"He's only got to deal with it for three months." I said.  
"You're leaving?" He asked.  
"I have to, personal reasons. I will be back." I answered. "You can count on it."  
"It's not going to be the same without you." He said.  
"It won't be fun being alone for a while." I replied. "But, I have to."  
"If you have to go." He said. He dropped his head.   
I wanted to burst out why right then and there. Keeping this to myself was going to be hard as hell. I hated seeing these guys upset over me. It was going to be hard tonight. Fighting with people that right now were upset over and with me.   
Jay cleaned a few things up and said he was going to look for Adam. I was left alone in their room. There was another knock at the door. I didn't answered.   
"Adam, Jay, it's Jeff again." Jeff said. "I've been looking for Destiny everywhere and I can't find her. She's not in her room or anyone else's. I really need to see her. If you're there, open up." I almost went for the door. "All right then, I guess you're not there."   
I started to cry. I ran for the door and opened it. "Jeff!" I yelled.  
"Destiny?" He asked. I ran to him and cried. "Oh, hunny. It's OK." He comforted me. "Why won't you talk to us?" I swear, I felt one of his tears on me.   
I wouldn't let him go, not for anything.   
  
**


	15. 

**Vince called us all, telling us we had to go. Jeff let me go. I went into what was supposed to be my room. I got my things and headed down to the lobby. Vince did a head count and we left.   
I walked with Jeff. He didn't say anything. I saw Adam walking ahead of us. I wanted to say something to him, but the words couldn't find their way out.   
"He'll calm down." Jeff said. "Just give him time."  
"How much?" I asked.  
"I don't know." He answered.  
I sighed at that remark. We got onto a bus that would take us to a hotel near the Coliseum. I sat in the aisle seat, next to Jeff. Adam was on the aisle seat next to me next to Jay. I looked over at him from time to time. Each time he was looking directly forward.  
I felt like pushing my hand through the seat in front of me. Jeff noticed my rage. He put his hand on my knee. I looked up at him and he nodded. I slumped down in my seat and leaned my head away from him and closed my eyes.  
I slept the rest of the ride there. I dreamt about the worst possible things. I would be forced to give up my Women's Title and be fired, I'd lose all respect from the fans and from everyone. I would be forced out of the WWF and be left to raise this child alone. I began moving around in my sleep.  
"Destiny." Jeff said calmly, shaking me. "Destiny wake up." I shot up. "You were having a bad dream."  
"It was horrible! I thought I was going to be fired, lose this belt and the respect of everyone. And be forced to ra-." I stopped myself.  
"Forced to what?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I answered. I leaned myself on him.   
"She won't talk." Adam finally spoke up. "Don't waist your time trying to get through to her."  
"With an attitude like that, she'll never speak." Jeff said.   
"She was with me the whole night, Jeff. She didn't say anything. I pleaded with her. Told her how I was hurting because she was. Nothing got through. She kept saying you have to trust me, and one day you'll know." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but if me pouring my heart out to her won't work, I don't know what will."  
"If someone else gave it a try." Jeff told him. I heard every word they said.  
"Maybe. It does bother me, and I know it bothers you too. But, she's not going to open up to us. And, I'll never rest easy until I know." He paused. "Maybe it's something I'm better off not knowing."  
"Never thought of that." Jeff said.  
"Until I know she's all right, until then, I'm gonna keep on worrying." Jeff smiled a little, and looked down at me. "She's an amazing girl."   
"I'll say. She's done so much in such little time." He stroked my hair. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, I wish you'd tell us." I moved a little.  
"Maybe a psychic can help." Adam suggested.  
"I don't believe in that shit." Jeff said.  
"Me either." Adam replied. "But, I'm running out of ideas."  
"She's a strong woman." Jeff said. "She'll live through it."   
"Whatever it is."   
It was sweet of the guys to say those things. They didn't speak the rest of the way. Jeff woke me up when we got there. I put my bags over my shoulder and got off the bus.   
"How are you feeling?" Steph asked me.  
"Better." I answered. "I feel guilty."  
"There's no reason to feel guilty."   
"I think shutting out those who love me and care about me is a good reason to feel guilty."   
"Maybe you should tell them." She said.  
"I can't. They'll baby me. I don't want that." I told her.  
She shrugged and we walked into the hotel together. This time we shared a room. She was sick of being with her father, and felt out of place with Hunter and Jericho. I told her she should have come to me earlier.   
"Where are you going to go on your three days off?" I asked her.  
"I'm going to Conn. Me and Shane." She answered. "And you?"  
"Oh, I dunno. I might stay here in the hotel. Change this bag of clothes and just hang here."   
"You can't do that!" She squealed. "Come with me and Shane. You need the break." I looked at her. "It's peaceful up there. Hunter lives up there too."   
"All right, I'll go." I said.  
"Good!" She smiled. "What's your match for tonight?"   
"That's a good question." I answered. "I'm afraid to find out."  
"We should head down and find out." She said.   
I nodded and we started walking to the arena. It wasn't a long walk. And, it was such a nice day. My mind started wondering. I began thinking about after this baby was born. If everyone was cool with it. It would be so easy. It would also change my life, and everyone else's too.   
We arrived and I looked for a sheet with all the matches. I was in a six man tag match with the Hardyz, we were facing Dean, Perry, and Lita. I looked at the sheet and an evil look came on my face.  
"What?" Steph asked. I handed her the sheet. "You'll kill Lita."   
"This is the first good match I've been involved with in a while." I smiled.  
"I'll say."   
The match was first. Soon everyone came in. I told Matt and Jeff about the match. They were pretty happy about the idea. Jeff knew what I would do to Amy and told me to be careful. We all got changed and got ready to walk out.  
The Hardy's music started and we walked out. I wanted to beat Lita so bad I could taste it. Matt looked at me once we were in the ring. He tapped me on the shoulder.   
"Be cool." He told me. "I know you want to rip her apart, but be cool."  
"Yeah, don't go killing anyone." Jeff said. He smiled and winked.  
"I'll be all right." I said.  
The Radicalz music started. Everyone booed once they saw Lita come out. I starred her down. I started in the ring. Dean came in. I yelled at him to tag Lita in. After a few yells he did. I lunged at her. I speared her pretty good. I didn't let her get a shot.  
Matt yelled to me that he wanted to be tagged in. He hoped Lita would tag someone else in. I ignored him, wearing Lita out. Jeff started to yell. I threw Lita into a corner and tagged Matt in. He got down on all fours like he does when he and Jeff do Poetry In Motion. I looked at him, and he nodded.  
I did the move perfect, as if I had been doing it forever. I slid out of the ring and stood next to Jeff. He smiled then said, "you look like me." I smiled back. Matt tossed Lita into her own corner and waited for her to tag in Dean.   
We won that match. A Twist Of Fate followed by a Swanton Bomb then a Bitch Bomb and Matt went for the pin on Perry. I took my Women's Title and walked up the ramp. It wouldn't be the last time mine and Lita's paths would cross.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I handed in my two month notice awhile back. It is my last day for a while. Everyone knows I'm leaving. It seemed to go by too fast. Vince didn't ask me a thing about it. He bought the personal reasons thing. We were all backstage waiting for the show to start.   
"Gonna miss you." Jay said. He put his hair behind his ears.  
"I'll be back." I told them. "But, I am going to miss you so much."   
"My personal escort will be gone for a while. What am I going to do?" Shawn asked.  
"I'll be with you tonight." I answered. "I'm going to talk to everyone before the first match. And, be involved in a six man tag match us against the APA and who?"  
"Albert." Matt answered.  
"Great." I said.  
In the past three months Triple H won the WWF Belt, and Jericho won the ICU Title. Rocky had his shots for the Hardcore Title, but didn't win. And, Christian almost beat Dean for the Light-Heavyweight. We were so close. Austin is still with Vince, but said he wanted to address everyone tonight. Christian and Rocky would have their shots tonight and I really wanted them to win while I was there.   
"Destiny, they're ready for you." A stage hand said.  
"All right." I replied.  
I took the mic and walked out when my music started. Everyone freaked. I nearly broke down just listening to them. It would be the last time for me. I walked into the ring and stood in the center and just took in the cheers. Then, I raised the mic.  
"I am here to address you all with some news." I started. "Today is my last day. I will be leaving for personal reasons." The crowd didn't like that. "Don't worry, I will be back in a few months. Your World Wrestling Federation Woman's Champ will not be gone for good." At that time Austin's music started. He walked in and paced around.  
"I'm sorry to hear that you have to go." He said. "It's a real shame. But, it is good to know you'll be back."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"I know this is your last day for a while, so I want to set things straight. It does bother me that Triple H is now the Federation Champ instead of me. But, I'll live. What bothers me most is what I did to face him. Siding with Vince McMahon was the dumbest idea I ever had." The crowd was shocked. "In front of all these people, and those watching, I want to apologize to you for all the hassles I've caused."  
"You, Stone Cold Steve Austin, is apologizing to me?" I asked.  
"Damn straight." He answered. I hugged him. I knew he was going to do it, I just didn't know when.  
Vince came out. He didn't say anything into a mic, but yelled at Austin. Austin stunned him, and we walked out. Christian came out with Edge for his title match against Dean. I watched intensely as Christian gave it all he had. He tore into Dean. He won without Edge's help. He held the belt of high.   
Two matches later, Rocky went out against Raven for the Hardcore Title. I had an idea. I went to Jericho and asked him to help. A few minutes into the match, Raven was busy with Hardcore Holly, Big Show was having it out with Blackman, and Rocky was battling Billy Gunn. Billy always runs into Hardcore matches. Anyway, me and Jericho came out together. Jericho took Billy Gunn.  
"Pin me." I told Rocky.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Pin me." I repeated.  
I got down on the ground, and he pinned me. He won. I held the belt up in his hand. Jericho got over the ropes and the three of us walked out. Then, it was time for my match with the APA and Albert. An unlikely third partner for the APA.   
I was scared to death. Matt started out against Bradshaw. Matt did little damage. He somehow got to Jeff who did some damage then had to face Faarooq. Then, he tagged me in. I did what I could until he tagged in Albert. I knew I had to trick him with fancy foot work. It worked. I would have been in longer, but I was three months pregnant. I tagged in Matt.   
Jeff and I banged on the mat as he and Albert were laying there. Mat got over to the ropes but Albert grabbed him and tossed him around. Needless to say, we lost. But, look who we were against.   
Then, make the change to what I would be wearing with Shawn Michaels. Nothing revealing. It was, actually, a really nice red dress. A long one. I liked it. We walked out as he faced Undertaker. I was upset, so didn't get involved. Kane didn't either. We just stood there and watched. Taker won.  
My final day was coming too an end. All too quickly. I sat in a chair as the final match went down. Triple H Vs Kurt Angle. Triple H won. He held his belt up high. He and Steph walked backstage.  
"You guys travel tonight." I said.  
"Are you going to be OK here?" Steph asked. "You can go back to my house."  
"Remember what happened last time I was there?" I asked.  
Stephanie asked me to go to her house up in Conn. awhile back. It was a hot summer day and we got Shane bad. He was sleeping and we thought we should "cool him off". We held ice cold buckets of water and dumped them on him. We got our asses kicked for doing that.   
"Shane won't be there." She smiled.   
"I'll be fine. My neighbors said my parents are on one of their year long trips to England." I said. "I'll be all right."  
"I'm going to miss you like you wouldn't believe." Adam said.  
"As soon as I come back, y'all will know why."  
"I just want you to come back, and be healthy." Adam told me. He kissed my forehead.   
"We all will miss you." Mat said.   
I couldn't bare to watch them walk away. Vince said they had to leave. I picked my things up and took the long walk back to my apartment. I walked into the empty place. My parent's wouldn't be home.   
I expected to wake up with Steph in the bed next to me, or by the phone with Mat on the other end telling me to get up. I wished I could walk out of my room and see Adam and Jay there goofing off. But, they weren't there.  
I didn't know what I was going to do with myself while I was home. I couldn't go to Central Park everyday, and WWF New York. I was out for personal reasons and they'd ask questions. New York is supposed to be this huge city with endless things to do. How come I can't think of a damn thing to do?  
I wanted to pick up the phone and call one of them. But, my fingers couldn't dial the numbers. I actually missed the sounds of the guys fighting. I missed the sibling rivalries the Hardy's would have. I missed Adam and Jay fighting over who was the better man. That fight always ended with me saying I was better than both of them, and them agreeing.   
I looked through my draws and found an old book of poetry I started along time ago. I took it out and started writing. A lot has happened to me since then. A lot of good and a lot of bad. I filled the rest of the book with poems about the gang, the Vince situation, and this baby. And, a few on Jeff.   
A week later I woke up from a nap to the sound of the phone. I rolled over and got it.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Destiny." Steph said on the other line. I did give her the number.  
"Steph! Where are you guys?! How are you?" I asked.  
"I'm fine, we're all fine. We're in Denver. You might want to watch RAW tonight." She told me.  
"I would anyway." I said. "Are the guys there?"  
"All of them." She answered. "How are you feeling?"  
"As good as I can be."   
"That's really good to hear." She said. "We really miss you."  
"I am going crazy without you guys. I can't find a damn thing to do in a city that never sleeps!"  
"I can picture you doing that." She laughed. "Adam wants to say something. He and Jeff."  
"All right." I said. I waited.  
"Destiny!" Adam yelled. "Hun, it's great to talk to you." I smiled.  
"It's good to talk to you too. I miss you all very much."   
"We'd all talk, but we don't have the time." He told me. "So, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm all right." I answered. "Still ain't gonna tell you why I am here in New York instead of in Denver with y'all."  
"I wasn't going to ask." He said.  
"You were."  
"All right, I was. But, I am still concerned about you."  
"I am alive and well, Adam." I told him. "You don't have to worry. It's when I get back you should worry."  
"Why?"  
"I'm gonna be in the mood to kick someone's ass, I might start with yours."   
"In the words of Dwayne, just bring it." I laughed. "It isn't the same without you. No one tells me to shut the hell up like you do."  
"When I return I'll tell you that plenty of times." I heard him laugh on the other end.   
"Jeff wants to talk now." He told me. "Miss you!"  
"Hey, Des, hear everything's going good for you." Jeff said.  
"So far." I replied.  
"That's good. We miss you."  
"I know, I miss you too."   
"Team Xtreme means shit without you." He said.   
"I'm sure everything is fine."  
"It's OK. I mean, there is no Team Xtreme really. It's just the Hardy Boyz now."  
"Tag Team Champs, The Hardy Boys." I told him.  
"Tag Team Champs." He repeated. "When will you be back?"  
"A few months." I answered. "In time you won't even notice I'm gone."   
"Don't say that." He said. "It's not the same without you. Everyone notices, everyone. It's not the same knowing you won't be in our corner, or fighting someone, or being with someone else. It's just not the same knowing you are at home, alone, and not here with us."  
"And not being with you hurts." I said. "I really miss you guys. The fights, the screwing around, all of it."  
"Only you can shut Adam and Jay up." He told me. "Dwayne tried. It didn't take."   
"No one can handle them like I can."  
I was breaking inside not being there. They were about to leave to go to RAW, and I had to settle for watching it on TV. Stephanie did tell me I should watch it. I would have anyway. The first match without me being there. It was going to be killer. It's only been a few days and all ready I am about to break.   
I let them go. I hung the phone up and sat on the couch. Four hours until RAW. I went down to the Hardrock Cafe for dinner. A great place if you ask me. A waiter, a cute waiter, was flirting with me. He got me some free food too. Nice guy.   
I got back in time to catch RAW. I wondered what Steph was talking about. JR was saying how I wasn't there anymore and how was this eight man, now seven, power house was going to do without a member. First up was E and C. They came out in one of my T-shirts. I smiled as they made their way to the ring. Edge did his little thing then took the mic.  
"Now, I know Destiny isn't here. It totally sucks ass. Our match tonight is against Dean and Perry. And, we're gonna so kick their ass for Destiny tonight."  
"Totally! We're gonna show those reekazoids who's boss." He took the T-shirt off and was in his normal black shirt. He placed the shirt on the turnbuckle.  
They did kick ass. They beat Dean and Perry. After, it showed the others backstage. Jeff looked real pissed.   
"I can't believe Vince is making me go against Rikishi." Jeff said.  
"I'll give you a hand." Hunter told him.  
Jeff shook his head. "I've got this. I've got a lot of anger right now and Rikishi is just going to be the luck one I take it out on." He left the locker room slamming the door behind him.   
"Destiny leaving was the last straw for him." Rocky said.  
"How come I have this feeling that Vince is behind her leaving?" Jericho asked. They all looked at him. Cut to commercial.   
I wondered who's idea it was to blame me leaving on Vince. It was a good one. I mean, seemed logical and all. After the commercial it went back to Jeff, who was with Mat this time. Jeff still looked upset and Mat was by his side, he didn't look too happy either.  
"Look, I know you're pissed about Destiny leaving." Mat said.  
"I am outraged. Vince probably was in on it. He's out for her in a bad way. I'm not even mad about this match, I'm glad. I've got chills man, it's great. Vince couldn't have put me in a better match. I should go up to him and thank him right now."  
"Jeff, this is Rikishi. I know you're a good wrestler and all, but Rikishi."  
"Don't worry about me, Mat. I know what I'm doing. This goes out to Des, where ever she may be. And let me tell you big brother of mine, I've got a few ideas up my sleeve for Vince."  
Jeff left. Crash Holly vs. Ryhno. Crash is so little. He was a sweet-heart too. That entire family is sweet. Crash tried hard to avoid the gore, but Ryhno pulled that off and won.   
A few matches later, Jeff came out. He had Mat by his side. Jeff looked _pissed._ While walking down the ramp it looked like Mat was pleading with Jeff about something, and Jeff just wouldn't hear it.   
Rikishi came out alone. He didn't need anyone. He looked up at the two brothers in the ring and a small smile appeared on his face. Mat got out of the ring and Jeff motioned for Rikishi to come. He came in and Jeff started the attack. This 200-something pound person was doing a number on this huge 400lbs monster.   
Mat ran around the outside of the ring with his belt around his waste, and holding Jeff's. He yelled up at Jeff. Jeff's anger fueled him to victory. A painful victory. After he got the three count he painfully raised his hands high. Mat came in the ring and helped him out and up the ramp. Rikishi was pissed.  
"You did great." Steph said, once the cameras went backstage.  
"It was for Destiny." He said. He let go of his side. "I have a few things I have to take care of." He got up and left.  
"I can only imagine what that boy's going to do." Hunter said. He walked up and put his arms around Steph.  
"I can tell you this." Mat said. "Vince won't like it."  
Next scene was the Undertaker walking down a hall way. He had a match against Angle tonight. Jeff went up to Taker. Taker looked down at him and said, "what do you want?"  
"You're close with Destiny, aren't you?"   
"I am." Undertaker answered.  
"I need that chain you've got around your neck." Jeff told him.  
"What the hell are you going to use a chain for?" Undertaker asked.  
"I've got my reasons, all of them good ones." Jeff answered. "Are you going to give it to me or not?"  
"I don't need this to beat Angle." Taker said. "Here."  
Jeff took the chain and thanked him. Taker's match was easily won by the Undertaker. Angle had no shot. It was what happened after the match that surprised me. Jeff came out with the chain around his neck and the belt around his waist. He pointed the chain, and then to the belt.  
"You may be wondering why I am out here." He said. "I had my match, and kicked Rikishi's ass. But, I am out here to address Vince McMahon." The crowd cheered. "Vince has been an asshole his whole life. Recently, he's dragged Trish into the act. Trish is quiet now, surprisingly, but Vince has found a new female target to exploit."  
Vince's music started and he came out with a mic, and Trish. He raised the mic. "You're writing checks your ass can't handle Jeff Hardy. Coming out here and talking bad about Trish here. She has been very important in helping me make decisions." Jeff rolled his eyes.  
"Vince, give it a rest. We all know why she's here." He said. Trish didn't say anything. "Lets face it Vince, she's daddy's little toy."  
Trish took the mic. "You know Jeff. I have always admired the way you and your brother work. Now, well." She looked at Vince. "I admire the way you talk as well." She slapped Vince. "Ya know Vince, ever since your daughter switched sides you have done nothing but become a pain in the ass. No, no, before then. You made her switch sides. And, frankly, Vince I was in on this for only one thing."   
Jeff smiled as she walked off. "Vince, I just love how you treat the females around here. So much respect. You give them credit for how well the perform, and I don't mean in the ring." Vince started coming into the ring. Jeff took the chain off. Triple H was walking down the ring behind him.  
"Touch him, and you have to go through me." He said. Vince didn't like that idea. "And, you don't want to deal with a Hardy Boy."  
Vince didn't move. He stood between Jeff and Triple H. He was scared. Jeff whipped the chain around. Vince turned and left. I laughed as I watched this. Taker's match was the main event, and it ended there. This was great. I had to call them and tell them that.  
"Jeff, I liked what I saw tonight." I told him.  
"Glad you did." He said.   
"It was pretty sweet to pin it on Vince."  
"You mean it wasn't him?" He asked.  
"No, personal reasons." I answered.  
"That wasn't an excuse?" He paused. "Shit, we all really thought it was his fault."  
"You're in trouble!" I laughed. "I'm sure if you explain."  
"We'll see how far that gets."   
"Maybe he won't mind." I said.   
"Maybe."   
I talked with Jeff for a while longer before letting him go. So, they could survive without me. I just wanted to get back in the game. **


	17. Chapter 17

**It wasn't long before I found myself standing in front of The Dakota with my Women's Belt around one shoulder and carrying my son in his carseat in the other. My bags were on the ground and I waited for Steph to come. She pulled up in a rented car with a huge smile on her face.  
"Oh!!!" She yelled when she got up. She ran over.  
"It's so good to see you!" I said. "I missed you."  
"It's about time you came back." She laughed. "He is so adorable."  
"You're going to take him while I fight, right?" I asked.  
"Just like you told me. Bring him back after. I know, I know." She answered. She helped me get everything in the car.  
"How's everyone?"  
"Very egar for you to get back." She answered. "Jeff and Adam are going crazy."  
"It hasn't been easy being gone these long months." I told her.  
"Even my father's going crazy. He doesn't know what to do."  
"Well, I was happy to have the stress gone with him." I said.   
I'd be making my return to the WWF tonight at MSG. It's been nine months since I left. And, I would be returning on RAW tonight. I couldn't wait. I wasn't sure what the hell Vince would have in store for me. I didn't even care.  
"Chyna came back." Steph told me.   
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yup. She wants to meet you." She smiled. "You guys would make an amazing tag team."  
I smiled back. "It would be cool."  
We reached the arena. I said good-bye to Steph and my son and got ready to walk in. I took a deep breath before going in. I made my way to the locker room. I heard the guys in there talking.  
"Well, it's nice to know this place didn't go to pieces while I was gone." I said.   
"Destiny!!" Adam yelled. He ran over and hugged me.  
"Oh, man have I missed you!" Jeff said. He was the next to hug me.   
After the hugs, Hunter said, "we're all going to walk out first. The eight of us, with our belts."  
"Sweet!" I said. "Say some things, show off these beautiful belts." Vince came in the room.  
"Good to have you back." He said to me. "Your match is against Lita, that belt is on the line."  
"All right." I said. I didn't care, it would be great to fight Lita. He left.  
I changed and got ready to walk out with everyone. They had gotten a song by Metallica. The crowd freaked out when they saw us all there. They were very happy to see me back. We walked down with the belts around out waists or shoulders. I picked up the mic when we got into the ring.  
"My God does it feel good to be back!" I said. "I want to clear somethings up and say that my personal reasons had nothing to do with Vince."  
"We have something we want to say." Adam, uh Edge, said he took the mic. "For the benefit of those with flash photography! We will pose with the belts for five seconds only!"  
Cute touch to start off the night. We did the five-second pose and then left the ring. It felt great to be back. I wanted to be involved in everyone's matches. I would be walking out with Matt and Jeff. They were fighting Dean and Perry and I know Lita would be at their ring side.   
"So, when are we going to know?" Adam asked.  
"After all of this is over you will know." I answered.  
"My escort is back!" Shawn said as he came into the room. We hugged. "You look great. Like nothing went down."  
"If you only knew." I said.  
"Hate to break this up, but our match is next." Jeff said.   
I nodded. I tossed the shirt I was wearing now on the floor and put on one of Jeff's. We walked to the ramp. Everyone around said welcome back to me. The Hardy Boyz music started and we walked out. Now I really felt like I was back in the game. I did the guns then ran to the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles and did my thing.  
The Radicalz, well what was left of them, music started. Perry and Dean came out with Terri, of course, and Lita. Terri went to the announcers table and started talking to JR and Paul. I looked at Lita with an evil look. Matt stood in front of me, his shoulder touching mine.   
"Be cool, hold out until your match." He told me. He pointed to the belt around my waist.   
I nodded and got out of the ring. Jeff started against Dean. I stood on our side of the ring, not trying to get in Lita's way. I knew if I did, I'd strike and I don't want to do that just yet. Jeff used his fancy foot work on Dean. He did a good job, but Dean isn't stupid. He knows the Hardyz in and out and knew how they work. Jeff made the tag to Matt.   
Matt came charging at Dean. Dean held up for a little then tossed Matt out and tagged Perry as Matt came back in. Lita went to Dean to see if he was OK. I could see it in Matt's eyes that he didn't like seeing Lita with Dean. And for that quick second Perry hit Matt from behind.  
Matt didn't expect the hit which made it worse. He hit the mat floor and didn't get up for while. I ran over and put his foot on the rope as Perry tried for the pin. Dean saw my effort help Matt. He came over and rammed my head against the ring before I could even realize he had come over. And, Jeff was already on him before I could realize what had happened.   
Matt needed to make a tag. And, Perry needed Dean. I told Jeff to go tag Matt. I would handle Dean. I jumped on his back and tried to get him away from his side while Jeff got Matt to make the tag. Once he did, I let go of Dean and ran to help Matt out. Lita was trying to help Perry. Jeff got face to face with Lita in the ring. Dean ran over and he pushed Lita aside. He picked Perry up and did some moves to him. Dean was pissing him off in the corner. Yelling things to him, mostly about me. Jeff dropped Perry and kicked him over to his corner.   
Perry tagged Dean and Jeff went all out on him. Matt regained his strength and was keeping on eye on the match and the other on Perry. I was full on Lita. While Perry was getting his breath, Matt did the little things to Dean, things Jeff didn't need him to do. Things Jeff was doing to Perry when Matt was strong in the ring. Just because Perry couldn't come over, and Lita wouldn't.   
All of that caught up with Matt. Perry darted over to Matt and started beating him. I did what I could until Lita got me from behind. She didn't want to do that. I tossed her around like a rag. I couldn't hurt her too bad because she was against me in a match, and I wanted to save my best work for then.   
Matt got the best of Perry and rolled into the ring. He looked at Jeff. Jeff got on the turnbuckle and Matt did a Twist Of Fate. Then, Jeff did a Swanton Bomb and the cover for the win.   
The three of us got into the ring. I took my belt and put it over my shoulder and then we walked out. Lita stood in the center next to Dean and Terri had gotten up from the announcers table to go to Perry.   
"That felt great." Jeff said. "Team Xtreme is back."  
"I would have done worse to Lita, if I didn't to fight her tonight."  
"Save you energy." Matt told me. "She's been working hard since you left. She wants this match more than you think she does."  
"I want it too." I replied. "I want to let her know that just because I took some time off I didn't soften up."  
The cameras followed us to the locker room where we set up for some backstage shit. I was sitting in a chair with Matt's head in my lap. Hunter was pacing around, looking worried. Dwayne was admiring his Hardcore Title, one he'd be defending tonight. Jericho was sitting against the wall, his ICU belt on the floor next to him. Edge and Christian goofing off like usually. And Jeff was standing next to Matt and I.  
"Triple H, calm down." Rocky said. "I'm sure she's fine."  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"He's worried because Steph isn't here." Rocky answered. He knew she wasn't here, why he didn't know, but we worked it into the act.  
"I'm just afraid Vince has got her somewhere." He said.  
"I'm sorry to leave like this, but I have a Hardcore Title to defend." Rock said, and left.  
"Did y'all hold onto the belts the whole time I was gone?" I asked.  
"No, we all lost it once and then got it back, except Triple H. He's had his." Jericho answered.  
"Good to be back. I defend mine tonight too." I held it up with the hand that wasn't on Matt's head.  
"Saw you with Lita before." Edge said. "You could have killed her then."  
"Why didn't you?" Christian asked.  
"I wouldn't have a match tonight." I answer.  
The night went by fine. Dwayne kept his Hardcore Title. I showed off my body once again walking with Shawn to the ring. Wearing basically nothing.   
Then my match came around. I told the guys only to come out if it was really necessary. My music hit and I walked out with the belt around my waist. I took the ponytail out and let me now blue/purple hair hit my shoulders. I ran down to the ring and showed the belt off.  
Then, Lita's music started. The crowd response she used to get wasn't there anymore. She got into the ring and we started. She started rough. She wanted this belt. But, I wouldn't give in. I tossed her around.   
It was late in the match. We were out of the ring. She gave me a good kick to the stomach. Then she suplexed me right on the corner of the ring. I hit the floor in pain. She tossed me in the ring and started kicking me. I don't know how, but I managed to grab her leg before she hit me for the ninth time. I tossed her over and started coming back, stronger with each punch. I blame that on adrenaline, because if this wasn't Lita, and this wasn't my title on the line, I might have given in.   
I tossed her down and started getting on the turnbuckle without knowing she was doing the same. I looked to my right and saw her up there. We jumped and collided midair. She landed on me. The ref got to the count of 2 before I tossed her off. I managed one move to her before going for the cover, and the win.   
I rolled over and laid there for a while. The ref handed me my belt and I limped out of the ring. It was over. My comeback was hot. I got backstage to the locker room. Hunter helped me in my seat.  
"That was some suplex." He said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine." I answered. "Just stings. I'll be all right."  
After everyone cleared out Steph came back. I had everyone sit in our locker room. I paced waiting for Steph to come back with my son. I was so nervous.  
"You look scared." Matt said.   
"You'll know why soon." I told him. Steph poked her head in and I jumped. I walked to her.  
"Well, time to tell them." She waited at the door.  
"For months y'all wanted to know why I wasn't myself and why I had left." I said. "No one died nothing like that."  
"Just tell us." Adam said. I went to Steph and picked my son up.  
"This is the reason why I had to leave." I told them.   
I looked at seven blank faces. Adam, Jay, and Matt looked nervous. My son could belong to one of them. Jeff looked mad and upset all at once. Everyone else just looked amazed.  
"You had a child?" Chris asked.  
"I did." I answered. I smiled.   
"What's his name?" Hunter asked.  
"I named him Matthew." I answered. "After his father."   
Matt fell off his chair. Adam and Jay looked relieved. Jeff left. Dwayne followed him.   
"Our Matt?" Hunter asked. "Matt as in Matt Hardy?" I nodded.  
"Jeff, wait up man." Dwayne said. "What has gotten into you?"  
"I like her." Jeff told him.  
"Ohhh." Dwayne said. "I understand."  
"I can't believe Matt would do that." Jeff said.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Well, he did a good job anyway." He started walking away.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Dwayne called after him.  
"A walk." Jeff called back. He was gone before Dwayne could even think about going after him.  
"Matt?" Chris asked. Matt was coming around. I went to get off the chair and got a sharp pain in my back.  
"You all right?" Hunter asked me.  
"Yeah, fine." I lied. I couldn't tell anyone I was really hurt, not now.  
I slid off the chair and onto the floor next to Matt. He sat up and looked at me, and looked at my son in Steph's arms. He looked at me and then back at his son for a while.  
"I did that?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't know what to say."  
"Just say you'll help me." I told him.  
"I will." He replied.   
"All of us will help you, Destiny." Adam said. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Jeff left." Dwayne said once he came back.  
"Where did he go?" I asked.  
"I don't know. He took off." He answered.  
"We're not leaving here until he's found." I said. "I won't leave until he's found."  
"He took off around the arena." Dwayne said. "You can go look if you want. I don't know how much good that will do."  
I did. My back wasn't an issue anymore. I ran out of there, each step sent a sharp pain through my back. I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure Jeff was all right. I turned the corner and saw him sitting on the ground. His head was in his hands between his legs. His fire-like hair flowed over his head and I couldn't see his eyes.   
"Jeff." I said. "It was an accident." I looked down at him. He didn't look up. "I know your mad about that. Why else would you be? You can chose to ignore me all you want. But, I'm not going to give up just yet."  
I walked away. I walked slowly hoping he'd say something to stop me. But, I reached the corner and he said nothing. I looked back before turning it, and he was just where I had left him.   
I went back to the locker room and took Matt from Steph's arms and held onto him. By my actions everyone knew things weren't OK. Hunter put his arm on my shoulder. Matt just stood there. He looked confused. Should he go after Jeff, or should he stay?   
"I'll be right back." Matt said, and he left.  
"What did Jeff say to you?" Hunter asked.  
"Nothing." I answered, trying to hold in the tears. "He wouldn't even look up."  
"He's just mad." Dwayne said. "He'll come around. I know Jeff."  
I looked away and a single tear fell from my eyes. I just wished Matt could get through to Jeff better than I could.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The pain in my back didn't get any better as I sat in the locker room waiting for Matt to return. I hoped he had Jeff with him. I cradled my son in my arms. Hunter came over and sat next to me.  
"You should have told all of us about this." He said.  
"It wouldn't have mattered. You guys would have treated me differently." I said. "And Jeff would have hated me all this time."   
"You don't know that he hates you." Hunter said.  
"Of course he does, me and Matt. He wouldn't say anything to me."  
"He needs time to think." He took Matt from my hands. "Beautiful child."  
"Thank you." I looked at him and smiled.  
"I'm just at a loss for words. I can't believe you did this, and alone."  
"Wasn't easy." I said.   
"I give you a lot of credit."   
Matt returned, without Jeff. I got nervous. Maybe Matt couldn't find Jeff. Maybe Jeff ran off somewhere. I just wanted him to be safe. I meant it when I said I wouldn't leave without him.  
"We've got to find him." I said standing up. I squinted with the pain.  
"You're staying right here." Adam told me. "I can tell you're not all right."  
"I have to look for him."  
"Adam's right." Jay said. "You stay here."  
"I'll stay with her." Chris said. It was agreed.   
"Chris, I know he's mad at me and Matt. I don't want him to be. I don't want him to hate me." I cried.  
"Everything's going to be fine." He said comforting me. I rested my head in his chest. "Now, something's not right with you. It's your back. We all saw what happened, and I can see it in your eyes."  
"I'm just sore." I said. "You don't have to worry about me."  
"Last time you said that you came to us with a child. Now, what's wrong?"  
I sighed and looked up at him. Meanwhile, the search was on for Jeff. Jay came around a corner and saw Jeff walking his way. Jay sighed and walked up to him.  
"What are you doing? You're driving us all crazy, especially Destiny. She's worried sick."  
"I needed to clear my head." Jeff said.  
"At least you could have told her that when she tried talking to you." Jay sounded a tad bit mad.   
"I don't want to get into this, please Jay just walk away." Jeff told him. "The safest thing for you to do right now is to just walk away."  
"No, I don't think so Hardy. I'm not leaving. I'm bringing you back to the locker room."   
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"We can't leave you here!"  
"I'll meet you on the bus." Jeff said. "Now walk away."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
When Jeff says he wants to be alone, damnit, he wants to be alone. Jeff walked away and Jay followed. This got Jeff annoyed and he turned hitting Jay hard in the jaw with his left fist. Jay didn't expect it, and in reaction came back with his right fist to Jeff's cheek. The two men just looked at each other before jumping at each other.  
Hunter and Dwayne heard the fight and ran over. Hunter grabbed Jeff and Dwayne grabbed Jay. Jay didn't have the intention on hurting or fighting Jeff. Each blow he gave was because Jeff hit him first.  
"Guys, get a grip!" Hunter yelled. Jeff tried to get out of Hunter's arms for a few minutes then gave up. Jay just stood there, his nose bleeding. Jeff's was too and his cheek was swelling. "You have got to stop this. Jeff lets go, we're leaving."  
Hunter dragged Jeff to the bus. Dwayne said he'd find everyone else and bring them onto it. Hunter tossed Jeff in a seat and looked down at him.  
"You've got some nerve doing what you're doing. You're brother and Destiny feel lower than shit because of you. Why are you doing this?"  
"I'm sorry if my feelings for Destiny have taken over." Jeff said, wiping the blood from his face.  
"I knew it." Hunter said. He sat down. "I knew it." Jeff looked up at him. "Why don't you just tell her."  
"She's got Matt."  
"If she had Matt, don't you think Matt would have known about his own son? And, wouldn't she have been with him before she left? She doesn't have Matt."  
Jeff realized he was wrong and sunk in his seat. Hunter nodded and said, "shouldn't have beaten Jay up either."  
"I know."  
"He'll live, so I guess it's not that bad."  
Dwayne came back to the locker room and said that Jeff was found. I went to get up, and sat back down again. Chris and Dwayne looked at me.   
"It's your back." Chris said. "Tell us."  
"I've got this sharp pain on my lower back." I confessed. "It won't go away and I can barely move."  
"I'm taking you to a hospital." Chris said. "Something might seriously be wrong."  
"I'm sure it'll go away." I told him. "Used to get pains like this his before. Look, if I want to go to a doctor, I'll tell you."   
"I don't know." Dwayne said.   
"I swear to God that I will tell you if I need a doctor."  
Chris sighed and agreed. They helped me up. Once I started walking, the pain wasn't that bad. It was masked by my fear or facing Jeff and what he had to say. Adam and Matt were walking back to the locker room, we caught up with them.  
"Hunter's got Jeff on the bus." Dwayne told them. "We're heading back there."  
"Boy, do I have a few things to say to him." Matt said.  
"Matt, don't be too hard on him." I told him.   
"Why not?" Matt asked. "He deserves the yelling."  
"It won't solve anything."  
"She's right." Chris said adjusting Matt on his shoulder.   
Big Matt shrugged and we continued to walk on. Dwayne helped me onto the bus and into a seat. Jeff sat across from me. Matt stood behind me. Chris took my son to the back of the bus with Dwayne. Adam wanted to hear what was going to happen, but Hunter and Jay pushed him along.  
"I'm sorry." Jeff said. He didn't look up.   
"You don't have to be afraid to tell any of us what's on your mind." I told him.  
"You're my brother, Jeff."  
"I know I made the two of you feel bad, I didn't mean it. I just had to think about a few things."  
"Like?" Matt asked.  
"What do you think? Your son." He answered. "Didn't expect it. It hit me off guard."  
"Hit everyone off guard." Matt said.   
"I needed to think about that, let it sink in." Jeff said. "I'm sorry. And, congratulations."  
"Thank you." Matt said. "Sure that's everything?"  
"When I feel like spilling my soul, I'll come to you. Until then, that's it." Jeff answered. He got up and went to Adam.  
"More than that." Matt said.  
"He said he'd come to you. There's no need to worry."   
"I'm worried about you." He said. "That move, I know it hurt. You can't hide that. The rest of the match you were off."  
"Just sharp pains. Nothing worry about. I told Chris if I needed a doctor I'd ask for one."   
"You promise? You're not good on asking for help."  
"I promise." I answered.  
"All right, I'm going to join the guys in the back." He bent down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and sat back in the seat. I heard the guys in the back joke around.   
I feel asleep on the ride to the airport and woke up on the plane. Matt was next to me, holding his son. A smile was on his face, a big one. It was a picture perfect moment. Matt noticed me.  
"He's got Jeff's eyes." Matt said. "My nose."  
"He's deffinatly a Hardy." I replied.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Did you not know who the father was first?"  
"Actually, no." I answered. "That was a reason, I didn't want to worry three people. And, I didn't want the extra attention."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"I like good attention. I wouldn't have been able to make my last three months good ones."  
"True. If I knew I wouldn't let you wrestle at all. I'd have you at ring side."  
"I'd fight anyway." I said.  
"You probably would." He smiled. "Hope your hunch about your back is right."   
"Trust me, Matt, if I need a doctor I'll tell you."  
The plane landed. This time I wouldn't be alone in my room. I have Matt with me, and no not big Matt. I watched my son sleep for a while. Thinking about what Matt and Jeff were talking about. Thinking about how my life will be forever changed because of him, and how I felt bad for Matt because I had screwed him over because of having his child.  
"So, what's the deal?" Matt asked. "About you taking off."  
"I told you when the time is right." Jeff said.  
"No better time then now."   
"Guess you're right." Jeff said. He sat next to his big brother and sighed. "It has to do with Destiny. You've probably figured out that I like her, a lot. And, just the fact that she had a kid with my own brother freaked me out. I began thinking that she didn't feel the same way I felt about her, and she was with you. I was pissed because I thought my own brother would go against me like that."  
"I do know you like her, and I would never do that. I had no idea about the child. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with you and naturally I worried. If you like her so much, why don't you tell her?"  
"I don't know how. I'm kinda scared to."  
"You? Jeff Hardy, scared to ask a girl out? I thought fear was only a four letter word?"  
"It is, just not in the case." Jeff said. "This is different, completely different."  
"I know." Matt said. He smiled. "You know it's right, so do it."  
Jeff nodded. Matt turned the light out and went to bed. The next morning was crazy. I was back on TV. Back doing the TV show. Cole was taking me to the local station to tape it. He was going to be talking about how it was without me and I knew he'd ask why.  
"It's good to have you back, Destiny." He said.  
"Good to be back."  
"You said you had personal reasons, care to share?" He asked.  
"No, not really. It was, personal." I answered.   
"Fine with that." He said. "On your day back the eight man power trip was able to take home all the gold."  
"Hell ya. The impossible has been done."  
And so on. Typical show. He mentioned my match against Crash Holly tonight. An important match for me. A chance to prove to everyone I can fight men, and well.  
"Destiny, can I talk to you for a second?" Jeff asked once I returned.  
"Sorry, not now I have to get Matt from Stephanie and feed him." I answered. "I have to change him and get ready to leave for the match myself."  
"Oh, well it can wait."  
I ran to get Matt. While I was feeding and changing him I thought, tonight's the night. Tonight I'd walk into the center of the ring with my belt and tell the world about Jeff. This was the perfect time. There was a knock.  
"Hey, Chris." I said letting him in.  
"Hi, Destiny. I didn't see you all day and wanted to know how your back was."  
"It's still sore, but better." I told him.  
"You sure about tonight?" He asked.  
"Don't worry." I said. He walked over.  
"He's so adorable." He looked at him. "You look nervous."  
"I'm going to make that statement."  
"Which one?"  
"The crush."  
"Oh!" He said. "This I have to see." He smiled. "By now I'd imagine it being more than just a smile crush."  
"You got it."  
"Good luck."  
"Thank you."  
He left the room. I finished getting ready for tonight. I met up with the usual seven in the lobby. We talked for a while, then went to the bus to go to the airport. Taking off, Matt cried. But, he calmed down once we got in the air.  
"Tonight is a major match for you, isn't it?" Jay asked.  
"She's got more in mind than just a match." Chris said. Jay looked at him. "You'll see."  
"Maybe you should play it safe tonight." Jay said. "Stay at ring side until you know you're back is 100%."  
"I'll be fine. You guys wrestle with aches and pains all the time." I said.  
"I know, but."  
"But what? Don't say it's different because it's not."  
"Sort of is." Jay said. "We fight with hurt arms and legs. Not backs, that's different."   
"I am just fine." I told them. "I just got back, can things be nice and smooth for a while?"  
If only they were. I looked over to Jeff. He smiled, then looked the other way. I wondered if everything with him was fine now. They better be, because I was serious about telling everyone. And, my way of telling wasn't just telling him; it was getting up in front of the arena, and world, and telling him.   
The plan landed shortly and we all got off. I made the attempt to carry my son and his things. Chris came up from behind me and took the bag and my son.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"You need the help." He replied. "Hey, Hunter! Can you grab Des's things?"  
"Course." Hunter called back. He picked up his things as well as mine.   
All I had was a hand bag I carried onto the plane. I walked through the airport, with a small limp. Everyone knew I shouldn't be fighting now. It was too dangerous. But, I was on a come back and no one could stop me.   
"Hey, Jeff." Matt said. Jeff stopped and turned to face his brother.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"We have a match against the Dudleyz tonight, our belts are on the line." Matt told him. "I need to know that you're completely focussed on this."  
"Of course." Jeff said.  
"I'm being serious."  
"So am I." Jeff said.  
Jeff caught up with me. "You're looking better than yesterday."  
"Feel a little better." I said.  
"You better, you've got Crash tonight."  
"I know." I replied. "I'm ready."  
"I never doubted your talent since the day you came into this federation." Jeff said. "Talent isn't everything. Attitude is a major part of this gig. You've got the perfect attitude."  
"Thanks, Jeff." I said. "But, this sounds like something negative is coming up."  
"Sorta." He replied. "You don't know when to quit. Maybe that's your fault. Even I wouldn't attempt to step into the ring with anything wrong with my back."  
I sighed. "Everyone is so concerned with that. I am fine, I'm walking, everything is OK."   
Jeff shrugged and walked on. "Hey, Jeff." He turned around. "You're in for a surprise tonight."  
He looked at me weirdly. I walked past him and caught up with Chris. He smiled at me. Matt was asleep in his arms. Chris didn't mind a bit. He'd make a great father someday, I can tell.  
"He sleeps." Chris said. "Kids don't usually do that."  
"He has to get that from his father."   
"I still don't know how you did it." He said.   
"It wasn't easy." I told him. "It wasn't easy at all."  
"I can't even imagine what you went through." Chris said. "Maybe I don't even want to. I give you so much credit for doing it, so much."  
This child is a major reason Chris and I get very close. Chris went on about me, giving me more complements then I deserve. I kept telling him to stop. But, he kept on going.  
Soon enough we went to the arena. We had a day off after this! I was really happy, I needed one. I was going to go out first and say what I had to say.   
"You look very nervous." Chris said to me.   
"Wouldn't you be?" I asked.  
"No, because I wouldn't do anything like this." He answered. He started rubbing my shoulders. "You'll do fine."  
I nodded. My music started. I walked out in a pair of black jeans and one of Matt's button down black shirts. I kept it open with a black sports bra under. Very black today. For my match I'd be a tad more colorful. Anyway, I was shaking as I raised the mic.  
"I've got something major to say to everyone." I said. "No, it's not dissing on Vince again, it's not dissing on anyone. I'm sorry, I promise next time I talk I'll diss someone. I'm not out here to brag about the belts. Mine does look good tonight, doesn't it? Right, not here to brag. Anyway, I'm her to make a very important statement to someone. When I started here I told everyone that I had a crush on someone and promised to make that public. Well, over the year, a year today actually, well in that year that crush has gown to something more than just a harmless crush. That crush is-"   
"If you smellllll what The Rock is cooking?" The music said. I turned and faced the ramp and there was The Rock walking down. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I just wanted to tell you something."  
"What, Rocky?" I asked.  
"I just ran into Crash backstage and he's pumped for his match."  
"You came out here to tell me that? You interrupted my important announcement for that?"  
"Yeah, pretty much." He answered. "As you were, I'll just stand here."  
I knew he'd do something like this. He told me he was going to find some way to piss me off tonight. And, he succeeded. I continued with what I had to say. "Like I was saying, I had the pleasure to work with this person from day one. He's been there for me in ways I can't pay back. That person is....Jeff Hardy."  
The crowd freaked. Freaked in a good way. But, nothing happened. No music, no Jeff. I started getting that weird feeling in my stomach. I looked to Dwayne and he didn't know a thing. Just when I was about to give up on it, the Hardy Boyz music started and Jeff walked into the ring. He took a look at me and then kissed me.  
"Sorry, I was tied up backstage." He told me. I smiled and kissed him back.  
"That is just so sweet." Rocky said. "Where's my camera?"  
"Rock." I said to him.  
"Well, what a great way to kick of Smackdown." Michael Cole said.  
"I'll say." Tazz said. "In the back of everyone's mind, they were wishing it was them. Even you Cole."  
"Everyone." Cole replied.  
"Well, well." Hunter said once Jeff and I got backstage, and Dwayne. "I knew one of you would do it."  
"I made the promise." I said. Hunter smiled.  
"What now?" Jay asked.  
"What do you mean what now?" Jeff asked.  
"What could possibly happen tonight that could top that?"  
"Jeff and I beating the Dudleyz and keeping the belts." Matt answered.  
"No, we know you can do that." Jay said.  
"Me beating Crash." I said.  
"Yeah, that could be one." Adam replied. "But, it can't top it. Damnit Des, you ruined the night!"   
I laughed. Edge and Christian had a match against X-Factor. Since Jericho was off tonight, well Vince just wouldn't give him his match, he walked out with them. Jericho wanted to take on X-Pac and put his belt on the line, but Vince wouldn't have it and put E and C against him and Justin Credible. So, Jericho walked out with Edge and Christian just to get a shot at X-Pac.  
Jericho did get a shot, a nice one. But, Albert saw and came after Jericho. Jericho managed to survive a few blows from Albert. But in the ring, Christian was killing X-Pac and Albert went to save his partner. Christian tagged Edge and X-Pac tagged Justin. The two went after each other, but Edge and Christian remained on top.   
Jericho came into the ring and put X-Pac in the Walls Of Jericho. Edge and Christian made sure Albert and Just didn't get involved. The ref got Jericho to let go and the three walked back stage.  
The next match with the Eight Man Power Trip was the Hardy Boyz match. The Dudleyz wanted double gold, badly. But, the Hardyz showed no sign of giving it up. The high risk moves and amazing footwork got the best of the Dudleyz.  
Then, The Rock had his shot against Big Show. A great match. Both men didn't want to back down. Rock gave it all he had and picked up the victory. There were a few other matches, none involving the Eight Man Power Trip.  
Then, my match. Jeff told me to be careful a million times. I told him I would, but wanted him out there. He agreed. His left leg was a little sore for the Dudleyz match, but he didn't care. I walked out with Jeff by my side and my belt around my waist.   
Crash came out with Hardcore Holly. I got ready for him. He came up the stairs and the match began. I started off with a bang. I figured if I can wear him down in the beginning I could get this match over with sooner and I wouldn't do anymore damage to my back.  
I think everyone was surprised on how I was starting this match off. Even Crash. Jeff was cheering for me outside the ring. He and Hardcore didn't bother getting to each other, not unless they tried to interfere. Crash got a cheep shot behind the refs back and the tables turned. Jeff got pissed and started yelling. Hardcore ran over and the two had it out for a while, didn't help Jeff's leg.  
In the ring, I was able to counter Crash's moves. I nailed him with a perfect head scissors. I went up to the top rope to do my finisher, but Hardcore pushed me off and I landed in the ring on my back. I let out a scream. I laid there awhile. Crash picked me up and started doing some moves. He threw me into the ropes and I bounced off and got him with a closeline. This time I went to the top ropes and did a corkscrew Moonsault.   
I thought I had the match. Hardcore knew it too. He got a nice move to Jeff's leg and he went down. Then, he grabbed my leg as I bounced off the ropes. I landed face down, just in time for Crash to get back up. He started kicking at my back. Each time his foot him my back I cried. After enough blows I gave up and laid there. I basically couldn't move. Crash went for the cover and win.  
I still couldn't move. Jeff got up and limped to me. He rolled me over and I screamed. Hardcore stopped Crash and told him to get the medics. Hardcore ran back into the ring to help Jeff out.   
"Don't move." Hardcore told me.  
"I can't." I replied.  
"Something is seriously wrong with Destiny." Michael Cole said.  
"I haven't heard someone scream like that ever." Tazz added. He got up and came in. I was crying now.   
The medics rolled me over to put me on the backboard. I was screaming and crying the whole time. I just got back from a long nine months off. I couldn't afford to be out some more.  
Jeff rode with me to the hospital. Hardcore told everyone else where I was going. Adam was real nervous. They all piled into cars and drove to the hospital. Jeff was waiting in chairs.  
"How is she?" Matt asked.  
"Don't know. Haven't seen her yet." Jeff answered.  
"What exactly happened?" Jay asked.   
"Crash's blows were too hard." Jeff said. "Hope she's OK."   
The suplex and the kicks caused some swelling. Not enough for me to have surgery, but I had to have to slits cut into my back, one on each side of my spinal cord. It was covered by "plastic". For one month I had to lay on my stomach in a hospital. This was torture.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I was on my stomach, eyes closed when everyone came in. I had a few IVs in me, and the open slits in my back were visible. The inside of my back could be seen clear as day. I had med students come in and look at it, just to see this procedure.   
"Destiny?" Jeff asked quietly. I opened my eyes and saw them all. "You have us all worried sick...again."   
"I'm stuck here, like this, for a month." I told them. "With the exception of psychical therapy, I can't move."  
"I hate to see you like this." He said.   
"That looks so cool!" Adam said pointing to my open back.  
"It's about two inches cut away." I replied.   
"That's not cool, Adam." Jay said. He looked freaked out at the sight.   
"It's really not as bad as it looks." I told them.  
"I'm sure that's a lie." Matt said. "I never heard someone cry like that."  
"Ah, but the trick is morphine, pain killers." I said.  
He laughed, "I know what you mean."   
"So, two months?" Adam asked.   
"Two. Maybe more." I answered. "I'll be at ring side."  
"Maybe you should take some time off." Jeff said. "You don't want an injury like that getting worse."  
"I just got off time off." I said. "I don't want to stay out too long."  
"No one will forget you, if that's what you're afraid of." Jeff told me.  
"I'm not." I said.  
He sat in a chair next to me and took my hand and kissed it. I smiled the best I could under all the medication. I looked up and saw Matt leaning against the wall. A look of worry was in his eyes, a look I've never seen before. I studied him for a few minutes. My thoughts broken my the cries of my own son.  
"I'd give him to you but..." Chris said, appearing at the door.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's all right." He replied. "We're bonding."  
"I'll take him." Matt said.  
He took Matt and went outside. Chris walked over to the empty bed next to mine and sat on it. He looked at all the machines and IVs I was hooked up to.   
"I don't understand the medical field." He said. "And I don't intended to."   
"It's not all that hard." I replied. I couldn't face him to answer him.   
"You look miserable." Jay spoke up. "It's hard for me to watch someone so active be forced to lay like this."  
"It's hard for me to do it." I replied. "But, I'll do anything to heal fast."  
"Take your time." Jeff told me. "I told you, I don't want you coming back too early and screwing your back up for good."  
"I'll know when I'm ready." I said. "I'll feel it."   
Jay put his hands on my feet, and for a few minutes I didn't even notice they were there. The mood in the room was dismal. Only a few were in the room with me. Some were in the waiting room, others talking to doctors, and others would be there tomorrow. I heard highheels clanking on the floor, and I knew Steph would be in soon.  
"Destiny!" She cried, Hunter dragging behind her.   
"Hey, hun." I said.  
"I can't believe this happened. Are you OK? Is everything all right?"  
"Everything's good, considering what just happened." I answered. "I'm out for two months."  
"Oh, my God, that's gross!" She said pointing to my back.  
"It's not as bad as it looks." I said. She gave me a look.  
"Two months? That's not bad. I thought it would be worse." She replied.  
"I saw Crash." Hunter spoke up. "He feels so bad."   
"He didn't know." I said.  
"Looks like those IVs are working." He said with a smile. I smiled back.  
"They are. They're doing their job." He laughed to himself.   
"Saw Matt outside with lil' Matt." He brought up. "Seems shaken up. How are you handling it Jeff?"  
"I'm doing OK." Jeff answered. "I don't want her rushing it. We all know she's got a habit of that."   
"That she does." Hunter replied, joining Chris on the bed.   
"Adam, don't touch that." I heard Jay say from behind me.  
"What?" Adam asked.  
"I don't trust you around things that send electric shocks."  
"I won't do anything." Adam said.   
Dwayne walked in as Adam held the paddles up. Dwayne jumped back. "Yo! Adam, cool it." He said.   
"I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Adam said.  
"For our sake, just put them down." Dwayne told him, taking the paddles away. "Destiny." He came over to me. "How are you feeling?"  
"All right." I answered.   
He looked at the IVs. "Yeah, by the looks of things, I'd say you're feeling all right. I heard about it all. Two months. Got lucky."  
"I guess." I said. "I'm going to die just laying here."  
"Could be worse." He said.   
"He's right." Adam replied, sounding serious.   
My doctor came in to take a look. Everything seemed fine. He told everyone to leave, that I needed to rest and to come back tomorrow. They did have the day off tomorrow. Jeff kissed my hand before he left.  
Now, I was alone. Alone in a hospital bed nonetheless. I knew I'd drive myself crazy inside here. No one to talk to, nothing to do. I couldn't move. I started thinking about long term effects. What if something goes wrong in these two months. What if I can never wrestle again?   
If I couldn't wrestle, I don't know what I'd do. It held any last bit of sanity for me. As odd as that sounds, but it's true. It's true, it's damn true. Stole that one from Angle...anyway...sleep was something I wanted to come to me, but had a hard time getting there. My mind started to fill with negative thoughts.   
Soon I heard someone in my ear. "Time to get up." I looked up and saw a nurse standing by me. I looked at her.   
"Get up?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's noon. Time for therapy."   
"Leave me alone." I said all groggy.   
"No can do." She said.   
She moved the IVs to a stand on a wheelchair. She helped me sit up. I scrunched my eyes in pain. Getting into the wheelchair was hard as hell. Day one: still can't move.   
"That's about as much therapy I can take. How about we get me back into the bed." I said.   
"Cute." She said.  
She wheeled me into the psychical therapy room. I saw the hot tub and said, "when do I get to use that?"  
"Don't worry, you will." She answered. "Those have to get closed."   
I was wheeled into a room. A doctor was waiting for me. He held a clipboard and was looking at in when I came into the room. When I got there, he put it down and put his hands in his lap.  
"Destiny." He said. "I'm Dr. Carter and I want to tell you what you're going to do in here. You're very weak in your legs, as you already know. We're going to build strength in your legs and lower back. Get you walking and building that strength back. No rushing it."  
"Whatever you think is best, doc." I said. I started getting up.  
"No, no, we have that." He said.  
He took one of my arms and the nurse took the other and they stood me up. I yelped a little, but was fine. Then, he placed my hands on a walker and told me to just stand there. Easier said then done I should say. My knees shook trying to hold my weight up.  
"Can I sit down now?" I asked.  
"Yes." The doctor answered. He and the nurse helped me back down. "OK, now I'm going to life your leg up, tell me when it hurts." He lifted my leg up a little.  
"There." I said.  
"OK, can you hold it there?" I nodded. He let go and I held it for a few seconds. "Now, with the other leg." I did the same.  
"Is that good or bad?" I asked.   
"Fine. I'm just trying to see how strong you're legs are."  
"Oh."  
I didn't know if I was fine. I didn't lift them that high, and didn't hold that long. But, Dr. Carter kept telling me everything I was doing was fine, fine. Everything didn't seem fine to me.   
It was a week before I could walk. Nurse Reily held one hand, and Dr. Carter held my other. Felt very weird to walk again. It was very painful. My legs weren't used to walking.   
I was now in my bed. The sweat pants I wore in therapy were on the floor. The covers were low enough to expose the wounds, but just high enough to cover everything. My gown was open, and my sides were showing just a little. But, I was in pain and didn't care. No one had given me meds and I was shaking in pain.   
"Woah." Adam said under his breath as he came into the room. He eyed me up and down. Jay smiled a little. He didn't want anyone to see him.   
"Des?" Jeff asked. He put his hands on my leg. It took me a few seconds to realize they were there. When I felt his cold hands I blinked a few times and saw everyone there. "How are you feeling?" Jeff reappeared by my face.  
"OK, I guess." I answered. I tried to move a little.  
"Don't." Jeff told me.   
"Jeff, she's shaking." Chris whispered to him. Jeff nodded.  
"I was walking today." I said. "Well, I tried to." Dr. Carter came in.  
"I see Nurse Reily was here." He said picking the sweat pants up.  
"I was hot." I told him.  
"Did anyone give you some morphine?" I shook my head.   
He left and came back with some. He put it in my IV bag. "This should help."  
"Thank you."  
Jeff pulled the doctor aside. "Doc, it's been a week. Shouldn't she at least look better?"  
"She should." He answered. "Her recovery's behind what we're thinking it will be. She may need to stay in here a month longer if she doesn't come around."   
It took awhile for the drugs to kick in. I didn't want anyone to be in my room. I just wanted to lay there. I did notice the worried faces of everyone there.   
"Destiny?" Adam asked. "Destiny." I blinked a few times again and saw his face a few inches from mine.  
"Adam, back off." I told him. He backed away.  
"You really don't look so good." He said.  
"Yeah, well if you were me you wouldn't feel so good either."  
"No, I mean you look horrible." He told me. I shot him a nasty look.  
"Adam, piss off." Jay told him, pushing him away.  
"I guess things aren't going in my favor." I said. I sighed.   
Matt was in the corner of the room, our son in his hands. He looked at me, straight at me. I could feel his stares burning through me. He made me shudder involuntary.   
"You just need to take it one day at a time." Jeff told me. "Don't rush anything."  
"I want to get better."  
"Yes, but if you rush you'll get worse." He told me. He took my hand.I closed my eyes. I heard Jeff sigh, and that was it. When I opened them again, no one was there. I was kind of happy of that, since I looked like something out of a horror movie. Dr. Carter was checking up on me.   
"Feeling any better?" He asked.  
"Truthfully? No." I answered.  
He shook his head and left. When he came back, he said I was going for an X-ray to see if anything else was wrong. He wouldn't tell me until we got back to my room if anything was wrong. My stomach had that sinking feeling. And, I knew something wasn't right.  
"Be honest." I said. "Something is seriously wrong and it's going to coast me my wrestling career and my ability to walk."  
"No, that's not the case." He told me. "A disk has split in half. We have to go in and remove the disk. One half of that disk is pressing on some nerves. That's the reason you can't feel much and can't walk."  
"The reason I still feel like shit."  
"Exactly." He said. "I'm going to book an OR. You'll be up in two hours. Do you want me to call anyone?"  
I thought for a minute and said, "no, that's all right."  
"OK then."   
A team of nurses and stuff got me to pre-op. I wasn't sure what was going to happen with the open slits on the side of my spine. The cuts they would make for this surgery would be closed.   
"Before I go under, can I ask you something?" I looked over at Dr. Carter.  
"Anything." He answered.  
"Well, what's this surgery going to do to my career?"  
"Don't worry. When this disk comes out, everything is going to feel so much better. You'll be able to wrestle again."  
I smiled. Then the drugs took me under. **


	20. Chapter 20

**When I woke up, I was on my back. I saw a few heads looking at me. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I felt sore in my lower back and into my legs.   
"I'm sore." I said.  
"You should be." The Dr. told me. "It will go away in two days."  
"How was the surgery?" I asked.  
"As good as it could go." He answered. "Don't get worked up now. Get some rest."   
"Thank you." I said. He nodded in response and left.   
"It has been some week." Adam said taking a seat near me.  
"I'll say." Jay replied.   
"Am I done?" I asked.  
"Done?" Jay said.  
"Surgery, all that. Am I done?"  
"I think so." Adam answered.  
"Where's Jeff?"  
"Talking with some doctors." Adam answered. "Don't worry, he's here."  
"I talked to the doctors." I heard Jeff say. "And, you're going to be just fine." I smiled up at him. "You get to go home in three days."  
"I didn't know that." I said.   
"But, you can't go to ring side until your month is up." I made a puppy face at him. "What? Hey, don't pull that with me."  
"You do look so much better." Adam said.   
"I feel better. With the except of my lower back being a little sore, I feel fine."  
I didn't know what boredom was until I left the hospital. I did the travel thing with everyone. And, when they go out to do what we all do best, I'd stay behind. Traveling was my idea. Jeff said I should just go back to New York. But, my parents were there and I couldn't stay with them.  
"You ready?" Matt asked me. I looked up from my daze and nodded.  
I slowly stood up and walked down the hall with him. We met up with Jeff. None of us said anything. I put my hands in my pockets and looked straight ahead. Matt patted my shoulder. I looked over at him and smiled weakly.   
The into to the Hardy Boyz music started. Matt and Jeff walked out before me. They did their thing and then pointed back to where I was. I walked out and the crowd went insane. I couldn't help but smile. I stood there and put my hands up, doing the guns of course.   
We walked down the ramp and Jeff helped me into the ring by holding the rope down with his foot. I got in and stood in the center. My belt hanging over my shoulder.   
"It's nice to know you haven't forgotten your Women's Champion. I know I was only back two days before this injury happened. But I will be at ring side everyday until I am able to fight. I'll be back, don't you worry. I will take a stand at Summer Slam."  
X-Factor's music came next. I looked on as only Justin Credible and X-Pac walked out. When they came to the ring, Jeff did what he did to help me into the ring, to help me out. I walked over to Cole and Tazz and sat down.  
"Nice to finally have you back." Cole said.  
"It's about time, ain't it?" I asked.  
"We can't wait until we see you get into the ring with those Hardyz and do your thing." Tazz said with a smile.  
"Soon enough." I said.  
"You made a promise about Summer Slam." Cole brought up.  
"That's right. I plan on defending this title there."  
Then the conversation concentrated on the match. The Hardy's did amazing against X-Factor who couldn't do a damn thing without Albert in their corner. Matt got X-Pac in the Twist Of Fate. Then, Jeff went up top for a Swanton Bomb. Then, Matt went for the cover, and the victory. I got up, thanked Cole and Tazz, took my belt, and walked to the front of the ring. Matt and Jeff waited for me. I kissed Jeff, and we walked up the ramp and backstage.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**"Don't be nervous." Jeff told me. "It's just another match."  
"It's Summer Slam, first match back from a major injury, and my belt is on the line."  
"You did want it that way." Jeff said.  
I sighed and tossed my belt on a couch in our room. It was now Summer Slam and I was back. Going after the person who started the injury for me. Training's been hard and long for me to get here. But, now I'm back and people are going to be wishing I was still gone. It was a singles match. Women to wo-well something like a women. I knew Dean would be there. Matt and Jeff also knew. They had a Tag Team Titles match later on.   
"I want those belts back." Matt said. "I can't believe the Dudleyz took them from us."  
"That's right, everyone lost their belts." I said.   
The eight man power trip was screwed by Vince. He made sure everyone lost those belts. Austin is now the World Wrestling Federation Champion, but that was on his own accord. No one helped him. But, Vince made it impossible for Rocky to hold onto the Hardcore Title. He faced Rhyno, but everyone who ran out during that match was a challenge for the worn out Rock. Edge lost his European Title to Test. Christian's Light-Heavy Weight Belt is now in the hands on Dean. He only won because Vince told the ref he'd fire him if he yelled at Perry for doing anything. Jericho's ICU Title is now fitting comfortably around the waist of Chris Benoit. And, the Dudleyz own the Tag Team Titles.   
"You're the only one who's held onto the belt this whole time." Jeff told me.  
"That's because I've been out for so long."  
"Well, tonight you'll prove Amy wrong. She's been going on and on about becoming the Women's Champ. That she's going to do to you what she did two months ago." Matt told me.  
"Don't worry, she won't have the chance."  
"Dean's gotta defend his title tonight, he's going to be careful." Jeff said. "But, I'll still be there."  
"Me too." Matt added.   
"Thanks." I told them.   
"What are teammates for?" Jeff asked. I kissed him.   
Unfortunately for us, the Hardy Boyz were the only ones who have been able to win the belts back. Vince has made sure that these belts don't come back to us. Maybe the Hardy's had something Vince liked, and he let them try for the belts.   
"Everyone must envy you." I said.  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
"Well, no one else has been able to try to win their belts back." I answered. "You have."  
"Vince wants this to break up." Jeff said. "He figures if he lets us try and keep them, everyone else will get pissed and it'll all end. That won't happen since we're all smart enough to realize that's what he's doing."  
"Wow, you guys really do have brains." I laughed. Matt made a face.   
"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked. "Did Steph take him again?"  
"No, someone who tours with us said she'd watch him while we did all this." I answered.  
"Yeah, Steph can't keep taking time off because of Matt." Matt replied.  
"I have to say Vince is actually letting you take it easy." Jeff said.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked.  
"You're match against Amy is only a singles match." Jeff answered. "If he really did hate you, he'd have you in a cage match and all that."  
It didn't matter. I would have rather made my comeback to the WWF on Heat or something. But, I did say I'd be back on Summer Slam so I blame it on myself. It was a PPV, my belt on the line, the stakes were higher.   
"Loosen up." Hunter told me.   
"You've got a major match against Austin, don't you?" I asked.  
"I do. Unfortunately, his WWF Title isn't on the line." He answered, a little disappointed.   
"You'll get your shot." I told him. He smiled and put his arm around me. I leaned my head against his chest and felt him breath. Soon, he told me he had to go. He had to wait for Shawn to get in to talk to him about his match.   
I strolled around backstage waiting for my match. I wasn't going to be with Matt and Jeff during theirs. They didn't want me to. They knew if I was to be at ring side, I'd get involved.   
I watched as the Hardyz put everything into this match. Dudleyz did a 3-D. I thought it was over. But, somehow, some way, Matt put his shoulder up. I looked at the TV stunned. He crawled for the tag and Jeff went out on fire. Something had happened during the match that made Jeff pissed at D-Von. So, he yelled at Buh Buh Ray to tag him in. When he did, Jeff ripped at him. Needless to say, they won the titles back.   
"Congrats!" I yelled, then kissing Jeff.  
"Thank you." Jeff replied. "Now it's your turn."  
"I hope so." I said. "I don't want to lose this." I held the shinny belt up.   
"You won't" Chris said coming by. "You guys just had an intense match. I'll walk out with her."  
"Thanks, man." Matt said, patting his back.   
The two walked to the locker room to recover. Chris stood with me and watched me pace around.   
"You're making me nervous, stop it." He said. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Everything will be fine."  
"I'm trusting you." I told him.  
He flashed me a goofy smile and we got ready to walk out. The fans freaked seeing us together. It was a nice touch. Then, Lita's music started. To my surprise she had Perry with her. Dean did have a match tonight.   
The match began. I was so scared. I wasn't my normal risk taking self. Chris made sure that Perry didn't do anything to me. But, even the all mighty Chris Jericho can't do everything. Perry grabbed my legs as I was bouncing off the ropes and sent me falling to the ground. Y2J ran over and started beating him. But, while I was down, it gave Lita the only shot she had to win. She gave me two hard, kicks to the back and I was done. She rolled me over for the cover, and the win.  
I rolled myself on my stomach and Chris ran in. He rolled me back on my back and looked down at me. I had tears rolling down.  
"Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded. He picked me up and carried me to the ramp and set me down. "Can you walk?"  
"Yes." I answered. I took it slow up the ramp.   
"Destiny, hunny, are you all right?" Jeff asked running up to me. I nodded.   
"I lost." I said.   
"All that matters is that you're all right." Matt told me. "Who cares about that belt."  
"I do." I said walking away.   
"Two kicks can really kill someone." Jay said.  
"I feel really bad. I should have been there." Chris replied.   
"Didn't see it coming." Jeff told him. "You had to worry about Perry."  
"Still."   
I walked into the little cafeteria in the arena. Mark walked in and saw me there. He walked over to the table I was at and sat down. I didn't look up from the table.  
"I saw the match." He said. "You did nothing that you should be ashamed."  
"I lost, Mark." I said. "I lost my belt."  
"At least you're OK." He told me. "You could have gotten hurt worse."  
"It's my fault." I said. "I promised everyone I'd be back at Summer Slam, and of course Vince would put the belt on the line. I blame no one but myself."  
"Yes, but if Vince wasn't such an asshole, this wouldn't have happened." Mark told me. "It's not all your fault."  
I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. He sat there and let me. He didn't really know what to say. It wouldn't matter, I still blamed myself for loosing. What if I had waited until after Summer Slam, or fought on Heat before it? Taken it slow.   
"Des, there you are." Jeff said.   
"I think I'll go find Glenn." Mark said, and left.  
"Hun, it's not your fault." Jeff told me. "You didn't nothing wrong."  
"I lost, Jeff. To Amy of all people. That's wrong."  
"You're letting this get to you." He said. "Look, you'll get another shot."  
"Jeff, I won't get another shot. Vince hates me! Why would he give me another shot?"  
"What me to talk to him?" He asked.  
"No, Jeff, I'll do this all on my own."   
"What do you intend to do?"  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything that can get me fired." I sighed. "RAW's gonna suck tomorrow."  
"It won't suck." Jeff said. I looked at him. "That bad."  
"Who are you kidding? The one possession I held dearest to my heart is taken from my by some trailer trash, whore-bitch, brutal, skanky, trashbag hoe."  
"Waoh, watch the words young lady." Jeff told me.  
"I don't care, Jeff. I worked so hard to get that, I went through a lot of shit to keep it. And, with two cheep kicks, she took it all away."  
"You're better then her, you're stronger then her, you can win it back." He took my hand. "You're making a too big a deal out of this."  
"Don't you ever get pissed when you lose a belt?"  
"Yes." He answered. "But not like this."  
"Amy and I can't stand each other." I told him. "To lose to each other is like the ultimate hell."  
"You need to calm down and move on. And, get ready for another shot." Jeff told me.  
"If I ever get another shot."  
It's clear I am not good at losing. But, this was Amy and the only thing I have ever gotten that meant something, so it was emotional. My emotions about the belt were sidetracked the next day but something so much worse. And, it was only the beginning.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I sat in the locker room at RAW the next day. I was in my own little world. Thinking about last night. I had calmed down some, but was still pissed about loosing. Tonight I was going against the man who put me in the hospital, on accident of course. That's right, I'd be fighting Crash. Regal gave me the match. Saying I needed a victory after a bad defeat. I wasn't sure about this match. I would have rather taken on someone I knew I could defiantly beat. Like Ivory or something, but he insisted that it be Crash.  
I wasn't used to not having the extra weight around my waist or over my shoulder. The beautiful, shinny gold wasn't on any part of my body. And, it made me sick seeing it on hers. I sighed and brushed my now rainbowish hair back, coming back from space. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was putting the final touches and stretches in for RAW.   
Regal also though it would be better to handle the loss if I did something with Shawn. Become an escort again. He had been doing a lot of tagging with Road Dogg. The oh so hopeful D-X thing got sidetracked. First started going down when I was pregnant. X-Pac didn't want to go for it, he's still the ass he always was. Billy Gunn was into it. Chyna quit when I was in the hospital for my back. So, it was really Road Dogg, Shawn, and Billy, and Triple H every once in a while.  
Anyway, I'd have a busy RAW. Everything was made by Regal to help me forget about last night. But, the match against Crash only brought up the memories of being in the hospital. And, Shawn brought up being the Women's Champ, and meaning something. And, all of this was going to go down in a two match time span. My match against Crash was first, and two matches later was my thing with Shawn.  
"Ready?" Chris asked me. I nodded and stood up. "Sure you want to do this alone? I mean, all seven of us are willing to go out there with you."  
"I'm fine." I answered.  
"All right, good luck." I nodded again.  
I slowly walked to the curtain and waited for my music to hit. When I walked down the ramp, it was obvious I wasn't happy. I felt naked without the belt. But, I'm sure most of my emotions are this way because of who I lost to.  
I didn't get up on the turnbuckle when I got in the ring, I just stood there and waited for Crash. He came out in his typical fashion. He looked at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry". I nodded to acknowledge I understood.   
The match went underway. I couldn't shake off the injury or the no belt thing. Crash knew something was up and got out of the ring and let me pace around for a while. He then mouthed to me, "Amy" and "Lita" to try and fire me up. I turned away from him and closed my eyes and took a breath. Then, I flew over the top rope and landed on him.   
"Bout time." He whispered. I smiled and tossed him in.  
He didn't have to sugar coat the match anymore. I beat his ass. I thanked him after I pinned him for getting me into the match. I walked out of the ring and backstage. Once I got there I ran to get changed, I had no idea what they'd be giving me now.   
I always felt like one of Godfather's hoes when I did this. But, for some reason, it didn't really bother me. I got to wear the shortest shorts, I mean short, The Kat style shorts. Yeah, them. And, the smallest top they could find. Of course, all of it was red. I don't think the rainbow effect went. When I was done, I had to somehow run in huge heels to the curtain. I made it there in just enough time.  
We walked out. He spun me around and I winked to him. We walked to the ring. He lowered the ropes with his foot and I got in. I smiled to the crowd as HBK got ready. I wasn't sure who he'd be facing. And, I was kind of surprised to see that it was X-Pac. He was by himself. HBK helped me out of the ring and I did what I could to help him win. Actually, it wasn't much. Shawn didn't need anyone's help to win.  
After his victory, I welcomed the locker room showers. I heard something, I turned and no one was there. I continued what I was doing. I heard it again, nothing. I called out and got no response. I started getting nervous the on the third time I heard it. On that time I saw Kurt Angel standing there smiling and nodding. I screamed. There was no camera in the room, nothing, no catch.   
My screams got to Paul and Steve. They came running in. Paul quickly stood in front of me as Austin beat the crap out of Angel. I put my hand on Paul's back trying to see Austin beat Angel. Austin tossed Angel out and turned his back to me. Paul found a towel and placed it over his shoulder for me. I took it and they turned around.  
"What was that about?" Austin asked.  
"I-I don't know." I answered trying not to get worked up. "You can't tell Jeff, Matt, no one, you can't tell no one about this."  
"It's all right, we won't say anything." Paul told me. He pulled me into a hug.   
They walked with me back to our room. Austin left to go do what he had to. Angel made an appearance to the ring. I got nervous. He waited until he got into the ring before raising the mic.  
"You know, a lot of good things happen in the WWF." He said. "You get to work some pretty good athletes. But, I think the best thing about being a WWF Superstar is getting to see all the hot chicks backstage. Your Olympic Hero was this close to getting something. This close. I have to thank Destiny for the show. Unfortunately, there was no camera's backstage to capture this wonderful footage, but she was in the shower and I got a full look."   
Jeff stood up and looked ready to kill someone. Everyone did. I told them to calm down. I was going to say something. I grabbed a mic and came out before they had a chance to put my music on.  
"Yes, Kurt, you did get to see me naked." I said. "But, what you forgot to mention was you got your ass kicked by Stone Cold Steve Austin. And, if Triple H was playing body shield for me, he would have killed you. Now, do you want to touch what you have seen? Lets settle this in the ring. I challenge you to a six man tag match on Smackdown, you pick your partners."  
"You, Destiny, is challenging me, the two time Olympic Gold Medalist to a match? You're on." He said.  
"Please, let me rip into him." Jeff said once I was backstage.  
"No, I've got my partners." I replied. Austin came in to see if I was all right about Angel's speech. "You two. "I pointed to Austin and Paul."  
"Us to what?" Paul asked.  
"You will be my partners for tomorrow." I answered.  
"I'm down." Austin said. He had no problem repeating what he had done to Angel before.  
"I'll do it." Paul said. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but was too afraid to say it.  
"Thanks." I said. "Angel's gonna wish he never stepped foot inside that shower room."  
"I won't let this go without doing something." Jeff spoke up. "I have to get involved."  
"You have Heat to do it, or RAW, but Smackdown is this tag match." I told him. "You can do whatever you want to him now if you want. Get the cameras on your side, or screw the cameras and just go out there and do it."  
Jeff took Matt and they left. A camera man ran after them, I heard Jeff yell come on to him. I looked to the TV and saw Matt and Jeff do everything they could to Angel, until security came and took them away. They came back to the locker room, not caring what they did.  
"You have to be careful now." Dwayne told me. "Angel means business."  
"I know he does. All the better for me. Everything he does from now on is just fuel to the fire." I said.   
It's understandable to be this pissed, but I think the guys were still worried about me. I have this habit of only hearing myself when I'm mad. Stephanie came running in when she heard about it all. She was carrying Matthew in her arms.  
"I just don't believe it." She said handing me my son.   
"You don't believe it." I replied. "Now, I've got to worry about him."  
"You've got all these guys ready to fight for you." She told me. "You don't have anything to worry about. If you have one of them by your side, he's got no shot."  
"It's nice you're trying to cheer me up, but hun, think about it. Angel's just gotta be in the same room with me and I'll freak out. Your father is totally against me and won't believe me when I tell him what just happened. Even if he does, he won't do anything about it. Also, now that he will know, he's going to make sure all of these guys are too busy to be around me." I told her. "So, the situation sucks."  
I had another idea. I gave Matt back to Steph who said she was going out again. I got a camera man and started walking to the APA's little hide away. I knocked on the door and they told me to come in.  
"Destiny." Faarooq said. "Never seen you around here before."  
"I need protection." I told them.  
"You have your seven men to back you up." Bradshaw replied.   
"Not enough." I said. "I need the APA, you are, after all, the protection agency around here, are you not? I need you guys because you are the best at this." My words were not getting through. "I know you guys don't do anything for free, so I came prepared." I flipped open a briefcase of cash. "Since this thing with Kurt just went down I made a trip to the bank and cleared everything I have."  
"That's a lot of money." Bradshaw said looking at it. It wasn't really mine, it was just a prop. But, we all had to act like it was real.  
"I know, $10,876." I replied. I waved the fake cash around.  
"This is all you have?" Faarooq asked.  
"All I got. It's everything." I answered. "I need the best."  
"We saw what happened with Angel." Bradshaw said. "And, no one does that to a lady. Take your cash back. This one's on the house."  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Positive." Faarooq answered.  
"Oh! Thank you!" I hugged both of them and left. I handed the camera man the prop cash and went back.  
What exactly could I have the APA do to Kurt? It wasn't like I really did need them. I saw the prop and got the idea and ran with it. When I got back to the room, Rocky was at ring side facing Albert. Jericho had ran out to help Rocky.   
"APA?" Adam asked. "Nice touch."  
"Hey, it just came to me." I said.   
I was half serious about them. I was trying to get as many people against Kurt as I could now. He crossed a line, a line he never should have. Like the song says, don't get mad, get even.   
"So, is this part of some insane plot you have?" Jay asked.  
"Could be." I answered. "If I get enough people against him, maybe something will happen."  
"Well, you have the seven of us." He said.   
"I know, but that's not enough."  
I tried keeping myself busy the rest of the night. The more I did, the less I thought about what went down. It's my way of dealing with things. Worry about someone else. I kept Matthew around me all night. His cries kept me sane believe it or not.   
There was a soft knock at my door at around one in the morning. I wasn't sleeping, and answered it. I saw Matt standing there. He smiled weakly at me and I let him in.  
"What brings you here at one in the morning?" I asked.   
"Came to check on my son, and you." He answered.   
"He's fine, I'm not." I said.  
"I know. Never knew he'd do anything like that." Matt said. "I'm still in shock and it didn't even happen to me."  
"I'm trying very hard to not think about it." I replied. "Tomorrow he's gonna wish he never set foot inside that shower room."  
"Yeah, you have Paul and Steve fighting that battel along side you."  
"Matt, you and Jeff, and everyone else can fight battles along side me. This isn't going to end tomorrow, I know that."  
"So do I." Matt said. "But, I want to help."  
"Like I told Jeff, you guys have a million opportunities to get him. You did on RAW and you can do it again. Just because I didn't ask you to tag with me that one time doesn't mean I don't want you to help. Trust me, you have so many chances."  
"His ego grew some more since he made Austin tap and is now the new World Wrestling Federation Champ."  
"I know, that is totally hanious." I said. I sat down. "He's been running his mouth too long. He bitches about everything."  
"He's Kurt Angel, it's his job."  
"You would think he'd be more mature outside of the ring."   
"But, he's not. We know." Matt said. "Is this some sort of catch or something?"  
"No, I'm just saying." I answered. "You'd think that he would grow up." I looked over at Matthew sleeping.  
"I'm still in shock over that." Matt said.   
"It was bound to happen." I replied. "Either Adam, Jay, or you. You just happened to be at the right time."  
"It's good to know that our little pool thing didn't screw up our friendship, and none of this made Jeff think otherwise."  
"Well, there was that scare when I told you guys about Matt." I said.   
"Yeah, but now you two are together." Matt said. "And, it's not like what you and Jay tried to pull."  
"Ha, yeah that was kinda funny. We did have you guys going though."  
"You did. But, there was something there. Even if it was just all a joke."  
"Adam told me the same thing." I said.   
"What's that?" Matt asked pointing to a packet on my bed.  
"That script." I answered.  
"Going for the audition?"  
"No, I missed it." I answered. "I was pregnant."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said.  
"No, it's all right." I replied. "No major superstars are going to be in it. And, Amy's gonna be in it. She's supposed to be the main characters best friend. We could never pull that off."  
"So, it's good then that you didn't get it?"  
"It's a sign from God. Acting is no longer my passion, and I am a full blown WWF Superstar."  
"That you are." Matt said. "You were the day you walked into the ring."  
"Now look where I am." I replied. "A year or so into my career, former Women's Champ. I've all ready experienced my first major injury, and I had a baby."  
"A lot has happened in your first year."  
"Too bad I wasn't in the ring to witness it." I said.  
"Yeah, you were in New York."  
"And I get hurt the day I get back." I replied. "So typically me. Now, well now I have to worry about a psycho."  
"That would be Angel." Matt said. He sat down on the bed next to his son. He looked down at him and I could see this sparkle in his eye. He smiled and looked back up at me. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise you." I sat next to him.  
"I hope so." I said. "I can't take anymore shit in this business. I got pregnant, got seriously hurt, and lost my belt in the course of a few months. Now, this. I can't deal."  
"You're going to be fine." He told me. "You have so many people on your side. We're going to try so hard to make sure nothing happens to you."  
"Yeah, well Vince won't help any, and that's who I need to care most." I said. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Matt's shoulder. "I need him to care so he can do something about this. He's going to take it and go the other way. I am going to get screwed over."  
"You need some rest." He told me. "We have to do Smackdown tomorrow, and not getting rest isn't going to help. We don't even fly tomorrow."  
"That's good. I hate to fly." I said. "How long is the drive?"  
"Two hours." Matt answered. "If we don't hit traffic, which we usually do."  
I hugged him good-bye and went to bed almost instantly. But, I couldn't help dream of what could happen to me. What Angel would do. I didn't sleep well because of those dreams.   
The following morning. I packed mine, and Matt's things up, and tossed them into the bus. I sat alone for half the drive. Matt and Jeff were discussing their match, well Jeff's match, against Big Show. Jeff has never beat Show yet.   
"You look like you could use a friend." Paul said sitting next to the seat with Matt in it.  
"I could." I replied. I looked at him. "What are we going to do tonight."  
"Kick Kurt's ass." He answered.  
"You haven't seen him, have you?"  
"No, he's on the other bus, don't you worry."  
"I can't help thinking this is some plot against me." I said.  
"It doesn't appear to be that way. Angel's just horny."  
"That makes me feel so much better." I said. I sunk into my seat.  
"Don't worry, after tonight Angel won't think about messing with you. We're going to give him such an ass beating, one he'll never forget. And, it'll be one that will stay in his mind, and because of that he'll never screw with you again."  
"I really hope so." I said. I sighed and turned my head away.  
"If he tries to do another thing, he's gonna get his face rearranged." Paul told me. He moved his head to try and see my eyes.  
"I'm so nervous about the match tonight." I said. "It's the main event, isn't it?"  
"It is." He answered.   
"I thought losing my belt to Amy was bad." I said. "This is so much worse."  
"Soon this will blow over, and you'll have your belt back. Just like me or Dwayne will be the WWF Champ."  
"That better happen." I said. "Us beating Angel and this blowing over, I mean."  
"What about your belt?"  
"That's another issue." I said. "I'll deal with that when the time comes."  
"Just to warn you, you might have to wait until the September PPV for that to happen."  
"If I can run Angel out of the business, or at least give him something to worry about, I'll be fine with that. And, I know this isn't going to blow over any time soon. I want Angel to not be able to sleep at night."  
"We can do that." Paul smiled. "I'd be happy to do that."  
The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. I loved being able to fight Angel in the ring. It was an honor, really. He was the now World Wrestling Federation Champ, and a two time Olympic Gold medalist. He wasn't kidding around when he said he was one of the best. He really is. He may be a dick, but he's a great wrestler.  
We arrived on time to our next destination. I carried Matthew out of the bus. Matt ran over and helped me with his things. I smiled when I saw his hand reach for Matthew's stuff.  
"Thanks." I said, still smiling.  
"He's my son too." Matt replied. "You nervous?"  
"Hell yeah." I answered. "But, it's the right thing to do. I've gotta kick his ass."  
"You got the right people fighting for you." He told me. "Fans are pretty freaked about Stone Cold and Triple H being on the same team together. It's good press. But, in the ring Austin loves you, and so does Triple H, so it's for a good cause."  
"When it all happened, I don't think the two considered that." I said. "They came in because I was in trouble and it was off the cameras. I don't think they even care. Everyone's going to ask."  
That's just what they did. Once we got to the arena. Austin and Triple H were taking aside, with separate people of course, and asked questions about tonight.  
"Austin, it's true that tonight you with be fighting along side Triple H." Tazz asked. "How do you feel about that?"  
"Frankly, I don't give a damn about Triple H. I'm doing this for Destiny."  
"Triple H, can I have a few minutes." Cole called. Triple H turned around. "Tonight marks a mile stone for you. You have to fight against Kurt Angel and two mystery men. You're partners for this match is Destiny, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. We all know about your relationship with Destiny. We all also know about your past with Austin. How did this partnership come up?"  
"Well, Cole, Destiny was in trouble and naturally I came to help. Austin has some history with Destiny, so he was there too. I know Austin and I don't get along at all, and that still stands. We don't care about each other. We're just out there to kick ass for Destiny."  
He walked away. Then, it was my turn to be asked a question or two by Cole. He came up to me and talked to me for a little before the camera man showed up and we had to act.  
"Destiny, I just talked with Triple H about your main event match tonight." He started. "I know what happened to you is very traumatic and I am very sorry that it happened. But, you are part of a huge match. You have gotten Austin and Triple H together."  
"That I did." I said. "I didn't think anyone would really know about it yet. But, I guess word travels fast. Yes, Austin and Triple H will be fighting in the same ring on the same team. I am very proud of the two of them for putting their differences aside and helping me out."  
"It seemed like an event no one could do. But, you have done it. I hope everything goes well for you tonight."  
I thanked him and walked to the locker room assigned for all eight of us. I walked in and Triple H was sitting in the corner suiting up. He himself looked a little nervous. Angel kicked off Smackdown.  
"Yes, lets hear it for you Olympic Hero." He said. "Words gotten around about my match tonight. I just have to tell Destiny and whoever she has as her partners they better be worried because I have got the real best tag team in this federation on my side!" With that, Triple H's music started. I looked up, wanting to know why he was there.  
"Angel, I don't see how you could have the best tag team when they are sitting backstage with Destiny now. Matt and Jeff are not on your side, and as for Edge and Christian, I think they want to kick your ass just as bad."  
"Well, if it isn't Triple H." Angel said. "I was talking about the Dudley Boyz."   
Hunter started laughing. "You really crack me up, Angel, you really do. The Dudley Boyz? Well, you obviously don't know who Destiny's partners are, and let me tell you, you're up for a huge surprise. No one, and I mean no one, messes with my little girl, you got that?" He was now face to face with Angel. "No one screws around my with my baby girl." He gave Angel a look and walked out of the ring.  
Little girl? Baby girl? Were my ears playing a trick on me? Did Paul really think of me that way? Sure, I thought of his a father figure, but I never knew he thought of me the same way, as his own daughter.  
"Man, is Kurt in for a big surprise." Paul said once he got in.  
"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.  
"Excuse me? Didn't hear ya." He said.  
"Did you mean what you said out there?" I repeated.  
"Every word." He answered. He walked to me. "Someone told me what you thought about me, how you really felt and it freaked me out. But, then I heard about your past and I realized that maybe I really can mean something to someone."  
"Sorry to break up the mush." Chris said.  
"No, you're not." I replied with a smile.  
"OK, I'm not." He confessed. "But, we are starting soon."  
Paul left the locker room to find Austin. The two of them were going to share some camera action.  
"We both know we can't stand each other." Hunter said. "But, we're not doing this for ourselves, we're doing it for Destiny." Austin nodded. "And, after tonight, none of this will go on. None of this tagging together crap."  
"It makes me sick that I have to tag with you." Austin said. "But, it makes me even sicker knowing what Angel did."  
"At least we agree on that."  
Time rolled around, and it was the final commercial before our match. Jeff was by my side. He rubbed my shoulders telling me everything is going to be all right. Angel's music started first and he walked out. Then, the Dudleyz music started and they joined him. I was to go out first.   
The phrase fear is only a four letter word totally went out the building. The fear was so visible in my eyes right now. I got to the end of the ramp and turned. Triple H's music started. Angel looked a little tense when he heard "time to play the game". Paul and I walked into the ring together. Once in, Austin's music hit and Angel was defiantly freaked.   
The crowd flipped when the three of us stood together in the ring. I got my chance against Angel first. He would rather fight me then Austin and Triple H. I took every bit of anger out on him. I wouldn't let him tag. And, after I did my share of beating, I tagged in Paul.   
Paul had a look on his face before coming in. He grabbed Angel by the tights and lifted him up, then dropped him. He nailed a few moves on him and made the historical tag to Austin. Austin showed his signature face before diving on Angel. Finally, Angel was let to tag in Buh Buh Ray. Austin had it out with him for a while and then tagged me in.  
The match was at it's turning point when Angel and I were in the ring for the final time. I knocked him out and looked at Paul. I smiled and picked Angel up and shoved his head between my legs. I grabbed his arms and looked around and nailed him with the Pedigree. One-Two-Three...we win. That wasn't enough for Austin who got in and started yelling, picked him up, and stunned him. He left the ring before Paul and I did.   
**


	23. Chapter 23

**I woke up the next morning pretty sore. My back ached. Things didn't calm down with Angle. He saw me after the match was over and made a gesture to me. Paul nearly jumped him then.   
"Hey hun." Jeff said to me when he woke up. He kissed me. "How are you feeling?"  
"Sore as hell." I answered. "Damn Angle."  
"You put up a great fight." He told me. "I don't think anyone expected that."  
"I didn't expect it." I said with a smile. "I thought it was going to be all Paul and Steve."  
"We all had faith in you."  
"Where's Matt?" I asked.  
"He got his own room right next door." Jeff answered. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you got to get ready. We travel soon."  
"Blah." I replied. I sat up. "He's still sleeping?" I pointed to Matt in his little bed thing.   
"Slept all night." Jeff answered. "He's a good kid."  
"He must get his sleeping habits from his father because let me tell you. I can't sleep like him."  
"Yeah, Matt loves sleep." Jeff said. He looked at Matthew and sighed.  
"Everything all right?" I asked.   
"Fine." He answered. "You shower."   
When I came out Matt was in the room holding his son. I walked over and rested my head on Matt's arm and looked at Matthew. He was sleeping in his father's arms.   
"You did an amazing job." Matt told me.  
"No, we did." I corrected. "He's your son just as much as he is mine." Matt smiled at me.  
"I'll get him ready." He said. "You still have to pack. I'm done with all my things."  
"Thanks so much." I said. He nodded and left.   
"Pretty amazing." Jeff said. "He's a beautiful child. That I know he gets from you."  
"Sweet hun." I replied kissing the top of his head.   
I packed my things up and met up with everyone in the lobby. Matt was showing Matthew off to everyone. He didn't give a damn about what they might have thought about it all. He was very proud to be the father of his son.   
The traveling was light, an hour by plane. Matt had Matthew the entire time. I couldn't help but look over every now and again and see his face light up. He was so happy. I don't think I've really ever seen him that happy. My thoughts were interrupted by Kurt walking past.  
"Hey sweetheart." Kurt said to me and winked. Jeff went to get up.  
"Let it pass." I told him. "Let it pass." Jeff sat back down and I stood up. "Yo, Kurt. You have something you want to say?" I got the attention of everyone on the plane.  
"She speaks." Kurt said turning around. "You put up on hell of a match. I want to congratulate you." I looked at him. "What? I can't congratulate you? You took down a gold medalist." He winked at me again. Jeff stood up, followed by Paul. "Boys, boys. I don't want there to be a fight on this plane, so sit down." He said something under his breath that we couldn't make out, then walked on. I sighed and looked back at Matt with our son.  
"Everything is going to be all right." Jeff said.  
"I was beginning to think so, but now I have no fucking clue." I got up and sat next to Matt. I leaned on Matt's shoulder and looked into the eyes of my son.  
"This isn't getting any better." Jeff said to himself. Paul heard and got up to sit next to him.  
"No, it's not." He replied. "This really urks me."  
"You? I am this close to going over there and, in the words of Dwayne, whipping his candy ass."  
"I won't stop you." Paul told him. "In fact, no one really would."  
"Yeah, but I won't." Jeff said. He sighed and looked down, then looked over to me and Matt.  
"I still don't get that." Paul said. "Freaks me out, really does. I didn't want to tell anyone that, but it gets to me. I look at her like my own daughter and you can understand why I feel the way I do."  
"Yes, well, she's not your girlfriend and he's not your brother."  
"Oh, right." Paul said. "I can't imagine how you must feel."  
"I try to hold it in, not say anything. That's the last she wants to hear. She's trying really hard, very hard. She's got a baby and trying to be the champ she is. I know she's not proud that she slept around with some of us when she got here, but she's doing the best she can."  
"She's a fighter." Paul said. "I know she is. But, isn't that what relationships are about? Communication."  
"This is something better left unsaid. It's bad enough she's got a kid with Matt. She's gotta play mommy with him and be my girl. I'd hate to screw it all up."  
"Yeah, but one day you're gonna break and it's going to be a whole lot worse."  
"I don't want to say the wrong thing and this relationship go to shit." Jeff looked at Paul. "I don't see you telling her how you feel about all this." Paul grew quiet. "That's what I thought." Paul looked back at Jeff.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked.  
"That was a dumb question."  
"Seriously."  
"Yeah, what's on your mind?"   
"Do you care about her? I mean, really care about her. I don't want you fucking around with her emotions. She means a lot to me."  
"I wouldn't think of it." Jeff answered. "Where's this coming from?"  
"Don't ask, promise me you won't screw around with her."  
Paul got up and left Jeff to think about what he said. It was still unclear to Jeff where all of this came from. He sat back and watched Matt and I. If I knew how he felt, I would have changed my ways. But, I owed it to Matthew to be the best mother I could. Even though Matt and I weren't together, he was still our son. How was I supposed to know what was going to happen when I tried to be the girlfriend of Jeff and a mother to Matt and mine son.   
I went back to Jeff when both father and son fell asleep. Jeff was dozing off. I didn't want to wake him so I moved my seat next to Paul. He was awake and listening to his diskman and reading the latest issue of WOW magazine. He noticed I was sitting there and closed the magazine and turned his diskman off.  
"What are you listening to?" I asked.  
"Limp Bizkit." He answered.  
"Cool." I said. I sat back.  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"You tell me? I am trying to be as calm as I can about this Kurt thing. Not to mention I am trying to be a good girlfriend to Jeff and a great mother to Matthew." I answered fastly. "All three are driving me crazy."  
"Woah, woah, slower." He said.  
"This whole thing with Kurt is really getting to me. I am trying to so hard to show that it isn't. And, on top of that I am trying to be both a girlfriend and a mother to two different brothers." I said slower. "I mean, a mother to a baby I had with one brother, and a girlfriend to the other." I put my hands on my head. "See, I can't even talk straight."   
"Calm yourself." Paul told me.   
"I can't. I can see it now. I'll be the reason both Hardy's hate each other. I don't want that to happen." I coughed. Paul handed me a glass of water. "Thanks. I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to be the best at both."  
"Talk to them." He told me. "Communication is the most important thing in any relationship."   
"Speaking of relationships, what's going on with you and Stephanie?" Paul shot me a look. "What? I want to know. She's my best friend and you're like, well, real close." He just smiled and shook his head.  
"Paul!" I whined.   
"Go, go sit with your boyfriend."  
"You're no fun." I said and walked to sit next to a sleeping Jeff. We were almost there. We were going to Toronto, Adam and Jay's home town. They were very excited about going home. They wanted to show off everything.   
To be honest, I could careless about where we were. I had Angle on my mind. What was he going to do next? And, how bad would it be? I thought I actually had everything in place. A belt around my waist, a beautiful child, and an amazing relationship. Now, Kurt had to mess it up. And, I was sensing Jeff wasn't pleased about something, as was Paul.   
I woke Jeff up as we landed. He could sense something was wrong with me, but I wasn't going to talk to anyone about it. Not him anyway. I found myself drawn to someone else. I got off the plan and ran to Jericho.   
"What's up Des?" Chris asked.  
"I need to talk to someone." I answered.  
"Where's Jeff?"  
"No, you." I said.   
"Oh, all right." He replied. We took our stuff and walked somewhere. "What's on your mind?"  
"A lot of things. Kurt's the main one."  
"Oh, I see. You did amazing against him last night. I was shocked you did that well." He said.  
"Thank you." I replied. "But, I don't know what's going to happen next. I know this is far from over. Something else is going to happen, a lot of something's."  
"I'd like to tell you you're wrong, but I find that you are right." He said. "I don't want to tell you not to worry, because that's a bunch of bull. Look, you have got me, Dwayne, Matt, Jeff, and a whole bunch of others on your side. Right now, the entire federation thinks Kurt's an ass. We've got your back, and I will always have your back."  
I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "I just don't know when something will happen next."  
That sometime was tonight. I walked around the arena nervous. Nervous about him, and my match. I had to face X-Pac tonight. I turned a corner, and there was Kurt. I saw him talking with Michael Cole. He noticed me out of the corner of his eye and walked over.  
"Well, well, well." He said. "Finally, some time to talk to you alone." He stepped closer.  
"Don't come any closer." I told him.  
"Here's fine." He said. He looked at me. "Why do you waist your time with a rainbow headed wimp like Jeff anyway? Why not come to me. A strong, two time Olympic gold medalist. Someone who really knows how to wrestle."  
"Don't you get any ideas."  
"I've got lots of ideas." He smiled. "Be cool. You don't have to worry." He brushed his hand down my arm. I moved away. "I won't hurt you."   
I saw Mark walking down the hallway behind Kurt. A camera man saw what was going on and got it on tape. Mark stood right behind Kurt. Kurt turned and looked up and Mark standing there with his arms folded. Kurt took off. The camera man left when he knew he wasn't wanted there.  
"Thanks for coming." I said.  
"I was looking for you. Jeff's running around all crazy trying to find you. He saw you with Chris and then you didn't come back to the hotel room with him and he hasn't seen you."  
"No, Chris and I took a long drive." I said. "I found myself spilling a lot to him."  
"Well, Jeff's going ape shit right now, you better go check in before his head falls off."  
"OK. And, thanks again."  
I walked down to the locker room assigned for the eight of us. I walked in. Everyone was in there, all six of them, seven when I showed up. Chris wasn't there. He was somewhere doing backstage things. Adam noticed me and pointed. Everyone faced the door.   
"Where have you been?" Jeff asked.  
"With Chris, didn't he tell you?"  
"Yes, but why didn't you come back with us?" Matt asked.  
"I needed some breathing room." I answered. "I am perfectly fine."  
"You ran into Kurt. Saw some of it on TV." Dwayne said. "Everything all right?"  
"Yes, fine now." I answered. "Mark was there. Even if he didn't show up, I would have done something to Kurt."  
"You can't just run off like that." Jeff told me.  
"Jeff's right, you could run into Kurt. You never know what he might do." Jay said. Paul stood in the corner and looked at me with a scolding manner.  
"What are you going to do to me, Paul? Ground me?" I asked.  
"I am just glad your safe." He said. He hugged me. "A lot of things were running through my mind about what could have happened."  
Chris came in next. He hugged me the minute he got in. It seemed like everyone was happy I was back.   
"You've got a match tonight." Chris said to me. "Want me there?"  
"I don't think I need the help tonight. I've got D-X on my side."  
I knew that X-Pac wasn't going to try anything. I didn't think there was a need to have anyone outside the ring. I didn't count on Kurt making an appearance. I should have thought about that, and had someone at ringside with me. I was in the corner, X-Pac ready to do the Bronco Buster. Kurt pushed him away and picked me up. He pushed me into the turnbuckle and started kissing me. I became aware at that point and pushed him away and gave him a low blow.   
Kurt walked it off, while I regained some strength. He turned around and blocked my punch. Then, he got me in the Angle Slam as punishment for giving him the low blow. At that point Triple H came running out with Matt and Jeff behind him. Matt and Jeff carried me out of the ring while Triple H beat on Kurt. He nailed the Pedigree and left the ring in a mad rage.  
I woke up in the locker room. Stephanie was the first person I saw. I looked around.  
"Are you all right?" She asked me.  
"I think so." I answered. "What happened?"  
"Kurt came into your match. After he kissed you, you gave him the low blow, then he got you in the Angle Slam." She answered.  
"Oh, right." I said. I sat up and felt dizzy.  
"Stay down." Chris told me. "You got some bump on your head."  
"Where's Jeff?"   
"Out in the hall with Matt." Chris answered. "He's ready to take on Kurt right now."  
"I want him in the ring."   
"That's not a good idea." Adam said. "You've had enough of Kurt in the ring."  
Paul came in and pushed through everyone. "I got stopped by some camera men." He said. "Is everything all right?"  
"I'm fine now." I answered.  
"I don't care, Adam, I want a match against him."  
"Woah, against who?" Paul asked.  
"Kurt." Jay told him.  
"Absolutely not." Paul said. "I don't want him putting his hands on you anymore."  
"I've got to face him." I said.  
"Paul's right." Jay said. He took my hand. "I know what you want, I know you want him in the ring. But it's just too risky."  
"Besides, I got him at RAW." Dwayne said. "I made sure I had my match."  
"Let me come at ringside." I said.  
"No." Paul said.  
"Paul, I'm sure it'll be all right." Dwayne told him. "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."   
Paul didn't like idea, but gave in. Jeff came in shortly after. No one told him I'd be with Dwayne on RAW. He'd really freak out then. Jeff said he was going to take me back to the hotel. I wanted to stay because I was going to walk out with Adam and Jay. They too thought it would be a good idea if I left.  
Later on that night, I told Jeff I was going to Matt's room. Matt wanted to have Matthew in his room that night. I walked in when Matt was sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth, humming. Matt looked up.  
"I'm sorry." I said.   
"Come." Matt told me. I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Now I believe in miracles. I've never felt this way before, ever. I'm now responsible for another human's life. I would give up the WWF and all the gold involved for this."  
"That must mean something coming from someone who's given their life to the WWF."  
"It is." He said. He smiled, looking down at Matthew. "Does he sleep good?"  
"Like you." I answered.  
"Good, then I won't have to worry about waking up." He smiled. He noticed how I was. "I know things are rough for you. You're trying to be so many people. A girlfriend, a mother, a WWF superstar, and a champion. I can't imagine how it must feel. But, I do know that you're doing fine." He put Matt in his crib.  
"No one has any idea." I said. I started to cry. "Matt, it's just so hard. Everyday I ask myself, 'what am I doing here?'. Sometimes I just want to drop out, give it all and try to be normal. But, then I have to think about my son, I can't take him away from his father. And, how would Jeff feel? It would be so hard to keep this relationship. I know how it is on the road. If I stay, I get to enjoy all that goes on. But, at the same time I'm slowly dying inside. Matt, it's so hard."  
I threw myself at him. He didn't know what to do. Sort of surprised, he hugged me back. He stroked my hair and told me it was going to be all right. I wanted to believe him, but I just didn't know.  
"There are so many people here who are willing to help you. You're not alone."  
"I know that, but I can't be so many different people. It takes it's toll. And, I don't want to waist anyone's time. I don't want to waist all the CEO's time when they can be investing in someone else."  
"They all believe in you." Matt told me. "You are some investment. You have everything any wrestler, male or female, could want. You have the desire and the determination to make it in this business. You've only been around a year, and all ready you have made some impression. You left to have a child and when you came back, it was like nothing had changed. And, when you left on injury, it was the same way. You have everything. You are so talented and so beautiful. I don't know why you doubt yourself. You have so much and you're really going to be somebody."  
His words made me cry harder. I was breaking down right in front of him. He knew it, and was trying to pick me back up.   
"I know that right now isn't easy." He continued. "But, you are doing so much better then you think you are. You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes."   
"I never wanted to have a child, I never wanted to be everything to everyone." I said between sobs. "I love my son, and I know you do too. But, we don't need a child, not now. We're not ready for this." I sighed. "When I left I went to a clinic and asked about an abortion. Even though I am so against it and it is so morally wrong. But, I wasn't even doing it for me. I wasn't being selfish, I was doing it for you. I was going to do it for you, so you wouldn't have to have the pressures of being a father." I paused. "But, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. And, I am so sorry I didn't."  
Matt lifted my face up. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry himself. "Destiny, I'm glad you didn't. So what, we're not ready. But, I think we can do a good job, no matter who we're with as time goes on. I can't promise that I can do this perfect, but I can promise that I can try so hard to not screw this child up too much."  
"Oh, Matt, you'll do a good job." I told him. I don't worry about you."  
"Don't worry about you." He said. "You're going to do just fine."  
"I'd like to think so." I was trying to not cry. "If all of that wasn't bad enough, now I have to worry about Kurt on my back. You have no idea how scary it is. I have no idea what he'll do to me and when he'll do it."  
"That's what gets to us too." Matt said. "We want to protect you as much as we can. But, since we have no idea what he's thinking, it'll be impossible for us to do that. We want to be everywhere you are. And, that's going to make you angry, we know that. But, we're just trying to protect you from what could happen." He sighed. "We don't want to see you hurt, that's all. You've grown on us, in away no other superstar has. You got eight people together, eight people that would never form an alliance, ever. You've done something to wake this business up."  
"I don't feel like I've done anything." I said. "I feel like I'm bringing people down because I can't get my personal life together." I started crying again.  
"We're going to help you. I'll help you. I'll never leave your side. I'm never going to turn on you." He kissed my forehead. "We've gotten close, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything and everything. I'm glad we're talking about this now."   
"That's all I do is talk!" I yelled, I stood up. "Every problem I have is 'solved' by talking! Talking doesn't do shit when you're stuck with a baby, a love life, and a very serious career. Talking doesn't help me."  
Matt got up and came over to me. "Destiny, we're trying so hard to help you. Talking is the first step." He hugged me. "I know this is so hard for you, but you've got to hang in there."  
"Why, Matt, why?"  
"Because I believe in you." He told me. "I know you're going to succeed."  
"I feel like a loser." I sat back on the bed.  
"It will all fall into place." Matt said. He sat with me.  
"When, Matt?" I asked. "All my life things have never gone my way. Now, when I think they are, it all falls to pieces on me." Matt went to get up. "No, stay. I don't want to be alone right now."  
Matt sat back down. I cuddled up to him and fell asleep. Jeff woke up the next morning alone. Concerned, and a little upset, he went into Matt's room. There, he saw Matt and I not just in the same room, but in the same bed. He didn't want to wake me, so out of respect for me, he woke Matt up.   
"Hey man, what's up?" Matt asked stretching.  
"You tell me." He said.  
"Oh, no nothing happened." Matt said realizing why Jeff was there. "I would never _ever_ do that to you. You know that. She wanted to check on Matt, and we talked. Then, she fell asleep. Dude, I know how you care for her. I would never try anything."  
Jeff looked at him. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"  
"Jeff, I'm serious." Matt said in a serious tone. Jeff nodded and walked away.  
Matt came in and woke me up. I freaked out. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep here. I just needed someone to talk to, and I knew Jeff wasn't going to understand. Hell, I didn't have any intention on saying what I did to Matt that night. I walked into my room. Jeff was writing something.  
"Jeff, I am so sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep there. Nothing happened, I swear to it."  
"I know, I talked to Matt." He said. He kissed my forehead. "We're going home to Cameron."  
"We are?" I asked.  
"Well, for two days at least. We have the house show on Friday, and we host Heat, all three of us."   
"Oh." I said.  
"If we weren't going to be a part of the Friday show, we'd be in Cameron until Sunday morning."  
"What are we going to do until Sunday then?" I asked.  
"Well, the house show is in Miami. I was thinking we all could stay there." Jeff answered. "We don't have to travel with anyone after Friday."  
"Sounds good to me. I could use the days off." I said. I sat on one of the beds.  
"You look like you need some time off."  
I ignored his comment and said I was going in the shower. Once I got in, I started crying. So much was going on so fast. Everything was spinning in my head.   
"Are you all right?" Jeff asked me. "I need to get in there."  
"Yes." I answered. I gathered up my composure and walked out. "Sorry that took so long. I dazed off."  
"You've been doing that a lot. Is everything OK?" He asked me.  
"Fine." I answered. "Just been busy, you know."  
"Yeah, I know." He said.   
I didn't know if Jeff believed my excuses or not. Cameron did sound like a good idea. Jeff's always been telling me about his house. I wasn't too worried about Friday's house show. House shows aren't the most interesting of all shows. I was more worried about Heat. I know I was going to be asked about Kurt, and I just couldn't talk about it with a straight face.   
Soon enough, we were off to Cameron. It was only going to be two days. I was away from the pressures of the road, but I still had a lot of things right at home. There still were the two brothers and my child. All the problems couldn't be solved by this trip.   
Matt and Jeff's father, Gilbert, was there to pick us up. Jeff ran to him and nearly tackled him to the ground. Matt took the calmer approach to see his father.   
"Dad, this is Destiny." Jeff said.  
"Nice to meet you Destiny." Gilbert said. "I hope my boy is treating you right."  
"Perfect." I answered with a smile. Jeff smiled and looked down.  
"Good." Gilbert replied. "He better. I taught my son how to treat a lady."  
"Then you must be very smooth with the ladies yourself. You're son is nothing short of perfect to me. If he learned from you, then you must be just as smooth and just as perfect." I said.   
"I say Jeff has found himself a wonderful lady here." Gilbert said. He put his arm around me. Then, he noticed Matthew in his carseat, held by Matt. "What's this?" Gilbert asked.  
"He's mine." I answered. Gilbert looked at Jeff. "Now, don't worry. He doesn't belong to Jeff." I didn't want Matt to get in trouble for this either. "He was part of a one night stand."  
"By me." Matt said. "The boy is mine."   
"Do you take care of him?" Gilbert asked Matt.  
"Of course, father." Matt answered. "I'm taking responsibility for him."  
"Mr. Hardy, Matt's a great father to our son." I told Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and we walked on. "Why did you do that?" I asked Matt as we were walking. "I was going to cover for you."  
"I need to stand up." Matt answered. "He's my son just as much as he is yours, remember. My father raised me to take responsibility for everything I do."  
I smiled and walked on. Matt had seriously changed because of Matthew. It was a good change. A change I couldn't help but fall for. I looked at Matt in a totally knew way. I had new respect for him.   
Jeff walked ahead of us, talking to his father. Matt and I were behind, joking around and laughing about nothing. He was trying hard to make me feel better about everything that was happening. And, for those brief minutes, I was feeling a lot better.  
"What?" Matt asked me. "I know it sounds really dumb, but it does help you think of things other then what's really on your mind. You're too worried about looking at the circle."  
"What the hell." I said.  
Matt so had the edge over me. He knew almost all the tricks. We played walking in the airport, to the car, and in the back-seat of the car on the way to Jeff's house. Matt was right about it.  
"This is where you and Jeff get off." Gilbert said once we reached Jeff's house.  
"Oh, right." I replied, still laughing a bit over Matt. "I'll get you." I told Matt. I took Matthew's car seat and things and walked up to the house with Jeff.  
"Found the circle game, huh?" Jeff asked.  
"Yes, I did." I answered smiling.  
Jeff opened the door to his house. I had never been there before. It was a nice place. Something just right for him. He showed me around. We then walked outside in the front yard and down a small dirt path.  
"This is what I do for fun when I get home." Jeff said pointing to a dirt bike track. "I made it myself."  
"If I knew how to do it all, I'd be raving about it. But, I don't know a thing about dirtbikes."  
"Well, I'll teach you."  
"In like two days?" I asked.  
"You're a fast learner." He replied. "You can do it."  
"I've got to unpack Matthew here." I said. I walked back to the house, leaving Jeff there by himself.   
I had put Matt on the bed and was unpacking his things. Jeff walked into his room and stood by me. I didn't notice him for a second. I looked over and jumped a little.  
"I didn't mean to scare you." He said.   
"It's all right." I replied, not looking at him.  
"Everything all right? You seem very out of it right now."   
"Thinking." I answered. "I do way too much of that."  
"A lot is happening." Jeff said.   
"I've noticed." I replied. "Too much."  
"I'm here for you." He kissed me.   
"I know." I said. "If you don't mind, but could you please leave me alone right now."  
Jeff seemed a little shocked, but respected my wish. As soon as Jeff closed the door, I started crying. I held Matthew in my arms and balled. I had once again added another thing to my list. I was falling for Matt.   
I didn't want to. I didn't want to have to get into a situation like this. But, it happened. I had set myself up once again to be hurt. Something I was so used to doing. But, this wasn't like any other time. This was worse. This would result in choosing between what I know is real and what I don't know a thing about. I knew Jeff, I knew what I would get into with him. I didn't know a thing about Matt in that way.   
I had to pull myself together. I had to sort this out. I had to put things in line. Kurt was a huge deal. This child, another huge deal, and the battle to be so many things to so many people was yet another huge deal, not to mention my sudden feelings for Matt, a huge deal. Everything was right there on top. Nothing more important then the other.   
In due time, Jeff came back up and knocked on the door. I quickly put myself together as he walked in. He smiled and walked to me.  
"I want to do something." I told him.  
"Well, there's a lot we could do." He said. "There's the pool out back, the trampoline, the dirtbike trail. What do you want to do?"   
"Something that's Xtreme, something that's going to take my mind off everything."  
"The dirtbikes, come on." He took my hand and took me outside. I put Matthew down outside. Jeff took out a bike and handed it to me. "Suit up." He gave me some gloves and a helmet.   
"You are going to show me how everything works, right? You're not going to just send me on my way."   
"Of course not." He said. "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"  
"Once in my life. It wasn't pretty." I answered.  
He laughed. "Well, then this is going to be a little hard at first."  
Jeff did all he could to teach me how to do this. I have to say, it was very funny trying to do all that. We were laughing like crazy. This was relief right here. Full of my yelling every bad word known to man in under ten seconds, and Jeff yelling to me to stop doing that and do that. I stopped the bike.  
"This is not easy." I said with a laugh.  
"You're getting it." He told me. "Here, watch this."  
Jeff went out on the track and started laying down tricks. What a show off. I was impressed. He knew what he was doing, unlike me who had no clue. He came around and took his helmet off.  
"That's how you do it." He told me.  
"Yes, well I have only been doing this about three hours, so shut up."  
"Don't worry, I'd love ya anyway, even if you can't dirtbike."  
"I just need practice!" I snapped at him. "Watch, you'll see."  
He smiled, and then kissed. We went back inside the house. It was getting dark outside. I put Matthew down on the couch in the den. Jeff turned the TV on and sat with Matthew. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I stood there, drinking it, in a daze.   
"Earth to Destiny." Jeff said in a darth vader type voice. "I am your father."  
"That would really suck." I said.  
"Yeah, it would." He laughed. "We would go to jail then."   
"And, what would the federation be without us?"   
"Lost, very lost." He answered. I nodded. "You agree with that?"  
"Sort of." I answered. "Well, the part about you."  
"You know the women's part of the WWF would tank without you." Jeff told me.  
"If I left, Lita would come back with you guys and things will be like they were before I left."  
"God, no. We don't want that to happen. And, the WWF will be forever changed because of you." He told me. "And, as for Amy's concerned, like I said, we do not want that."  
I shook my head. "Jeff, right now, right at this very moment, my involvement in the WWF means nothing. Since well, I haven't done much but made people worry."  
"You can't help what happened to you." He told me.  
"I could have prevented having a child." I replied. "I could have prevented trying to be two things to two brothers."  
Jeff didn't say anything. I was right, about preventing that one part. Also, if I didn't have Matthew, I wouldn't feel this way about Matt. I wouldn't have reasons to go to his hotel room all the time. A lot could have been prevented if I didn't screw around with Matt and had a baby.  
Jeff pulled me into a hug and tried telling me everything was going to be all right. But, everything wasn't going to be all right. Nothing was going to be fine. No one could try and make me fell better. No one that is, but Matt.  
  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**The following morning, Matt was coming over. I was excited to see him. More excited then I should be. I was laying on the floor with Matthew on me. Jeff came walking over. I looked up at him.  
"Hiya." I said.   
"If he could crawl, you'd be in trouble."  
"Probably." I replied. "He does smell, change his diaper."  
"What? Me? You're his mother!"  
"Yes, and?" I said. "Come on! Be a man!"  
"Please."   
"What, you're not a man?"  
"Don't do that to me!" He cried.   
"What?" I asked. "Come on wussy boy."  
"I am no wussy."   
"Right, you're that word that rhymes with wussy."   
"Woah, woah." Jeff said. "Fine, give me the kid."  
I handed him Matthew and he left. Got him. I continued to look up at the ceiling for no apparent reason. Soon after Jeff left there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and went to answer it. It was Matt, I greeted him with a huge hug.  
"Why thank you." He said with a smile and a wink. "Where's the baby?"  
"Jeff's changing him." I answered. "I didn't feel like it."  
"Jeff, changing a baby. He never really did that before." Matt said. "But, more importantly, how did you get him to do it?"  
"I said he was the word that rythms with wussy."  
"Harsh." Matt said. Jeff came back with Matthew in his arms. "There's my boy." Matt took him from Jeff's arms.   
"That wasn't fun." Jeff said.   
"It's not supposed to be." Matt told him. "So, we're leaving tomorrow?"  
"Unfortunatly so." Jeff answered. "We're going back with you, though, later on tonight. See dad before we leave."  
"Sounds good." Matt replied. "He crawling yet?"  
"Almost." I answered. "He can hold himself up, just can't move."  
"He'll get it." Matt said. "Maybe, one day, he'll be a high flyer like his parents, and uncle."  
"Heaven forbid." I replied.  
"Why, you don't want him to be a wrestler?" Matt asked.  
"Why not?" Jeff added.  
"Knowing what we do, and going through a lot of it, a mother would be deathly afraid of losing her child in this sort of thing." I answered  
"Yeah, but he's going to be growing up in it, around it. It's going to be all he knows." Matt said. "He's really going to have no choice."  
"I would like it if he did." I said. "There is something called college out there, you know."  
"School, that's going to be very hard." Matt realized. "We're on the road 200+ days out of the year. How in the hell are we going to have time for school?"  
"You're right, you know." I said, realizing the same thing.  
"Just have him home schooled on the road with us." Jeff suggested. "It's not the best thing for him, but it'll do."  
"We could have him live with your father during the school year, then come out with us on the road during the summer." I said. "But, then we wouldn't see him for six months."  
"Lets not worry about this now." Matt said. "He's only a few months old."   
It was something we were going to have to deal with sooner or later. More later then sooner, but the situation was still going to come up. Anyway, Jeff decided he wanted to get out in the pool.   
"You're gonna have to let me borrow a bathing suit." Matt said.  
"Sure, no problem."  
"You boys go on right ahead." I told them. "I'll just sit outside with Matthew and get a tan."  
"Why won't you come in?" Jeff asked. "You have a bathing suit."  
"I can't." I answered.   
"Well, why not?" He asked.  
"Jeff, are you that stupid?" Matt slapped the back of his head.  
"Oh, I get it." Jeff replied. "Haha, sucks for you."   
The two boys ran to get changed. I sat outside and watched them make fools out of themselves on the pool. They play wrestled in the pool and stuff like that. Trying out jumps from the diving board.  
"Des, hand me Matthew." Matt said. "I want to take him in.  
"Oh, I dunno." I said.  
"I'll be careful with him." He said. I gave in and handed Matt to him. This was the cutest site if I ever saw one. Jeff, bouncing off the diving board and Matt taking Matthew around in the water. Hearing the sounds of Matt's baby talk mixed in with the splashes and sounds of Jeff in the background. This right here was perfect.  
"No, Matt, don't drink the water." Matt said, with a small laugh. I smiled as I looked on.   
"Woah! Shit!" I heard Jeff yell. He made a huge splash in the water as his stomach hit it.  
"That's gonna hurt." Matt said once Jeff came up.  
"Yeah, I know." Jeff replied looking at his stomach. He shrugged and went back up to try it again.  
Never once had I seen a Hardy try to do a Diving Moonsault, yet Jeff said his needed work. I continued to lay out in the sun. Matt continued to take Matthew around the pool. And, Matthew continued to try and drink the water.   
"He's hungry I think." Matt said handing him back to me.   
"I just fed him." I replied. "He just wants to play."  
Matt shrugged and joined Jeff in the jumps. Then, they went back to play fighting. I put a towel over Matt's carseat. The sun was pretty strong today.   
"I give!" I heard Jeff yell.   
"Ha!" Matt laughed.  
"No hurting anyone." I told them. "Tomorrow we got some matches to do."  
"Don't remind me." Jeff said. "I want to stay here, forever."  
"You signed onto this, remember?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said to me then got out and sat in front of me. I walked my feet up and down his back. "That feels good."  
Matt finally got out of the pool and sat in the chair next to me. I stopped with Jeff. Jeff looked up at me, then shrugged and took Matthew out and put him on the grass.   
"Jeff's bonding with Matthew very well." Matt said looking over.  
"Yeah, I know." I replied. I looked down.  
"Something bothering you?"  
"Still thinking." I answered. "Don't know what I'm going to do."  
"Right now isn't the time to worry." Matt told me. "Now is the time to relax."  
"Yeah, but we're leaving soon to go to those matches and I've got to face it again." I said. "This is horrible punishment."  
"For what?"  
"I have long feared that my sins would come back to visit me. And, the coast is more than I can bare." I answered. "I am now paying for the mistakes of my past."  
"Everyone makes mistakes." Matt told me.  
"I have made many. No one knows what it was like not being appreciated. Not being noticed by the two people I wanted to be noticed by the most. I thought that through acting, I could make them proud of me. But, they only grew jealous. I thought if I was somebody in the acting world, they would once tell me they were proud. But, the never did."  
"You are talking about your parents, aren't you?" Matt asked. I shook my head.   
"It wasn't just them. I tried to make everyone see I wasn't just another girl with Hollywood dreams. I never got my big break outside independent films, but I could have. I tried to prove that I had other talents. That only led me to be known for something else. Singing, dancing, none of it worked."  
"What were you known for?" Matt asked me. I didn't answered. "Destiny, it's OK to talk to me."  
"I was known for sleeping around." I answered near tears. "It was a way to get back at my parents. Be a badass, be someone they didn't want me to be. I all ready was that by being myself, but I wanted to go out there and make them embarrassed of me."  
"Destiny, I didn't know." Matt said. "I'm so sorry."  
"Finally, I am getting over all that, getting people to notice that I can do something. And, they still don't care."   
"I care." He said. "I will always care."  
"I know you do, Matt. But, they don't. I thought I was someone. And, just when I did, all this starts to happen. My sins have come back to visit me. And, the coast is more than I can bare."   
Matt pulled me into a hug. I was slowly telling him the hidden stories of my past. I was slowly bringing him into my world. Slowly telling him what it was like to be me. At that point in time, he was the only one I could trust with that.  
Jeff came walking back with Matthew. Matthew was getting cranky. He was hungry or needed to be changed. I quickly took him inside. Jeff took my seat and put his head back.   
"I give you all the credit in the world." Jeff said to Matt, his eyes closed. "I give you both all the credit in the world."   
"I give most of it to her." Matt replied. "She's got more on the line and more to worry about than I do."  
"I know." Jeff said. He sat up. "I feel so bad. I have no idea what's going on inside her head. I wish she'd tell me."   
"She will, you two are like meant for each other. She'll tell you, or Paul first." Matt said. He was pretending he didn't know anything.   
"I'm afraid of Paul right now."  
"Why?" Matt asked with a small laugh.  
"He got all serious on me. Really got father like."   
"Gee, I wonder why." Matt said. "I don't think you have to worry about that. You treat her right. Paul's happy."   
"I know something's wrong with her." Jeff continued with that subject.   
"Ask her." Matt said. "That's the only way you're going to get anywhere."  
"She's not one to be open about how she feels." Jeff replied. "You know that. She writes it down, and we have to beg it out of her."  
"Trust me, now would be a good time." Matt told him. "Trust your older brother."  
Jeff sat back in the chair. I came back out, without Matthew this time. I held in my hand, a baby monitor to hear him. I sat on Jeff's lap.  
"Hey babe, what's up?" Jeff asked.  
"He's asleep." I said. I put the baby monitor on the table.   
"So, tonight we say good-bye to dad and then get back to work." Matt said. He looked at me. "Can we all handle that."  
"I don't see a problem. I mean, I wish I could stay here forever and ever, but that I can't do." I said.   
"Well, you should be happy, Des." Jeff told me.  
"Why?"  
"You got Lita, cage match." Jeff answered. "Something Vince thought would be perfect." He shrugged. "Have fun."  
"Yeah, thanks." I replied.  
I knew there was a catch in this cage match. Vince just doesn't give me matches I would like for no reason. I had to be careful about that match. See what was really up. There had to be a catch.  
"You don't look so happy about the match. I figured you would be." Jeff said.  
"Vince put me in a match, in my favor. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"  
"Yeah, no, maybe." Jeff answered. "Maybe it's for the belt."  
I shrugged. Being the champion again sure was something I wanted, badly. The belt part of the eight man power trip was gone. Not many of us held the belts anymore. But something in the back of my mind was telling me this was a set up.  
"What time did dad want us there?" Jeff asked from his bedroom door.  
"Um, about five or so." Matt answered. "Gives us an hour."  
"Ready." Jeff said coming out, dressed. I walked in to change.  
"She didn't tell you anything?" Jeff asked Matt. "Nothing about what she's feeling?"  
"Why would she tell me, Jeff?" Matt lied. "I know nothing, you have to ask. Since, you're afraid of Paul."  
"You know what I mean by that. You would be to. I think he's waiting for me to screw up."  
"I doubt it." Matt replied.   
Jeff sat on a chair in the kitchen. "This, whatever it is, is getting the best of her. I don't want to see her fall."  
"You have to be the one to be there when she does, to catch her. To help her."  
I came out shortly after. I had changed Matthew and everything. Matt walked over and took him from me. There was a weird silence in the room for a few seconds.  
"So, Jeff, have any inside info about our match?" Matt asked.  
"What? Oh, yeah, you got Eddie and I got Taka." He answered. "No tag match."   
"That sucks." Matt said.   
"I know!"  
"Aww, poor Jeffy, he wanted a tag match." I said going over to him.   
"Yeah, poor me." Jeff replied.  
I walked back over to Matt and leaned on his shoulder. Jeff watched on as I was close to Matt and he didn't seem to mind one bit. Jeff finally stood up and walked over too.  
"Can you promise me something, Matt?" Jeff asked.  
"What's that?"  
"Don't make me an uncle again any time soon, all right."  
Matt smiled. "Don't worry, after this experience, I don't want to be a father again any time soon. I can wait until I am married." He looked down at Matthew. "What about you?"  
"I am done with having kids for now, thank you." I said.  
"She said it." Jeff replied. "Besides, this isn't the best job for kids, we all know that."  
Was not the job for kids, yet I had one. OK, so telling Matt everything and telling Jeff nothing wasn't the smartest idea, but it seemed perfect to me then. Matt went on acting like he didn't know shit when asked, and kept on doing that for me.  
"To daddy's." Jeff said at about ten to five.   
We all went to Matt's car and drove off. With us, we had new clothes, very little since we love to shop when we can. This was supposed to be a breath of fresh air for us. In some ways, it was.  
We pulled up into the driveway of Gilbert Hardy's house, also the house of Matt. I hadn't seen or talked to Mr. Hardy since the airport. It gave him plenty of time to think about the baby situation.  
"There are my boys." Gilbert said. He made his way to the car. Jeff hugged him. I stood there. "And Destiny." He hugged me too. "And, my grandson." He went down and picked him up, and carried him to the house.  
"Everything's cool." Matt told me. "I had a long talk with him about it."  
I hugged Matt to show him I was thankful. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. If I was Jeff, I would have done something so much sooner. But, Jeff kept his silence. I followed the brothers into the house. Gilbert didn't seem like he wanted to put Matthew down any time soon.  
"I find it impressive that you can be this child's mother when you are Jeff's girlfriend." Gilbert said to me. I was looking at baby pictures of the Hardy's.  
"Me too." I replied, smiling.  
"My hat is off to you."  
"Thank you."   
Jeff was in the backyard trying to get the barbecue started. I followed Gilbert out. Matt was seating in a chair with a beer in hand. Jeff was pouring some of his on the grill.   
"Want?" Matt asked me.  
"Please." I said. He went inside and came back with one for me. "Thank you." He smiled.   
Matt then got up and took Matthew from his father. He set a blanket out on the ground and laid down on it and put Matthew on his chest. I got up and walked to Jeff and put my arms around his waist.  
"Hey babe." He said. He turned around and faced me. "Ready to be the WWF superstar again?"  
"No." I answered.  
"Yeah, me either." He replied. He smiled and kissed me. "But, you have that cage match and could be the WWF Women's Champ again."  
"Sucks that I will be the only one with a belt now."  
"Yeah, damn Dudleyz lost that belt to the APA, the Goddamn APA." Jeff complained.  
"You beat them before."  
"That was a challenge." Jeff said. "Hell, what am I complaining for. I love challenges. I love to be Xtreme."   
"I know." I said. "And, we get to do that every time out."  
"Yes, but I live up to the Xtreme standards. I am Xtreme even outside the ring."  
"So am I. Being a mother is Xtreme enough." I said. "Trying to dodge Vince's next blow, and whatever Kurt Angle's going to dish out."  
"I think you're doing a good job at it all." He told me. "You are a great mother. You've been dodging Vince's blows each time out, and Kurt's got nothing on you with us around."  
"I'm glad you think that, at least you do." I said. I slipped out of his arms.  
"You don't think so?" Jeff walked over to me.  
"No, I don't." I sighed. "There is no way this can happen, I won't let it happen. I don't want someone with me 24/7."  
"That's the only way we can be sure nothing will happen."  
"I'd rather take the chance then." I said. "I know y'all mean well and all, but I am not willing to sacrifice my social life for this."  
Jeff sat down next to me and pulled me close to him. "I know you don't want any of this, but how can we protect you?"  
"When it comes to being backstage and in the ring, fine do what you will. But, I am telling you this, don't do it outside of the ring."  
"It's a deal." Jeff told me.  
"Is that grill ready yet?" Gilbert called from inside. He came out with a plate of hamburgers.  
"Yeah, it is, dad." Jeff said. He got up. I looked back over at Matt. He had fallen asleep with Matthew on his chest. It was so cute.  
"We're going to have to wake him up if he wants to eat." Gilbert said to me.  
I smiled. "I will. Let them sleep just a little more."  
"I'll throw this hamburger at him." Jeff said.  
"Don't." I told him. "Let him sleep."  
Jeff shrugged and put a piece of cheese in his mouth. I walked over and sat down next to Matt. I tapped at him lightly. He blinked his eyes a few times.  
"I feel asleep?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I answered with a smile. Matthew started waking up.  
"Damn." He said. I took Matthew and Matt sat up. "Why is Jeff by the grill? He might burn something."  
"Chill." I laughed. "He's doing fine."  
"As long as no one gets hurt." Matt stood up and smiled at me. "You look good today."  
"Thanks, Matt." I said somewhat surprised.  
He patted my back and went over to help Jeff, picking up a beer on the way. The two brothers laughed about something. I walked, Matthew in hands, to the table. I put Matthew in his seat and went inside.  
"Mr. Hardy, could I help you with anything?" I asked.  
"Please, call me Gilbert." He said. "Sure, I need you to bring these things out."  
I grabbed them and started moving this out on the table. Matt was sitting down at the table as I was bringing things out. I reached over to put something down. I noticed what Matt was looking at. When I stood up, I pulled my shirt up. He smiled and looked away.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"It's all right." I replied. I looked at him and then walked back inside. Jeff was singing over at the grill. Matt threw something over at him.  
"Hey!" Jeff yelled.  
"Stop, please." He said.  
"I am way better than you are." Jeff said. He had a point. I brought the last of what was inside, out.   
"Almost done?" I asked.  
"Yeah, just about." Jeff answered.   
"I have to feed this one." I picked Matthew up.   
"Go right ahead." Matt said. Jeff looked at him.  
"We're all adults here, are we not?" I said.   
"We are." Matt said. Jeff caught on why Matt wanted me to feed Matthew there. But, I did anyway.   
"Baby's are lucky." Matt said. "Especially yours." I smiled.  
"Foods done." Jeff said slamming the plate on the table.  
"Good, I am so hungry." Matt said. He went right in. I finished up with Matthew when Gilbert came out.   
"Matt, calm down." Gilbert told his son.   
"It's like he hasn't eaten in days." I said with a laugh.  
"We like to keep him in a cage on the road and feed him once a week." Jeff joked.  
"Jeff." Gilbert said.  
"That's what being on the road is like." I replied. "Being like a caged animal. Don't get me wrong, I love it and all, but it's not easy."  
"I never imagined it to be." Gilbert said. "I would believe everything you do is hard."  
"Very hard." Matt said between inhaling the cheeseburger.  
"It has to be hard to keep relationships alive." Gilbert said looking at Jeff and I.   
"It is." Jeff answered looking straight ahead and not at me.  
"But, it's easier since we both do this. But, at the same it's hard because we both do this."  
"You and Jeff don't have to worry about that." Gilbert smiled. I nodded.   
Jeff didn't eat much, which is very unlike him. After he was done, Matt took Matthew back to the blanket. I got closer to Jeff.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.   
"Nothing, just thinking." He answered.  
"About what?"  
"Stuff. Kurt mainly."  
"See my point?"  
"I see your point, I do. But, I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, what if you're working out in the weight room and he comes along and does something."  
"I can defend myself." I kissed him.   
That was only half of what was getting to Jeff. I walked over to Matt. I stepped over him, with one leg on each side of him. Matthew was flopping around near him.  
"Want something?" He asked.  
"No." I answered.  
"Is Jeff going through some sort of fast and didn't tell us about it?"  
"No, he's just doing some thinking."  
"That's just as unexpected."  
"Matt." I said looking down at him.  
"Right, sorry." Matt stood up. "I really wouldn't worry though. He goes through his thinking stages."  
He patted my shoulder and went off. I knew there was something else wrong. I didn't know what, at the time. I wanted him to be honest with me, and I knew he wasn't.   
Soon, the time off in Cameron had come to an end. The Hardy brothers had a homecoming RAW for them, right in Raleigh. They were so psyched about it. Jeff wanted to do every risky move he could think of to impress his friends and family.   
"This is big for you then, huh?" I asked. We were all in our locker room doing our own thing. Paul was over in one corner with Stephanie, Chris and Dwayne were talking about their tag match tonight.  
"Major." Jeff answered. "It's nothing like Summer Slam last year."  
"It was an amazing match, I saw it."  
"We lost." Matt said.   
My match tonight was the last one before the main event. And, I was right, there was a catch. I was standing in the ring waiting to hear Lita's music and to see her nasty ass walking down the ramp. But, instead the music of Kurt Angle played, and his nasty ass walked down the ramp. It was clear to me now. Vince told me I was going to face Lita so I would accept the challenge. He knew if I knew I would be facing Kurt, then I wouldn't have accepted. Vince didn't know how far this thing with Kurt would go. His intentions were never what they became.  
I was pissed, beyond pissed. Kurt only had one thing on his mind. This was a cage match, no where to go but up. His every move on me was something sexual. I put up the best fight I could, but I just couldn't get over it. I got him in his own submission hold. But, he knew everything about the ankle lock and got out of it. Then, he Angle Slammed me and I kicked out.  
Instead of trying to really pin me, make me tap, or climb out, he made it worse by laying it on thick. I was almost out of the cage after doing a Twist Of Fate to him. He grabbed a hold of me and threw me back in. The impact sent a sharp pain up and down my spine. I couldn't move. He then got on me and started kissing me. When I slapped him, he Angle Slammed me again and climbed out.   
I rolled over and looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. Then, The Rock and Triple H jumped him from behind, right there on the ramp. I was slowly getting to my felt. Shaking off the pains in my back. As Rocky was beating the crap out of Kurt, Hunter came in the cage and carried me out. I had him set me down near Kurt and I started kicking him. Then, we all left.   
Once backstage, Jeff came running up to me. No one knew about the match. He took me from Paul and brought me to the first aid room to make sure my back was fine.  
"I tried to get out there, but Vince made sure that no one could come out." He told me.  
"I knew there was a catch, I told you that." I said. I sighed.  
"You did what you could." He replied. Dwayne came down.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.  
"Pissed off." I answered.  
"Understandable." He said. "Vince made sure nothing screwed that match up. I'm sorry."  
"It's all right." I replied. "You and Paul kicking the crap out of him after made all the difference."   
"It was the least we could do." He told me. "Paul was going crazy backstage."  
"I bet." I smiled and looked down.  
"Well, at least he didn't try anything that bad to you." Dwayne said.  
"He's messing with the wrong people." Jeff said. "I'm going make sure that doesn't happen again."  
He got up and walked right out there. It was before the main event. The tag match of The Rock and Chris Jericho Vs Test and Rhyno. Hardy Boyz music hit and he walked out.  
"Normally, I'm not one to come out here and talk about what's on my mind. But, I've just got to say something. Kurt Angle, you have been sneaking around backstage and making these matches with Vince that has to do with my girlfriend, Destiny." He paused and the crowed flipped out. "I am challenging you to a street fight on Smackdown. Are you man enough to accept my challenge?"  
A few seconds later, Kurt came down the ramp. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff." He said. "You think you have a shot against me?" He laughed a little. "Well, if you want to try and impress your girl there, fine I accept your challenge."   
It wasn't anything like what The Rock or Triple H would say, but this wasn't about acting. Jeff stormed backstage and into the locker room. After everyone congratulated him on the challenge, he sat down next to me.  
"Are you really sure?" I asked him.  
"I want him to pay for what he's done." Jeff answered.  
I gave Jeff a whole lot of credit. He was going up against someone about twice his size. But, in my one year here, I learned to never underestimate Jeff, ever. He always went out there and fought with 110%, each time out. He never thinks a challenge is too great. He really lives by the phrase, fear is only a four letter word.   
We had to spend our last night in Cameron that night. Matt and Jeff weren't happy about that. But, it was off to another town. We were going to Miami. I love Miami. It was always beautiful and there was something to do when we weren't at a match.   
I kept dreaming about what Kurt would do to me all night. I hoped whatever Jeff could do to Kurt would be affective. Jeff had to wake me up the next morning, early. We were leaving to go to Miami pretty early. Our flight was leaving at ten that morning.  
"Don't make me drag you out of bed!" Jeff called to me. "Matt'll be here any minute." I fell out of bed. "C'mon hun."   
"Why must you torture me so?" I asked. I went to my suitcase to find something to wear.  
"Hey, do you wanna go to work?" I moaned. "Well, just get up."  
I was ready just as Matt got there. Two minutes later, we were out the door. I sat in the backseat with Matthew. He was awake and messing around with a toy. I was sleeping.   
Jeff had to wake me up again so we could go on the plane. Matt was holding Matthew and his things. Jeff held his things and Matt's. I was in charge of my own crap. I dragged it on the floor as we walked to the plane.  
"Something wrong?" I turned around and Dwayne was picking my bags up.  
"Really tired." I answered.  
"I can see that." He said. He put my bags over his shoulders.  
"You don't have to do that."  
"I know." He replied, flashing the signature smile. I smiled back. "Again, I'm sorry about the whole Kurt situation. No one deserves to have that happen to them, especially you."  
"Thank you." I said. "I don't understand it one bit."  
"I'm sure after Jeff gets done with him, and after the rest of us have our turns with him, he'll be done with you."  
"I hope so."   
He put his arm around me and said, "you have all of us on your side. We're going to make sure he gets exactly what he deserves."   
Dwayne sounded so sure about that. Almost sounded believable. He sat with me while we waited for the plane to come in. Jeff was talking with Adam about something.  
"You just got to stay positive." He told me. "If you keep thinking positive, it won't seem so bad."  
"That may fit for you." I told him.   
"Kurt needs someone to kick his ass good." Dwayne suggested.   
"I thought the tag match was enough."  
"I bet if he lost that belt, he'd change his ways."  
"Vince won't give you the shot." I told him. "He won't give any of you a shot. Not against Kurt anyway."   
"We have to make Kurt make the match."  
At the time, that sounded so far fetched. But, it was a lot easier than we thought it would be. Dwayne walked with my onto the plane and made sure I was settled in.   
"It was nice of Dwayne to do that." Jeff said. I nodded. Paul walked past and sat behind Jeff and I. I turned to say hi to him and Stephanie.  
"We have an extra day in Miami." Stephanie told me. "We have a lot to catch up on."  
"That we do."  
"I could just about kill my father for sending me out on these insane errons." She said. "And, I could really kill him for that match on RAW, what's wrong with him?"  
"You got me." I answered.  
"Jeff." Paul said, not really moving closer to try and talk to him.  
"Hey, Paul." Jeff replied looking back at Paul a little.   
Stephanie told me that we should go to the mall or visit the strip in Miami Beach. Sounded like a good idea to me. Spending money, something every girl loves to do. She said she was going to take my mind of off Kurt.   
About two minutes into the flight, I had switched spots with Paul. Jeff made sure there was enough space between himself and Paul. Stephanie and I joked the whole time. It was a release from the pain I was going through.  
"I'm telling you, you need to challange Kurt to a match yourself, one on one and kick his ass." Steph told me.  
"I don't know." I replied. "I'm trying to stay far from him at all coasts."  
"I think you and Paul should go against him and Vince." She said. "Or you and my brother or something."  
"That's all right." I said. "I have an tag match with Matt tonight against Dean and Perry and I have every intentions on winning."  
"It's weird, usually when a girl tags with a guy, it's an intergender tag match. But, with you, it doesn't matter."  
"That's because I rule." I told her, then smiled.  
"Right, how could I forget." She said.  
"We should tag together." I looked at her. "Against Trish and Lita. What do you say?"  
"When?"   
"Next RAW." I answered.  
"I don't know." She said.  
"You need to get back into the game." I told her. "Come on!"  
She smiled. "I do have to get Trish back for something's."   
"All right!" I said with a smile.  
Steph went along with the idea. She sat there for a while, not saying anything. Then she looked at me.  
"My father would flip if I started fighting again." She said, a sly smile appearing on her face.   
"Another reason to get in on it." I told her.   
"It's not going to be like Team Xtreme or whatever, but we'll do great."  
"No doubt." I smiled. "Kicking the crap out of Trish and Amy."  
Being with Steph always made me feel better. She was the only other girl I got along with. I never really did get along with girls growing up. They were always fake, changing their personality and look each week to please different people. Usually people have trouble getting along with the opposite sex, it was different for me.   
Anyway, the girl talk between Stephanie and myself continued the whole flight. Jeff had forgotten about Paul. He was intensely engaged in "The Catcher In The Rye". I don't think there was a time where Steph and I weren't laughing. We spent the better part of the flight ragging on Trish and Amy. OK, so it was very immature, but we didn't even care.   
When the flight touched grounds in Maimi, Stephanie and I ran off the flight hand in hand. We got our bags and handed them to Paul and Jeff, saying we'd be back before the matches were on. Jeff and Paul, holding our things, looked at each other with weird looks.  
Steph and I rented a nice convertible car and drove down to South Beach. We had some time to get something to eat on the strip and check out some stores. We weren't worried about Smackdown that was in two hours, we weren't worried about what was going to happen there.   
"This is so you." Stephanie said walking over with a long black jacket.  
"You are so right." I replied taking it from her. She smiled as we looked in the full length mirror. I reached into my pocket to see what I had left, enough for the jacket.  
"We will have more tomorrow." Steph said as I paid for it.   
"Oh, hell yeah." I replied.  
We went around some more stores before we had to go back. We sang along to the radio and joked around some more. I felt great going into the arena, ready for my match with Matt against Dean and Perry. No worries...yet.   
**


	25. Chapter 25 Part I

**Jeff and Paul didn't say much about before at the airport. I think they were both happy I was happy. Stephanie and I walked into the locker room joking and laughing. I put the jacked I had bought in my locker.   
The match I had with Matt was slated for a number two slot, so I had to get ready. I changed into a pair of black baggy jeans, a Hardy Boyz shirt I cut, and the boots. I searched around for a purple bandana, when I found it, I put it on my head and was set. For a few minutes, I was playing with a purple strand of hair. Kurt kicked off Smackdown.   
"I am still laughing over the match I have tonight." He said. His street fight against Jeff was the main event. Jeff was getting ready for it. You really can't talk to Jeff before his match, no matter what number it was. "I mean, how can someone who totally lacks my three I's have any shot against an Olympian? Jeff Hardy compleatly lacks the three I's. Intesntiy? Ha! Yeah right. Integrity? I don't think so. Intellegence? Lets face it, Jeff Hardy lacks more intellegence then even you people in Miami." The crowd got on his case.  
Jeff watched intensly(one of the three I's) as Kurt continued to diss him. Jeff wasn't going to go out there and make a scene about it. Kurt was going to pay for what he said when the match came around.   
Matt took me aside before our match to go over a few things. We sat in two chairs in the hallway, discussing how we wanted this match to go.   
"I don't think we really have anything to worry about." Matt said. "Just have to stay on your toes, Dean's developed a cheating streak."   
"I've noticed." I replied. "I think if we just watch our backs, we should be fine." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, very near his lips.  
I got up and walked to the curtian. I had a feeling Matt was watching me. I stood outside the curtian and watched Raven walk up and then a few minutes later he was followed by a limping Rhyno. Matt soon joined me at the curtian.   
The Hardy Boyz music hit and we went out and did our thing. Then, out came Dean and Perry, along with Lita and Terri. Matt grabbed my arm. I calmed down, and tried to block her out of my mind.   
Matt started the match out against Perry. I kept one eye on Matt and Perry and the other on Amy. If she just as touched Matt in the slightest way, I would go after her.   
Matt snapped me out of my thoughts. His hand was reaching to me. I looked and saw Perry doing the same to Dean. I reached in and made the tag. Perry got his tag off.   
I went out with clotheslines, knocking down both Dean and Perry. Matt joined in, knocking Perry out of the ring. He beat him up a little and went back on the apron.   
I still made sure I had one eye on Amy as I took it to Dean. Amy and Terri just stood there, cheering Dean on. I wasn't sure if Amy and Dean were an item, or if she was just with him and Perry. I was pretty sure she was just with Dean and Perry, they were probably the only team willing to take her.   
Anyway, my battle with Dean changed as Dean tagged in Perry while I was on the ground. Perry gave me a few good kicks before I got up and fought back. I was running low on energy and needed to tag Matt. He was banging on the turnbuckle and yelling my name. I managed to get in a chokehold and drag him to Matt. I tagged him in. I lifted Perry's arm up and Matt gave a few good kicks to Perry's midsection.  
As I was standing in the corner, Matt whipped Perry into the opposite corner. He ran half way at Perry and got on all fours. I smiled, and ran and jumped off him, just like Jeff. Dean was next. After our double team, I got back on the apron and matched Matt, and Amy at the same time.  
Matt made it to the ropes in time. Dean was trying to make him tap. I knew Matt was hurting. The submission hold was to the knee, and Dean and Perry had been going after Matt's knee the whole match. It was time to get Xtreme.  
Matt threw Dean outside of the ring. I got off the apron and ran along the security barrier and jumped on him. Amy ran over and slapped me. I hit her pretty hard. I threw Dean into the ring. Dean kicked out.  
Matt tagged me in, and Dean just made it to Perry before I got a hold of him. Terri was over with Amy, making sure she was all right. I started doing moves with flips and anything I could think up. I was whipped into the corner, jumped on the turnbuckle, and did a Corkscrew to Perry. He kicked out of my pin.  
A few tags later, I was back in again against Dean. I had him down and went to do a Diving Moonsault. He moved out of the way, well Amy pulled him out of the way. I landed hard on my stomach and yelled in pain. I managed to tag in Matt. Dean got back in the ring and he and Matt fought it out. Matt got him set up for the Twist Of Fate. I climbed the turnbuckle, and after he finished the move, I landed a perfect Swanton Bomb. Matt went for the cover, and the win.   
Matt and I were hurting as the ref held our hands up. Amy slide into the ring and went to Matt. I was leaning in the corner. She picked his head up and kissed him. I got in a jealous rage and went to her. I kicked her hard in the stomach and nailed a perfect Twist Of Fate. Matt yelled a few things to her before we walked out.  
"What a whore." I said to no one really.   
"I had no idea." Matt replied to my comment. "Honest."  
"I know." I stopped at the door to our locker room. Our alliance gave us a standing ovation. I bowed.  
"I loved the little touch at the end." Chris said with a smile.   
I sat next to Jeff. "Getting ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He answered. "Deciding if I want to kill Kurt fast and easy, or slow and painful."  
"Slow and painful." I told him. I stood up and went over to talk to Steph. Dwayne took my place. I looked over at them.  
"I know Kurt." He told Jeff. "You have to watch your back. He's one tough bastard. He doesn't go down easy."  
"I know, I watch."  
"You need to pick a target on him. Attack his strenghts. Always go for the strengths, not the weaknesses. You have to break him down. His strength is his strength. He's a tough tough man, and you're going to have to break that down."  
"Thank you." Jeff said.  
"Just trying to help." Dwayne replied. "I'm telling you, though, make sure you get to him early. That way, all you'll have left is his weaknesses."  
Jeff left the locker room two matches before his. He always makes sure he has that time alone. If his match is first or second, he'll disappear before the show starts.   
Kurt Angle's music filled the arena. The ego maniac walked down the ramp holding his WWF Title proudly. He got into the ring and showed off his medals too.  
Jeff came down next. He did the gunz, somewhat, but was looking at Kurt intensly(again, one of the three I's). This wasn't a title match, but a lot was on the line. Jeff took Dwayne's advice and started out early. Breaking apart, slowly, the wreslting icon. You had to give Kurt that, he was an amazing wrestler.   
But, Kurt also knew Jeff's game. He was breaking him apart as well. But, Jeff didn't give up, he didn't back down. He kept pushing, harder and harder. It was a street fight, anything goes. Jeff went under the ring and pulled out trash cans and signs. He beat Kurt with the signs and put his head in the trashcan. Then he rolled the trashcan, with Kurt in it, out of the ring. It hit hard on the floor.  
Jeff waited for Kurt to get out before he dived over the ropes and on to him. Jeff landed wrong and hurt his arm. He shook it off, but that gave Kurt some time to regain his composure.   
Now Kurt was the one pounding of Jeff, going for the arm. Jeff kept remembering what Dwayne said, go for the strengthes. Well, Jeff always told me he thought Kurt's biggest strength, and weakness in one, was pride.   
Jeff started slapping Kurt, embrassing him. The crowd didn't get it at first, but when they saw the Olympic Hero break, they understood. Jeff gave Kurt a low blow and tossed him over the stage, from the top of the ramp. But, Kurt grabbed a hold of Jeff's pants and brought him too. The table broke Kurt's fall, but Jeff landed on nothing but the floor.   
I jumped up and screamed when I saw that. I wanted to run out there and make sure he was all right. But, Jeff told us he didn't want any of us running in during that match. He didn't move for a long time and I was getting scared.  
Angle laid his arm over Jeff to get the cover. Just before the three count, Jeff put his shoulder up. I still, to this day, have no idea how he kicked out of that. Angle was pissed. He kicked Jeff every time he tried to get up. Jeff was fed up with that and just rolled out of Angle's way.   
He struggled to his feet. He and Angle exchanged right hands for a while. Jeff kicked his midsection and wanted to do the Twist Of Fate, but Kurt pushed him down and he fell back.   
Jeff recovered quickly from that. The two were still feeling the fall. The fall from at least ten feet in the air. They tried very hard to beat the other one. Each delevering hard blows. This wasn't like any wrestling match. They were really hitting eachother and really trying to hurt the other one.  
They had made their way back to the ring. Jeff had a table out and started bringing it to where the table Kurt fell to was. Kurt was on the other side of the ring getting whatever he could find. Jeff replaced the broken table with the one he just got. Then, he met up with Kurt half way back to the ring. They fought it out for awhile, getting back into the ring. They were bloody and battered. Jeff was knocked out of the ring. As he recovered he went to get another tabled and placed it outside the ring. Then, he pulled out a ladder. He then beat Kurt onto the table and started climbing. Once at the top he was ready to jump. To everyone's surprise he didn't do a Swanton. He did some other jump that I forgot the name of.   
After he recovered a little, Jeff went for the cover, Angle kicked out. Now Jeff was pissed up. He started beating on Angle. Angle pulled Jeff's feet feet and made him hit his chin on the ring. Blood was coming from Jeff's mouth.  
They were back where the table Angle had fell through was, and where the new table was. Jeff had found a sledgehammer and went Triple H on Kurt knocking him out cold. Jeff ran as fast as his hurt body could up the ramp. He then did a Swanton from the top of the ramp onto Kurt. He rolled over for the cover, and the win.   
Angle was still out cold after Jeff had won, and Jeff was in a lot of pain. EMTs took the two backstage. Angle was going to the hospital to be checked out. I ran to Jeff.  
"I am so proud of you!" I told him.  
"I did what I had to." He said. He had bit through his lip when he hit the ring with his chin. He too was on his way to the hospital. He told me to go back to the hotel with Matt and everyone and he would be fine.  
"I give him a lot of credit." Paul said as we all made our way to our cars.   
"Matt, I want to go see him." I told Matt. We were in our car.  
"All right." Matt said. He turned the car on. "Paul, we'll meet you back at the hotel. We'll have Jeff with us." Paul nodded.  
Matt and I started driving to the hospital. He looked over at me. "Our match was a good one."  
"I know. Dean and Perry didn't even try and cheat." I smiled.  
"We got lucky I guess." He looked back over at me. "What you did to Amy was cool."  
"I can't believe she kissed you! You should wash your mouth out when you get back to the hotel."  
He laughed. "We really should thank Stephanie for watching Matt today while we were out there doing what we had to do."  
"I know. She's going to watch him until we get back."   
"I know you're worried about him and about the road and everything. Don't be." He told me. "You're doing a great job. I know you don't think so, but you are." He put his hand on me. "I don't think there's anything you can do that's not perfect." I blushed, and he knew it. "I'm serious."  
"Matt, I am far from perfect." I told him. His grip on my hand got tighter.  
"I'm not going to begin to understand how you feel about everything you've been telling me. I know life for you has never been easy. But, you are perfect." He kissed my hand.   
We didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. When we got to the hospital, Jeff was laying in the bed, asleep. Kurt, oddly enough, was in the same room. He was looking at the wall. I didn't notice he was there for awhile.  
Matt tapped Jeff lightly and he looked over. Jeff noticed Kurt there. I think he was in too much pain to even care.   
"How are you feeling?" Matt asked.  
"Like crap." Jeff answered. "You come to take me out?"  
"Yup." Matt answered. The two couldn't help but to glance over at Kurt.   
"You did amazing tonight, Jeff." I told him. I found it hard to talk with Kurt there. He had fallen asleep by now.   
"Thanks." Jeff replied. "That match took a lot out of my back and my left leg, and my arm, shit does my arm hurt too."   
"I'd stay away from the ring for a little." Matt said.  
"Are you kidding? I'm going to be at ringside." Jeff replied.   
I shook my head. "You're crazy."  
"Aren't we the ones who say 2Xtreme isn't a mood it's a lifestyle?" We couldn't disagree with that. "I won't fight, because I can't fight, but I'll be there at ringside."   
We got Jeff out of the hospital. He laid in the backseat. Matt and I sat up front. Jeff began talking about the match, and what was going through that complicated mind of his.  
"I don't know why I did it. I just thought it would be a great way to end the match." He answered. Matt had asked why in the hell did he jump that ten feet, doing a Swanton none the less, onto Kurt. "I wasn't really thinking about the pain. And, after I did it, I didn't really feel the pain from it."  
"Maybe you'll get immune to pain." I said.   
"If Jeff was immune to pain, he'll deffinatly kill himself in the ring." Matt said. Jeff made a weak atempt to hit Matt.  
"I saw your match. I didn't have the chance to say how good you did." Jeff told us. "You guys make a good team." Matt and I looked at each other and smiled. "Loved the Swanton, Des, really good. And, your Twist Of Fate on Amy was sweet."  
"Naturally." I said. "I learn from the best."  
"I can see it now, six man tag matches to come." Jeff said. "It's no secret that Dean and Perry aren't the best of friends with Matt and myself. And, well, your deal with Amy is huge."  
"Yeah, but will Vince go for it. He doesn't do anything we want him to." I replied. I turned to face Jeff. "He does the opposite of what we want."  
"It's a guaranteed good draw." Jeff said. He shurgged. "Whatever he wants."  
"Unforgiven's coming up." Matt said. "Maybe we can get a match in."  
"I could ask Regal." I said. I had gotten a good idea. "Regal likes me I could get him to make a title match, the APA vs Dean and Perry. APA losses to them because of Amy and Terri. Our match at Unforgiven can be for all the belts."  
"Regal likes you?" Matt asked.   
"Uh-huh." He smiled.  
"It's always worth a try."  
It was too late to see Regal that night, but I was going to tomorrow. I wanted that Women's Title back so bad. And, I knew Matt and Jeff would do just about anything to get the Tag Team Titles back.   
Matt and I helped Jeff into the room. He was barely putting any weight on his left leg and he was holding his left arm close to him. I thanked Matt for helping me and went to Jeff on the bed.  
"You're staying here tomorrow." I told him. I went to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.  
"To get my son." I answered.  
Stephanie was tired when she answered the door. She handed me Matthew and I went back to Jeff. He was sleeping when I got in but woke up with he heard me. I put Matthew to bed and helped Jeff get out of his clothes and into his sweatpants.   
"You and Stephanie are going out tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Yup." I answered.  
"Have fun."  
"I'll be thinking of you." I said. I kissed his forehead.  
"I need to catch up on my writing. I've got so many ideas spinning in my head right now."  
"At least I'll know you'll be busy."  
"I'll keep Matthew here with me too." He said. "Give you a break tomorrow."  
"Thanks." I kissed him again. I started getting into my PJs.  
"You're really going to ask Regal about that match?"  
"Why not? It's worth a try." I answered. "If he agrees, we'll be the new owners of the belts."  
"You sound very confident that we'll win."   
"You think we wont?" I sat down next to him. He moved over a little to make room for me.  
"Not that." He said. "You just seem to have a lot of faith in us."  
"Jeff, my career started with you and Matt." I told him. "To me, you guys are like Gods. I admire everything you've accomplished and done." Jeff smiled. "Now, I'm very tired." I turned the light off and fell asleep.   
The sun poured into the window. I woke up and saw that Jeff wasn't by my side. I rolled over and saw him sitting at his desk writing, a piece of his hair was out of the ponytail and in his face. I smiled. Matthew was in his lap and was very content. The hand Jeff wasn't writing with was around Matthew.   
I got up and walked over to them. I rested my head on Jeff's shoulder. He closed the notebook he was writing in and looked over at me. He kissed me and then smiled.  
"Since when have you hidden you writing form me?" I asked.  
"There's a first time for everything." He answered. He stood up and adjusted Matthew. "Stephanie came by a few minutes ago. I told her you'd call her room when you woke up."  
"Thanks." I said. It was now eleven. I picked up the phone and called her room.  
"Hello?" Paul asked.  
"Hey, Paul, is Steph there?"   
"Des, hey hun. Um, yeah, she's just getting out of the shower." He answered. "You two are going out right? Well, she told me to tell you to meet her here in a half hour."  
"All right, thanks a bunch."  
"Not a problem."  
I told Jeff I was going in the shower. I went through mine and his bags to find something to wear. I took a quicker shower than normal. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door and walked into the room.  
"Matt." I said surprised.  
"Hey, Destiny." He replied.   
"I'm just going to go back into the bathroom." I said, turning around. I got in there and couldn't help but think about Matt's face when he saw me.   
I changed and got ready to go. I came out and Jeff and Matt were talking. I walked to the bed to put my shoes on.  
"Sorry about before." Matt said.  
"It's all right." I replied. "I don't know when I'll be back."  
"I'll be here." Jeff said. He was laying on the bed Matt wasn't sitting on. I went over and kissed him good-bye. I kissed my son and I messed with Matt's hair before I left.   
"Des, come in." Paul said. "Steph's getting her makeup on." Paul was in his boxers.  
"Do you plan on doing anything today?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, me and Chris are going to an autograph signing."   
"Have fun." He smiled.  
"Destiny!" Steph said, coming into the room. She hugged me. "Lets go."  
I said good-bye to Paul and we left. We got into the car Paul and Steph rented. I told Stephanie about my idea with Dean and Perry. She liked it and said she wanted to come with me to tell Regal about it.  
"Shove it in my dad's face." She said. "I love the idea."  
"Just have to see if Regal's gonna do it. He might not because of your father."  
"But, our match, that's still on, right?" She asked.  
"Of course."   
We got to the strip and went into every store. We tried on outragous outfits, ones we'd never buy. Stephanie, like I've said before, was the only girl I got to know in the WWF. She really was the only one worth getting to know. She was so far from her character. Most of us drew our characters from within, Steph's was compleatly opposite from herself. I never got along with anyone of the female gender that well anyway, it was nice to know there was someone out there who was worth getting to know.   
Steph started laughing. I looked over at her. "You should try this on, I'm telling you, this is so you." She brought out a short short skirt and a shirt, if you could call it that.   
"This looks like something I'd wear when I walk with Shawn." I said.  
"What ever happened to that?" She asked.  
"I don't know." I shrugged. "It doesn't bothre me. Wearing next to nothing bothers me." We walked out of that store. "Now this is my store."  
"This store scares me." She said. We walked into a freaker store.   
"This is a Team Xtreme store." I walked around.   
"You guys are so weird." She replied. "I've never met anyone like you three."  
"I take that as a complament." I smiled.  
"They have to have had an influence on you."  
"No doubt. But, I was pretty much that way coming into this place." I started looking at fishnet shirts. "Steph, can I give you a new look, just for that one match?"  
"What?" She asked.  
"I want to give you a new look. Only once. Come on!"   
"How come I have a feeling I really have no choice?"  
"You do." I said. "But, I really want to."   
She thought about it for a few minutes. "All right, I guess, why not." She finally said.   
I hugged her. I went through the store, finding things for myself, and for Steph. We paid for everything and went to have lunch. She wanted to know just what I had in mind.  
"I won't dye you're hair. Just put those extentions in. Dress you up, make you a Hardy for the night."  
"I'm trusting you." She said.   
"I know." I replied. "You don't have to worry." I took a sip of my drink. "You know, I didn't even tell Matt and Jeff about this. Oh well."   
"I didn't tell Paul. What can they really do? Stop us from fighting? I don't think so."   
After lunch, we worked the strip some more. Stephanie needed a new gold chain for her cross. The old one broke. The last time I was in a jewlery store was when I was with Matt and Jeff. I looked down at the ring I bought then. It was still in tact.  
"I want Paul to buy me a ring." Steph said.  
"What is your relationship statis with Paul anyways?" I asked, looking around.   
"What do you think?" I looked at her and she smiled.  
"Paul doesn't tell me these things." I looked down at a ring. "So, how far have you gotten?" She burst out laughing. "What?" I asked.  
"You're crazy." She said.  
"I could have told you that."   
She laughed as we went onto the next store. Stephanie and I were partners in crime. I never really went into a lot of the things we do together. Mainly because I'm stressing over Kurt Angle at this point in the story, and Matt as well. But, Stephaine and I were always getting into trouble, most of the time we looked for it.   
Steph's the exact opposite of myself. We really don't have anything in common, really. I guess it was because she was the first person who ever gave a liking to me on the bus way back when. And, I couldn't really give you a reason why she was so nice to me. But, from that day on we were very close. Like I've said probably a million times all ready, she's the only girl I ever really became close with. Chicks suck, I'm sorry to have to say it, and being one too, but they do. So fake most of them, it's really hard to find a good chick, I can see why it's so hard for guys. Chicks really are so unreliable at best.   
Anyway, getting the chance to show Stephaine the "other side" so to speak was something I was looking foward to. She had always poked fun at me for the style of clothes I wore. I always poked fun at her back. The more I talked to Steph about the idea, the more comfortable she became. I don't think she ever was so wild about it.   
"OK, there's a catch to this whole make-over." Steph brought up. We were walking around one of her stores.  
"What?" I asked.  
"The next time we tag, or appear in the ring together, you let me give you a make-over." Now this was something compleatly different. Go prep? Go, Stephanie McMahon? Sure, talking the talk with Stephanie about changing her was a lot more fun, and eaiser, than having to hear it from her point of view. She egged me on the whole time we were in the store. Telling me that if I didn't agree, I couldn't make her over. But, she had all ready gotten the things from that store, something I didn't realize then.   
"Whatever." I gave in. You should have seen her smile. "But, don't go all out."  
"That would all depend on how much you do to me." She said. I felt like I had swallowed a brick. I had every intentions on going all out with Stephaine. Damnit! I guess I should start taking notes from Steph, I was going to be a full on prep.   
We had planned on _not_ telling anyone else about the idea. It was going to be hard to sneak this around. I mean, no one has ever seen Stephanie McMahon look something on the "freak" side. And, Heaven forbid I go somewhat prep. I couldn't help but laugh inside about it all.  
Stephanie and I walked around the strip for a little while longer. We had been out there at least two hours. This form of theropy worked. I was having a great time with Stephaine. I also didn't worry too much about Kurt anymore. I figured, Jeff kicked his ass so badly, he's got to back down. I was naturally thinking about my son, but not in a way that made me depressed. I'm not saying my son depresses, but you know. And, Matt wasn't on my mind. In fact, I hadn't felt this good in along time.   
"My feet hurt." She complained. We stopped at a bench. "Damn shoes."  
"Are they new?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I figured I'd break them in now. Damn, they hurt my feet." She took them off.  
"That's why I go for boots." I said. "I never have to worry about breaking them in. They never really hurt."(This is totally irrelevent to the story, but Allie, another reason boots are better than snearks...sorry I had to say something).  
But, anyway, we felt like going back. We had pretty much been in every store and bought everything we could ever want. I picked up two Pearl Jam CD's "Vs" and "Yield". I forced Stephanie to listen to them on the ride home.  
I went into my room laughing at a joke Stephanie and I had said. I placed all my bags down by the door and walked into the room. Dwayne had taken Matt's place in the room. I smiled at him and kissed Jeff.  
"Did you get me anything?" Dwayne asked.  
"Sorry, D.J., I didn't." I answered. "And, sorry sweety, I didn't get anything for you, either."  
"That's all right." The both of them said together. It was freaky almost. Anyway, I sat down next to Jeff.  
"What did you get?" He asked.  
"Clothes, CDs, just the same old crap." I answered. "You'd like what I got." I had the bag full of what I was going to put Stephanie in. She held onto my bag.   
"Clothes are always good." Jeff replied. He and Matt were ones of the few men I knew who were so into shopping for clothes, Dwayne was also one of those guys. Damn, did they love clothes. Compleatly different style, but loved them none the less.  
"Where did Matt go?" I asked.  
"Took Matthew out for a walk." Dwayne answered. "He's so into that kid. He doesn't give a shit what anyone says about it. They don't say anything about you, mainly it's all drawn to Matt. But, he just keeps his head high and doesn't let them bring him down. He's riding on cloud nine."  
"Has anyone said anything about me?" I asked. I knew people said things about Matt, but D.J. was giving me more information.  
"Not really." He answered. "They say things, but it's not bad. It's worse for Matt. Which I think is horrible. But, he doesn't seemed bothered by it."  
"What do they say?"  
"I wouldn't worry, Des, I wouldn't" Jeff spoke up.  
"You know what they say?" I asked.   
"I hear things." He answered. I looked at him. I wanted to know now.  
"Well, what do they say?" I asked again. "Trust me, I'm sure I've heard it before."   
"They just say things." Jeff told me, again. Dwayne nodded. "I wouldn't let it eat at you, it's no big deal." The fact that he knew killed me.   
"I want to know now." I said, firmly. "I want to know."  
"Fine." Dwayne said. He looked at me. "They call you names, names like slut and whore. But, I wouldn't really worry about it. They rank on Matt more."  
"Who says this?" I asked.  
"I just hear things, I don't pay attention." He told me.  
"Well, you obviously have to if you know what they say." I said. "Who says these things?"  
"Destiny, really, it's no big deal." Jeff told me. "You're turning this into a way bigger deal than it is."  
Yeah, maybe I was. And, like I said, I was used to the name calling. I couldn't tell you why it got to me like it did. I never give a shit what people thing about me, honest, I really don't. Well, I can safely say I try very hard. But, for some reason I can't explain, this struck a cord with me and I was pissed. My first asumption was that it was Amy. It makes the perfect sense. She's been calling me that basically since day one. Not like I ever cared what she said, it was just an excuse to kick her ass.   
D.J. told me a million times to stop worring about it, and eventually I dropped it. I didn't tell them about the match idea. I was going to, but then I just didn't feel like it. Dwayne left the room about ten minutes later. I was with Jeff alone now. He was still in pain, but he tried hard not to show it.   
"Jeff, relax." I said, I noticed he was trying to move around and he was grunting to himself in pain.   
"I was slated for a match on Heat." He said. He laughed. "Against Taka."  
"I'm sorry." I replied.   
He looked over at me and his face lit up. "Why don't you take my place."  
"What?" I asked.  
"You can do it, easily. I mean, it's Taka. You can handle it easy. What do you say?"  
"I guess I could do it." I replied. He smiled. "Why do you want me to do it?"  
"It's a number one condender match for the Light-Heavyweight belt." He answered. My heart skipped a beat.  
"It is?"  
He nodded. "It is." He looked at me. "Winner goes against Crash on Smackdown."   
"Thanks, Jeff." I said. "But, I can't take it. It 's a number one condender slot. You deserve it more than me."  
"Bullshit. I've been Light-Heavyweight Champion plenty of times. This could be a big break for you. Take it."  
He was right. My chances of getting another shot like this were very slim. So, I agreed to take Jeff's place in the match, and try and become the number one condeder. I had beaten Taka before, no big deal. But, it was going to be a very big deal.  
Jeff said not to tell anyone about it. If Vince heard about it, he'd probably change the match. And, he was right. So, my involvment on Heat was going to be low key. Pretty much between Jeff and myself.   
Jericho was hosting Heat on that night. He was his typical witty self. Cracking jokes about Cole and talking with Tazz. By the time my match came around Jericho had predicted a Jeff Hardy win. They had talked about Jeff's injruies, but weren't aware of the full effect. The Hardy Boyz music hit and I came out, alone for one of the first times in my whole year here.   
It was clear no one had expected this, at all. But, I went out there with the huge pop from the crowd. Taka came out next, with Funaki. I knew Funaki wasn't going to get involved. He wasn't like that.  
I walked around the ringm skipping around Taka. Then, we engaged in a lockup and the match started. I tried very hard to beat him, and I was doing a good job too. I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't just some Women's Champ, I was more. Also, Vince was watching for sure and I wanted him to see this. And the funny thing is, to this day, Regal hasn't said a thing to me about the match. I think that deep down inside, he was glad I pissed Vince off when I did.  
Anyway, I was really taking it to Taka, really getting to him. I really wanted the win over him. Funaki really didn't do much, he'd pull at my feet, but that didn't do much. It was all he really could do. He knew that I would kill him if he tried anything else. He somewhat knew how important this match was for me and he knew I'd rip him apart it he tried anything more. In about a day or two, I would eventually apologize.  
I got Taka down to do a Diving Moonsault and pick up the victory.**


	26. Chapter 25 Part II

**I had beaten Taka and got my shot at the belt on Smackdown. Crash was the one who put me in the hospital, but I had fought him before and that wasn't so hard. None of the eight man power trip was at the arena that night. None of them were slated for a match.   
"Good job." I heard someone say. I turned around and it was Shawn.  
"Shawn." I said surprised. Shawn was a huge superstar, what was he doing here?  
"We've lost touch, I know, I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's all right, really it is. You're doing your thing and very well. And, I'm doing mine."   
"Guess you could say that." He smiled. "Sucks my D-X idea sort of fell through. But, I have Paul on my side. I mean, I've got most of the guys."  
"True."  
"Just don't have X-Pac. I hate it that Vince is keeping Road Dogg down on Metal and Heat." Shawn always called him Road Dogg.   
"Vince is trying to punish anyone that's said one word to us."   
"He's a bastard, what can I say?"  
Shawn and I talked for a while. He swore he was going to have me by his side more again. I told him it really wasn't a big deal. I told him I liked being dressed. Then, he promised to let me be me, but still be sexy at the same time. I kept telling him it was all right and I didn't mind in the least. Yeah, try telling Shawn Michaels that.  
Anyway, I went to the TV to see what Jericho and everyone had to say. It was pretty funny. He was looking at the monitor kind of stunned in a way. I laughed.  
"Well, in a strange turn of events, your fellow partner, Destiny, taking the place of Jeff Hardy tonight." Cole said. I was loving this.  
"What can I say? The girl's amazing. She deserves the shot."  
They talked for a while and soon we had to leave for RAW, which was going to be in Boston. Jeff was so happy I won and I was going to have my shot at Smackdown. I still didn't mention the match at RAW. I still had to talk to Regal. So, on the plane ride to Boston, Stephanie and I told Regal what we wanted.  
"Please, it would make us very happy." I said to him.  
"I can see that it would." He replied. "Honestly, I don't see why not. I mean it feeds to the story line with Amy, and brings you, Stephanie, right back into the game."  
"Thank you!"  
Stephanie and I hugged Regal and walked back to our seats. Jeff was awake by then and wanted to know what was up. I told him not to worry. He shrugged it off and fell back asleep. I snuck over to Matt.  
"Hey." He said to me, in a whisper.  
"Hi." I moved a few things around so I could sit next to him.   
"Congrats again on the win last night." He told me. "You deserve the shot."  
"It would be pretty cool to own the Light-Heavyweight belt and the Women's Belt." Ha, getting a little ahead of myself, Taka was the easy part, Crash was the hard part, and it wasn't even his fault. I think last chapter I might have said something about Taka being hard. Whatever, I really don't know.   
"Then, all Jeff and I have to do is win those tag belts back and become the IC Champ and Euro Champ." He laughed.   
"It's possible." I said. "Then, one of you has to beat Angle for the WWF Title and then the other has to become Hardcore Champ and we'll have it all." He laughed again. "What?" I asked.  
"You just keep reaching for the stars, don't you?"  
"I'm a dream catcher and a dream chaser, what can I say."  
"No, that's a good thing." He said. "Always chase your dreams, no matter how stupid you think they are." He put his arm around me. "If I listened to everyone who told me becoming a professional wrestler was going to be a waist of time, I wouldn't be here now, and I'd probably be miserable."  
Matt gave me good advice about chasing dreams and trying very hard to be satisfied in life. He said he could never be satisfied in life, but he was very content with what he's got. I felt the same way. Matt said no one really believed he and Jeff could be who they were today, and he loved shoving it in their faces.   
I had gotten a whole new light on this WWF situation. Sure, it wasn't the best right now, everything was going on, but I couldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't change this for the world, and I damn well know I'd do it all over again if I had to. Matt made me realize why I was here. It may not have been so hard for me to get here like it was for them, but we were all here doing the same things for now the same reasons.   
Matt's advice and talk made me feel better about myself and my place in the WWF. I was on my way to become the Light-Heavyweight Champion, if everything went to plan, I'd be the WWF Women's Champion soon, and I was loved by many. Jeff gave Kurt Angle a royal ass kicking. There was no way he'd try to do anything to me again.   
I got off the plane with Matt, still talking about our dreams. It seemed very odd for us to be so into this conversation. We were spending so much time together that people started wondering. Looking back on it now, it was something we could have avoided. Something we really could have avoided. I guess I was feeling so bad about myself and who I was I needed someone to tell me I was doing all right, and Matt had no problem telling me that. I needed someone to feed my ego because I sure as hell wasn't.   
The relationship Matt and I had started was something I learned from. What not to do. But, you can't stop someone who is feeling so bad about themselves, there's just no way. I'm not saying Jeff was a horrible boyfriend, he wasn't, but Matt was telling me just what I wanted to hear.   
I found Jeff getting his bags. I skipped over and got mine as I saw them come out. I leaned on him and he looked down and smiled at me. I looked over and made a face at Matt. He threatened to throw one of Matthew's bags at me.   
I was feeling a lot better going into RAW, I really was. Stephanie and I had our own dressing room. It was as close to the stage as possible. We put everything down and went out to kick RAW off. Stephanie's music hit, which was old Triple H's music, and we walked out together. I was trying to do the gunz, but it was weird without my music and with Stephanie just walking down.  
I slide into the ring and put the ropes down with me foot for her. I got on one of the turnbuckles and did the gunz. Stephanie grabbed a mic.   
"Now, I know it's been awhile since I've been in the ring. All of that is about to change. Tonight, Destiny and I have a match against Lita and Trish. Now, Trish, you and I have a lot of history together. I could never forgive you for what you did." I took the mic from Stephanie.  
"Steph, it's great you're still pissed at Trish. But, let me just say one thing. Lita, I kicked your ass on RAW last week, you try and get into my business with the Hardy Boyz again, and I promise you it will be your last."   
"Strong words from Destiny." Paul responded to my statement.  
"I also have to say this. I have been known as Stephanie McMahon-Helmsly. Well, as of tonight, I will no longer use that gut wrenching last name. I will simply be, Stephanie Helmsly."  
"Seriously words coming from the billion dollar princess." Paul replied.  
We said a few things else and went backstage. It took me the whole two other matches to get Stephanie ready. She really did look like a whole different person. I was impressed with my make over skills.  
"As you know, Stephanie Helmsly, as she will now be called, and Destiny kicked RAW off tonight." JR said. "Right now, we're getting ready for their tag match against Lita and Trish."  
With that, my music hit. I came out first, did the taunt, and the pulled Stephanie out. The crowd, and everyone backstage, was shocked beyond belief. Steph was a great sport about it, she went with the whole thing. Doing the gunz and everything.  
Lita and Trish came out next. It was the perfect match for us to start out on. I never fought along side Stephanie and she hadn't fought in a while. So, this was a perfect start for us.  
I let Stephanie start first. She took it to Trish pretty good. She was trying hard to break from the "chick fighting" style that pretty much every girl in the federation uses. She was getting into this character I had created for her.  
Once Trish tagged in Lita, I was freaking out on the apron to be tagged in. The match was mostly dominated by us. I had a lot of chances to pin Lita, or Trish, but I let Stephanie to the honors as she pinned Trish for the victory.  
"It felt good kicking their asses." Stephanie said as we walked into our dressing room. "It was pretty funny hearing the responses of the fans when they saw me like this. And everyone backstage? Man, I wish I could have seen that."  
"Well, I think I did a very good job." I said proudly.  
"Just wait until it's my turn to do you." She smiled. "Man, no one's going to recognize you when I'm done with you."  
We laughed over that. Stephanie didn't really change out of what she was wearing. She was a Hardy for the whole night basically. We left the locker room to go converse with everyone else. They were in our usually locker room number.  
"Gentlemen, I present to you, the new Stephanie Helmsly for the night." I said and she walked through the door.  
"Thank you, thank you." She replied.  
"Wow, is all I can say." Chris said. "You could have told us about this."  
"Why? It wouldn't have been fun." I replied. I smiled. "I did a good job, didn't I?"  
"Nice match." Matt told us.   
"Oh! Paul, I have to talk to you about something." I said. I looked at him. "How long have you and Stephanie been you and Stephanie?" I asked. "And, don't look at me like you have no idea what I'm talking about." He couldn't deny it now.  
"Uh, well." He started. Everyone looked at him and smiled. He was caught. "Awhile."   
"Awhile? Steph, how long is awhile?" I asked her.  
"About two years, two and half years or so." She answered proudly. Paul was defiantly caught. A camera man came into our room. It was time to act.  
"How in the blue hell did you get Stephanie to do that?" Rocky asked me.  
"I can get people to do whatever I want." I answered. "But, enough about that. Has anyone seen Kurt?"  
"Destiny, you have nothing to worry about." Hunter said. "Kurt's not dumb enough to mess with you again."  
"Yeah, after Jeff's royal ass kicking, he's a totally gearbox if he tries anything." Edge added. Christian just laughed in response.  
"If you want, I'll hang with you for the rest of RAW." Jericho said. "I don't have a match, and I know you're boyfriend here's aching in places he didn't know ached." He looked at Jeff, who was sitting down. "I have you covered. Don't worry."  
"Hey, aching brother, lets go. I got my match." Matt said. He and Jeff left the room.  
"Jericho, I appreciate it and all, but I know you have some commentary to do tonight. You're kinda the third man out there." I said.  
"I can give that up, it's not big deal."  
"No, no, go out there and do what you have to. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
With that, I left. And, there was a commercial. I said good-bye to everyone and went to my next destination. Chris was commentating the rest of RAW tonight. Matt had his match next, Rocky had a match with Triple H against Austin and Test. Christian had a solo match against Buh Buh Ray Dudley and Edge was going to be with him. So, it was a full roster for the Alliance.   
When the commercials ended, RAW came back with the APA playing a game of poker and drinking beers. I knocked at there door.  
"Come in." Bradshaw said. I walked in. "Well, if it isn't Destiny."   
"Hey boys." I said with a smile. "Remember way back when I came to you with that suitcase full of cash asking for protection?"  
"Yeah, I remember. We said no deal, we'd do it on the house for ya. Is Kurt giving you problems?" Faarooq asked me.  
"No, no I haven't seen him yet. But, since we had that agreement, would you mind in sort of watching over me for the rest of the night, just in case?" asked. "And, if I like what you do for me, would you mind terribly as to being my personal body guards?"  
"Us?" Bradshaw asked. "Don't you have some sort of Alliance or something to watch over you? Not that we wouldn't mind, we don't at all."  
"I do have Triple H, The Rock, and a lot of other people on my side, but no one is like the APA." I said. "You guys are like the best at protecting people. I just need you for a few days, that's all. You'll get your money, I promise. Just until I know Kurt's out of the picture for good."  
"Like we said, it's on the house, you don't have to pay us a dime." Faarooq said.  
"We'll watch over you for as long as you like." Bradshaw added.   
"Thank you boys so much." I said with a smile.  
"Pull up a chair, we need another player." Bradshaw put a beer down and stared dealing the cards.  
"You just saw Destiny asking the heavy guns for some protection against Kurt Angle." JR said.   
"The APA are in my mind, the best to go to in times like these." Paul replied. "But, why would she go to them when she has Triple H and The Rock on her side, when she's pretty good friends with The Undertaker and Kane?"  
"Well, she did say she thought they were the best at protecting people, and she's right." JR answered. "Kurt Angle is still recovering for the match against Jeff Hardy on Smackdown." Hardy Boyz music hit.  
"And here's Matt Hardy now, along with brother Jeff." Paul said. "Jeff's got a lot of guts coming out here after that Xtreme match against Kurt Angle."  
"I'll say. But, he's showing support for his brother Matt as Matt takes on Justin Credible one on one."  
I hung out with the APA pretty much all night. After Matt beat Justin Credible, the cameras went back to me with the APA.  
"I won again." I said.  
"How in the-?" Bradshaw asked.  
"I'm the best." I smiled. "Don't worry, you can keep your cash." Then, the cameras switched to our Alliance.  
"Hunter, you and Rocky should be worrying about your match, not who Destiny is seeking protection from." Stephanie said.  
"I don't see what's wrong with us." Hunter replied. "I mean, Rocky, we're big, we're strong, we're that damn good."  
"The Rock understands why you're so upset. The Rock is upset himself. You see, The Rock cares for Destiny like you do, Triple H. And, The Rock hates to see Destiny running around with the APA. But, The Rock also understands why Destiny is running around with the APA. You see, Triple H, the APA are the protection agency around here. They're not good enough to fight in the ring. So, let Destiny hang around the APA. The Rock doesn't fear that the APA are going to take the place of The Rock, or you, Triple H. The APA are just pieces of trailer park trash. Not good enough to compete with athletes like The Rock and Triple H. Don't take this ass whipping personally? Well, maybe The Rock and Triple H should show the APA what an ass whipping really is, if you smell what The Rock is cooking."  
Hunter nodded at the comment. Ah, yes, a new tag team for them to kill. It was a good story line. Hate the APA. Yippy. Anyways, I did stay there the whole night. At their tag match, Rocky and Triple H made it known that they weren't happy of the APA.  
"Now, Kurt, where ever you are, I hope you're listening." Hunter started off. "After the ass kicking you got from Jeff Hardy, I don't think you're dumb enough to try anything else with Destiny. But, if your small brain is thinking of trying to put your hands on her, you'll get an ass kicking from The Rock and myself. And, if you thought Jeff's ass kicking was hard, wait until you see what we have in mind." He paused as the crowd cheered and screamed. "But, Kurt, believe it or not, you're not the only one we're a little mad at. Faarooq and Bradshaw, the APA, how dare you step in on our Alliance? We can take care of Destiny ourselves." Rocky took the mic.  
"The Rock can understand if you're not good enough to fight in the ring. All the millions, and millions of The Rock's fans understand if you're not good enough to fight in the ring. And, all of the superstars backstage understand that you're not good enough in the ring. That's why you jabronies have your little protection thing going on. Because you can't fight in the ring. The Rock knows this because The Rock's seen how crappy you fight. Well, you want to cash in on the Alliance's success, fine, you protect Destiny, you protect her well. Because, if you screw up just this once, The Rock's going to take his left boot and his right boot and stick them straight up your candy asses!"   
The crowd enjoyed Rock's little speech. Triple H went back on the mic. "Rocky, you forgot one thing. Who's going to protect them from us? Because, I sure as hell don't like the fact that they've taken Destiny."  
"Triple H, The Rock has an idea. Lets wait until they mess up, we'll bust them so bad-"  
Stone Cold's music cut them off. The two men were pissed that Austin cut them off. Rocky passed around the room as Hunter stood there and eyed him. When he got to the end of the ramp, Test's music started.   
While they were doing their match, I was backstage thinking of things to say in response to The Rock and Triple H. It was an amazing match. Rocky and Hunter won, but man, Austin and Test did great together.   
That was the final match. So, I couldn't respond to their words. Faarooq and Bradshaw walked with me to my car. I sat on the hood of the car and started talking with them.  
"I couldn't give you one logical reason why Kurt's acting this way. I couldn't." Bradshaw said. "It's pointless and immature."  
"I know I've noticed a change in your personality." Faarooq replied. "Keep your head up."  
"It's just so weird." I said. "Coming into the WWF I didn't have a problem with him. Sure, he was a pain in the ass, but I respected him, a lot. He's an amazing wrestler, and you can't take that from him. I wish I knew why all of this was happening."  
"You're never going to know." Faarooq told me.  
"I see your gang coming." Bradshaw told me. I got off the hood of the car and greeted Jeff with a light hug.  
"Thanks you guys." Paul told them. "Means a lot."  
"It's nothing." Faarooq replied. "Can't wait for this to boil over in the ring." He smiled.  
"It will." Dwayne told him. "It will soon enough." Dwayne gave him a smile. I got in the frontseat of the car. Jeff wanted the back so he could lay down. We had rented a mini-van since we now how Matthew. Jeff went in the back back and I put Matthew in one of the seats behind me.  
"Do you think Kurt will try anything else?" I asked Matt.  
"I don't know. I hope not." He answered. "I just don't understand why someone would want to hurt you like that. I just don't understand it at all. It makes me really angry that he would want to hurt someone like you, someone who doesn't deserve it at all." I smiled as Matt went on. He was getting angry. "Where I grew up, and how I grew up, you just don't treat a lady like that, no way. I'd rather die a thousand deaths before treating a lady like that. I guess you could say it's the southern style, but whatever it is, you just don't go around doing that."  
"It's sweet of you to say all this." I told Matt. "It really is, and it means a lot to me. Never let go of that southern style." I smiled. "That smooth southern style."  
I carried my sleeping son to our room, Jeff was trailing behind. When I got in the room, I putt Matthew down in his bed and started getting into my PJs. Jeff sat down on our bed.  
"You and Matt are getting pretty close." He said to me.  
"Yeah, we are." I replied. "He's a sweet boy. It has to be in the genes because you and your brother, and your father are the sweetest men I have ever met." I kissed him lightly on the top of his head.  
"I'm glad you think that." He said. He looked down.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"No, nothing." He answered. "Just been noticing how you and Matt are always talking together."  
"Oh, hun." I said. I sat on his lap. "Jeff, I love you. Matt's become a brother to me. Has that been bothering you?"  
"No, not at all." He answered. He laughed to reassure me nothing was wrong. "I'm happy you and Matt are close. I'm glad he's like family."  
I smiled and kissed his cheek. I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes. I felt Jeff get off the bed, but I didn't feel him get into it. When I woke up, he was sitting in a chair looking out the window. I wondered if he had gone to bed that night.  
"Something bothering you, babe?" I asked.  
"Nah, thinking." He answered. "Thinking about how tonight you're going to be the new WWF Light-Heavyweight Champ."   
"If all goes well." I said.  
"Why wouldn't it? You deserve the shot." He smiled and got on the bed.  
"Did you sleep at all last night?"   
"Yeah, I did. I just went out to get a drink at the bar last night."  
"You got a drink?" I asked somewhat surprised.  
"Yeah, it was nothing." He answered. He got up. "I'm going in the shower."  
I sat up and pulled the T-shirt over my knees. I sat there for a while. Mainly thinking about when Kurt would return and what he would do. I was telling myself he wouldn't do anything, and at the same time I was thinking he would do it worse.   
I told myself to not worry about it until he came back. So, instead I started working on a game plan to beat Crash for the Light-Heavyweight Title. I wanted to showcase my riskiness. I did that almost every night, so it wasn't go to be so hard to do that.   
When Jeff came out, he told me to go in. We were driving to the next location. It wasn't going to be that far. It was in Orlando. I went into the shower. Jeff came back in the bathroom and brushed his teeth.   
"When do you think you'll be back in the ring?" I asked him.  
"Don't know." He answered. "I'm sore as hell."  
"Maybe you should just hang backstage tonight." I told him. "Don't take it personal. I'd just feel a lot better knowing you weren't in danger."  
"If you don't want me to be there, I won't." He answered.   
"It's not that I don't want you there, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"I understand." He said. "I'm not offended."  
"Good."  
I was a lot happier that we were driving to Orlando. So was Adam and Jay. As Jeff, Matt, and myself were packing the van up, Adam and Jay asked to follow us. I was listening to my diskman. I had "Vitaolgy" in by Pearl Jam and had it on shuffle. I was sitting in the car when "Betterman" came one.  
"She lies when she says she's in love with him, but she can't find a better man. She dreams in color she dreams in red, but she can't find a better man." I sang to myself. I looked up in the rearview mirror and saw Matt's eyes. He made eye contact with me and smiled at me. I got a weird feeling in my stomach. This song is really about a guy that abuses his girlfriend. But, what if I say I'm in love with Jeff because I cant' find a better man? And, what if that better man is Matt?  
I looked straight a head and skipped the song. I scared myself. Matt, a better man than Jeff? Hell no, it just couldn't be. I mean, no one is so much like me like Jeff is. But, Matt has been there for me in a lot of ways. And, Matt gives great advice, and Matt's been really good to me and about this baby situation. But, Matt couldn't be a better man, could he?  
I decided to look at Adam and Jay in the car behind us. See what they were doing. Jay was in the passengers seat, making faces at me. I responded with my own. Jeff turned around.  
"What are you doing?" He asked me.  
"Making fun of dumb and dumber." I answered, not turning around.   
"Oh." He said. He turned back around and started talking to Matt. I turned my diskman up and couldn't hear them. Soon, I feel asleep. I dreamt about "Betterman" and what I was thinking about. Matt could, in no way be better than Jeff. I mean, Jeff is everything I could ever want in a guy.  
When I woke up, "Betterman" was on again. I guess it repeats after it goes through all the songs. I turned the CD off and sat up. Jeff was asleep in the front seat and Matt was singing along to "Given To Fly" off "Yield" by none other than Pearl Jam. I moved up from the back back seat to the middle seat.   
"How's the trip going?" I asked.  
"I'm glad you're awake. I was in a car full of sleeping people." He said with a smile. "Matthew was my company, then he fell asleep."  
"Are we almost there?"  
"Yeah, we should be there in an hour or so." He answered. "You were sleeping for a while."  
"I was?"  
"Yeah, an hour at least." He answered. "I saw you back there when you were awake, is everything all right?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You looked like you had seen a ghost."  
"Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine." I told him.  
"Good to hear." He said. "Hey, you have that title match against Crash tonight."  
"I know." I replied. Also, Stephanie and I were going to kick off Smackdown by announcing the match at Unforgiven. I was going to be a prep.   
"Nervous?"  
"Not really." I answered. "Fear's only a four letter word."   
He laughed. "That it is." He stopped the CD. "Can you hand me 'Vitaolgy'?" I picked it up and he put it in. He went right to "Betterman". Thanks, Matt, really. I sat back and looked out the window. "Is something bothering you? I know something's wrong."  
"I'm thinking." I answered.  
"Thinking depresses people."   
"Is that why you don't do it?"  
"Ye-hey!" He said. "Well, it would depend on what you're thinking about."   
"Well, lets just say what I'm thinking about is depressing me." I told him. I sighed.   
"Want to tell me?"  
"Not really." I answered. "This is something I need to work out with myself."  
Matt didn't say anything about that. Matt was also in the mood for that song. He played it about four times. Then, Jeff woke up, and made him put on "Nothingman". Thank God for that. If that song would have played one more time I think I would have screamed or something.   
"Is everything OK with you?" Jeff asked me. God the one time that I wanted to be left alone everyone decides that they want to care about me.   
"Yeah, everything is fine." I said not paying much attention to him. I looked over at Matthew, he looked so much like his father that sometimes it scared me. Now looking at Matthew made me think even harder. I mean, Matt and I did have a child together, was that supposed to mean anything? One night of fun turned into a lifetime of responsibility. And Matt and I were handling it all really well. But Matt be a better man then Jeff? I asked myself again. It can't be though, Jeff was meant for me, or was he?  
I stayed quiet all the way to the arena, not paying attention to everyone's questions, they would think I was crazy anyway. Everyone knew how in love Jeff and I are, or were. Trying to concentrate on the show that night was unbelievable hard. It hadn't been this hard since I found out that I was pregnant. I had enough going on in my life to drive any person crazy, but to question my love for Jeff was the final straw to my little sanity.  
"Are you still thinking?" Matt asked me while we were sitting in the locker room.  
"Yes I am, and it's not helping me at all."  
"So don't do it."  
"Easier said then done."  
"OK so how about I take you out somewhere and you forget about whatever's bothering you?"  
"After the show?"  
"Yeah, we can go to a little dinner, celebrate you winning the Light-Heavyweight belt."  
"I don't think so." In my mind I was thinking go ahead and spend time with him, but I knew that could be dangerous. "I would love to and all, but I don't feel up to it. I'll take a rain check on that one."  
"I'll hold you that." He said and smiled. When he smiled I felt my stomach sink. None of this was good at all.   
I walked out to go get changed, and maybe even focus on what I was supposed to be doing for the show. Stephanie was waiting for me. A dress in hand.  
"I've got this thing that will strip all that dye out of your hair and return you to a natural, um, what's your natural hair color?"  
"Brunette." I told her.   
She dolled me up, make up too. This is what you get for turning a prep into a freak. Stephanie said I looked amazing, but I thought I looked funny. She dragged me to the curtain. Her music hit and we walked out. Man oh man, did I feel weird.   
"Here comes Mrs. Stephanie Helmsly." Michael Cole said. "And, is that Destiny?" I was blushing so bad. "On RAW Stephanie came out looking like Destiny, and tonight, Destiny is looking like Stephanie!"  
I couldn't slide into the ring like I always do. I stood in the middle of the ring as Stephanie got a microphone.  
"What do you think?" She asked. "I did a wonderful job, didn't I?" She paused to let the crowd responded. "Unforgiven is in three weeks. And, at Unforgiven you will see the Hardy Boyz take on the Dudley Boyz and Destiny take on Lita. But, it will be a six man tag match. Let me explain. It will go like all the other six man tag matches. But, if a Hardy Boy pins a Dudley, that doesn't end the match. After a Hardy pins a Dudley, or Destiny pins Lita, the match still continues. So, lets say Jeff pins Buh Buh Ray. He and Matt are done with that match and Destiny and Lita still go on. Understand?" I took the mic.  
"I understand real well." I answered. "Going into Unforgiven I will be the Light-Heavyweight Champ. Leaving Unforgiven I will also be the WWF's Women's Champ."  
We left the ring. Jeff was there waiting for me. He just looked at me.   
"Wow, you look amazing." He said.   
"Thank you." I replied. We walked to our locker room with everyone else.  
"Damn girl." Adam told me. I sat down to get ready for my match against Crash.  
"You look really good, Destiny." Matt told me. He said down next to me.  
"Thanks, Matt." I said with a smile. He patter my shoulder and got up.   
I finished getting ready and had a match left before mine. I left the locker room to go and think about what I was going to do. As I was thinking about what I was going to do, I walked to the curtain to get ready. Crash was standing there. He wished me good luck.  
He went out first. When I came out, the crowd went nuts, like always. I slid into the ring and did my thing. I stood there, one on one, with Crash.  
I was dominating the whole match. I mean really dominating the mach. I should have one the match. I was going up for a Swanton Bomb. That's when I felt someone push me off. That someone was Kurt Angle. I hit my head on the canvas the wrong way and blanked out. When I woke up I saw Kurt being chased up the ramp with the APA behind him and Crash holding high the belt he won.  
I rolled over onto my back and tried to get up, I felt so dizzy and just fell back down. Matt came running down the ramp and picked me up and carried me out.   
"I lost, Matt." I told him as he carried me up the ramp.   
"It wasn't your fault." Matt told me.   
He brought me to the first aid room to be checked out. He stayed with me the whole time. Jeff came in, with everyone else. I was fine. Jeff held onto my hand. And kept saying he was sorry about the whole belt situation. I called Matt over.  
"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer." I told him.  
He smiled. "Good."**


	27. Chapter 26

**The Rock's music hit and he and Triple H walked down the ramp together. The Rock grabbed a microphone and started talking.  
"Kurt Angle, The Rock has had his share of run ins with you. Now, you go around and try and screw up Destiny's match? The Rock-"  
"Rock, I've got this one." Triple H said. "Kurt, I've had it about up to here with you. On RAW, your ass is mine, no questions asked."   
"If your just joining us, Kurt Angle coast Destiny the Light-Heavyweight Championship." Michael Cole said  
"And, no one messes with Destiny, or they'll get their ass handed to them by Triple H here, or anyone else in that alliance." Tazz replied.  
"Or the APA." Cole said. "But, you have to wonder what's the physical condition of Kurt Angle? He was in that very intense match against Jeff Hardy and I can tell you that Jeff Hardy is still feeling that. It leaves you to wonder how Kurt Angle is feeling?"  
"Frankly, Cole, I could careless how Kurt's feeling. You mess with Destiny, you're going to have to pay the price. And, Kurt's going to be paying on RAW."  
After Smackdown was over, Matt told Jeff he was taking me out. Jeff said it was OK and that he would catch a ride with Adam and Jay. I sat in the locker room waiting for Matt. He was taking a shower. I put my tanktop on as I waited. He came out in a towel.   
"Just give me two minutes." He said. "Oh, and could you turn around?"  
"Yeah, but you don't have anything I haven't seen all ready." I said. I turned around. I tied my shoe.  
"All right, lets go." He said.   
We walked to the van. I put my gym bag in the backseat. Jeff had taken Matthew back to the hotel with him. Matt put the CD player on and went to "Betterman". I sighed.  
"I'm sorry about your match." He said. "You should have that belt around your waist."  
"I know." I replied. "How did Kurt get there?"  
"Who knows. All I know is come RAW, he's got to face Paul, and Paul's pissed."  
"Also, Kurt's not in the best condition to fight."  
"Do you think Paul really cares?" Matt said. "Paul's going to whip Kurt in ways we never thought possible." I was looking down, fighting tears. "Is something wrong? Des, tell me, honestly, what's wrong?"  
"It's this whole Kurt thing." I answered. It was a total lie. "I just can't handle this."  
"Paul's going to take care of it." Matt told me.  
"That's what you said about Jeff." I said. "Everyone said that Jeff was going to take care of it."  
"I'm very sorry." Matt said. "I can't imagine what's going on inside that head of yours."  
"No, you can't." I replied. "No one can."  
"Have you talked to Jeff about it?"   
"No."  
"Why not? Are you and Jeff having problems?" He asked concerned.  
"No, we're fine. I just can't tell him." I answered.   
"You're telling me just fine." Matt said.  
"I know, I don't want to talk about it. A lot's going on in my head and in my heart and I can't figure out what to believe." I sighed. "And, I'm always dumping my problem's on you, I'm sorry."  
"No, it's all right. I want to help." Matt said. He pulled into a little diner. "It's nothing special, but it'll do."  
"It's fine." I said. "I'm not all that hungry."  
"You don't have to worry about telling me anything. I want you to know I'm going to be here for you." Matt said once we were seated. "And, I hope you'll be there for me."  
"I will be." I said. "You can count on it."  
"Good, I'm glad." He smiled and I got that sinking feeling in my stomach again. "Well, come Unforgiven, you'll be the Women's Champion."  
"Oh, that I know I will get." I said. "I am going to rip her apart."   
"Calm down tiger, there's no need to kill her."  
"Someone should." I said.  
"Destiny." Matt looked at me.   
"What? She has done nothing but disrespect me since I've been here. I don't owe her anything but a good ass kicking."  
"Which you always do every time you face her."   
"Exactly, there is no one in the Women's division that is better than me."  
"And, that is true." Matt said. "You're not being arrogant when you say that because it's true."  
"Just like if you said you and Jeff were the best tag team, that's true."   
He smiled and put his hand on mine. "Together, the three of us are the best damn stable in the WWF."   
I held onto his hand and smiled. The waitress came with our food. Matt was shooting out ideas for the match at Unforgiven. He said he wanted the his and Jeff's part of the tag match to be pretty much short and sweet. He wanted my part of the match to be intense and Xtreme.  
"I think you should involve tables in yours." I said.  
"No, save all of that for your match."  
"Why?" I asked.   
"Because, you're rivalry with Amy is bigger than ours with the Dudleyz, trust me, you go all out."  
Matt seemed very into my part of the match. He wanted it to go on for a while. And, after a bloody battle, I'd win. I had no problem blooding Amy at all. I just couldn't believe we were sitting there, and holding hands.   
Matt paid for everything and we left. I sat in the passenger seat thinking about what I was doing. The lyrics to "Betterman" came into my head:  
_Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop  
Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech  
As he opens the door, she rolls over...  
Pretends to sleep as he looks her over  
She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
Can't find a better man   
Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know...  
She tells herself...  
Memories back when she was bold and strong  
And waiting for the world to come along...  
Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone  
She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
She lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
Can't find a better man  
She loved him, yeah...she don't want to leave this way  
She feeds him, yeah...that's why she'll be back again  
Can't find a better man   
_Over and over in my head the song played. I was driving myself crazy over that song. Matt walked me to my hotel room. I could hear the sounds of Matthew in there, it made me smile.  
"See you tomorrow." He said. He kissed my cheek.  
"Did you have fun with Matt?" Jeff asked me. He was laying on the bed with Matthew on his stomach.   
"Yeah, I did." I answered.   
"Good, I'm glad." He said. He went back to playing with Matthew.   
I changed into my PJs and sat next to Jeff. Jeff took to Matt like his own son. Jeff never thought twice if he had to wake up in the middle of the night because Matthew was crying. He never complained when it was our turn to keep him in the room.   
I started dazing off. Thinking about the song "Betterman" and how pissed I was at Kurt. He got me so mad. He shouldn't have been there. He could barely walk, he was worse than Jeff. I started getting really angry.  
"Something bothering you?" Jeff asked.  
"Kurt." I answered without hesitating.  
"I bet." Jeff said. "I don't know how the hell he got there. I wanted to go out there and kill him. Dwayne told me to stay backstage."  
"It's better you did." I told him. "I don't need you getting hurt even worse."  
"I wanted to kick the crap out of him."  
"Paul's got it." I replied.   
"Yeah, Paul'll probably to a better job than me anyway." He sat up. "He's asleep." Jeff put Matthew in his bed. He redid his hair and sat back down on the bed.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked him.   
"Better with every day that passes." He answered. He laid on his back. I laid on his chest.  
"Good to hear."   
"How's your head? You took some spill."  
"I'm good." I answered. "Hurts a little, but I'll live."  
"That stunt you and Stephanie pulled was funny. She made a good freak. But, you looked really sexy in that dress." He told me. "A side of you I've never seen."  
"Don't get used to it, Hardy, I'm not going to look like that again." I said. He made a face. "I like the way I look. I need to re-dye my hair."  
"I'll do it for you." He said. "But, you did look sexy tonight." I smiled.   
"Naturally." I kissed him and got under the covers.  
It took me a little while to fall asleep. I fell asleep thinking about my dinner with Matt. I had a lot of fun with him. I always have fun with him. I rolled over and saw Jeff sleeping their beside me. He looked so peaceful. I smiled and just looked at him. Then, I got that sinking feeling. I've thought about Matt so much more than Jeff. Going back to that whole better man situation. There was no way Matt could be a better man than Jeff, just no way.   
I finally did fall asleep. But, had to wake up three hours later. We had house shows the whole week. Vince really did lay the punishment on us. He was now going to put us in all of these house shows and never giving us a day off in a while. Chris was upset about that.  
"I promised my wife I'd be home this weekend, at least two days." He said. "But, obviously I can't."   
"It's Vince's fault." Dwayne told him. We were walking to our cars. "Who are we following?"  
"Me." Matt said. "Well, us."   
"All right." Paul said. "Don't lose us."  
"We won't." I told him. "We're only going like two hours away or whatever."  
"My father's an ass." Stephanie said. She was leaning on her and Paul's car. "Can I kill him?"  
"Stephanie, hun, that wouldn't be such a good idea. Who'd run this?" Paul asked.  
"Shane, me, you." She answered. "All of us. I don't know. We'd be better than he will ever be."  
"True, I'm all for it. But, it would kill all of our story lines." I said. "Damnit."  
"Oh, right. It would." She replied. "Damn those story lines." We laughed.  
"All right troops, lets go." Paul told us.  
We all go into our cars and drove off. It was Matt, Jeff, and myself in the mini van leading the way, Paul and Stephanie were behind us, Adam and Jay behind them, and Chris and Dwayne behind them. All nine of us going to the house show.   
"We'll get Kurt." Matt told me. "Don't you worry."  
"I know." I said. "Paul's got him on Monday. If that doesn't stop him, I don't know what will."   
"I thought I had him." Jeff replied.   
"You did a good job, babe." I told him. "I really thought you kicked his ass hard enough to knock some sense into him."  
"Guess not." He said. He looked back at me. "We'll get him."  
"I know." I replied. "Do all you want to him, but I want the final battle."  
"You want to go up against him?" Matt asked.  
"Didn't I do it once before?"  
"That was different. You had no where to go, Kurt had you cornered." Matt answered.  
"He's right. You don't want to have to go through that again."  
"I want Kurt in the ring. I want to be the last to kick his ass." I told them firmly. "I'm going to fight him."  
"Well, I know that Paul isn't the only one who's going to have the shot. Dwayne's going to want a shot, Chris is." Matt said. "I do."  
"No need for all of you guys to get involved." I said.  
"Des, we are involved." Matt told me. "Since the first time he laid his hands on you, we were involved."  
"Whatever you want to do." I said. "But, I'm getting the final blow."  
We pulled into the new hotel. We had some time to kill. We all met up in Paul and Stephanie's room and started talking about match ideas for Unforgiven  
"Well, there's that six man tag match." She said.   
"I want Kurt." Paul said. "Give me Kurt."  
"No, I've got a tag match for you. You and Dwayne vs the APA."  
"Why?" Paul asked.  
"Because I said so." She answered. "Um, I have an Intercontinental belt shot, who wants it?" Adam, Jay, and Chris raised their hands. "Rock, paper, scissors." She said. Jay won. "OK, Jay you have your shot."  
"Who owns it now?" He asked.  
"Um, I think Billy Gunn might actually own it." She answered. "I'll double check for you."   
"I'll be at ringside." Adam said. "Don't need to put me in a match."  
"All right then." Stephanie replied. "Chris." She looked at him. "Nothing's open right now."  
"Don't worry." Chris replied. "I'm cool with it." I started falling asleep on Matt's shoulder.  
"Des, wake up." He told me.   
I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was feeling incredibly sick all of a sudden. And, on top of that, my head still hurt from the day before and I had a match against Molly Holly.   
"I don't feel so good." I announced. "I feel sick."  
"Just lay there, you're head'll feel a little better before your match." Jay told me.  
"No, I mean I feel sick." I replied.   
I sat up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I felt horrible. When I came back, Jeff helped me down on the bench and I rested my head in Adam's lap while Jay went to get a cold washcloth to put on my head.  
"I'm going to talk to Vince to get you out of this match." Jeff said. He walked down the hall to Vince's room.  
"What brings you here?" Vince asked him.  
"It's Destiny. She's sick, real sick. And, a lot's been going on, with Kurt and all, and she's not doing so well. Could you please give her a few nights off. She's sick and she needs to recover from this whole Kurt thing."  
"You're lucky about your match at Unforgiven." Vince told him. "Real lucky."  
"What does that have to do with Destiny?" Jeff asked. "I'm talking about giving her some days off and you're going on about Unforgiven? I'm sorry sir, but I don't give a damn about Unforgiven right now."  
"I know what Kurt's been up to." Vince said.  
"Then why won't you do anything about it?" Jeff asked. "Know what, forget this whole Kurt thing. Paul's going to kick his ass on Monday night. I'm worried about Destiny, give her some days off. She'll be fine by RAW."  
"If I do decide to give her days off, it's going to coast you, Jeff." Vince said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that since she's going to have four days off, you have to make up for it by doing all those house shows, interviews, and hosting Heat. You'll be a busy man, Jeff Hardy." Vince answered.  
"Whatever it takes to get her some days off."  
"It's a deal then?"  
"It's a deal."  
Jeff came back and told me that I didn't have to fight. I was so thankful for it. Then, he mentioned the price he alone was going to have to pay.  
"Jeff, forget it then. I don't want to have to make you do all that just so I could have some days off." I said.   
"No, take your days. I don't care what I have to do, as long as you get better." I smiled at him.  
He and Matt had to leave for their tag match against Crash and Hardcore Holly. I was laying on Adam.  
"You know, I'm being real nice about letting you lay on me." Adam said. "You could get me sick too, and that would suck."  
"I don't feel like sick, sick, I just feel horrible." I said. Adam didn't say anything for a while. "Adam, you still with me?"  
"Destiny, the last time you said that was right around the time you were pregnant." Adam said.  
"What? I'm not pregnant."  
"Who's pregnant?" Jay asked coming over.  
"No one." I answered.  
"Des here says she don't feel right. Last time she said she feels the way she does now was when she got pregnant." Adam told Jay.  
"You're pregnant again, Des?" Jay asked me.  
"I'm not pregnant!" I yelled. That got everyone's attention.  
"Destiny." Paul said looking at me.  
"I'm not pregnant, Paul." I told him.  
"It wasn't me." Dwayne joked. "She didn't have the People's Strudel."  
"Dwayne, shut up." I told him. My head was starting to hurt. "No one is pregnant, OK?"  
"You sure?" Paul asked me.  
"Yes!" I yelled.  
The topic died down. At the end of the house show, Vince came in and announced that everyone, except Jeff, had off until Monday. That made me feel so guilty about all this. Jeff said he didn't care, which I knew was a lie.  
"Hey, Matt, take Destiny to Cameron after tonight." Jeff told Matt. "She's sick and I don't want her hanging around here."  
"Sure thing." Matt said.  
Matt, Jeff, and myself, along with Matthew, drove to the hotel to get our things and then to the airport. Jeff was going to trade the mini-van in for something better.  
"Now, you be a good girl." Jeff told me. "You know that we stick out like sore thumbs down there in Cameron."  
"I'll be fine." I said.  
"Matt, take care of her for me." Jeff told him.  
"You got it, bro."  
Jeff kissed me, and then Matt and I left. Matthew was between us on the plane. We didn't say anything at first. I sort of looked out the window, playing "Betterman" over in my head. "She lies when she says she's in love with him, can't find a better man" I was possibly going to be spending four days with my better man...or was he?  
"I feel really bad for Jeff." Matt finally said.  
"Please, I don't want to talk about that. I feel guilty."  
"Don't, you're sick, there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Yeah, well Jeff's paying the price." I said.   
"Look, it'll all be better when we get to Cameron." Matt told me. "You get to spend four days with me. And I get to mess up Jeff's house!" Matt laughed. "I was only kidding on the last part. We'll have a good time, sick and all."  
"I really appreciate that." I told him.  
We grew silent again. Matt put his diskman on and started singing along, very softly, to "Betterman". He reached over and sang me the chorus and touched my nose. I felt sick and felt like I was ready to burst out in tears. I excused myself from Matt and went to the bathroom. I threw up and then started hysterically crying. I came back a few minutes later. My eyes were all red and puffy.  
"Destiny, you OK?" He asked me.  
"Fine, my allergies are acting up and I didn't take my meds in a while, so I had to." I answered. I faked a few sneezes. "I'll be fine."  
I was lucky I'd been acting for a really long time. Being able to fake sneezes was easy, and I could fool anyone. I could fake an illness so well. I could act like I was dying one minute, and the next, I'd be fine. It worked a lot in school when I wanted to leave. My acting coach would pick me up and when we got to the car the first thing he'd say to me was, "you're not really sick, are you?" I'd just smile and shake my head no.  
Anyway, Matt continued listening to his CD. About ten minutes later, he stopped it and looked at me. I didn't notice it at first. But, then I got that feeling, you know, when you can feel when someone's looking at you; anyway, I got that feeling and turned to face him.  
"Do you want something?" I asked him.  
"Your eyes, they look a lot better." He told me. He took Matthew out of his seat.   
"He was content in there, you know." I said.   
"I know." Matt replied. He laid Matthew out in his arms. I smiled. "We should call Jeff to tell him we got in OK."  
"We should." I replied.  
"I don't mean to be mean or anything, but you look like hell."   
"I know I do. I'm tired, sick, and my head is killing me."   
"When we get to Cameron I'll give you a family secret that'll calm you down. Go up to Jeff's room and lay down. I'll take care of everything, don't you worry."  
"You're too good to me, Matt." I told him.  
"The best for the best." He replied.  
He was killing me. I couldn't handle him being so damn nice to me. He was laying it on real thick too. If I wasn't feeling so bad, I would have figured out how to jump out of the plane. But, I was feeling so sick, I didn't even feel like getting up.   
Matt meant it when he said he'd take care of everything. He carried his bags and Matthew's bags and made sure I was feeling all right. Gilbert came down to pick us up. He was sweet about everything, again, and dropped us off at Jeff's house. Jeff's prized black Corvette was in the driveway and some other car was there too. I couldn't tell you what it was. Gilbert said good-bye to us and we went inside. Matt put everything in Jeff's den and brought me to the kitchen.  
"Now, where does Jeff keep it?" He asked. He looked through cabinets. "Ah, here it is." He took out a bottle of something and mixed it in with a hot cup of tea.   
"What's that?" I asked.  
"A family secret." He answered. "It's my mother's." He handed me the tea. "Now, you get your ass upstairs and get into bed, I'll take care of everything."   
I nodded, thanked him, and went to Jeff's room. I took my shoes off and got into bed. My head was throbbing, it hurt so much. I felt so sick and I just wanted to die.   
He came upstairs when I was basically asleep. He sat down on the bed and kissed my hand.  
"Feeling any better?"  
I nodded. "You're never going to let anything happen to me. You're always going to protect me."  
"I'll try." He replied.  
He kissed my cheek and left. I almost told him I loved him. I honest to God, almost told him I loved him.  
  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. I went downstairs. Matt was asleep on the couch and Matthew was in his bed next to him. I walked over and shook him lightly.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Matt asked.  
"A lot better." I answered.  
"It's that family secret." Matt sat up. "I must have fallen asleep on the couch." I smiled. "Hungry?"   
"A little."   
Matt went to the kitchen and started cooking. Eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, I stood there in awe as he turned the kitchen into a whirlwind of food. Never knew he could cook.  
"Matt, I said I was a little hungry." I laughed.  
"When I have time off I like to make a big breakfast because I know I won't have it often." He said.   
I sat down at the kitchen table. He was really going to town. He put a CD in the CD player. That CD was "Vitaolgy". He went to "Corduroy" first, that was his favorite song. He sang along and then skipped to "Betterman" after that. It was then, as soon as it started, when I remember what I had almost told Matt last night. I had almost told Matt I loved him. My heart began to race.  
"There's going to be a lot left over." Matt said looking around at what he had made.   
"It's your own fault." I replied.  
"Oh, kiss my ass." He said.  
"Gladly." I blew him a kiss.   
"You're feeling a lot better, aren't you?"  
"Yes." I answered. "What was in that stuff you gave me?"  
"It's a family secret. You have to marry Jeff or myself to know." Matt told me.  
"I could arrange that." I said.   
"You'd have to convince Jeff."   
I got up to get Matthew. I tried hard to not let the song get to me. I wasn't going to give into that. I had four days alone with Matt, I was going to keep this better man situation under wraps.   
"Des, eat something!" Matt yelled to me. I brought Matthew into the kitchen and sat down.  
"I'm not all that hungry." I said.  
"Yes you are. You just don't know it yet." He told me. I laughed.  
"Really?"  
He loaded my plated up with everything. "Eat."  
"Yes, dad." I said looking at him.  
"Isn't that? Nevermind." He said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I bet you're looking forward to see Paul kick the crap out of Kurt."  
"Hell yeah!" I said. "I want to be at ring side, just to see it. I'll do commentary for that match."   
"You'd be a liability." Matt told me. "I don't want to be mean, but you would be."  
"I know." I said. "I don't care. I want to be there. Kurt's going to be too hurt from the ass kicking he got from Jeff and he's going to be too busy getting his ass kicked by Paul to even try. Besides, I'll get the APA to come out there with me."  
"That'll throw the story line over." Matt said. "You should then."   
I ate more than I thought I would. Matt was a really good cook. I was helping him clean everything up when the phone ran. I ran to it, knowing it was Jeff, and picked it up.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey, baby." He said. I was right, it was Jeff.  
"How's it going over there?"   
"It's all right. Vince has got me working like a dog." He answered. "What about you? You sound so much better."  
"Matt gave me something, and I feel better. Not 100%, but pretty damn good."   
"Good to hear. So, Matt's taking care of you then?"  
"He's a prince." I answered. I looked at Matt and smiled.  
"He better be, or I'll have to kick his ass."   
"You won't have to kick anyone's ass. He's being a real doll."  
"Good to hear."  
"Hey, listen, don't you work too hard, OK?" I asked.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've got other people here to talk to."  
"Just, don't over work yourself." I told him. "Do you want to talk to Matt?"  
"Please." He said. "Love you."  
"Here he is." I handed Matt the phone and went to feed Matthew.   
I sat in the living room feeding Matthew, thinking about Jeff, and Matt. And, how I pretty much wanted to die right then and there. Matt had no idea how he was effecting me, and Jeff had no idea he _wasn't _effecting me.   
"Jeff wishes you well." Matt called from the kitchen. I got up and went in.  
"He's holding up pretty good." I said.  
"Well, lets see how he is on RAW. I mean, the poor guy's still hurting for that match against Kurt. And, Vince threw him in those house shows."  
"I know." I sighed. I had almost forgotten how Jeff was feeling, in terms of his body. I was so fixed on Matt and this whole thing to even notice that he limped everywhere he went, and that after his match last night he was in so much pain. He really was fearless, he didn't care about his pain, he went out there and did what he had to do.  
"He says he feels fine, but I know Jeff, he's just saying that." Matt said. "Hey, he did good last night."  
"I know." I said again .  
"Put up one hell of a fight, nailed the Swanton and everything. Couldn't tell he was hurting."  
"Matt, he was limping the whole way out, and in the ring, and the whole way back."  
"I'm talking about how he performed. He did pretty damn good." Matt said. "He impresses me, every time out he impresses me. I wish I was like him."  
"You're different. You're the brains behind the Hardy Boyz, Jeff's the show, you're the brains."  
"Jeff told me that exact thing on the phone before." Matt said.   
"It's true. Together, you're perfect." I told him. I smiled. "Too damn perfect, I hate you for that."  
"Hey, you're a mix of us both." Matt said. "Risky as hell like Jeff, and pretty damn intelligent too."  
"I try." I said.   
"Can't be that hard." He smiled. "Want to go around Cameron, see what it's got?"  
"Sure." I answered. "That'd be fun."  
"I'll introduce you to mine and Jeff's old buddies. Brag to them about how we have the best chick in the federation on our side." I smiled and looked down. "What? It's true you know!"  
"I'm going in the shower before you make me blush even more." I told him.  
I walked to the shower. I sort of stood there for a while. Taking in everything that was going on. I didn't want to force Jeff to do all that work, to worry everyone about Kurt. I wanted it all do end. And, I honestly thought about taking my own life to end it all. I had a few plots in my head, on how to take my own life, but I thought about my son, and that's why I didn't do it.  
Matt banged on the door to tell me to hurry up. I snapped out of my daze and finished up and gave him the bathroom. I dressed Matthew and in ten minutes we were on our way. We didn't talk at first. Matt was driving and I just sat there. Then, he finally spoke up.   
"You'll like these guys." He said. "Jeff and I went to school with them." I nodded. He turned the radio on. "How you feeling?"  
"Good." I answered. Actually, I was feeling horrible.   
We didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. Soon enough, we pulled into a driveway. It was a nice, one story house. Matt got out of the car, and I did too. I took Matthew out and carried him to the door.   
"I made some phone calls so everyone's here." He told me. I nodded again. He knocked on the door and some man answered.  
"Matt Hardy! How the hell are you?" He asked.  
"Hey, Mark. I'm good, I'm good."  
"Great to here. Why do you two come in." He said. He lead me in. "Matt, you never mentioned you were married and a father."  
"Oh, she's not my wife." Matt said.   
"Girlfriend?" Another guy asked. There were a total of four men in the room.  
"No, Chris." Matt answered. "She's Jeff's girlfriend."  
"Where is good old Jeff?" Chris asked.  
"On the road." Matt answered. "Guys, this is Destiny. Destiny that's Mark, Chris, John, and Bobby."  
"Hi." I said.  
"You were half right, Mark." Matt said. "She's not my wife, but that is my son." No one said anything for a while.  
"You knocked up Jeff's girl?" Bobby asked.  
"Before she was Jeff's girl." Matt corrected.  
"Jeff's OK with that?" John answered.  
"Hasn't said anything yet." Matt said.   
"Destiny, sit down." Mark pulled a chair up for me.  
We got to talking. They were sweet guys. But, they started acting like guys. Cracking jokes. I'm not going to lie, it was annoying, but I wasn't going to say anything. I concentrate on Matthew and making sure he was all right.  
"He's adorable." John sat closer to me.  
"Thank you." I replied with a smile.  
"Jeff's OK with all this?" He asked me.  
"Seems to be." I answered. "It did happen before we got together."  
"I watch wrestling and I thought it was all an in the ring story line."   
"Well, the story line was sort of my idea. I meant what I said when I told him I liked him way back when in the ring. And, that was for real just on camera."  
"Jeff's a lucky man." He said.  
John was such a flirt, all of them were. But, I didn't mind. They were all pretty interested in the fact that Matt was the father and not Jeff. It made me feel incredibly upset that they kept mentioning it. I felt so bad about everything. About falling for Matt, about my son, about it all. I had made Jeff's life such a living hell. That's what I thought.   
"You know how to play pool?" Adam asked me.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
"I got a pool table in the basement. How about we play teams."  
"There's only five of us." I said.  
"Bobby's horrible." Adam said. Bobby nodded.   
"All right." I answered.  
"You and Matt vs me and John. Bobby'll watch Matthew." Adam told me.  
Bobby took Matthew from Matt and we all went downstairs. Matt handed me a pool stick and we flipped a coin for stripes and solids. Matt and I got stripes.   
"OK, there's a $50 bet on the line here." Mark said. "$50 each person and $5 for each ball you sink in."  
"I'm down with that." I said.   
Matt and I won the other coin toss to see who gets to break. Matt started it all off. He broke and didn't get anything in. I had a lot of fun playing pool. Matt and I were really good. I was impressed on how good I was. I didn't think I was very good, but turns out I was.   
"OK, Destiny got another one in." Bobby said. "Mark, John, I hate to tell you this, but you're getting your asses kicked."  
Matt and I won that game. Mark didn't have any money to play another round. We hung around a little longer before leaving. Matt told me stories on the way home about them. How close they all were and everything.  
I was laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling when we got home. I was starting to get a headache. Matt cleaned up and then called my name.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Wanna play?" He tossed me a stripe pool ball. I nodded. Jeff had a pool table in his house.   
"You're stripes, I'm solids." He looked up and smiled.   
"All right." I said. "Lets make this interesting. Same money values as the game with Mark."  
"Deal." Matt said.   
Lets say the pool game got sexual. The sexual tension between Matt and I was growing higher and higher. Between the pool sticks and the balls, well you make the connection. Matt and I got real close near the end of the game, face to face. I had to break the tension. I grabbed at a ball on the table, a striped one, and tossed it up in the air and caught it.  
"And you thought I could only wrestle." I said. He laughed.  
"Cute."  
"Naturally." I replied with a smile. Matt threw me another stripped ball. "Watch it!"   
"How's yours and Jeff's relationship going." I had put the balls back on the table.  
"Fine, why?"  
"Just asking." He answered.   
"He's a real doll." I said. I started rubbing my head.  
"You'll get that secret family thing sooner or later." He rolled me a ball, a stripped one, and left. I picked it up and tossed it around. I was so confused about everything. About Matt and about Jeff, about everything. I didn't know what side to take, I didn't know anything.  
I walked back into the living room. Matt was channel surfing. I sat down next to him and said, "this is my best sport."  
"What?"   
"Channel surfing. I'm the best."  
He laughed. "I think there is someone better than you."  
"Who? I have to kill them."  
"Adam." He answered. "God, does he get annoying."  
I leaned my head on Matt's chest and he put his arm around me. We sat there, watching MTV. It felt so natural to be laying it Matt's arms like that. Too natural that it scared me, but I couldn't move. I wanted to be there, I wanted to be in his arms. And, I didn't miss being in Jeff's. In fact, I don't remember ever thinking of Jeff when I was with Matt right then and there.   
The phone rang and Matt got up to get it. It wasn't Jeff, I don't know who it was. I was starting to feel sleepy. When Matt came back I leaned lower on his chest and sort of put my hands on him. He wrapped his arm around me again and I started to fall asleep.   
When I woke up, Matt was asleep. The clock said 5:30. I didn't really feel like doing anything, or waking Matt up. I looked over and saw Matthew, awake in his seat chewing on his clothes. I thought it was so cute. I laid there and looked at him for a good ten minutes. Then, Matt woke up.  
"Did you fall asleep too?" He asked me.  
"Yes." I answered. I sat up. "I'm getting hungry."  
"Would you settle for fast food?" He asked.  
"Sure." I answered. "I don't care."   
"Good, because I really don't feel like cooking again."  
"Let me feed Matthew first." I said.  
I did what I had to and me and Matt went to a McDonalds. We were recognized the moment we walked in there. We signed all the autographs. I am so grateful to our fans, I really am. And, everytime someone comes up to me and asks me for an autograph I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. It's just unbelievable that we have all these people that look up to us.  
Anyway, Matt and I ordered and sat down. I told him I wanted to go play in the ball pit. He said we could grapple in there. I was serious, he was joking.  
"I want to know the truth behind you and Amy." I brought up out of no where. He looked at me like I had two heads.   
"You do?" He asked.  
"I do."  
"Well, we had a great relationship, we really did. Just feel apart. She slept with someone else while we were still together. Two years she did that, I never knew. I really liked her, hell I can say I loved her, but she just wasn't into the whole thing. Which is so weird because she tries to get with Jeff and myself all the time now. But, it was something I held dear to me and I will always remember the good times we had." He answered. "It's just hard to talk to her now, I mean with you and all. Don't feel bad or anything. We try to talk, but it never was easy ever since we broke up."  
"How did that happen?"  
"Adam actually." He answered. "He over heard her talking about what she had done and told me. I didn't want to believe it, so I didn't until he told me again, and tapped it. I still didn't believe it. I played it over in my head for a while. She came into the room and I just went off. She tried to play it off like it was one time, but I held onto the tape and played it for her. It was horrible."   
"I'm sorry." I said. "I really am. You don't deserve it."  
"I'm playing the field now."  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Someone who likes me for me. Someone who can understand what I do for a living and will trust me. Someone who's not afraid to be themselves no matter how crazy they are. I want someone with direction in life. Really knows what she wants, and will go to the Xtreme to get it." He looked at me. "Kind of like you."   
I looked up from my drink. "Like me?"  
"Yeah, Jeff is freaking lucky, man. I hate him for it." He laughed. "He landed the perfect woman." I was blushing uncontrollably, and Matt knew it. "We're always talking about it. The rest of the guys I mean. How lucky he is to have you."  
"Matt, you don't want someone like me." I told him.  
"I don't want anyone like Amy." He took a bite of his cheeseburger. "I mean, I don't want anyone to cheat on me."  
"I know what you mean." I said.   
"I was so hurt by that. I was so into Amy, I really was. And, it's really unfortunate that we can't even talk now. And, when she's in a match with you and she gets her ass kicked, I'm happy. It's really sad." I didn't want to say to that. "If I find that someone special, I'll know it. I'll know it for sure. I won't let her go. I'd do anything for her. Take care of her when she's sick, talk to her when she needs it. I want her to be able to come to me with anything and not be afraid to tell me. I want to be the one to pick her up when she falls. I want to be the one to tell her everything's going to be all right in the end. I want to be there when the worst happens, and when the best happens. I'll know when she comes around."  
"Anyone stupid enough to let you go is an ass." I said. "Amy's an ass for hurting you like she did." I put my hand on his and he smiled. "You're someone special, Matt, you really are. You'll find that someone special and she'll be one lucky bitch."   
He smiled. "Well, enough of that mushy stuff." He said.   
"Still up for grappling in the ball pit?"  
"I don't think they'll let us. And, I live here, I don't want to get kicked out of this place."  
We finished up and left. Matthew was ready for his nap. He was crying the whole way home.   
"He's got a voice like Jeff." Matt said.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because, Jeff always sounded like that." Matt answered. I playfully slapped his leg. "Babies sleep all the time, why can't I?"  
"Because, you're not-well, I don't know why." I answered.  
"Screw you." He said.  
"Promise?"  
"What would Jeff say."  
"Oh, right." I said. "Damnit!" I laughed.   
It took awhile for Matthew to go to sleep. Matt and I took turns trying to get him to sleep. When he finally was, were so happy. It was all quiet in the room.   
"Awkward silence." Matt said.  
"You really know when you've found someone special when you just shut the fuck up and share a silence." I stole the line from Pulp Fiction, but it was true.  
"What do you call this then?" He asked.  
"I don't know what you call this." I answered. I looked at him, right in the eyes. "I love-that shirt. Where did you get it?" I almost slipped.  
"Some store in Canada." He answered. He looked at it. "It is nice." I had to get up. I went to the phone and called Jeff's cellphone.   
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey baby, it's me." I said.  
"Destiny, how's everything?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, everything's fine. Just miss you."  
"Miss you too, sweetie." He said.   
"Matt and I visited some of your old friends. Mark, Chris, John, and Bobby."  
"Really? Damn, how are they?"  
"Fine. They thought I was married to Matt." I laughed. "Matt set it straight. They asked about you."  
"Of course they did."  
"How are you holding up?"  
"I'm hanging in all right. It does suck, I'm not going to lie to you about it. I wish I was in Cameron with you guys."  
"We're not doing anything interesting." I said. "Did play pool."  
"Did you win?"  
"Game never finished."   
"Oh, well kick Matt's ass."  
"I will." I replied.  
"I gotta go, Vince is making me do a photo shoot." He said. "Love you, bye."  
"Bye." I said. I hung up.  
"Call Jeff?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, just to see how he was holding up." I answered.  
"Well?"  
"All right, I guess. Vince was making him go do a photo shoot."  
"Will Jeff grace the cover of the next RAW Magazine or something?"  
"Didn't say." I answered.   
"I think Team Xtreme should be on the cover of a magazine." He said. "You know, we never did. The new Team Xtreme that is."  
"Go complain." I told him.   
"I will. Get us a nice cover story too. It'll be great!"   
I laughed. Matt was as serious as a heart attack too. We never had a cover story or anything since I started. I never really was in a magazine since I started. That pissesd me off. So, when Matt asked if I was going to help Team Xtreme get a cover story, I said hell yeah.   
The rest of the night went by pretty slowly. We weren't in the mood to go out or do anything. We laid on the couch and watch movies. I was happy with that. I didn't really want to go out.   
"Where the hell is RAW anyway?" Matt asked.  
"Um, Denver?" I answered unsure. "I'll have to ask Jeff."  
Matt kissed my forehead and whispered something I couldn't hear. Then, I fell asleep.**


	29. Chapter 28

**By the time Sunday rolled around, I was dying to get back into the ring. I wanted to see Jeff again, and I wanted to kick someone's ass in the ring. I was really dying to get back. Matt noticed, I was so damn ancy that Sunday.   
Matt and I hung around in Jeff's backyard for most of the afternoon. Matthew was out with us and we just talked. I asked about him and Amy again. I don't know why, I really don't. I just wanted to know what the hell happened and why they needed, and to know they would never hook up again.  
"I wouldn't, even if she begged." Matt said. "I've moved on, and I could never forgive her for what she did." He was picking at his hand. "I mean, I still think she's pretty and everything, but I just couldn't go back."  
"I see." I said.   
"She really is a locker, I mean, wow. But, what she did really hurt me, and probably made me look at women differently. She really changed my views on women and relationships. I can say she was the best and worst thing that happened to me. Best, in she showed me love, and I never knew what that was until I met her. I never thought I could fall in love. And, worst because she showed me the bad sides of love and made it so much harder for me to fall in love again."  
"Like I said, she's a real ass for doing that to you. If I was with you, I could never do that to you, ever. That's wrong."  
"Well, you're not with me." He said. He sounded so disappointed when he said it. "But, you're with Jeff and I've never seen him so happy."  
"You'll find her." I told him. I put my arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder. "You will. She's out there, and like you said, you'll know when you find her."  
"It's the heartache and all that, that comes before finding the One I hate."  
"When you find her, it'll all be worth it."  
"Is Jeff your One?" He asked.   
"No." I didn't expect him to ask it. "Well, I don't know to tell you the truth. I've got a horrible vision of love, like you, and I'm not quick to trust my heart with anyone. I dunno what I feel for Jeff."  
Matt didn't say anything. He just looked at Matt playing on the grass. Still trying to crawl, but he just flopped around. Matt got up and laid next to him. I stood there, watching, ready to cry. Cry from seeing the beautiful sight of father and son, about how that father was eating away at my heart, and how I didn't tell Jeff I loved him twice over the phone, and how I didn't tell Matt I thought Jeff was the One.  
Now I really wanted Monday to come around. The four days with Matt were taking their toll. I set myself up with the Amy thing. I didn't want to hear about it, but I had to know. I had to ask him about it. He said they would never again, which made me feel better. Also, hearing what she did to him made me so angry.   
"I'm looking forward to Unforgiven." Matt said. I was now sitting on a chair outside.  
"Me too." I replied. "Get back the belt that belongs to me."   
"That's true." He sat got up and walked over to me. "There is no one better for the Women's Championship then you."   
"And, there's no better Tag Team Champs then you two." I said.   
He smiled. "Well, duh!" I laughed a little. "I think Team Xtreme should take over the WWF."  
"You have high goals for Team Xtreme don't you?"   
"Uh-huh."  
"Well, stick with the cover stories. After Unforgiven, they'll be begging for them."  
"Yup, the six man tag match is a huge success and we become the WWF Tag Team and Women's Champion."   
"Destiny, WWF Women's Champion. Boy, does that sound nice."  
"How's this. The WWF Tag Team Champions, Matt and Jeff the Hardy Boyz!" He said it like a ring announcer too.   
"You still should be the Tag champs." I said.   
"You should be the Women's Champ!"   
I shoved Matt lightly, and went to pick up Matthew. The sun was setting in Cameron, and it was getting closer to RAW. Which, really was in Denver. I kept telling Matt how happy I was to finally be able to get in the ring again. I think he wanted to tape my mouth shut.  
I waited for Jeff to call that night, but he never did. I wasn't angry or anything. He probably got held up with Vince or something. Anyway, getting to sleep that night was rough. I was thinking about a lot of things. What was going to happened to me tomorrow and Matt. I had shown a lot of affection to him these past four days.   
Matt woke me up pretty early Monday morning. He told me to get in the shower and that we were going to leave when I got out. As I showered, Matt came in the bathroom.  
"Don't mind me, I'm just getting our things." He said.   
I poked my head out of the curtain and splashed him with water. "What are we going to eat?"  
"I was thinking we could grab something at the airport."  
"All right." I closed the curtain.  
Matt's hand came in the shower. He was feeling around for his shampoo. The guy can't travel without his shampoo. He grabbed a hold of my upper thigh. I Jumped a little.  
"I'm so sorry." He said. I handed him what he needed. "Sorry." He left.  
Honestly, I wasn't at all offended or anything. I finished up, and Matt and I left. I needed Jeff to do my hair dye. It was still normal. Matt didn't say anything to me for a little.  
"Matt, chill out." I said. "You didn't mean anything by it, and it didn't offend me. Trust me, if you offended me, you'd know it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"All right." He sighed. "Back to the daily grind."  
"I know, but I can't wait. Two weeks until Unforgiven." I said.  
"Two weeks until the WWF crowns new Tag Team champs and the Women's Champ." Matt replied. He looked at me and smiled. "You know, you look really good without all that hair dye. You really do."  
"Thanks, Matt." I said with a smile.  
"Serious. You got some nice red highlights. It looks really good. Maybe you should think about leaving it like that for a while. You know, when you came out with Stephanie looking the way you did, you looked hot. Everyone backstage was saying how good you looked."   
"Jeff said the same thing." I said.  
"Well, I would think he would."  
"But, like I told him, don't get used to it."  
"I could." He said. "No one can pull that off like you. I don't think anyone could wear anything like you do. You could make rags look good. You've got the body for anything."  
"I never thought so." I said. Big mistake. Don't ever put yourself down in front of Matt Hardy.  
"Are you kidding? Damn, Destiny, you've got the body for anything! I've never seen a women like you, ever in my life. You have the perfect everything. The perfect face, the perfect body." He said.  
"I thought that was Amy."  
"Amy was hot all right, but no one compares to you, Destiny." He replied. "No one. Like I said, Jeff's an extremely lucky man."  
"You're very sweet, you know that. These past four days all you've done was tell me how great I am. No one's quite like you, Hardy."  
"Me, nah." He said.  
"What? Hardy, you're amazing! You are so sweet, I mean so sweet. You're a locker too, ya know. I mean, look at yourself. You're sexy. And, like I've said before, Amy lost something so incredible." I looked at him. "When I was training to become a wrestler, I wasn't into it. I was only doing it for my acting. Then, I saw a match with you and Jeff and I was hooked. I knew I wanted to be like you guys. I was so amazed at what you could do. Jeff was putting his body on the line, doing insane moves. You, well you were the brains behind it. You were the one who was putting everyone away."  
"I am merely one half of the Hardy Boyz. It's nothing."  
"It is something, Matt, it's a lot of something. I mean, have you ever seen the way people react to you? Everyone wants to be you. They want a chance to be a Hardy for one night."  
"Or be with one." He smiled.  
"Oh, Matt." I laughed a little.  
Matt and I had some to spare before our flight. So, we grabbed something to eat. We started talking about Unforgiven. He was giving me his ideas about the match. He was set on making mine and Amy's part of the match the talk of the whole tag thing.   
"Break it out." He said. "The ladders, the tables, it all."  
"I should just tell Stephanie to make it an anything goes match with tag team rules."  
"Do it." He said. "Do it, we really should. Jeff and I are deadly with weapons."  
"Yeah, Jeff uses his ass on ladders and you just kick everyone's ass." I said with a smile.  
"That'll give you more of an excuse to really kill Amy."  
"It would." I thought about it. "Remind me to talk to Stephanie tonight."  
"You got it."  
With the new idea of possibly having the match to be hardcore, we were shooting ideas out like there was no tomorrow. Matt was turning it into a TLC match with tags. Which, didn't bother me in the least. A hardcore match with tag rules. It was perfect. He said that his and Jeff's match would last for about ten minutes, and they'd win. Then, for a really "long amount of time", me and Amy were going to fight like hell.   
It was getting more and more interesting as the flight went on. We had come up with a full match by the time we landed in Denver. We were able to go over it a few times even. We were really excited about it. When we got to the hotel, I ran to Stephanie and Paul's room to talk to them.  
"Woah, woah, say that again?" She asked.  
"Hardcore match with tag rules at Unforgiven. That six man match me and the Hardy's are in." I said.  
"It could work."  
"Matt and I got so many ideas we want to use."  
"Do it, Steph hun, it'll be a great fight." Paul said.   
"All right." She replied. "I'm down with it. Want to come to the ring tonight with me and say it?"  
"Do you have to ask?" I laughed.   
"I put you in a match against Chris Benoit."  
"All right." I said. "Where's Jeff?"  
"Out still." Paul answered.   
"Damn, when's he going to be back?"  
"We may not see him until RAW tonight." Paul said. "APA were looking for you."  
"Oh, OK." I said. "Thanks again, Stephanie."  
I found out where their room was. John answered the door.  
"Hey." He said. "Come in."  
"Hey John, hey Ron." I sat in a chair. "Looking for me?"  
"Yeah, we were talking with Dwayne about this story line." Ron said. "You're going to look like you arrived at the arena with us. And, you're gonna be hanging with us. Dwayne's got a match against Kurt tonight. Now, you're going to be at ring side."  
"Really? No one's against it?"  
"Everyone's against it." John answered. "But, we're going to end up coming down there and that's going to piss off Dwayne. Paul's gonna end up running down to the ring and bingo, it starts."   
"Oh, I get it." I said. "All right, that's cool."  
I left their room and went back to Matt's. I told him about my match and about the whole thing with The Rock and The APA and how Triple H would be involved.   
"Sounds good." He said.   
"I know." I smiled. "We got our stipulation for Unforgiven."  
"Great! Now we can work all of those ideas out!"   
We ended up drawing some of the moves out and carrying them to RAW with us. When we got to the arena, in our locker room was a very tired and worn out Jeff Hardy. I ran over to him and hugged him.  
"You look so beat." I told him.  
"I am." He replied. "How are you?"  
"Fine, fine." I kissed him.   
"Took good care of her, just like you wanted." Matt said. He and Jeff hugged.  
"Damn, those were the slowest four days of my life." Jeff said. He stood up. "We got a match against the Goddamn APA."  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"Yes, Vince's idea." Jeff answered. As I said that, John and Ron came in.  
"Hear about the match?" Ron asked.  
"Just did." Matt answered.  
"Bullshit" John said. "Vince is a dead man."  
"What can we do?" Jeff asked. "Just gotta go with it."  
"We need to take Destiny from you." Ron said.  
I went with Ron and John to the parking lot. All three of us were complaining about how screwed up this match was. Stephanie was in the parking lot and heard it, and said she was going to change it. She told the APA to just stick with me and that she said that Matt and Jeff were going to take on X-Pac and Justin Credible. The cameras were on and I walked with the APA into the arena.   
"You're seeing Destiny arriving with the APA." J.R. said.  
"The APA are her security guards after all." Paul replied. "And, what a choice."  
"That choice isn't settling to well with Triple H or The Rock."  
The camera crew didn't hang around that long. So, I told them I'd see them later, and went back to my locker room. I went in and Edge was suiting up for his match against Raven.   
"Destiny, we have to get to the ring." Stephanie told me as she was walking out the door.  
"All right then." I followed.   
Stephanie's music hit and we walked to the ring together. I walked down faster than she did and slid into the ring. When I got in, I lowered the rope for her. She took a mic and waited for the crowd to die down.  
"Next week, at Unforgiven, The Hardy Boyz and Destiny are in a six man tag match against the Dudley Boyz and Lita for the WWF Tag Team Championship and the Women's Championship." She said. "There is no doubt in my mind that they will come out on top. But, I have made a stipulation for this match. A no DQ match. Anything goes." Everyone went insane. "Destiny, are you all right with this?"  
"Stephanie, I couldn't be happier. Now, I don't have to worry when I kick Lita's ass so badly. And, as for those damn Dudleyz, well I have something to say about that. Just wait until Matt and Jeff get their hands on you. Wait, I wouldn't worry so much about that, wait until I get _my_ hands on you. Ya see, I've got a lot of things going on in my head, a lot of things that are pissing me off. I'd feel bad for anyone who has to face me Sunday at Unforgiven." One week and I'd be the champ again.  
I tossed the mic down and we left. I was serious about that. I was very angry at a lot of things and I wasn't going to be very forgiving come Unforgiven. If Amy wasn't scared yet, she sure as hell should be.  
I wasn't in a match for tonight. But, I was going to be with Rocky tonight. Dwayne's match was the main event. He had a shot at becoming the WWF Champion. I don't know why Vince gave him the shot, I mean, he hates us. Anyway, I was going to be there in hopes that he would win.   
Matt and Jeff were talking about what they were going to do against X Factor. I came in and sat on Matt. I don't know how much energy Jeff had left. But, I knew he wasn't going to back down any time soon. He wasn't going to give up. He was throwing out his ideas, be Xtreme.  
"You sure about that?" I asked.   
"Of course." He answered. "Go big or not at all."  
"But, Jeff, you're worn out, beat up, you shouldn't even be here now. You need a break." I said.  
"What's a break?" He asked. "Look, I'll be fine."  
I looked at Matt and Matt nodded. "All right, but I'm going to be watching, very nervously."  
"I should be the one that's nervous. You're going out there with Dwayne tonight, D.J's got Kurt tonight." Jeff said.  
"Everything's going to work out. APA are going to be there if Kurt tries anything, which we all know he will." I replied. "Sparks the story line more."  
"I still don't know." Jeff said. "This is Kurt we're talking about here. No one knows what this guy can do."   
I got off Matt and wrapped my arms around Jeff. "Go out there and be Xtreme. Leave the Kurt stuff to me." I said.  
Matt and Jeff got up and walked out of the locker room. I did what I said I was going to do, watch nervously. I really was so nervous. I didn't want Jeff hurting himself even more. We had that match at Unforgiven to worry about. It was now a no DQ match.   
You really couldn't tell how Jeff was feeling while he fought. He could hide it really well. You knew he wasn't his top, but he didn't back down or anything. He went out there and kicked ass. The Hardyz came out on top.  
"Well, the Dudley Boyz should take notes on this match tonight." JR said. "Because, in six days, the Dudley Boyz will take on the Hardy Boyz for the WWF Tag Team Championship in an odd six man tag match made by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsly."  
"That's Mrs. Helmsly, JR." Paul corrected. "Also at Unforgiven Christian will take on Billy Gunn for the Intercontinental Title. But, the six man tag match is the match many will be talking about."  
"No DQ, a hardcore match with tag rules. The Dudleyz vs the Hardyz for the Tag Team Titles and Destiny vs Lita for the Women's Championship. If a Hardy pins a Dudley, the Tag Team Title match is over and the two ladies will have it out. If Destiny pins Lita, the Women's Championship match is over and the Tag Title match goes on." JR said. "Two different titles on the line in one match."  
I helped Jeff backstage. Up next was Edge and Christian and Jericho vs Billy Gunn, and Too Cool. I wished the three of them good luck.  
"There could be a preview of Unforgiven right here." Paul said once Edge and Christian's music started. "Christian and Billy Gunn will have a match at Unforgiven."  
"Sources have told me that backstage the guys of Too Cool aren't doing to well against Edge and Christian." JR replied.   
Anyway, the real action started around Dwayne's match. I was sitting in the shower part of the locker room with him. He was standing there and I was sitting on the floor. He was telling me about this match.  
"I'm real worried." He said. "I can't lie to you about that. But, I'm only doing this for the sake of a good story line. If it wasn't for that, you know I would never let you out there. Paul's having a fit."  
"He always has a fit." I said. "Look, I can take care of myself. I know how it's all going to go. We all know Kurt's going to try something, and if by any chance he doesn't, the APA are still going to come out. That's going to coast you your match because you're going to be looking at them. Then, Paul's gonna come down because he's angry at that. I know it all." I stood up. "Chill out."  
He put his arm around me. "I'm sorry, I can't. I care too much."   
I smiled. "How sweet."  
He walked with me, arm around me, to the ring. His music hit and he walked out first, I was behind him. I clapped my hands as he walked down. He stopped, took my hand, and we walked hand in hand down the ramp. He lowered the rope for me.   
Kurt's music started and I moved closer to him. I was so scared. He winked at me as he walked down the ramp. Rocky pushed me aside and met Kurt at the ramp. I stood in the ring, just watching. I knew I was supposed to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen, looking at them. Rocky told me to move, yelled at me to move a couple of times. But, I just couldn't move. Rocky didn't want to put Kurt in the ring with me in there, but time went by, and he had no choice but to throw him in.   
Kurt rolled in, when he stood up, he looked right at me and kissed me. Rocky turned him around and punched him so hard. I still stood there. Rocky got him in a headlock and yelled at me to leave. Before I did, I spit on him and gave him a low blow. Then, I left.  
I don't know why I couldn't get out of the ring, I just couldn't move. I stood there, near the steel steps, and didn't move. Rocky opened up on Kurt. Rocky's not known for being a stiff. He won't just lay into you like some superstars do. He just looks like he's really laying it on you. He can sell it really good. Anyway, he was really laying into Kurt. (For those of you who don't know what laying into someone means and what being a stiff is, it's basically really punching someone, really hitting them).   
Kurt nailed Rocky with a low blow behind the refs back. While Rocky was down, Kurt made his way to me. He grabbed me by the hair and started pulled me up. I screamed as I tried to break free. But, this guy is huge, there's just no way. That's when the APA came running down. They beat on Kurt and took me aside. Rocky nailed Kurt, but then drew his attention to the APA, like he was supposed to. Kurt got him in the Olympic Slam, and won. But, he wasn't done. He tried to get at me, but the APA stopped him. Rocky got up and started beating on him. That's when Triple H came charging down the ramp. The four men beat on Kurt. When he rolled out of the ring, Triple H and Rocky turned on the APA and got them in either the Rock Bottom or the Pedigree.   
I ran into the ring to check on the APA. Triple H and The Rock picked me up and started pulling me away. We exchanged words, and I went back, making sure they were OK. We did it perfectly. It was well acted, everything was just perfect. But, Kurt wasn't done. Triple H and Rocky left first, then I left with the APA. As I was walking up the ramp, Kurt had gotten to me from behind. He knocked me over and tried to, well I don't know what he tried to do to me. But, the APA stopped him and Bradshaw carried me off.   
I was shaking in Bradshaw's arms. I think I scared John a little. He put me down on the bench in the locker room. I brought my knees into my chest.  
"Dunno man, she's freaking out." John said.  
"Thanks, guys." Paul came over to me. "We're going to make everything all right. I promise you." He looked at me. "Are you crying? Oh, Destiny, don't cry. I'm going to fix it. I've never let you down, I'm not about to start now."  
I nodded and hugged him. I rocked me back and forth and nodded to everyone that I was all right. This whole Kurt thing was reaching a new high, a high that was going to end in something so horrible, so bad, that telling it is going to bring up those emotions. It was something so bad that I am still pay the dues for.**


	30. Chapter 29

**I couldn't fall asleep that night. Jeff was so tired that he was out in seconds. Matt always told me that I could talk to him whenever I wanted. No matter what time of day it was or how late at night it was. I did debate going to him for hours, but decided I'd wait a little. Maybe sleep would come to me.  
I was thinking a lot about Kurt now, more than Matt and Jeff. I had no idea what I was into and how deep I was in. It was safe to say I was in over my head. Anyway, I knew something had to be done, something at Unforgiven. But, Stephanie wouldn't give anyone the shot. I didn't know why. I wanted someone to go in there and kick the crap out of him once and for all. Show him up. It was only a week away. So, I was going to take matters into my own hands on Smackdown.   
I had given up on sleep at around three in the morning. I sat there thinking about what I was going to do on Smackdown. I had so many ideas. The last Smackdown before Unforgiven, and no one had a match against Kurt then. The Rock and Triple H vs the APA, Jay vs The One for Intercontinental Title, Adam would be at ring side, Matt and Jeff were involved in the six man tag match with me. But, Chris was still free for then. But, I had no idea what Stephanie had planned. I didn't know if she was going to change this or what, but something had to be done at Unforgiven.   
When seven A.M. rolled around, I had enough sitting around. I had maybe got three hours sleep in there, maybe. I had to talk to Matt. So, I got up and went to the door that connected our rooms. He never locked it. When I opened it, I nearly died. There was Amy, right beside him in his bed. I looked right at her, and then started yelling.  
"You worthless piece of shit! What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed. She got up.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You're such a slut!" I pushed her.  
"Someone jealous?" She asked. She was being calm about it, which sucked even more. Matt just sat there, looking at us.  
"You keep your sleazy hands off him, you hear me. Don't you touch him."  
"Are you upset that something was going to be mine and not yours?"  
"Amy, you're nothing put trailer park trash, you have no value as a human being, you're a waist of flesh and a discrase to all women in the world." I said. "There is no one on this earth that is lower than you."  
She spit in my face. So, I speared her right through the glass door that separated the balcony for the room. We started grappling in the glass. It was painful, but I didn't care. Matt finally got up and pulled me off.  
"And you! How could you do that after what you said?" I cried.   
I slapped him and left. I was in so much pain, with the glass and all. I didn't want to go to Jeff, and I didn't want to go to Paul. D.J.'s door was right there, so I knocked. He answered and saw me, a bloody mess.  
"What happened?" He asked. "Destiny, what happened?"  
"I got into a fight with Amy." I answered. "I found her in Matt's bed."  
"That bothered you?"  
"Of course it did! D.J., she's a man eater. Matt deserves better." I said. I started to cry a little.  
"Let me clean you up." He said. "Destiny, you've got to calm down about all this. They did once go out."  
"You don't get it, DJ. She's such a slut it's not even funny. You have to believe me when I tell you."  
"I do, because I know what she's done. But, maybe she's changed." He got out a washcloth and filled the sing with warm water. "Take your shirt off."  
I took a towel to cover myself and did. "He told me he'd never do that, ever again." I didn't care what DJ saw. He was close to me, and there was a towel there.  
"Don't worry about it now." He was washing my back off.  
"I'm making a match at Smackdown."   
"Really?"  
"Yes, I want Kurt."  
"Destiny, that's not such a good idea." He said.  
"I have to, Dwayne, I gotta. If I don't do this now, I'm going to go into Unforgiven feeling even worse."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am 100% sure." I answered. "Look, no one's even got a match against Kurt at Unforgiven."  
"Yes. Stephanie changed the tag match. APA and Kurt vs Paul, Chris, and myself."  
"Why is Kurt with them?"  
"I don't know. It works I guess." He said. "Look, we're going to take care of him then."  
"I have to do this." I said.   
"All right, all right." He replied. "Be right back." He went to his bag and got some first aid things. "If you want to know the truth, APA and Paul and myself are working on a plot. Turn on Kurt."  
"I'd like that." I said.  
"But, after Unforgiven, it's not going to be like all fixed with us. We're still going to have our fude thing." He told me. "Are you really sure you want Kurt?"  
"I have to. I have to fight him myself, one on one. No games, no funny business."   
Dwayne shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Des, you know that."  
"I know that." I smiled a little. "It adds to the mystery."  
I left Dwayne's room and saw Matt standing there. I just rolled my eyes and went to go into my room. He touched my back and I cringed in pain.  
"I'm sorry." He said. "Look, it just happened. I had no control over it."  
"Really? You had no control where you stick that thing?"  
"Destiny, it didn't mean anything. Look, I don't love her anymore she's not my girlfriend, it just happened." He touched my face. "It meant nothing to me."  
"I meant what I said about her."  
"I know you do." He smiled. "It's funny, it sounds like I cheated on you."  
"That's what it feels like. Look, I wouldn't mind if it was anyone else, well except Trish. But, just not her."  
"I understand. It'll never happen again."   
"Good." I smiled, and then kissed his cheek. I went back into my room and Jeff was just waking up.  
"I thought I heard something going on in Matt's room." He said.  
"Must have heard something." I answered. I was going to do my best to hide this from everyone. Looking back, I should have gotten stitches in some of those cuts.  
"Feeling better?" He asked.  
"Yup, that stuff you had in your cabinets really worked." I answered. "What about you?"  
"Hanging in there. Looking forward to the break before Unforgiven." He answered. "Gotta get ready to kick some Dudley butt."  
"You don't have to worry about that, Jeff." I got onto the bed. "You'll do just fine."  
"I'm Jeff Hardy, of course I'm going to do good." He smiled. "You look like you're in pain. Is everything all right?"  
"Fine." I answered. Fighting Kurt tonight was going to be hell. My back was in so much pain. I was going to get some morphine or something.   
"I'm hungry, are you?" I nodded. "Good, I'm going to put some sweatpants on and we'll get some breakfast."  
"All right." I put a bra on under my Triple H shirt. It hurt, but I had to hide it.  
Jeff and I sat with Adam and Jay in the hotel restaurant. We started talking about Unforgiven.  
"At this table are the future IC, Tag, and Women's Champions." Adam said.  
"I'm sorry Adam baby, you'll get your shot." I said.  
"I don't care." He said. "Well, I do, but I can wait. Maybe I'll take on Test for the European Title." He smiled. "I have no problem stripping Kurt of the WWF Title."  
"No one has a problem with that." Jeff replied. He put his arm on my back. "Des, are you sure everything's all right?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I feel something on your back." He put his hand under my shirt and felt all the bandages. "Destiny, what did you do?"  
Adam and Jay were looking at me. I sighed and said, "I got into a fight."  
"With who?" Jay asked.  
"Amy. I was going to talk to Matt this morning and she was in his bed."  
"No way!" Adam said.  
"Yes, way. I threw her into the sliding door."   
"Destiny." Jeff said.  
"What? She shouldn't have been there." Jay sort of laughed at me. "Anyway, last Smackdown before Unforgiven."  
"Why did you do that?" Jeff asked me.  
"She shouldn't have been in Matt's bed." I repeated.  
"You're too much." Adam laughed.  
"I still intend to fight tonight." I said. "I don't care, I fight through pain."  
"The glass sliding door?" Jay asked. "Damn girl."  
"What?"   
Jay laughed again. After breakfast, Matt came running down the halls at Jeff and myself. We looked at him funny, like we always do.   
"What's wrong now?" I asked.  
"Just got done talking with some important people."  
"And?" Jeff asked.   
"And, they're making a special RAW issue coming out Saturday and Team Xtreme gets to grace the cover." He answered. "Told ya, Des, told ya I'd do it."  
"Never doubted you, Hardy." I told him.  
"When are we doing this?" Jeff asked.  
"Wednesday through Friday." Matt answered. "I think the whole gang's involved. We just get the cover and like the cover story."  
"Sweet." I said. "My first cover story."  
"Yeah, we're old pros." Matt said rubbing his hands.   
I laughed a little. Matt joined us in our room. He held Matthew in his hands. We sat around, talking about the ideas Matt and I had come up with. Jeff was into it all. He wanted to add his own thing in, which Matt and I knew he'd want to do. Jeff came up with insane things he wanted to do with his body. Jumping off ladders and everything. It didn't bother him that he hadn't fully recovered from the Kurt Angle match.   
"Man, this match is going to be the most memorable." Jeff said.  
"Only because you're throwing your body around like it's nothing." I replied. "Kurt's going to be involved in that tag match. He's tagging with the APA against Rocky, Triple H, and Jericho."  
"How did that come about?" Matt asked.  
"I'm not sure, but everyone's going to turn on Kurt, that much I do know." I answered.  
"Hell, who cares, he's getting his ass kicked."  
I wasn't going to tell them about my idea to fight Kurt tonight. I only told Dwayne, and I had an idea for that one. An idea that would only be known when I kick Smackdown off. I know I was playing with fire, and I was going to get burned. But, it was something I felt I had to do. It was going to be a way to end the Kurt situation. Well, sort of anyway.   
I told Stephanie that I wanted to kick Smackdown off alone. She had no problem with it. Paul didn't ask about it, he probably thought I wanted to mention something about Unforgiven. When we got there, I got ready to go out. My music hit and I walked out. I took a mic and started talking.  
"With Unforgiven just a few days away, I have something I need to do. It doesn't involve Lita or anything like that, I know it's amazing. Triple H and The Rock were supposed to take on the APA. Now, the APA have been really good to me and this isn't a match I like. But, Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho were just added to the match. Kurt Angle will be fighting along side the APA and Jericho will be fighting with Hunter and Rocky. I have no idea how it's all going to work. But, that's not what I want to talk about. I've had my run ins with Kurt before and none of them were fair. The cage match? Seriously, how fair was that? And, he's had his things with me. He's screwed me out of the Light-Heavyweight Title and a few other things. Tonight, that all stops. The stalking, the trying to get with me, it all stops. Kurt, I need you to come out here."  
I was really nervous when I heard his music hit. I didn't know what to expect from him. But, I tried to play all cool and make it like this was just another walk in the park. He stayed on the platform while I was in the ring.  
"Destiny, this is a little odd, don't you think? You calling me out? I'm impressed." He said. "Have you finally come to your senses and want to take me instead of that freak, Jeff Hardy?"  
"Oh, yes Kurt, I want you badly." I said sarcastically and then rolling my eyes. "This is something so much more serious than that. Unforgiven, you have to take on The Rock, Triple H, and Chris Jericho. I can't stand back and not be apart of your down fall. Tonight, I'm challenging you to a one-on-one match, fair and square." That had to have gotten a reaction backstage. "No one at ring side, no one allowed to run in. Someone has to win. And, there is a catch. If I win, you have to leave me and everyone alone. No more trying to get with me and no more trying to screw me and my friends over."  
"What about if I win?" He asked.  
"If you win...I'm yours." I answered. I knew this was a huge gamble. But I had to do something.  
"Wait, I need to get Mr. McMahon out here so we can sign on this or something. This is just too good to pass up. I don't want you changing your mind later." He said. He started walking to the ring. Vince came out with a blank piece of paper and then took Kurt's mic.  
"Now, this is all so sudden so it's nothing formal. I'm going to write the match down, turn around Kurt." He used Kurt's back as a table. "I'm writing it all down, the match, the stipulation, and the results." He wrote down Kurt Angle vs Destiny, one-on-one no interference, and what happens if we win. "Now, all you have to do is sign it." Kurt took the pen first and signed fast. When I pen was handed to me, it took me awhile to think about it. I had made the challenge and the stipulation and the consequences, so I signed. "It's official. Tonight, Kurt Angle will take on Destiny."  
Kurt winked at me and walked backstage with Vince. I sort of walked back thinking about what I had just done. Smart? Probably not. Paul met me at the curtain. He was angry.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.   
"Don't, Paul, don't." I answered. When I got into the locker room, everyone was yelling at me and asking me what I was thinking. That was just it, I don't think I was thinking.   
"How could you do this?" Jeff asked.  
I just walked out of the locker room. I didn't know what I was going to do in this match. Kurt obviously over powered me. I found a corner and sat in. I watched the monitor. Kurt and Vince were on it.  
"Vince, I've got this match won." Kurt said. "There is no way she can beat me. Hey, Vince why not make it even harder, put this on the line." He held up the WWF Title.   
"You sure?" Vince asked.  
"Vince, I'm Kurt Angle and she's only a girl. And, after I win and Destiny becomes mine, I can just rub it in her face even more."   
The two smiled. The stakes were higher. A WWF Title match. It did make me think I had no shot in hell. How was I going to beat Kurt Angle? I couldn't beat Kurt Angle. Why not just go into Vince's office and give up? No, I cant' give up. I don't know how to give up.   
I was waiting that the curtain before the match started. Everyone was there. I was shaking so much, but I had to keep my cool. My music hit and it took a good push from Adam to get me out there. I walked down the ramp, not my crazy usual self. The fans knew I was nervous and everything. I walked around the ring when Kurt started coming out.   
We just looked at each other for a good half a minute, not moving, just looking. I charged at him and got the match under way. He did overpower me, but I wasn't going to let anything stop me. I kept pushing. He knocked me down, I tried to push him harder.   
"Destiny had put herself in some predicament, Tazz." Cole said. "A very important match for this young lady."  
"You said it, Cole. She has the chance of becoming the first Women in WWF history to take home WWF gold." Tazz replied. "But, it's not about gold, it's about pride. If Destiny loses this match, she has to say bye-bye to her little alliance and join up with Kurt. If Kurt loses, he's got to leave Destiny alone. I just hope she can pull off a victory."  
Kurt had no problem opening me up. I was bleeding nonstop from my head and I was doing my best to make him bleed. I nailed him with everything I could throw. No move was too risky.   
Kurt went right for my back from the start. He nailed my lower back with his feet and I could feel it all. It hurt so badly. So, I went for his neck. I then remembered what Dwayne told Jeff when he fought Kurt, "go for the strengths." I started nailing Kurt with all I had, trying to break him down, make sure he couldn't get to me and toss me around. I made sure I slapped him and embarrassed him.   
I had completely turned the match around. I was now in charge and in control. Kurt had everything to lose in this match. My odds weren't so hot either, but I didn't have the biggest prize in the game on the line. So, you could imagine how Kurt was feeling when I was kicking his ass. I did some amateur style to him.   
We were beaten and we were hurting. You could tell the intensity of the match. This was personal. Kurt had messed with me enough. I used that to push me. I was in so much pain, but the thought of losing made me push harder. I could lose this match, I couldn't. I couldn't give up all I knew in the WWF to be the side kick and God knows what else to Kurt.  
I staggered up the turnbuckle and was getting ready to do a jump. I didn't notice that at the same time, Kurt was too. I got up and jumped with everything I had left. Then, mid air, I collided with Kurt and feel on him as we hit the canvas. I was out of it, in pain, and couldn't move. I didn't realize then what happened and that the ref was near a three count. I didn't realize it when my music hit and when the belt was being put in my hands. I felt someone's hands on me and when I realized what happened, all the alliance was raising me in victory. There was Kurt, nearly crying on the canvas.   
"I won?" I asked.  
"You won!!" Adam yelled to me.   
I couldn't believe it. I looked at the WWF Title in my hands and felt it. I was the first ever women WWF Champion. Tears started to flow as I held the belt high. Paul put my on his shoulders as we walked out of the ring. Nothing could ruin my night, nothing.**


	31. The Final Chapter...yes the final chapte...

**Unforgiven: 1) The day in which no one is forgiven for their sins 2) The day were all who has done wrong is punished 3) To serverly hurt those who have wronged you in the past. 4) Simply put, to not forgive.  
Unforgiven was just that. No one could forgive Kurt for what he had done to me. Matt and Jeff couldn't forgive the Dudley Boyz for the loss, and I could never forgive Amy for anything. And, the stunt she pulled with Matt was just another reason.   
"Destiny! Hurry it up!" Jeff yelled to me. "You don't need to bring the damn belt in the shower with you!"  
"For your information, Jeff, it's on the counter not in the shower with me!" I yelled back.  
Yes, I have to admit, the belt changed me. Only becuase it's the richest prize in the WWF, and I was the first women to own it. Not everyone can do that. I'll admit, I slept with the damn thing, but I was really happy that I won it. So happy in fact, that I nearly forgot I had a match tonight.  
"There, done, happy?" I asked.  
"Thank you." He said. He got in there.  
I got dressed in the room and started getting everything ready. The room was a mess. I was trying to make heads or tails out of it. Jeff came out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist.   
"Help me." I told him.  
"Hold on, I need to find something to wear." He replied.   
I rolled my eyes and finished cleaning up with no help from Jeff. I put the bags by the door and then went to the bathroom to clean up. After I did that and put those things away Jeff was finally done. Go figure.  
"Thanks for the help." I said. He smiled.   
"We've got to get to Cole's room and do that interview."  
"I know." I said. I put my hair up. "Lets go."  
Matt was at the room all ready. Michael was going to be asking us about Unforgiven and our cover story, and of course the belt I just won. We had to wait for the camera crew to set up so we all just stood there. Matt said he took Matthew to Stephanie and Paul.  
"Michael Cole here with Team Xtreme." He started. "Unfogriven is just a few hours away. The three of you are invovled in one of the most talked about matches tonight. What are you thoughts?"  
"Well, Michael, we were cheated by those Dudleyz so many times. Now, they're going to pay the price, Xtreme style." Matt said.  
"Destiny, the hype between you and Lita hasn't cooled off any. Do you have any ideas on how you're going to take down the Women's Champion?"  
"Cole, of course I do. Now, if I told you, everyone would know. Lita's nothing but, in the words of my good friend Jericho, a trash bag ho. As I see it, she's going to get her ass kicked so hard she's going to think twice about getting in that ring again. Yes, Cole, I plan on shuting Lita out, for good."  
"Those are some pretty strong words." Cole said.  
"I know they are, but I mean every word."   
"Destiny, on Smackdown, you upset Kurt Angle and became the first wome to become WWF Champion."  
"I would't call it an upset, Cole. But, yes I was lucky when I pinned Kurt one, two, three. I still say Kurt's an amazing wrestler and beating him was a challenge. But, Kurt Angle is off my back for good."  
"Jeff, as the boyfriend of Destiny, what was going through your mind as you saw her make this match?"   
"I was really nervous. I know what Kurt can do and I didn't want to lose her. Kurt's been very forceful on Destiny for awhile now and knowing what he could do in the ring, I was scared."  
"I thought fear was only a four letter word?"  
"Cole, this is a person we're talking about. Yes, it is only a four letter word. But, when it comes to people, it's so much more."  
The interview went on for a little bit more. We messed with Cole and he contiued to ask us questions. When it was over, I said I was going to for a walk to clear my mind. No one said anything about it, and I left. I got to the door when I saw Steve, of all people, talking to the man at the desk.  
"Destiny, where are you going?" He asked.  
"For a walk." I answered.  
"Wait just a sec, I'll walk with you." He said. I waited a second and he joined me. "I have to congratulate you on that win. That was amazing. I was routing for you backstage."  
"Thanks, Steve." I replied. "I can't believe it myself. I'm still in shock."  
"The first women WWF Champ? Yeah, I'd be in shock too. And, on top of that you have that match tonight."  
"I've been waiting for that chance for a long time." I said. "Amy's going to wish she never set foot in the WWF."  
"I think you've been hanging around Paul too much, you're starting to sound like him."  
"That's not a bad thing at all." I said.   
"He really cares about you. Looks out for you." Steve told me.  
"I'm lucky to know him."  
"He'll set Kurt straight. If not, I will." He said. "Get his ass backstage."  
"I really thought Jeff had him." I said. "With that match and all."  
"Don't you worry about him. You set him straight. It's on paper. He can't touch you."  
Steve and I talked for awhile actually. When we got back, the typical hype before a PPV was starting. I went up to my room where Jeff and Matt were. I started getting ready. I took some hair dye out.  
"Be right back." I said as I locked myself in the bathroom. It took an hour for the green and purple, and a little blue, dye to settle in. But, it looked really good after it was all done.  
"Tonight's the night." Matt said. "We all get back what's rightfully ours."   
The hour before Unforgiven is the worst. All you can do is just sit there and wait for it all to get underway. There isn't much for you to do. You're stuck backstage at the arena, just thinking about the match that awaits you.  
I stretching and doing whatever I could to keep my mind off it. I didn't want to get too wrapped up in it all. Basically tried to keep my mind busy with other things. I was listening to Dwayne, Paul, Chris, John, and Ron talking about what they were going to do to Kurt. Jay was going over things he wanted Adam to do with Billy. Jeff was MIA at the moment and Matt was suiting himself up.   
"You look nervous." Adam said coming my way.  
"I am. It's been a while since I fought Amy."  
"Yeah, and? You've got the best damn tag team in the WWF today on your side. Knock em dead." He patted my shoulder.  
"Oh, I plan on it."  
If there's anything worse than the hour before a pay-per-view, it's the minutes before it. There's nothing for you to do know. Just pray that the final run through you just talked about sticks. All you really can do is pace around now, make sure you don't forget what you have to do.   
The pryos started and Unforgiven was on it's way. The crowd was so into it. Screaming and yelling. You'd watch the monitors and see the signs they had. It made you feel immortal. The first match of the night was Christian vs Billy Gunn for the intercontiental Title. Christian put up one hell of a fight, and with a little help form Edge, he came out victorious. Then, the cameras turned to Triple H, The Rock, and Chris Jericho. All three men looked intense.  
"Michale Cole here with Triple H, The Rock, and Y2J Chris Jericho." He said. "Just a few days ago on Smackdown, Jericho you were added to this tag match. What are your thoughts going into this match?"  
"Well, Mitchel Cole, it's real simple. Rocky and Triple H here were right when they talked about those assclowns the APA. Simply put, they suck. But, this is also about Kurt Angle. The Olympic Jackass."  
"Finally, The Rock as come back to Pittsburg." Rocky said as he took the mic. "Tonight, Triple H The Game, The Great One The Rock, and Y2J Chris Jericho take on the APA and Kurt Angle. You see, The Rock's had his problems with the APA and Kurt Angle. Tonight, he's going to lay the smackdown on all three of their candy asses!"  
"Triple H, you've astablished a pretty close relationship with Destiny. I would think that this match tonight is going to be personal."  
"You're damn right it's personal." He said. "You know, forget the APA tonight. It's all about getting to Kurt. There's going to be hell to pay tonight after I put my hands around Kurt Angle's neck."  
The funny thing was, they weren't digging deep down to find inspiration for their speeches. They meant it, only changing the names around to suit their characters.  
We held a Team Xtreme meeting before our match. Our match became the main event. So, while the rest of Unforgiven was going on, we had our own locker room to just talk things over with. I hung my WWF Title up in my locker. I can't believe I beat Kurt Angle to win that thing. It just seems to unreal. You have to give credit where it's due, Kurt's an amazing wrestler. I just didn't seem right that a chick upset Kurt Angle to become the WWF Champion. I didn't being to think how I would lose it and to who I would lost it to.   
"We have got to stay focussed." Matt said. "There is a lot at stake here."  
"I know." I replied. "Hey, don't any of you guys touch Amy, I want to do all the damage."  
"Sure." Jeff said. He was watching The Undertaker vs Test.   
Since our match was the main event, that mean the other six man tag match was before ours. I took a lot of interest in this match. First out was Kurt. Everyone had lost so much respect for him. Then, the APA who were the unlucky ones that got thrown in with Kurt. Then, came Jericho. He stopped at the end of the ramp and the Rocky came out. After Rocky got there, Triple H came out. Triple H made a bee line for Kurt and started nailing him with everything he had. It was a brawl until the ref called order, threatening to disqaulify our team.  
I was wondering when the APA would turn on their own partner. Jericho, Rocky, and Triple H barely let Kurt get a tag off. You could tell that story line idea went totally out the window. When Kurt did make his tags, they didn't last long. About ten minutes into the match, Kurt was so bloody and so beaten he didn't know where he was. That's when the APA turned on their own partner.  
"The APA turning on Kurt Angle!" Paul said.   
"Wouldn't you? The APA were hired by Destiny to protect her from this very man." JR added.  
It was such a sight. I really wanted to run out and join in, but I had a match right after to think about. Kurt got everyone's signature move. The Walls Of Jericho. Then, into the Pedigree, followed by the Clothes Line From Hell, then the Dominator, and finally the Rock Bottom into the People's Elbow. Kurt couldn't move, but he deserved it all.  
"That was great!" I yelled. I ran to each of them and hugged them.   
"For you." Dwayne said. "Good luck, you're up."  
"I know, thank you."  
Matt, Jeff, and myself walked to the curtain. The Dudleyz were there first and wished us luck. I saw Amy out of the corner of my eye and would have jumped her right then and there if our music didn't start.   
We were so pumped for this match. I never felt the way I did when I walked down that ramp on that night. It couldn't even compare to when I walked the first time a year ago on Sunday Night Heat. I slid into the ring and bounced around the ring.  
After, the Dudleyz music hit and they came out with Lita. When they were close enough, I dove over the top rope landing on all three, but singled Lita out as I dished it all to her. The Dudley Boyz got into the ring and started beating on the Hardyz. Finally, it was only Matt and D-Von in the ring, with me and Lita still having it out on the outside. Jeff yelled at me to let her go and get on the apron. I all ready busted her open.  
I helped Matt out by tossing some things into the ring for him. Jeff and I pulled the ladder out. It was only a matter of minutes before we'd pull that thing out. We set it on the apron and Jeff went on the turnbuckel and jumped on it, sending one end right into D-Von's face. Matt capitolized with a cover, but he kicked out. Jeff was hurting, so I got on the apron, waiting for a tag. D-Von made his first to Buh-Buh-Ray before Matt could get his off and he dragged Matt into the center of the ring.  
While Matt was batteling it with Buh-Buh Ray, I went to Jeff to help him up. I dragged the ladder out of the ring and Jeff got on the aporn, and Matt made the tag. The Hardyz got the double team off as I went searching under the ring for more things. Jeff made use of the trash cans and lids and what not. I heard Matt yell to me and when I looked up, a trash can hit me in the face and Amy was laughing. So, I speared her.  
Jeff was in need of help, that's when Matt got in the ring and both Dudley Boyz and both Hardy Boyz were fighting. I tossed Lita into the ring and got on the turnbuckle. When she stood up, I nailed a diving spear before rolling out of the ring.  
Jeff and Buh-Buh Ray had it out without the use of the hardcore items for a while. Buh-Buh reached for a tag and Lita's hand met his. When Jeff turned around, there was Lita with a kiss. He pushed her down and tagged me in. I went wild on her. I wouldn't stop hitting her with the chair. The ref told me to stop, but I just threatened to hit him. As I went to hit her for the millionth time, D-Von grabbed the chair. When I turned to face him, he pulled me down and I bounced off the rope. Lita went for the cover, but I kiced out after 1 1/2.   
The tables turned and she was on the offense. I was able to counter some of her moves before she tagged in D-Von I went to make a tag, but came out short. I had to battle D-Von, which I did really well. The Hardy Boyz dominated over the Dudleyz. Matt nailed a Twist Of Fate and Jeff got the Swanton. Matt covered Buh-Buh Ray for the win.   
As they celebrated their voctory of becoming 6 time WWF Tag Team Champs, I was having it out with Amy to get my second WWF Women's Championship victory. This was a hardcore match. I dragged that ladder back in and sent it up in the corner. I nailed a German Suplex on her, her landing on the ladder. I then got a table in and set it up next to the ladder. I got her on it, punched her a few times, and did a Swanton Bomb from the ladder onto Lita on the table below. A normal person would make the cover there, but I didn't. I wanted to punish her more. I sent the rest of the pieces out of the ring. I continuted to use the ladder as a weapon. I went up top and tried to get a Moonsault off, but Lita moved and I came crashing to the floor. I could hear Matt and Jeff outside of the ring. Lita got on the offense for only the second time in the match. I nailed her with the chair and the both of us were out.   
We stood up at around the same time. I got her in the Rock Bottom hold and nailed the move. Then, I got the Lionsault off and got the win. Team Xtreme got the victory. But, the match took it's toll. Matt and Jeff had to carry me out of the ring. They put me down in the locker room. They said they had somethings they wanted to do before we left so they left me there.  
I was in so much pain that I didn't bother to realize someone had came in. I didn't realize until that someone, Kurt, was making passes at me and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I was helpless. I tried to scream, but I couldn't get it out. Somehow, my low screams got to someone. Steve came running in and added to Kurt's pain. How in the blue hell did he manage to be able to stand after the punishment he recived?  
"Destiny, it's all right." Steve said. "Paul! Paul I need you in here now!" Paul came in.  
"Destiny? Oh, God what happened? Steve, what happened?"  
"Kurt was trying something." Steve answered.  
"It's OK, Paul's here, Paul's here." He told me, rocking me.  
"Daddy, it was so horrible. He tried something, he really tried something." I had always looked to Paul as a father figure. Now, I was letting him know it. "Daddy, don't let me go, don't ever let it happen again."  
"I won't, daddy's here now and he's going to fix everything. No one hurts my baby girl."   
It was one of those moments that could make you cry. Paul promised he wouldn't tell Matt or Jeff about it. Only the three of us would know. Matt and Jeff came back and I was still in Paul's arms. He told them I was hurting and he was just holding me. It's believeable.   
It all went south that night, after Unforgiven. I couldn't fall asleep. Jeff was out and I had to talk to someone. So, just like thoes nights before, I went to Matt. He was reading a book. I limped over to him and laid next to him.  
"Something wrong?" Matt asked.  
"Yes." I answered. I started to cry and then told him what Kurt tried to do.  
"Oh, God, Des, hun. It's all right. I'm here." He told me. He held me close to him. I looked up at him and kissed him. He didn't try to stop anything I did. I laid on him and I ended up sleeping with him. But, it doesn't stop there.  
The next morning, Jeff came in looking for me. I was cought. He started flipping out. I was wearing one of Matt's shirts and in my underwear. He knew what happened.  
"How could you do this to me!?" He yelled. "The both of you!?"  
"Oh, shit. Jeff!" I got up and followed him out the door. Matt was right behind me. "I slipped, Jeff. It was an acident. I was lonely and-"  
"And bullshit! I knew it! I knew something was going to happen!" He yelled. "Did you do this all those other nights you ran to Matt?"  
"No." I answered.  
"Jeff, be cool, man." Matt said.  
"You shut up! How could you take the love of my life away from me? I knew something was up with you two and I didn't open my goddamn mouth!"  
"Jeff, I still love you. It-"  
"Don't you say that!" He told me. "You do not love me! Just shut up. I put a lot of my time and effort into this. And what do I get back? You fucked my brother!"  
"You're going to wake everyone up, Jeff." Matt said.  
"I don't care!" He contined to yell. "You're my fucking family!"   
He picked Matt up and threw him into the wall. There was a dent where Matt's body hit the wall. I screamed. In all my pain from the match last night, I tried so hard to keep it together.  
"You're a slut. A no good fucking slut. Just like when you were in New York! You haven't changed at all! You still screw every guy you meet. Just like you fucked Adam and Jay and Matt before. You don't know how to keep your legs cloesd! Get away from me. I don't talk to dirty whores like you!" He screamed at me. "Get away from me! It's over. Don't even think you can sweet talk your way back into my life. Get the fuck away. You don't deserve to be in the WWF or two own a single title! You're a worthless piece of trash, a waist of human space! Just get the fuck away, I don't want to have to look at your pathetic face again."  
He slammed the door shut. I feel onto my knees and started to cry hysterically. I couldn't breath. What did I do? I lost the only good thing in my life. I messed it all up. I looked at saw Matt who was crying on the floor, I looked up at the door Jeff had slammed shut. Nothing meant anything to me anymore. I made the biggest mistake in my life and I could never set any of it straight.**


End file.
